Le Caravansérail
by alana chantelune
Summary: Malika Nassim apprend qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'une place l'attend au Caravansérail, l'école de magie du désert, où son mystérieux oncle Hichem est professeur. Mais pourquoi doit-elle garder cette médaille pour cacher cette drôle de cicatrice?
1. La miraculée

**Auteur** : Alana Chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com) 

**Titre** : Le Caravansérail

**Résumé** : Une petite fille tunisienne est appelée à entrer au Caravansérail, l'école de Magie nord-africaine.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fic est directement inspirée de " Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers ". Ce que vit l'héroïne est en parallèle de ce que vit Harry lors de sa première année (vous le remarquerez avec le titre de certains chapitres). J'ai été inspirée en écrivant une autre fic, " L'Ordre de Merlin ". On y retrouve donc plusieurs personnages de cette première fic. Je conseille donc de lire " L'Ordre de Merlin " pour se mettre dans le bain, mais c'est pas franchement nécessaire. L'action se passe en même temps que la 2e année d'Harry à Poudlard. La fin devient donc plus délicate, et vous verrez d'étranges rapports entre la fic et le livre…

**Note bis** : Je dédie cette fic à une amie d'enfance, une fille formidable, Ibtissème. Le personnage de Malika lui ressemble, bien que j'ai utilisé le prénom d'une copine de fac et le nom d'une autre amie d'enfance. La plupart des personnages, et surtout Ichem, ont des prénoms d'anciens camarades de classe.

C'est aussi un peu dédiée à ma maman ; en effet l'histoire commence à Bizerte, là où elle est née.

**Note ter** : L'histoire se passe au Maghreb, et je tiens à m'excuser par avance de toutes les âneries culturelles que je pourrai sortir. En effet, j'ai juste fait un voyage d'une semaine en Tunisie dans ma vie, pour voir les ruines romaines avec la fac. Donc je ne suis pas une spécialiste.

Je suis donc un peu intimidée pour écrire, alors _toutes les idées ou infos sur le Maghreb seront bienvenue_, en particulier les idées de noms et de personnages (il m'en manque parmi les profs et les élèves).

Je ne posterai la suite qu'à la rentrée. J'ai encore du mal avec les chapitres suivants, je pense modifier encore les rapports de Malika et sa famille. Je ne suis pas décidée… Et surtout, il me manque plein de personnages secondaires, les profs et les élèves. Parfois, il y en a qui surgissent comme ça, en deux secondes. Ainsi, la semaine dernière, j'ai créé Tomate en deux temps trois mouvements ! Mais je galère sur les amis de Malika et certains profs.

**Disclaimer** : attention, je ne suis aucunement la créatrice de Dumbledore et de Harry Potter (grosso modo, les seuls qui vont apparaître ou être cités dans ma fic). Ils appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, ainsi que le monde des sorciers, et tous les détails amusants que j'ai réutilisé. Par contre, Malika, Ichem, le directeur Mohamed, Yasmina Ben Nazeth et les autres m'appartiennent. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec eux, mais encore moins avec Dumbledore et Harry ! (Moins que rien, c'est quoi ? Ben, du temps ! Au lieu de préparer mes cours, je vous tapiote ça ! C'est pas de la générosité, dites ?)

**Conseil** : J'ai l'habitude d'imaginer en musique. Je vous conseillerai régulièrement des musiques (de film, le plus souvent) pour agrémenter la lecture et construire l'ambiance.

Ici : - Pour le début : l'intro de la B.O. du premier film d'Harry Potter

- Pour l'entrée de Belzeth et le combat, je recommande " _The face of Voldemort_ ", piste 17 du même CD.

- Pour la discussion des sages : B.O. du " Château dans le ciel ", piste 5 " _Pazu découragé_ " ou 8 " _La decision de Sheeta_ ".

- Pour le final, fin du morceau " Arrival of baby Harry ", du CD précité.

**Chapitre un : La miraculée**

Le soir tombait sur Bizerte, déchirant le ciel de sublimes nuances de rose et d'orange. Les étoiles commençaient à briller et les maisons commençaient à peine à se remplir. Il faisait doux en ce début du mois de février, et beaucoup de monde traînait dans les rues. 

La petite maison familiale des Nassim se situait dans la banlieue de la ville. Elle disposait d'un grand jardin et d'un petit bassin ou les enfants aimaient venir patauger. La belle-fille de la famille était venue voir ses beaux-parents, pour prendre un peu de repos après son accouchement. En effet, la naissance de la petite Malika avait été assez fatigante pour la jeune mère, et retourner dans le restaurant de son époux avec le reste de la marmaille à s'occuper, aurait été éprouvant. Elle avait donc suivit ses beaux-parents après leur visite, laissant ses enfants à son époux et sa sœur, qui s'était proposer pour l'occasion, profitant ainsi de ses neveux et nièces.

Fatimath avait de grand yeux noirs, les traits un peu tirés par la fatigue, et elle commençait à prendre un peu de rondeurs, alors qu'elle avait été particulièrement mince dans sa jeunesse.

Sur la terrasse, elle bavardait tranquillement avec son beau-père, brigadier qui venait de prendre sa retraite. Il portait une barbe blanche, et des sourcils clairsemés. Son épouse, qui leur préparait le thé, avait une peau burinée par le soleil et des cheveux gris très longs qui faisait la fierté de son mari et qu'elle prenait grand soin à coiffer en chignon serré.

Il était question de l'arrivée, le lendemain, de la deuxième fille des Nassim, qui venait de mettre au monde un garçon, et des petits-enfants, qui devaient rejoindre leur mère quelques jours après. Les vacances approchaient.

Bientôt, le bébé, qui était resté dans les bras de sa mère, somnola, et on la coucha dans son berceau. Les trois adultes regardèrent la télévision, et la nuit s'avança.

Dehors une silhouette étrange apparue dans le ciel sombre. Son vol était régulier et rapide. Elle était bien en-dessous des nuages épars, mais il fallait vraiment bien scruter le ciel pour la distinguer. La silhouette devint plus précise en s'approchant.

C'était un homme sur un tapis volant. 

Le tapis ralentit en amorçant sa descente. L'homme qui était assis dessus était grand, avait une mâchoire carrée qui lui donnait un air décidé, des cheveux en désordre et couverts de poussière ; ses yeux noirs étaient alertes mais fatigués. Il se dirigea vers la maison des Nassim. Il rentrait chez lui.

Après de nombreuses années, il venait rendre visite aux siens. Peut-être parce qu'il avait failli mourir une demi-journée auparavant ? Parce qu'il avait du verser le sang ? Parce qu'il avait vu sa vie défilée devant ses yeux en quelques secondes ? Une des missions les plus périlleuses de sa vie… Une pulsion infantile, mais fort compréhensible, l'avait poussé à revoir sa famille. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas sage, qu'il aurait du retourner decheref auprès de ses collaborateur, mais il était épuisé. Et tout était fini…

Hichem Nassim était un sorcier. Né dans une famille dénuée de pouvoir magiques, il n'en était pas moins devenu, à à peine plus de trente ans, l'un des plus puissants sorciers de la planète, et peut-être l'un des plus célèbres du Moyen-Orient. Son poste de Défense Magique à l'école du Caravansérail n'était pas une sinécure. On disait qu'il serait le successeur du directeur, son cher vieux maître, Mohamed Ibn Romdane. 

La longue liste de ses exploits venait encore de se rallonger ce jour-là, mais il n'en tirait aucune joie. Il n'avait jamais voulu être un héros, et il se demandait si sa solitude était le prix de ce statut inconfortable.

Tout doucement, le tapis magique flotta vers le sol. Une fois à terre, Ichem Nassim se leva, s'assura que nul moldu (les gens sans pouvoirs magiques) ne l'avait vu, puis enroula son tapis et le cacha au pied d'un muret de pierre. 

Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée de la maison, et se remémora quelques souvenirs d'enfance. Lorsqu'il jouait avec son frère à embêter leurs sœurs en les arrosant dans le jardin… Quand ils chipaient des pâtisseries lors des réunions de famille… Quand ils écoutaient leur père leurs raconter des histoires… Jusqu'à ce que sa vie change, et qu'il comprenne qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il réussissait à ouvrir les portes fermées à clef sans utiliser de clef. Une raison bien précise et pas très habituelle. Il soupira. Ses parents l'accueilleraient-ils chaleureusement ? Il avait envie de les voir. Vraiment, il en avait besoin. Ils n'étaient pas de son monde, mais ils étaient sa famille.

Il était tard, le froid commençait à tomber et il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, quand il frappa à la porte.

Un peu surprise, madame Nassim, alla ouvrir. Elle étouffa un cri quand elle reconnu son fils.

" Hichem ? Toi ? Que fais-tu là ? Que t'es t-il arrivé ? Entre, entre vite, tu as l'air fatigué… "

L'homme embrassa sa mère avec chaleur et entra. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce principale, son père eut un sursaut. Il lui souhaita la bienvenue, mais avec un peu de retenue. 

La jeune madame Nassim n'avait rencontré que trois fois le frère de son époux ; il y avait toujours eut quelque chose de pas très net à propos de son beau-frère. Quand il était là, la famille avait une attitude étrange, gênée. Il apportait toujours de beaux cadeaux aux enfants, mais on ne savait quel métier il exerçait réellement. C'est lui qui aurait du prendre la tête de la famille, mais il semblait s'en être détaché. C'était sans doute la raison des relations difficiles qu'il entretenait avec son père.

Peut-être était-ce aussi son accoutrement. Cette fois-ci, c'était encore plus étrange que d'habitude. Même les africains ne s'habillaient avec de telles djellaba. Hichem Nassim portait une grande robe au motifs brun et ocre, recouverte par un large manteau à capuchon. Dissimulés par le manteau, on pouvait apercevoir à sa large ceinture un poignard, de petits sacs de cuir et une mince gaine, en peau de serpent semblait-il, mais trop fine pour cacher un autre poignard.

Monsieur Nassim toisa son fils avec un tic à la bouche.

" Que viens-tu faire ici ? ", finit-il par demander.

" Je suis navré… Je viens à l'improviste… j'aimerai juste… vous saluer, et prendre un peu de repos. J'ai eu une journée et un voyage difficile. "

" Nous ne voulons pas savoir. ", dit son père un peu brusquement.

Son épouse avait amené un plateau avec du thé et du pain. Elle lança un regard de reproche à son mari. Il y eut un léger silence. Puis, Hichem remercia sa mère et fit honneur à sa cuisine. La famille s'installa sur les sièges, et Hichem demanda des nouvelles. Il fut très heureux d'apprendre la naissance d'une nièce et d'un cousin supplémentaire, et souhaita voir sa sœur le lendemain.

" Bien sur que tu peux rester pour la voir ! ", dit sa mère en jetant un œil à son mari qui ne réagit pas. " Elle sera contente de te voir ! "

Hichem allait parler quand un bruit sifflant se fit entendre d'une de ses sacoches en cuirs. Il pâlit et en sortit rapidement un petit objet étrange qui émettait le bruit.

" Oh, non… ", murmura t-il, effaré.

Son père grogna :

" Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulait pas de tes affaires sous mon toit ! ", rouspéta t-il.

Mais son fils se dressa, tendu.

" Je dois partir, il faut que… "

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. La porte d'entrée explosa dans une lumière et un bruit stupéfiants.

A travers le trou béant et la poussière qui retombait, les quatre membre de la famille, tombés par terre sous le souffle de l'explosion, aperçurent une silhouette noire. Fatimath Nassim sentit une terreur indicible lui serrer la poitrine. Son beau-frère s'était relevé. Il hurla :

" Partez ! Vite ! "

En même temps, il saisit de dessous son manteau une baguette de bois. La silhouette sombre cria un mot étrange, et un rayon de lumière frappa Hichem avant qu'il puisse faire qui que ce soit, le repoussant brutalement sur le mur, déchirant ses vêtements et le blessant de plusieurs coupures. Sa ceinture et ses sachets tombèrent à terre. 

" Donne-le moi !", fit la silhouette en s'approchant.

Monsieur et madame Nassim s'étaient relevés, hébétés, soutenant leur belle-fille. Ils reculèrent. Hichem se releva aussi. Du sang coulait de sa bouche.

" Belzeth ? "

Hichem était stupéfait. Il semblait qu'il venait de voir un fantôme.

" Hé oui, vieux camarade… ", dit l'homme vêtu de noir avec une note mielleuse dans la voix. " Je ne suis pas encore mort… Donne-le moi tout de suite. "

" Jamais, Belzeth ! ", cracha Hichem.

Il avait perdu sa baguette et se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Mais le dénommé Belzeth, dont le visage restait à moitié camouflé par sa cagoule noire, ricana.

" _Accio_ ! ", cria t-il en tendant sa baguette vers les sachets de cuirs qui étaient tombés par terre.

Ceux-ci, à la stupéfaction de Fatimath Nassim, s'envolèrent et atterrirent dans sa main. Elle savait ce qu'elle voyait, même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre : un duel de sorcier. Elle avait toujours cru que cela n'existait pas. L'homme fouilla les sachets et sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un anneau, où quatre pierres précieuses étaient enchâssées. Le regard de l'homme brilla, mais à ce moment, Hichem lança vers lui le couteau qu'il avait discrètement récupéré quand il était à terre.

Le poignard atteignit exactement son but. Il se planta dans la main du dénommé Belzeth, qui hurla de douleur et lâcha l'anneau.

" Fuyez ! ", hurla Hichem à sa famille, en se jetant sur sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce. 

Il esquiva un sortilège de son adversaire, et se redressa aussitôt pour le toiser. Ses parents et sa belle-sœur, encore sous le choc, reculèrent pour sortir. 

Belzeth arracha le poignard de sa paume gauche dégoulinante de sang et le jeta par terre. Son capuchon était retombé, dévoilant un nez crochu, une barbe de quelques jours, un rictus de haine et des yeux flamboyants dirigés sur Hichem. Il brandit sa baguette lui aussi en direction de son adversaire. Ils se défièrent du regard.

" Tu m'as causé assez d'ennuis, Ichem Nassim. ", grinça Belzeth. " Ne te mets plus en travers de mon chemin. Tu n'es pas assez en forme pour tenir un duel contre moi. "

" En es-tu sûr ? ", demanda tranquillement l'autre. " Vas-t'en, Belzeth. Tu le regretterai. Je ne te laisserai pas le prendre."

" Toujours aussi peu disposé à attaquer ? Tsss… Je croyais pourtant que tu avais compris la leçon… Oh, mais oui… Faut pas choquer la petite famille en versant le sang, hein… Tu ne trompera personne avec tes piètres tentatives pour paraître sage et magnanime, Sang-de-Boube ! "

Un spasme agita brièvement la joue d'Hichem.

" Vas-t'en, Belzeth.", répéta t-il.

Belzeth jeta un regard sur l'anneau qui brillait par terre. Il semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Sa main dégoulinait encore de sang et le faisait souffrir, c'était évident. Il jeta un œil vers la famille Nassim. Un sourire torve déchira son visage.

" Tu es sûr que ta famille ne risque rien, Hichem?", fit-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

Belzeth lança brusquement un sort sur la famille Nassim. Mais Hichem disparut avec un " plop " et réapparut devant les siens. Il lança hâtivement un sort de défense, qui rencontra le sort de son adversaire et explosa. Le souffle détruisit la vitre de la véranda, et les propulsa sur la terrasse. Fatimath et sa belle-mère hurlèrent. 

Hichem se redressa, et s'assura que son père n'avait rien. Mais sa mère gémissait : elle était retombé sur un morceau de la porte qui lui avait violemment frappé le dos, et elle semblait respirer difficilement. Il se précipita vers elle.

Belzeth se tourna vers l'anneau. Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et créa une sorte de barrière bleue transparente tout autour de lui. Tandis que Fatimath et Hichem secouraient madame Nassim, il commença à marmonner des paroles étranges, en traçant des signes avec son sang sur le sol.

Fatimath se redressa, et hurla :" Malika ! Mon bébé ! "

Mais elle ne put s'approcher du salon en ruine, où, près de l'armoire, se trouvait le berceau de l'enfant. La barrière la repoussa. Hichem soulagea sa mère avec un sortilège, et demanda à son père de l'emmener à l'écart.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est, par Allah ? ", hurla celui-ci en serrant son épouse contre lui.

Il était de toute évidence terrifié, mais conservait suffisamment de sang-froid pour suivre les directives de son fils. Hichem ne répondit pas, et se tourna vers sa belle-sœur en larmes, qui appelait son bébé. Il la fit reculer de la barrière. Le spectacle était terrible.

Belzeth, au centre des ruines, avait dessiné un pentacle avec son sang autour de l'anneau et marmonnait des paroles étranges. Des volutes de fumée s'en élevait. L'anneau luisait et des éclairs tourbillonnaient dans la pièce, dans un bruit d'enfer. La magie se déchaînait.

" Le pouvoir sera mien ! ", cria t-il vers Hichem, et il reprit ses incantations, un sourire dément aux lèvres. 

Hichem brandit de nouveau sa baguette. Il transpirait. Il savait ce que son adversaire voulait faire, il savait ce qui se passerait s'il y arrivait, et il savait que la barrière ne servait qu'à le retarder. Mais c'était suffisant pour ce que Belzeth avait besoin. Car Hichem était déjà très fatigué. Arriverait-il à l'en empêcher ? Et il y avait le bébé. Résisterait-il à la magie devenue folle qui vibrait dans la pièce ?

Hichem lança toutes ses forces dans sa baguette et scanda les incantations les plus puissantes qu'il connaissait, sans se ménager. Un rayon de lumière vint frapper le mur bleuâtre. Des filets jaunes s'y dessinèrent, et le pourtour de la cible vira au vert. La barrière fléchissait.

Belzeth continuait ses marmonnements. Ses yeux commencèrent à luire ainsi que le pentacle. Des flots de lumières surgirent de l'anneau. Les murs tremblaient. Hichem hurla ses propres incantations. Vite ! Il fallait faire vite ! Sa baguette tremblante sous l'effort, il vit la barrière se dissiper peu à peu. Pas encore assez pour qu'il rejoigne Belzeth et ne l'arrête, mais dans quelques secondes… Il savait que si le sortilège se terminait, la maison serait détruite. Et l'enfant n'en sortirait pas vivant. Et que Belzeth serait quasiment invincible.

Sous le regard effaré de Fatimath et de ses beaux-parents, Belzeth interrompit ses incantations. L'homme sinistre ne regardait plus que l'anneau. Le rituel était finit. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre quelques secondes et …

La barrière se déchira. Hichem bondit à travers et fonça sur Belzeth alors que de terribles jets de lumière, comme des flammes, sortaient de l'anneau. Des cris semblaient en échapper. Les deux hommes roulèrent l'un sur l'autre au fond de la pièce. Hichem parvint à entendre un cri d'enfant. Depuis combien de temps pleurait-elle ?

Belzeth, hurlant de rage voulut se redresser, mais Hichem lui flanqua un coup de poing au visage. Puis il se redressa et voulut courir vers le pentacle, pour arrêter le rituel. Belzeth le fit trébucher. Hichem voulut lui lancer un sort, mais Belzeth l'agrippa, et, en se frappant, ils roulèrent en direction du couloir.

C'est alors qu'il y eut une terrible lumière. La magie se déchaîna, un bruit assourdissant retentit, les murs s'effondrèrent, et Hichem ne vit plus rien et ne sentit plus rien.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans le jardin. Une main apaisante l'empêcha de se relever trop brutalement.

" Doucement. Vous êtes encore sous le choc ", fit une voix un peu amusée. " On peut dire que vous avez fait fort, cette fois. "

Hichem regarda son interlocuteur. Il hoqueta en reconnaissait le grand homme à la barbe et aux cheveux argentés qui tombaient presque à terre. Celui-ci souriait derrière ses fines lunettes.

" Albus ? Monsieur ! Que faites-vous là ? "

" Mohamed et Yasmina m'ont fait appelé d'urgence. Je faisais justement un rêve fascinant où je me régalait de loukoums "

" Mohamed ? Yasmina Ben Nazeth ? Comment sont-ils arrivés là ? Où est Belzeth ? Et la petite ? ", termina t-il, effrayé.

Dumbledore lui tapota l'épaule.

" Du calme, tout va bien. Alors c'était Belzeth ? Il a l'art de faire croire à sa mort celui-là. Il a dû transplaner au moment où Mohamed arrivait. "

Hichem se redressa et massa sa nuque avec une grimace de douleur.

" Mes parents ? ", demanda t-il.

" Ils vont bien. Yasmina s'est occupée d'eux. Elle et Mohamed ont eu fort à faire pour calmer les moldus, et redonner une apparence convenable à la maison de vos parents. Ils ont du lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie sur les moldus les plus proches. Des employés du ministère sont arrivés pour les aider, mais il va falloir qu'ils trouvent une explication pour les autres, à cause du bruit. Et _nous_ devons trouver une bonne explication pour le ministère. ", termina t-il avec une grimace.

Hichem se leva et épousseta sa robe en lambeaux. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

" Comment Yasmina Ben Nazeth et Mohamed sont-ils arrivés ici ? "

" Et bien, David et eux étaient en grand désarroi. Ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de vous et craignaient que votre mission ait échouée et qu'il vous soit arrivé malheur. "

" Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Je suis tombé sur un os. J'ai voulu me cacher pour reprendre des forces, et ne pas devoir répondre à des questions gênantes... Je n'aurai pas du venir ici. Mais j'étais certain d'être parti sans encombres. Belzeth devait s'être caché depuis le début pour doubler ses petits camarades et a attendu le moment propice."

Dumbledore hocha la tête, mais son regard ne quittait pas le visage soucieux de son ami. Il reprit son récit.

" Mohamed a lancé un sortilège de Repérage sur la mappemonde de l'Institut pour vous localiser "

Hichem manqua de s'étrangler. Un sortilège de Repérage ? Depuis Jérusalem, il avait réussit à le repérer ? ! ! Sur une zone mondiale ? C'était impossible ! Personne ne pouvait faire ça ! Surtout pour repérer quelqu'un comme lui qui savait camoufler sa présence magique ! Son maître était incroyable !

" Dès qu'il a situé la zone de la Tunisie grosso modo, il a deviné que vous étiez chez vos parents et il a transplané.", sourit Dumbledore. " Ca lui a prit un sacré moment. Yasmina l'a suivit quand le Ministère Egyptien leur a expliqué ce qui s'était passé là-bas, et David est resté pour superviser et a eu la bonne idée de m'appeler. Vous allez devenir une légende vivante, Hichem. Encore un exploit qui nous sauve d'une terrible situation. ", le taquina t-il.

Hichem baissa la tête.

" Je ne suis pas un héros. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai du tuer. Mais nous n'avions pas prévu _ça._"

Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la maison.

" Dire qu'on pensait que les Mangemorts s'étaient définitivement fait discrets. Ramener Voldemort. Quelle brillante idée. Avec cet anneau, il aurait retrouvé son corps, tout son pouvoir, et même peut-être plus. Quand à savoir comment ils en ont découvert l'existence… "

Ichem frissonna à cette idée. La longue journée qu'il avait vécu l'avait véritablement épuisé. Ils se rapprochaient de la maison. Mohamed et Yasmina avaient tout remis à neuf. Quand Dumbledore reprit la parole, il avait une voix étrange.

" Hichem, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose… "

Hichem le regarda du coin de l'œil. C'était mauvais.

" La petite. On l'a retrouvé en train de hurler dans les décombres. Elle n'a pas de blessures, mais… Il faut que vous veniez voir. "

Dans la maison se tenait Mohamed Ibn Romdane, un des plus grands sorciers de ce monde après Dumbledore. Petit, sec, la barbe effiloché, le nez pointu, le vieillard accueillit Dumbledore et son ancien élève avec un signe de tête. Il tenait l'anneau dans sa main et l'étudiait sous toutes les coutures avec sa baguette magique en faisant les cents pas. Le couple Nassim était assit dans des fauteuils moelleux, apparus là pour l'occasion. Encore tremblants, ils ne dirent mot quand leur fils aîné entra, et le regardèrent avec une sorte de reproche dans les yeux.

Fatimath Nassim était assise sur une chaise, près du berceau, et se rongeait les ongles. Auprès d'elle, Yasmina Ben Nazeth, une femme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux encore noirs et au visage souriant, examinait le bébé qui reposait dans le berceau. Sa voix chaude chantonnait une berceuse. 

Yasmina Ben Nazeth était, avec son mari David Salomon, la co-directrice de l'Institut de Jérusalemn, une très ancienne école de Magie qui possédait les plus vieux écrits de Magie du monde. Certains remontaient à l'Empire Mésopotamien. Evidemment, ils ne servaient pas à grand-chose, puisque l'utilisation de la magie avait sacrément évoluée depuis ce temps-là, et que les vielles recettes de potions de cette époque étaient largement dépassées. Mais on y trouvait des parchemins et des livres tellement puissants qu'ils étaient un véritable danger public par eux-même. Heureusement, l'Institut de Jérusalem était un pôle de Magie des plus ancien et des plus puissants du monde, et de tels objets y étaient en sécurité, maîtrisé par les champs magiques de la ville trois fois Sainte.

Yasmina était une femme au caractère de cochon, selon son mari. En fait, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Le couple explosif qu'elle formait avec son époux ne les empêchait pas de diriger avec adresse leur institut, et elle savait également se montrer très douce quand c'était nécessaire, ce qui faisait dire à son mari qu'elle était soit lunatique, soit manipulatrice. La vérité était qu'elle avait également un grand cœur.

Elle avait dut rassurer Fatimath et raconter l'éducation de ses trois enfants pour la mettre en confiance. Yasmina était toujours flamboyante, même quand elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi, ce qui était le cas. C'était injuste, se dit Hichem en en songeant à son propre état, lamentable.

Ses trois maîtres lui expliquèrent la situation.

" Elle ira au Caravansérail, et quand elle sera adulte, nous lui expliquerons. "

" C'est de ma faute. J'ai failli la tuer. Je suis…"

" Cesse donc, Hichem. Tu es le sorcier le plus responsable et le plus puissant que j'ai jamais formé. A ton âge, je n'avais pas fait la moitié de ce que tu as déjà accompli. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à porter le poids de tes erreurs. On en fait tous. ", gronda Mohamed.

" Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Nul n'aurait commis une bourde pareille. "

" Détrompez-vous, mon cher. Même moi ai commis des erreurs de jugement qui ont coûté cher. Très cher. Rappelez-vous des Potter. ", dit Dumbledore, et sa voix vibra légèrement.

" Je ne les oublierai pas, ceux-là ", soupira tristement Hichem. " Mais jamais je n'aurais voulu mettre ma famille en danger. Ils vont m'en vouloir encore plus, maintenant. Ils ne me le pardonneront pas."

" Ne prenez pas ça trop à cœur. Ils ne peuvent comprendre parfaitement notre monde. ", fit Yasmina.

" Je veillerai sur elle… "

Nul ne sut à qui Hichem Nassim faisait cette promesse. Aux trois anciens, à sa famille, à l'enfant, à lui-même ?

" Nous veillerons tous sur elle ", corrigea son ancien professeur.

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans le jardin, sur un muret de pierre. Mohamed Ben Romdane fumait sa vieille pipe. L'aube se levait. Les parents d'Ichem et sa belle-sœur s'étaient endormis. La petite Malika également.

" Vous pensez que le Ministère va gober notre histoire ? ", demanda Mohamed.

" Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes ", estima Hichem. " Mieux vaut que cette histoire reste la plus discrète possible. "

" J'en parlerai aux autres membres de l'Ordre. ", promit Dumbledore.

" Vous risquez d'avoir quelques problèmes avec les membres de votre ministère, Ichem. ", souligna Yasmina.

" Oh, c'est pas cher payé. Et puis, ils ne se montreront pas très méchants avec moi. J'ai remarqué qu'ils ont tendance à me lécher les bottes pour la plupart. "

" La rançon du succès. Ca risque de s'accentuer comme tendance. ", dit Mohamed en souriant avec fierté à son élève.

Il y eu un silence, que seuls quelques oiseaux troublèrent de leur gazouillis matinal.

" Etrange, tout de même. ", murmura Dumbledore. " Il y a quelques mois, c'est un bébé qui nous a sauvé. Et voilà que cela se reproduit. Etrange "

" Il y a des choses qui vont au-delà de la magie ", soupira Yasmina en se délassant les bras, et les trois hommes hochèrent la tête.

" Comment va le petit Potter, au fait ? ", demanda Hichem. 

" Il grandit comme un simple enfant ; il doit en être à grimper pour sortir de son lit-cage et à commencer à parler. Je le reverrai dans une dizaine d'années. ", répondit Dumbledore

Finalement, ils se levèrent tous les trois. Après s'être salué, et avoir transmis quelques messages pour David Salomon à son épouse Yasmina, les sorciers se préparèrent à transplaner. Hichem se tourna vers la maison de ses parents, où il n'avait plus intérêt à remettre les pieds, on le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Yasmina Ben Nazeth transplana. Mohamed entraîna Hichem (qui avait récupéré son tapis) et ils transplanèrent ensemble pour retourner à leur école. Albus Dumbledore regarda encore une fois vers la maison.

" Bonne chance, Malika Nassim ", dit-il simplement.

Et il disparut à son tour.

Malika Nassim remua dans son berceau et continua de dormir, sans savoir qu'à des kilomètres de là, les plus puissants sorciers du monde préparaient des sortilèges pour la protéger, elle, petite fille de quelques mois ; sans savoir que dans un grand palais de pierre, son oncle Hichem tournerait ses pensées vers elle durant des années ; et sans savoir que quelque part en Angleterre, un petit garçon d'un an et demi, qui avait vécut presque la même chose qu'elle, du nom d'Harry Potter, essayait de se tenir debout dans son placard sous l'escalier, ce qui ne correspondait pas trop aux prédictions de Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci n'était pas professeur de Divination, nul ne pouvait lui en vouloir…

_ Fin du premier chapitre _

Note de l'auteur : Je me consacrerai désormais aux " enfants de la licorne ", je vais prendre mon temps pour cette fic parce qu'elle me tient vraiment à cœur. Je devrai faire plus de recherches sur le Maghreb, aussi…

Sinon, pour mes autres projets, il y a la sixième année d'Harry du point de vue du prof de DCFM qui sera très spécial, un grand briefing de J.K. Rowling avec tous ses personnages, un délire sur Dumbledore et d'autres magiciens, une fic dans le futur de Harry, mais ça c'est encore vague. Ce sont mes projets officiels, j'y travaillerai cet été.

Pour Belzeth, son nom vient de Belzebuth, le diable : je voulais une consonance sinistre…

_Preview du prochain chapitre__ : " Une vague s'abat "_

Onze ans plus tard, à Sidi Bou Saïd, quartier touristique de Tunis, capitale de la Tunisie. Malika Nassim est une petite fille de douze ans, intelligente et joyeuse, qui se trouve un peu brimée par ses parents. Mais voilà qu'un jour, une énorme vague s'abat sur cinq imbéciles d'adolescents, dont son frère, qui s'amusaient à l'enquiquiner sur une jetée du port…


	2. Une vague s'abat

**Titre** : Le Caravansérail 

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Quelques mois après la disparition de Voldemort, un sorcier du nom d'Ichem Nassim affronte un certain Belzeth, visiblement Mangemort, pour récupérer un mystérieux anneau. La maison familiale en est presque détruite, et la nièce d'Ichem, âgée de quelque mois, est touchée par le combat. Ichem est aidé par de grands sorciers, membres de l'Ordre de Merlin : son ancien maître Mohamed Ibn Romdane, directeur du Caravansérail Yasmina Ben Nazeth de l'Institut de Jérusalem et Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, en Angleterre, qui trouve que cette histoire ressemble à celle du petit Harry Potter.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon, le premier chapitre était très court, je vous l'accorde. Celui-ci aussi, il ne sert qu'a poser le décor. Les chapitres vont s'allonger au fur et à mesure. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, j'ai besoin de critiques pour me perfectionner.

Je tiens à remercier énormément ma beta-readeuse, **Angharrad**, qui a déjà pas mal de choses à faire sur ses propres fics et traductions, et qui a accepté ce boulot supplémentaire !!! En plus de la correction, elle m'a rassuré sur certains axes de l'histoire et ses commentaires m'ont été très bénéfiques !!!

Comme j'ai toujours pas écrit le chapitre 18 des enfants de la licorne (mais il est tout prêt dans ma tête ! Juré !), je met celui-ci… Les enfants de la licorne reviennent la semaine prochaine, promis !

**Disclaimer** : Le passage obligé ! ! Alors voilà, Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore, tout comme le monde des sorciers, ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux et ne retire aucun bénéfice en tapant des fics. D'abord, jamais je n'aurais autant d'imagination que la grande J. K. Rowling qu'on ne remerciera jamais assez d'avoir inventé le petit sorcier. Le Caravansérail et tous les autres sont à moi…

**Conseils** : Beuh, pas de conseils de musique cette fois, ou alors, la chouette musique du seigneur des anneaux, quand les hobbits sont poursuivit par le fermier, au début du premier film, pour l'épisode de la vague. 

***

**Chapitre deux : Une vague s'abat.**

La famille Nassim vivait à Tunis, et tenait un bar-restaurant dans le quartier populaire et touristique de Sidi Bou Saïd. Onze ans s'était écoulés depuis « l'incident ». Rien ne semblait s'être passé. Et la petite Malika avait grandi sans aucun problème ou signe particulier. La famille Nassim avait vu l'arrivée d'une petite Naïma et la vie s'écoulait. Le restaurant marchait bien, et le travail ne manquait pas. 

Malika et ses frères et sœurs avaient grandis dans leur maison, blanche comme toutes les autres du quartier (avec une porte bleue particulièrement originale dans ses sculptures), en fait un restaurant qui avait appartenu au frère du grand-père et que le père de Malika avait repris quand celui-ci était décédé d'un accident cardiaque. La famille vivait à l'étage. Les enfants avaient la chance d'avoir des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la mer. 

La maison n'était pas particulièrement grande ou petite, mais avec cinq enfants, il y avait de l'animation, sans compter les deux perruches qui gazouillaient dans une cage dans le salon et le vieux chien Titus qui ressemblait plus à paillasson qu'à autre chose, et qui ne faisait rien d'autre que dormir sur le devant de la maison, ou suivre Malika, qu'il semblait préférer aux autres. Sans doute parce qu'elle lui offrait régulièrement des gâteaux.

"T'es encore là, Sac-à-puce ?"

Kader, le plus jeune garçon de la famille, avait résolument décidé de baptiser le chien ainsi, et souvent on suivait son exemple dans la famille, sauf parfois Malika et son père, qui avait vraiment de l'affection pour l'animal. Chaque jour, à l'heure creuse, une fois le travail terminé et en attendant le service du soir, le père de Malika s'offrait un thé en fumant une cigarette et en lisant le journal, profitant de la terrasse quasiment déserte à cette heure-là en semaine. C'était son moment de détente à lui, et il ne fallait pas le déranger. 

Et Titus venait immanquablement s'asseoir à ses pieds, la tête sur ses genoux, tranquille, attendant sagement qu'il lui gratte les oreilles d'une main distraite. Il n'allait retrouver sa place devant le restaurant que lorsque son maître se levait. Ce rituel était inébranlable et quelque part, on sentait que monsieur Nassim en retirait de la fierté. Titus savait parfaitement qui était le chef de famille. Mais la mère de Malika avait aussi révélé, un jour, que son époux avait toujours voulu avoir un chien quand il était enfant…

Elle râlait souvent à propos du chien, mais elle l'aimait bien aussi car elle n'oubliait jamais sa pâtée, et prenait soin de lui choisir de beaux restes de la cuisine. Il était brave, le Titus, même s'il n'était pas beau avec son poil beige terne et son air perpétuellement fatigué. Parfois, il se réveillait et semblait même un peu intelligent, quand il s'agissait de manger, bien sûr. En tout cas, Malika aimait beaucoup plus Titus, même s'il n'avait rien à voir avec les fidèles chiens des héros de la télé, que les deux idiotes de perruches (Fifi et Mimi) gagnée un jour par sa grande sœur à la fête de l'école et qui faisaient des saletés partout. Mais bon, sa mère, elle, les trouvaient adorables.

A onze ans et demi, Malika se sentait un peu brimée par ses parents. Un peu enfermée, à l'écart, ou surprotégée. C'était un sentiment tout à fait injuste, sa sœur Samira le lui avait dit lors d'une discussion sur le sujet, et elle le reconnaissait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses parents ne la considérait pas avec la même affection que les autres.

« Tu cherches des raisons de t'apitoyer sur toi-même ! » avait dit Samira. « Oui, Naïma est la chouchou, mais ne te prends pas la tête. Est-ce que je le fais, moi ? C'est normal, elle est la plus jeune. »

Le frère aîné, Youssef, avait 18 ans et devait entrer à l'Université à la prochaine rentrée. Il rêvait d'aller en France pour étudier et travailler. Son grand espoir était de décrocher une bourse. Sa sœur Samira, 16 ans, souhaitait également poursuivre des études elle avait déjà visité la France à l'occasion d'un voyage de classe, mais elle avait un but réel dans la vie : elle voulait être pharmacienne. Elle aimait les sciences et la techniques, mais n'aimait pa strop les responsabilités humaines qu'impliquait le rôle de medecin. Elle se voyaity plutôt gestionnaire de santé ou travaillant dans l'industrie pharmaceutique. Samira était une jeune fille très terre-à-terre, stricte et pointilleuse sur tout, voire tyrannique, y comprit sur son maquillage et ses vêtements qu'elle choisissait avec soin, mais aussi très patiente. Youssef était grand, énergique, mais renfermé, et avait souvent du mal à garder son calme quand il était frustré par quelque chose, ce qui arrivait souvent.

Tous deux aidaient régulièrement leurs parents au restaurant, même si de violentes disputes éclataient parfois pour des histoires de disponibilités. L'un et l'autre aimaient sortir avec leurs amis et cela ne cadrait pas avec l'activité du restaurant, surtout durant les vacances, où la clientèle affluait. En effet, ils devaient aider leurs parents dès qu'il n'y avait pas école, les plus jeunes étant généralement envoyé chez leurs grand-parents à Bizerte « pour ne pas les avoir dans les pattes ». 

Le vrai problème de la famille s'appelait Kader. A quatorze ans, il préférait largement traîner avec ses potes plutôt que d'aller à l'école et commençait à tremper dans de petits trafics de jeux vidéos et de piratage du web. C'était avec lui qu'il y avait le plus de problèmes. Et celle qui en pâtissait le plus était Malika. Kader était effronté et insupportable. Il pouvait se montrer très gentil à l'occasion, surtout avec ses grand-parents et son frère aîné, mais il détestait qu'on lui fasse des reproches, même quand il était en tort. Il était trop orgueilleux pour les reconnaître. Toutefois, son caractère fort séduisait ses parents, et en tant que plus jeune garçon, on avait tendance à lui laisser la bride le cou.

Quand à Naïma, c'était la petite dernière et la chouchou de la famille. Même Youssef et Kader étaient gentils avec elle et oubliaient ses caprices tellement elle était mignonne. Et elle l'était. Absolument adorable, elle promettait d'être une vrai beauté. Elle était aussi parfaitement consciente de ce statut de chouchou et de petite dernière et en profitait. A son âge, jamais ses parents n'avaient été aussi tolérant sur bien des points, songeait Malika. Elle jalousait sa sœur à propos de l'affection de ses parents, mais en avait pris son parti, comme le reste de la fratrie.

Il y avait aussi les cousins ; deux garçons et une fille, qui habitaient de l'autre côté de la ville, et qu'on voyait quasiment à chaque week-end. L'aînée aurait bientôt quinze ans, et l'un des garçons avait presque l'âge de Malika, mais il préférait traîner avec Kader. Et plus petit, lui, cherchait davantage la compagnie de Malika que de Naïma, même s'ils avaient le même âge, ce que Malika comprenait très ben… Sa petite sœur avait vraiment des goûts de petite fille, (fringues, poupée et stars de la chanson) et son petit cousin semblait plus vif et plus mûr que celle-ci. Leur père dirigeait une petite entreprise de confection.

Il y avait une autre tante, mais celle-ci était veuve et sans enfants. Infirmière, elle avait finit par s'installer chez ses parents, à Bizerte.

Il y avait aussi un oncle, mais on en parlait très peu… C'était bizarre d'ailleurs. Il semblait que l'oncle Hichem s'était brouillé avec la famille. Pourtant, lorsque le père de Malika parlait de son frère aîné, à propos de leur enfance, il y avait un peu de ressentiments dans sa voix, mais aussi des regrets. Sa mère, par contre, semblait totalement négative vis-à-vis de cet homme qu'on avait quasiment jamais vu. Samira ne s'en souvenait pas, et pour Youssef c'était très vague.

"Il était gentil. Je crois qu'il s'amusait à me faire rire, il m'avait offert des animaux en bois magnifiques, un vrai cirque, avec la tête qui bougeait, et les accessoires en métal, je ne sais plus où ils sont mais je les adorais… Naïma pourrait jouer avec... Mais non, elle préfère les poupées et le maquillage ! Ha, ha ! Je ne sais pas de quoi il a l'air maintenant… Il ressemblait beaucoup à Papa, physiquement parlant. Mais il était aussi plus calme, réservé… Un peu bizarre…"

A part cet oncle mystérieux, il n'y avait rien de particulier chez les Nassim.

Sauf cette cicatrice bizarre sur la poitrine de Malika.

En-dessous du cou, elle n'était pas très grande ; on aurait dit une déchirure ou une étoile. Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était une griffure de chat. Mais elle devenait visible dès que Malika portait un débardeur ou un haut avec un col en V, alors elle portait une jolie médaille qui la cachait. D'ailleurs Malika portait toujours cette médaille argentée. Elle l'avait depuis toute petite. Un porte-bonheur acheté par ses parents. Elle y tenait beaucoup et la portait tout le temps. Sa mère lui avait fait plusieurs réflexions les fois où elle l'avait oublié. Elle semblait se sentir responsable de la cicatrice et ne voulait pas qu'on la voit. Alors Malika prenait bien soin de toujours la porter pour faire plaisir à sa mère.

Ce jour là, il faisait très chaud. Forcément, c'était le plein été. Malika était allée en catastrophe faire des courses pour ses parents. Le dernier sac de sel s'était renversé par la maladresse du cuisinier, et il en fallait rapidement avant le service du soir. Malika revenait donc du magasin, un sac de trois kilos à l'épaule, grimaçant à l'idée de grimper les rues de la colline de Sidi Bou Saïd.

Malika Nassim était une fillette carrée. Tout chez elle était carré. Son visage, son corps, ses mains, son menton. Ses gros sourcils noirs souvent froncés lui donnaient un air maussade et elle coiffait toujours ses longs cheveux noirs un peu ondulés en une grosse natte. Elle ressemblait plus par là à ses frères qu'à ses sœurs, plus en formes rondes, surtout sa petite sœur Naïma, si jolie. Mais Malika avait de grands yeux noirs et intelligents. Studieuse, elle était du genre à travailler à fond ce qui l'intéressait et faire juste ce qu'il fallait pour le reste. Elle aimait le sport, et espérait faire de l'athlétisme au collège, ou de la gymnastique. Elle adorait grimper sur les éléments comme les barres asymétriques, la poutre ou le cheval d'arçon. Elle aimait aussi grimper sur le toit de la maison en s'accrochant aux fenêtres et aux gouttières, suivant l'exemple de ses frères et s'attirant les cris effrayés des voisines et les remontrances de sa mère. Elle aimait bouger, et espérait vraiment trouver un sport où elle s'impliquerait à fond. Peut-être serait-elle vraiment douée ? Assez douée pour intégrer un cursus national, et devenir une véritable athlète ?

Elle rejetait généralement ses rêves en se concentrant sur des tâches plus sérieuses. Aujourd'hui, le problème s'appelait (encore) Kader. Car Malika était sa tête de Turc préférée. Et Kader savait qu'elle était allée faire des courses. Elle l'avait vu s'esquiver avec ses copains quand elle avait reçut les instructions de son père. Elle décida de passer par le port plutôt que par la rue commerciale, car le temps était vraiment magnifique.

Tant pis si il fallait monter la centaine de marches qui ramenait en haut de la colline, elle aimait vraiment le vent du large et la mer.

En longeant les jetées du port de plaisance, elle vit quelque chose qui lui arracha une grimace. Sur la digue, il y avait un groupe d'ados. La bande de Kader. Il avait du deviner qu'elle préférerait passer par là. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait arriver. 

Ca ne manqua pas. Quand son frère l'aperçut, il l'apostropha.

"Malika ! Oh ! T'était où ?"

Comme si ce crétin ne le savait pas.

"Au courses.", répondit-elle avec brusquerie en continuant son chemin.

Il fallait qu'elle le dépasse et qu'elle s'éloigne vite. Mais il vint vite vers elle et marcha un peu devant elle.

"Hé, file-moi de la thune, file-moi la monnaie, j'en ai besoin."

"Non !"

"Hé, j'suis ton frère, vas-y, file-moi des sous !"

Il s'était mis devant elle, lui barrant le passage. Ses quatre copains l'avaient suivi et se tenaient un peu en retrait.

"Non, c'est à maman. T'a qu'à lui demander, de toute façon, je sais qu'elle voudra pas !"

Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir été si hargneuse. Il n'allait pas apprécier et se servir de ce prétexte. Elle tenta de passer, mais d'un pas il l'en empêcha.

"Hé, tu te calme, c'est pas grave, tu diras que tu l'as perdu, file-moi un peu d'argent !"

"Non ! Laisse-moi, faut que j'y aille !"

"Quoi, c'est si important ? T'as quoi là-dedans ?"

D'un geste vif il lui arracha le sac et le lança à un de ses copains, qui le lança à un autre. Ils s'amusèrent à se le repasser.

"Arrêtez ! Rend-le moi, Kader, on en besoin de ce sel !"

"Donne-moi des thunes alors, c'est rien, quelques dinars !"

"Non ! C'est pas notre argent ! »

Elle essayait vainement de récupérer le sac qui volait d'un garçon à l'autre, ceux-ci s'amusant fort de ce jeu stupide. Malika savait que l'argent n'était qu'un prétexte de Kader, l'embêter était son but principal.

"Ho ! Ho ! Attention ! Il pourrait tomber dans la mer !" fit un des garçons avec un gros rire en agitant le sac au-dessus de l'eau.

"C'est pas grave, y'a déjà plein de sel !"

Ils rirent et continuèrent leur manège en se moquant de Malika. 

Personne ne comprit ce qui se passa à se moment là, et certainement pas Malika. 

La mer était d'huile. 

Pourtant, venue d'on ne sait où, une énorme vague surgit et s'écrasa sur la jetée, trempant les cinq garçons de la tête aux pieds. 

Ce fut si soudain et si inattendu que pendant quelques secondes, nul ne dit mot. Et puis Malika éclata de rire, vite imitée par trois hommes assis sur un banc quelques mètres plus loin.

Laissant son frère et ses amis stupéfaits, elle récupéra son sac un peu mouillé tombé au pieds des garçons et cria "Bien fait !" avant de reprendre sa route en courant. Aucun n'eut la présence d'esprit de lui courir après, bien trop étonnés par ce qui leur était arrivé.

C'est avec allégresse que Malika entreprit l'éprouvante remontée vers Sidi Bou Saïd. Le sac lui paraissait moins lourd après cette revanche inattendue.

C'est avec gaieté qu'elle aida à la maison, en racontant à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé. Kader essaya bien de rentrer discrètement, mais il fut repéré et subit les railleries de tout le monde, et les remontrances de ses parents. Pour une fois, il avait tellement honte, qu'il ne trouva pas grand-chose à rétorquer et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sa mère ne se priva pas toutefois de lui reprocher d'avoir mouillé le sac. 

Alors que Malika répétait l'histoire à sa sœur, elle lui ordonna même de se taire. Quand Malika voulu tout de même finir, elle se fit réprimander de la même manière que son frère, et son père se joignit à sa mère pour exiger de ne pas en reparler. 

"Pas besoin de répandre ça partout, compris ?" fit-il avec une voix sévère.

Et dans les jours qui suivirent, ils furent bien plus sévères que d'habitude avec leur fille. Quelle injustice ! C'était Kader qui ne faisait que de l'embêter ! Comme si c'était sa faute à elle s'il avait été trempé ! Sa mère s'acharnait contre elle, elle en était persuadée. Et son père le savait, et il laissait faire…

Elle passa une bonne partie de la journée dans son coin, avec Titus qui se dorait au soleil. Malika aimait les animaux, et se sentait plus calme en leur présence. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de les comprendre, lorsqu'elle les regardait profondément dans les yeux. Ils venait spontanément vers elle, et elle devinait souvent ce qu'ils voulaient : quand Titus voulait sortir de la maison (il n'aboyait jamais et ne manifestait jamais ses envies comme les autres chien, en gémissant ou grattant à la porte), quand elle savait que ce chien-là ne voulait pas être approché, quand cet oiseau avait faim, où quand le chat d'une de ses camarade s'était planté une écharde dans un coussinet.

Mais là, même de rester à côté de Titus à regarder la mer ne la calma pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'emporterait pas au paradis, que son frère n'en resterait pas là.

Kader en profita quelque jours après pour l'embêter alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs de vacances dans la cuisine. Il se mit à lui poser des questions idiotes, à prendre sa feuille pour la critiquer, et inévitablement, elle se mit en colère et cria.

"Fous-moi la paix, crétin !"

"Malika ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre jurer ainsi !" s'exclama sa mère qui était dans le couloir.

"Mais c'est Kader, il n'arrête pas…" 

"Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Kader, file, t'as rien à faire là ! Tu ferais bien de te surveiller ma fille, car avec un caractère comme le tien, tu n'auras que des problèmes !"

Kader obéit promptement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Malika avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi sa mère était-elle si dure avec elle ? D'accord, parfois elle s'énervait et faisait des colères terribles… Combien de fois elle ne s'était pas jetée toutes griffes dehors sur Kader ? Mais c'était toujours quand elle était poussée à bout. Une ou deux fois à l'école elle s'était battue avec des filles qui l'avait un peu trop embêtée. Et bien sûr, cela lui avait valu de sévère remontrances de la maîtresse ET de sa mère. Mais pourquoi défendre Kader qui était si insupportable ?

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine à mettre la table pour tout le monde, tandis que sa mère faisait la cuisine, survint un événement incroyable. Dehors, un cri retendit. Un cri d'oiseau. Dans un coup de vent, un faucon s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur la table, au milieu des assiettes et des couverts.

Il avait les plumes beige clair. Il poussa un petit cri et se dandina sur la table. Malika et sa mère ne dirent rien, trop stupéfaites par cette arrivée si soudaine, si irréelle. Dans ses serres, il y avait une lettre. Ce fut l'entrée de Naïma et Samira qui fit bouger les choses.

"Maman ? C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait là cet oiseau ?"

Malika haussa les épaules, ahurie. Mais sa mère agrippa le bras de sa fille aînée.

"Va chercher ton père, vite !"

"C'est juste un oiseau…"

"**VA CHERCHER TON PERE IMMEDIATEMENT** !"

Samira, effrayée, s'exécuta. Le cri de sa mère avait attiré Youssef et Kader, qui entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

"Maman ?" demanda Youssef.

"Hé ! C'est un pigeon voyageur, il a une lettre !" fit Kader en se dirigeant vers l'oiseau qui attendait toujours, posé devant Malika.

"Tu ne le touches pas !" cria sa mère.

Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans sa voix, et le garçon s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas souvent que sa mère criait comme ça. Le faucon s'approcha à petit pas de Malika qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il dressa sa patte plusieurs fois, dans un geste gracieux, essayant de lui tendre la lettre, et la reposa pour retrouver son équilibre. Apparemment, il attendait qu'on le décharge de son message. Mais Malika n'osait bouger. Le visage de sa mère était tellement tendu…

Samira revint avec leur père. Il ne montra aucune surprise en voyant l'oiseau sur la table. Celui-ci eut un petit cri dans sa direction. Il resta un instant à l'entrée de la cuisine, sans bouger. Puis il s'avança vers la table, tendit la main et regarda l'enveloppe de papier jaunie. 

Il resta immobile, les yeux fixés dessus.

_-Fin du deuxième chapitre –_

_Prochain chapitre : L'Oncle Mystérieux_

L'oncle Hichem arrive pour prendre en main l'éducation de Malika. Il va lui révéler d'étranges choses sur sa médaille et sur le passé.


	3. L'oncle mystérieux

Titre : Malika Nassim au Caravansérail 

**Auteur** : Alana Chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Beta-readeuse** : Angharrad, qui en plus me donne confiance en moi.

**Résumé général** : Malika Nassim, une fillette tunisienne de douze ans, apprend qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'on l'attend au Caravansérail, l'école de Magie, où son mystérieux oncle Hichem est professeur.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Malika est une fillette de onze ans et demi qui se sent un peu brimée par ses parents. Elle se sent à l'étroit entre ses deux aînés qui rêvent de faire des études en France, son frère qui passe son temps à l'embêter, et sa petite sœur que tout le monde adore et qui passe avant tout le monde dans la famille. Parfois, il se passe des choses bizarres, quand elle comprend ce que veulent les animaux, et surtout le jour où une énorme vague s'abat sur la bande de son frère qui lui cherchait des noises, alors qu'il n'y a pas de vent et que la mer est plus que calme ! Un jour, une étrange lettre arrive pour Malika.

**Disclaimer** : Il n'y a pas de Harry Potter à l'horizon, et pourtant, je vous assure que le monde des sorciers tel que je l'entends appartient à J. K. Rowling et à elle seule ! ! Je ne fais que broder autour.

**Note** : oui, les premier chapitres sont ennuyeux. Ca commence à se débloquer à partir du prochain. Je planche sur les chapitres suivants (5 à 8, le 4 est fini). Je peux vous dire qu'ils sont deux fois plus long que les premiers.

**Conseils de musique** : "le conseil d'Elrond", CD du Seigneur des Anneaux, la Communauté de l'Anneau. 

**Chapitre trois : L'oncle mystérieux**. 

Malika n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de son père. Il semblait plongé dans un souvenir un peu triste. Etait-il fâché ou acceptait-il avec fatalité l'arrivée de la lettre ? Elle n'aurait su le dire." Papa ? " demanda finalement sa sœur aînée. " Il y a un problème ? "

Monsieur Nassim regarda sa femme qui ne dit mot. Elle semblait renfrognée.

" On savait que ça arriverait. ", murmura-t-il.

Le reste de la famille les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Le père de Malika tendit alors la lettre à sa fille, et d'une voix dure, ordonna :

" Lis-la. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. "

Malika prit la lettre, intriguée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ses parents semblaient contrariés, ou inquiets. Naïma et Kader, très intéressés, attendaient qu'elle ouvre la lettre. Samira et Youssef, eux sentaient qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal. Malika déchira le sceau de cire et sorti trois feuilles de l'enveloppe. Elle commença à lire à voix haute la première feuille, car toute la famille n'attendait que cela.

_LE CARAVANSERAIL, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE _

_Directeur : Mohamed Ibn Romdane, Chevalier du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Elémentaliste-en-chef, Membre permanent de la confédération internationale des Mages et des Sorciers._

_Chère Mademoiselle__ Nassim,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admise au Caravansérail, l'école de sorcellerie du  désert. _

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée le 22 août, nous attendons votre faucon au plus tard le 20 juillet. Le départ de la Caravane aura lieu à l'Obélisque des Mirages, le rendez-vous est fixé à neuf heures, le 22 août. Les flèches rouges vous indiqueront votre trajet, prenez soin de prévoir une heure pour atteindre le point de rendez-vous_.__

_Veuillez croire, Mademoiselle Nassim, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Batoul_**_Usulizz, Directrice adjointe****_**

Malika en resta interdite. Kader éclata de rire.

" C'est quoi cette blague ? "

" Tais-toi ! ", dit violemment son père. " Ce n'est pas une blague. Malika ira dans cette école parce que c'est une sorcière. "

Ses enfants le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Il y eu un grand silence. Puis Samira osa élever la voix, un peu effrayée.

" Mais… Ca ne peut pas exister, les sorciers ! "

Son père poussa un grand soupir. Droit comme la justice, il regarda ses enfants.

" Pourquoi crois-tu que ton oncle Hichem soit si mystérieux ? ", dit-il calmement. " Lui aussi est un sorcier. Un jour, il a reçut une telle lettre. Il avait douze ans et moi dix il est allé dans cette école et on ne l'a plus beaucoup revu. Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas prit la succession de mon père, parce qu'il avait mieux à faire. Voilà pourquoi on le voit si peu et on ne vous dit presque jamais rien sur lui. Il vit dans un autre monde. Je vais lui écrire. Il saura régler ça mieux que nous. "

Youssef sembla s'éveiller :

" Attend, je ne comprends pas tout ? Tu peux nous expliquer ? "

Leur père s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant.

" Les sorciers ont toujours existé. Avec la Magie, il se cachent de nous, les Moldus, c'est-à-dire les gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Ils vivent à coté de nous mais on ne les voit pas. C'est de la Magie. Parfois, des sorciers naissent dans des familles de Moldus. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Hichem. Mon frère aîné faisait toujours des choses bizarres quand nous étions enfants. Par exemple, il ouvrait les armoires alors que nos parents étaient sûr de les avoir fermées, où il arrivait toujours à ne pas se faire contrôler dans le bus sans avoir de tickets. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait des pouvoirs. On trouvait juste qu'il avait de la chance. "

Il soupira, et eut un petit sourire triste, les yeux perdus dans le vague. 

" Les sorciers du Maghreb vont à l'école du Caravansérail, dans le Désert. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Chaque année, c'était pareil pour Hichem. Mais les sorciers ont leur vie à eux et ils ne se mêlent pas vraiment de la nôtre, c'est pour cela qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup votre oncle. Et puis, mon père n'a jamais vraiment apprécié ce fait, voir son fils aîné se détourner de tout ce qui était important à ses yeux… Enfin, vous savez maintenant ce qu'il fait et pourquoi vous l'avez si peu vu. "

" Mais… il fait quoi ? Il est juste sorcier ? ", demanda Samira.  
" Il est professeur de Magie, c'est tout ce que je sais. ", répondit son père d'un ton un peu amer.

Malika essaya d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle regarda sa mère, sa mère qui n'avait absolument rien dit depuis le début. Elle avait l'air plus sombre encore que son père. 

" Maman ? "

Sa mère la regarda.

" C'est de sa faute, d'ailleurs ! ", cracha-t-elle, les yeux plantés droits devant elle.

A ce moment, le père de Malika bondit et hurla à sa femme de se taire avec une violence qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle ne répondit rien mais détourna la tête, le visage dur. Malika comprit alors qu'il y avait quelque chose qui faisait souffrir ses parents. 

Elle. 

Ils lui en voulait d'une certaine façon. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils se disputaient ainsi. Maintenant elle comprenait ce sentiment étrange qu'elle avait parfois avec eux, pourquoi elle se sentait un peu à l'écart de sa famille. Pourquoi sa mère la traitait plus rudement que les autres, pourquoi son père la tenait plus à l'écart.

Elle était différente.

Malika se sentit horriblement seule. Elle avait une impression bizarre. Comme si elle était en décalage avec ce qui ce passait dans la pièce. Quelque chose, une sorte de vitre transparente la séparait de sa famille. Elle sentait qu'elle venait de rebondir dessus avec douleur. Elle regarda sa famille. Youssef et Samira étaient interloqués. Kader avait son air goguenard, ne sachant que croire, mais amusé et railleur. Naïma avait une expression perplexe. Son père affichait une attitude fataliste. Et sa mère, sa maman, ne la regardait pas.

Mais elle, elle fixait sa mère intensément. Finalement, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle eut un sourire crispé et dit d'une voix maîtrisée :

" C'est comme ça. On va pas revenir dessus. "

Malika fut un peu réconfortée, un peu seulement. Sa maman l'acceptait, elle était surtout triste. Mais c'était tout de même de sa faute.

Au bout d'un moment, son père se leva. 

" J'écris immédiatement à Hichem. Le faucon rapportera la lettre. Et surtout, vous allez tous me jurer ici même que vous ne révèlerez ce secret à personne. Celui qui en parle, ou qui laisse traîner une telle information, aura de très gros ennuis. Avec moi d'abord, et ensuite… Non. Je vais demander à Hichem de faire quelque chose. Mais vous allez d'abord me faire ce serment. "

Il y avait une solennité qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu chez lui, et une légère menace dans sa voix. Et les cinq enfants jurèrent sans protester, même Kader. Alors Monsieur Nassim prit une feuille et écrivit rapidement un mot. Après avoir roulé la lettre, il dut farfouiller dans un placard et trouva enfin un petit rouleau de cuir. Il y glissa la lettre. Quand il eut finit, le faucon vint lui-même se poser sur la table et tendit la patte pour qu'il y suspende le rouleau. Le faucon s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre.

A partir de ce jour, tout devint étrange pour Malika. Samira et Youssef essayaient d'avoir un comportement normal avec elle, mais elle voyait bien qu'ils ne savaient pas comment faire. Naïma la regardait avec des yeux rond, l'espionnait même. Elle tournait toujours la tête quand Malika sentait son regard scrutateur. Que croyait-elle, qu'il allait lui pousser des cornes ou des verrues ?. Quand à Kader… Il avait repris sa sale habitude de la titiller au début, mais lorsque son père l'avait surpris à demander à Malika de transformer le chien en ver de terre, il s'était pris une gifle. Depuis, il l'évitait lui aussi, et prenait garde de ne pas se faire remarquer. Malika se débrouilla donc pour rester en permanence avec un adulte près d'elle. Ses parents aussi étaient distants avec elle, et elle en souffrait.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire à ses camarades de classe, ni à Miriam, la fille du marchand de journaux, en bas de la rue, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, avec qui elle jouait le soir. Et étrangement, elle se sentait aussi éloignée d'eux, bien qu'il ne sache rien. Comment réagirait-ils tous, quand elle leur dirait qu'elle n'irait pas au collège avec eux ? Elle savait ce qui s passerait : elle les reverrait une fois ou deux pendant les vacances, puis ils deviendraient des étrangers les uns les autres. Elle n'avait pas de meilleure amie ou de bande de copine inséparable ; mais elle n'imaginait pas ne plus voir ses camarades de classe qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Elle avait lu les deux autres feuillets de sa lettre : une liste de fournitures et de recommandations. Les livres à acheter, par exemple, étaient très étranges : 

_Les Animaux Fantastiques_, par Norbert Dragonneau, dernière édition.

_Le Livre des Rituels pour débutants_, par Najwa Bredhouy

_Plantes Magiques : Soins, Elevage, Consommation_, par Lagaric Mycosien

_Histoire du Monde Magique_, par Tâmir Yéssétouh

_L'Art des Potions Magiques_, par Mucus Bonbouyon

_Manuel des Sortilèges (1ère année)_, par Hadiya Brakadabra

_Théorie de la Magie_, par Philogonos Biblibris

_Astronomie et Astrologie, l'étude des étoiles_, par Warda El Bereth

_Défense Magique, bases et méthodes_, par Assia Repliwyt

Il était également nécessaire d'apporter chaudron, fioles, télescope, nécessaire à potions, balance, astrolabe, gants en peau de dragon, uniforme, et bien sûr, une baguette magique…

Malika n'avait besoin que de lire ces feuillets, de caresser le papier épais au parfum étrange, et elle se mettait à rêver et à s'interroger sur ce qui l'attendait.

D'habitude le samedi soir, les enfants aimaient regarder "_Buffy contre les Vampires". Mais ce soir là, il n'avaient fait que l'enregistrer pour regarder un film sur le câble. Mine de rien, on évitait ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin à la magie... Youssef était sorti avec des amis à lui. Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de la lettre. Soudain, alors que chacun se préparait à se coucher (Naïma dormait déjà) on frappa à la porte. On approchait des une heure du matin, le restaurant avait fermé... Youssef dormait chez un ami. Ce ne pouvait être que LUI._

Malika, Kader et Samira se tinrent dans l'escalier, essayant d'être discrets. Ils entendirent une voix grave répondre à celle de leur père qui saluait un inconnu. Et puis leur mère appela :

" Malika, viens ici. "

Malika jeta un regard son frère et à sa sœur avant de rejoindre ses parents. Son cœur battait très fort. Elle entra dans le salon. Samira et Kader la suivirent, un peu en retrait. Elle se sentit bête, avec sa chemise de nuit et son gilet. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de rencontrer son oncle pour la première fois. Elle s'avança, la tête un peu baissée, vers la chaise que son père lui désignait, autour de la table où les trois adultes étaient déjà installés. Elle s'assit. Son frère et sa sœur, sur un regard sévère de leur père, s'assirent précautionneusement sur le sofa. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se montrer discrets.

" Hichem, voici Malika. Et là, ce sont Samira et Kader. Naïma dort et Youssef n'est pas là ce soir. Les enfants, voici mon frère Hichem. "

Ils lancèrent tous trois un "bonsoir" un peu timide. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de le détailler. 

Il ressemblait vraiment à leur père. Il était grand, solidement bâti, et avait l'air sévère. Il portait un fin collier de barbe et ses cheveux courts commençaient à grisonner. Il était vêtu exactement comme Malika l'avait imaginé : une étrange robe de sorcier qui ressemblait à une djellaba, de couleur foncée avec des broderies discrètes aux reflets moirés, un lourd manteau dans les mêmes teintes. A sa ceinture pendaient de petites sacoches, et surtout une baguette magique. Un foulard était enroulé autour de ses épaules. Il sourit en réponse aux saluts de ses neveux et nièces.

" Samira, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois. Tu devais avoir quatre ans et tu rampais sans cesse sous les fauteuils, tu te souviens ? "

Samira eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Ca revenait souvent, cette histoire. Quand elle était petite, on la retrouvait toujours fourrée sous les tables ou les fauteuils. Elle se souvenait très vaguement de son oncle.

" Par contre, Kader, tu devais être trop petit pour t'en souvenir. Tu savais déjà marcher. Mais Youssef doit s'en souvenir un peu mieux. "

Il sourit gentiment à Kader. Et puis son regard se posa sur Malika.

" Et enfin Malika. C'est pour toi que je suis là, hein ? "

Il avait une voix grave, profonde et posée. L'air de rien, simplement assis sur cette chaise, il était impressionnant, intimidant. On sentait que c'était un homme puissant. Malika le regardait avec de grands yeux.

" Malika, ton père m'a écrit parce que tu as reçu cette lettre qui confirme ton appartenance au monde de la sorcellerie. Comme je suis moi-même sorcier, je me chargerai de tout ce qui concernera ton éducation là-bas. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ma famille dont j'ai été si éloigné. Pour commencer, j'assumerai entièrement les frais de ta scolarité. Cela était convenu depuis longtemps. "

Il jeta un regard vers la mère de Malika, qui garda les lèvres serrées.

" Je t'apprendrai ce qu'il faut savoir avant d'entrer au Caravansérail. Mais il faut que je te parle d'abord de quelque chose de très particulier. Dis-moi, as-tu toujours gardé ta médaille ? "

Malika fut surprise. Que venait faire sa médaille ici ? Elle répondit d'une petite voix :

" Oui… Je ne m'en suis jamais séparée. Elle cache ma cicatrice. "

Il hocha la tête de façon approbatrice. Malika remarqua que son père ne disait rien. En retrait, il laissait toute l'autorité à Hichem. Elle n'en avait pas conscience, mais, imperceptiblement, il lui léguait l'autorité et la responsabilité de sa fille cadette.

" Malika… ", commença t-il, et sa voix se fit imperceptiblement plus tendue, " Cette médaille, c'est moi qui te l'ai donnée quand tu était bébé, après l'accident qui a causé ta cicatrice. Un accident magique dont je suis en partie responsable. "

Malika ouvrit de grands yeux. Son frère et sa sœur sur le sofa, se penchèrent en avant pour mieux écouter.

" Je suis venu rendre visite à ma famille, chez vos grand-parents. Ta mère était là avec toi. Mais j'ai été attaqué par un autre sorcier, et dans le combat, tu as été blessée. Car il faut savoir qu'il existe des sorciers très dangereux. Cette médaille sert à cacher ta blessure, mais aussi à dissimuler sa nature à d'autres sorciers. Il est très important que tu la gardes toujours sur toi. "

Malika regarda son oncle avec stupéfaction. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa blessure, et pourtant, tandis qu'il parlait, elle crut se rappeler une sensation de brûlure, comme une décharge électrique… Mais c'était très confus. Une blessure magique… C'était donc ça… Elle pensait que c'était aussi pour ça que son oncle n'était jamais venu les voir après ça. Pour ça que son père était tellement mal à l'aise et que sa mère… Sa mère en voulait à son oncle. Elle avait été en danger à cause de lui. Sa mère avait tout simplement peur pour elle… Ou avait-elle peur d'elle ? Parce qu'elle était une sorcière ?

" C'est une blessure... magique ? ", demanda Malika.

" Oui, c'est cela. " répondit-il. " Cette médaille permet de cacher aux sorciers que c'est une blessure magique. Ca évite les questions gênantes. "

" Pourquoi gênantes pour des sorciers ? ", fit Malika, les sourcils froncés.

Elle avait l'esprit vif, et il y avait quelque chose de pas clair là-dessous, elle le sentait. En fait, c'était le ton et l'attitude de son oncle qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Hichem soupira et la regarda dans les yeux.

" Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Plus tard, tu sauras. Sache simplement que cela concerne des problèmes magiques confidentiels, et personne, je dis bien personne, ne dois savoir ce qui s'est passé. Ni Moldus, ni sorciers. C'est très important, c'est une question de sécurité. "

" Si je ne sais rien, je ne pourrais rien dire ! ", fit Malika en essayant de paraître légère.

" Ce n'est pas si simple, il faut également que personne ne se pose de questions. " rétorqua son oncle d'une voix ferme et sévère. " Personne ne doit savoir que ta médaille cache une blessure magique. "

Ses yeux étincelaient et il y avait comme de la colère dans ses paroles. Les trois adolescents se tortillèrent sur leurs chaises : il était vraiment pas commode, leur oncle. Il était même inquiétant.

Il y eut un bref silence. Puis il fronça les sourcils et dit sèchement :

" Et bien, j'attends. "

Malika le regarda, interdite. Puis elle comprit :

" Je promet que je n'en parlerai à personne. ", énonça-t-elle gravement.

Le regard d'Hichem s'adoucit, et il se posa sur les deux aînés. Samira ouvrit puis referma la bouche, un instant surprise. Puis elle dit très vite :

" Ho, oui, bien sûr, je jure de ne rien dire non plus. "

Kader se mordillait la lèvre. Il semblait encore en train de chercher jusqu'où il pouvait aller et montrer son sale caractère. Mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son oncle, durs et froids, il devint _vraiment_ mal à l'aise et balbutia :

" J'dirais rien, promis, ouais. "

Hichem se tourna alors de nouveau vers Malika.

" Bien. Ce que je propose, c'est de t'emmener demain faire tes courses pour la rentrée. J'en profiterai pour t'expliquer un peu le monde de la Magie. "

Il eut un regard pour son frère qui ne fit aucun geste, mais se leva simplement pour envoyer ses enfants au lit. Il proposa à son frère de dormir dans le salon, lui permettant même "d'arranger ça à sa convenance", c'est à dire d'utiliser la magie, malgré la mine réprobatrice de son épouse. Alors qu'elle suivait son frère et sa sœur, qui ne pipaient mot, Malika se tourna brusquement vers son oncle :

" Mais… Où est-ce qu'on va aller, demain ? C'est loin? "

" A Tunis, bien sûr, à la Médina. ", répondit son oncle tranquillement.

" A la Médina ? Mais il n'y a pas de boutique magique là-bas ! "

Un bref sourire se dessina sur le visage de son oncle, et, ô surprise, de son père également.

" Tu verras bien demain. Je t'emmène à la Médina Magique. "

_-Fin du troisième chapitre-_

_Prochain épisode : La Médina Magique :_

Hichem emmène Malika dans la Médina Magique de Tunis pour acheter ses fournitures. Elle découvre le monde de la Magie, et entend de drôles de choses sur son oncle.

**Explication des noms :**

_Les auteurs des livres :_

Warda El Bereth : J'ai pas résisté. Dans le _Silmarillion_, de Tolkien, qui raconte ce qui s'est passé avant _le Seigneur des Anneaux, la dame des étoiles s'appelle Varda (ici arabisé en Warda), et les elfes la surnomme Elbereth. Excellent nom pour l'auteur d'un guide sur l'étude des Astres._

Assia Repliwyt : Le prénom signifie :"celle qui protège", mais le nom se lit "repli vite". Comme quoi la meilleure défense serait la fuite ? Drôle d'ambivalence pour l'auteur du Manuel de Défense magique.

Philogonos Biblibris: Philogonos veut dire "celui qui sait". Essentiel pour l'auteur de _Théorie de la Magie. Le nom est la contraction de Bibli (la bible) et libris (livre) en latin._

Najwa Bredhouy : le nom se lit "bredouille". Pas très convaincant pour une spécialiste en rituels. Heureusement, le prénom veut dire "parole secrète".

Tâmir Yéssétouh: son prénom signifie :"Connaisseur des Dates". Vaudrait mieux pour l'auteur d'un livre d'Histoire... En plus, son nom de famille dit "Je sais tout"…

Mucus Bonbouyon : Le mucus est une substance organique, le nom se lit "bon bouillon". Il a écrit un livre de potions ou un livre de cuisine ?

Hadiya Brakadabra : Hadiya veut dire "don". Il faut avoir le Don pour être sorcier… Le nom est un jeu de mot sur "Abrakabra"

Lagaric Mycosien : Le nom vient de mycose, une variété de champignon, l'agaric est un champignon

_La famille :_

Nassim est le nom de famille d'une de mes amies d'enfance. J'ai choisi les prénoms sans faire attention à leur signification, au début. Malika signifie "reine" et est très courant. Youssef est la forme islamique de Joseph. Samira veut dire "agréable compagne" ; Naima "à la douce vie" (ça colle avec son personnage de petite sœur gâtée !). Fatima est le nom de la fille du Prophète Mahomet et signifie "accoutumée". Je n'ai pas trouvé la signification du nom de Kader.  Ichem s'écrit en fait Hichem (honte sur moi), et signifie "généreux". C'est un bon nom, qui révèle la véritable nature du personnage (même s'il la cache bien !).

Le père s'appelle Rochdi, "droiture". (J'aime bien l'acteur Rochdi Zem, d'ailleurs)

**Note :**

J'admet que c'est pas terrible au début. J'ai du mal à me dépatouiller avec Hichem, je veux pas en faire un Rogue 2, ni un Sirius 2. Je doit trouver un équilibre pour le rendre intéressant. Il a beaucoup changé en 10 ans, il est moins mélancolique que dans le premier chapitre, mais il est plus dur.

Pour Malika, je ne sais pas si on saisit bien le personnage. Une fillette banale, gentille, mais qui peut avoir des moments plus sombres. Comment ça, comme HARRY ? Après tout, oui…

Pour changer de sujet, j'ai acheté le CD "Machins de Taverne", tiré du"Donjon de Naheulbeuk" ; la commande n'a pas prit une semaine, et c'est tordant, en plus j'adore la musique celtique, tout mon bonheur !! Pour découvrir Naheulbeuk, l'aventure débile en MP3 gratos sur le net, allez sur le site de Pen Of Chaos (une petite recherche sur Yahoo ou Google, et c'est bon !)

**HELP !**

**TOUTE IDEE POUR DES NOMS ARABES EST LA BIENVENUE !!!!**

**J'ai pas encore peuplé le quart des personnages principaux de l'école !! J'ai besoin de noms rigolos** !


	4. La Médina Magique

Titre : Malika Nassim au Caravansérail 

**Auteur** : Alana Chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Beta-readeuse** : Angharrad, super sympa de sa part, et avec des commentaires pertinents en plus !

**Résumé général** : Malika Nassim, une fillette tunisienne de douze ans, apprend qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'on l'attend au Caravansérail, l'école de Magie, où son mystérieux oncle Hichem est professeur.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Malika est une fillette de onze ans et demi qui apprend qu'elle est une sorcière. Son oncle Hichem, professeur au Caravansérail, l'école de Magie du Maghreb, vient la chercher pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé quand elle était bébé et pour lui faire découvrir le monde de la sorcellerie. Il l'emmène faire ses achats de la rentrée.

**Disclaimer** : Sans J.K. Rowling, je n'aurai jamais écrit tout ceci. C'est à elle, à elle seule que je le dois. Je n'ai donc aucunement le droit de gagner ma vie avec cette histoire, bien que j'adorerai !!

**Note** : oui, les premiers chapitres sont ennuyeux. Ca commence à se débloquer à partir de celui-ci.

**Conseils** : Evidemment, pour la scène de la Médina Magique, la pétillante musique de "Diagon Alley" ! Attention, je trouve que la version du CD est édulcorée par rapport à la version du film.

**Présentation des personnages :**

**Malika**** Nassim : héroïne de notre histoire. Onze ans et demi, elle apprend qu'elle est une sorcière. Volontaire, très excitée par ce qui lui arrive, elle souffre toutefois de l'attitude de sa famille.**

**Hichem**** Nassim : Mystérieux oncle de Malika, prof de Magie. Séparé de sa famille depuis des années.**

**Les parents de Malika** : tiennent un restaurant. Si le père semble regretter la mésentente survenue avec son frère, la mère reste très hostile à la magie.

**Youssef** : 18 ans, grand frère de Malika. Le plus amical de tous dans la fratrie.

**Samira** : 16 ans, grande sœur de Malika, au caractère bien trempé.

**Kader** : 14 ans, jeune frère de Malika, et son tortionnaire. Un vrai sale gosse, celui-là!

**Naïma** : 9 ans, petite sœur de Malika. La chouchoute de la famille, une peste en puissance ?

**Titus** : le vieux chien de la famille Nassim. Brave bête crasseuse qui roupille tout le temps.

**Chapitre quatre : La Médina** **Magique**

Le lendemain, quand Malika fut réveillée par sa petite sœur, qui avait bien sûr claqué la porte en allant aux toilettes, elle eut un instant d'hésitation. Puis elle se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. 

Son oncle…

Un magicien, un sorcier…

Et elle, une sorcière !

Avec une blessure magique !

Elle avait du mal à admettre cette situation. Et puis, quel genre de magie pouvait-on bien faire ? Elle n'avait même pas vu son oncle faire de la magie. Il avait une baguette, oui, mais… Elle n'avait rien vu de magique.

Cela dit, réfléchit-elle, la vague sur le port et l'arrivée du faucon avaient indubitablement quelque chose de magique…

Non, c'était une blague !! Tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague…

Mais le souvenir du visage de ses parents le soir précédent chassa sa piètre tentative de se convaincre que la magie n'existait pas. Ses parents y croyaient. Ils en avaient vu, et ils n'étaient pas fous, et ils ne rigolaient pas avec ça. Son estomac se tordit en repensant à ses parents. Est-ce qu'ils la détestaient pour cela ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient l'abandonner, la confier à cet oncle mystérieux juste pour ça ?

Naïma revint paresser dans son lit en chantonnant. Cela brisa ses pensées angoissantes, et elle constata que si son estomac se tordait, c'était d'abord parce qu'elle avait faim. Elle alla donc s'habiller dans la salle de bain, et en profita pour faire un brin de toilette. Comme ça, elle serait prête quand le voudrait l'oncle Hichem. 

Quand elle descendit dans la cuisine, elle était la seule habillée. Samira et sa mère étaient en robes de chambre. Elle prit son petit déjeuner avec un "bonjour" timide, rendue avec réserve. Deux tasses vides dans l'évier indiquaient que son père et son oncle avaient déjà prit leur petit déjeuner. Les trois femmes mangèrent dans un silence tendu, se jetant des regards en biais.

Enfin, comme Malika avalait sa dernière bouchée, Hichem entra dans la pièce.

"Malika ?" demanda t-il. "Tu es prête ?"

Il était tel que la veille. Il n'était pas à proprement parler étrange, mais risquait d'attirer les regards. Enfin, pas tant que ça, d'autres personnes en ville portaient des djellabas un peu comme ça. Même certains touristes, d'ailleurs.

Malika hocha simplement la tête, de nouveau intimidée par cet homme grand et… Altier ? Oui, c'était le bon mot pour le décrire… Pas hautain, mais noble, et comme distant par nécessité, car on sentait qu'il était aussi affable… Mais il n'inspirait pas l'amitié immédiate. Plutôt le respect. Quel genre d'homme était-ce ? Comment avait-il vécut son entrée dans la magie ? se demandait Malika, en le suivant, laissant sa mère et sa sœur les regarder partir avec une expression ambiguë. Malika eut soudain l'horrible idée qu'elle n'allait jamais rentrer chez elle, qu'elle allait être enlevée et emprisonnée… Pouvait-elle faire confiance à cet homme dont elle ignorait tout ? 

Comme s'il avait sentit ses angoisses, arrivé devant la porte, Hichem se tourna vers elle, lui sourit, et dit simplement : "Allons !" 

Ils prirent le bus pour se rendre dans le centre de Tunis. Ensuite, Malika suivit son oncle dans le souk qu'était la Médina. Comme d'habitude, une foule de personnes se pressaient dans ces rues étroites. Les touristes étaient nombreux ; des allemands en short suivaient un guide qui se cassait la voix à décrire les mosquées, des anglais et des danois se pressaient devant les innombrables boutiques, un groupe d'étudiants français trottinait derrière leurs professeurs qui clamaient qu'ils seraient en retard pour visiter le port de Carthage, une famille américaine se prenait en photo…

Les boutiques de souvenirs pullulaient, les restaurants aussi, et Malika ne voyait vraiment pas où on pourrait trouver une boutique magique. 

Et puis, finalement, après avoir tenté de ne pas perdre son oncle dans la cohue, celui-ci s'arrêta si brusquement qu'elle se cogna à lui. 

Entre une boutique et une petite mosquée, il y avait une porte de métal sombre aux motifs particulièrement exubérants de lignes, de plantes et d'arabesques. Mais elle était vieille et rouillée, et semblait condamnée ; Malika pouvait voir le mur de pierre qui continuait derrière. On avait juste laissé la porte pour faire joli. 

Elle était déjà venu à la Médina et ne l'avait jamais remarquée, d'ailleurs. 

Mais son oncle se tourna vers elle.

"C'est là." dit-il simplement.

Alors, il fit discrètement sortir sa baguette dans sa manche en toucha la poignée de la porte. Il la rangea aussitôt, et tira le verrou. 

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur une rue.

Malika ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Cette porte ne devait donner sur rien, elle l'avait vu… Mais son oncle la poussa en avant, et la porte se referma sur eux.

Malika découvrit le plus stupéfiant endroit qu'elle ait jamais vu. Une arche, au-dessus de sa tête, portait une inscription :

"_Médina Magique_"

De chaque côté de la rue qui s'étalait devant elle en serpent, très différente par là des rues quadrillées de l'ancienne cité romaine qu'était Tunis, se tenaient de petites boutiques renfoncées, comme dans la Médina qu'elle venait de quitter.

Mais ces boutiques ne contenaient pas de babioles pour touristes, oh non… C'était des boutiques telles que Malika n'en avait jamais vu. Et si autant de monde se pressait que dans l'endroit qu'ils avaient quitté, ces personnes était sans aucun doute d'un autre monde… Des hommes et des femmes vêtus de robes et de larges turbans ou chapeaux allaient et venaient, traînant, qui des enfants portant les mêmes robes bizarres ou parfois des vêtements "normaux", qui un chien multicolore, qui un tapis volant sur lequel était chargé ses courses…

D'un geste doux, son oncle la poussa en avant, avec un léger sourire, un peu nostalgique :

"Ferme la bouche, voyons…"

Mais elle était trop ahurie pour dire quoi que ce soit, et elle le suivit dans la rue en jetant sans cesse des regards de droite à gauche.

A sa droite, l'enseigne d'un salon de coiffure-barbier représentait le visage d'un sorcier peint dont les cheveux et la barbe changeait continuellement de coupe ; à sa gauche, une vitrine présentait toute sortes d'ustensiles d'astronomie. Ensuite, venait un marchant de chaudrons, et aussi une boutique de foulards et de chapeaux, tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres ; on les aurait cru sortis d'un livre d'histoire ou de contes de fée.

Puis, ils passèrent la boutique d'un apothicaire, qui présentait dans sa vitrine quantités de bocaux aux substances étranges. Malika eut le temps d'apercevoir quelques étiquettes comme "_épines de porc-épic_", "_sève de palmier_", "_dents de cobra", "__feuilles d'Aconit" ou "__bave de Veracrassse"._

La rue débouchait sur une vaste esplanade, croisement de quatre rues, au milieu de laquelle se tenait une fontaine, que l'on atteignait en descendait cinq ou six marches. Elle représentait un roi et une reine, entouré d'animaux inclinants humblement la tête, portés sur un tapis par quatre génies, grimaçants mais serviles, qui crachaient des jets d'eau, tout comme les sceptres que tenaient le roi et la reine. Les statues étaient de métal noir luisant, et le sol de la fontaine était couvert de mosaïques. La cour carrée dont elle faisait le centre était remplie de sorciers et sorcière qui discutaient, et même de cinq ou six enfants qui jouaient avec un drôle de petit ballon marron, de forme sphérique, qui semblait se mouvoir de lui-même. Ce n'est qu'en passant devant eux que Malika vit que la chose était en fait un animal…

A leur gauche, une grande librairie prenait la place de deux magasin : "_Au Codex Infini_". A leur droite, offrant de nombreux sièges et des parasols, se trouvait un restaurant, "_Le Bien-Repus_", où une foule de clients profitaient de la situation agréable de la terrasse du restaurant, donnant sur la fontaine. Derrière celle-ci, à l'autre bout de l'esplanade, Malika distingua une imposante bâtisse, qui ressemblait exactement à un temple romain, aux colonnes majestueuses. Au fronton, en lettres d'or, était inscrit "_Banque Gringott". Un autre gros bâtiment se trouvait à côté, séparé par une des quatre rues ; il avait, lui, la forme arabisante d'une mosquée : "__Bibliothèque magique de Tunis" s'inscrivait en lettres austère et écaillées, sous un haut minaret qui comportait aussi un cadran solaire assez simple, loin du cliquant de la banque._

Mais elle ne put tout voir car son oncle l'emmena directement dans une boutique de vêtements "_Les Sœurs de l'Aiguille", à gauche de la fontaine. Des robes de sorciers étaient en présentation dans la vitrine. Les mannequins de tissus bougeaient, prenant des poses qu'ils ne cessaient de modifier. Une des robes était vraiment superbe : une tenue d'apparat de brocart rouge moiré, rehaussé de fils d'ors, de bandes pourpre et brunes. Une étiquette indiquait _: "Eruption, création de Sonia Doigts-de-Fée. Réservée."_ A coté, trois autres robes, deux de femmes et une plus petite, de couleur ocre, essayaient de ne pas se faire prendre la vedette. La plus petite portait l'étiquette "_Uniforme du Caravansérail_."_

Quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique, Malika vit une dizaine de personnes qui examinaient les différentes tenues présentées, ou descendaient de l'étage au-dessus, les bras chargés de vêtements, dans un brouhaha chaleureux. Trois enfants, accompagnés de leurs mères, subissaient tant bien que mal les essayages des vendeuses. Un homme, apparemment employé du magasin, parlait très sérieusement avec deux clientes. 

"C'est vraiment formidable pour elle. Elle est très généreuse de nous laisser l'exclusivité de quelques modèles alors qu'elle présente ses collections à Paris, maintenant. Vous savez qu'elle part aux USA pour une tournée le mois prochain ? Oui, sa nouvelle collection Automne-Hiver… Ma belle-mère en est tellement fière..."

"Evidemment, il y a de quoi… Et sa cousine qui est si belle dans ses robes… C'est vrai qu'elle travaille aussi pour des couturiers Moldus ?"

Malika ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation. Une jeune femme se présenta à eux, détailla Malika du regard, et demanda s'ils venaient pour des uniformes. 

"Exactement." répondit l'oncle Hichem.

Malika fut emmenée d'une main ferme par la jeune femme qui avait juste terminé avec une famille. Elle poussa Malika dans une cabine, et lui passa une robe ocre qu'elle sortit d'une rangée d'uniformes de toutes tailles. Son oncle s'assit sur un tabouret en soupirant, essayant de ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par les autres clients.

"Première année ?" demanda la vendeuse, en tournant autour de Malika, plantant des aiguilles dans la robe.

"Heu, oui…"

"Impatiente, hein ? Ne bouge pas..." 

Un mètre ruban volait autour de Malika en prenant ses mesures. Elle osait à peine bouger et essayait de le suivre des yeux.

"Voilà…C'est bien… C'est ma grand-mère qui a refait les uniformes du Caravansérail, il y a maintenant, oh, quarante ans ? Lève un peu les bras… C'est un peu terne, mais ça vaut mieux à cause du soleil. Et puis il y a toujours les turbans à personnaliser, tous les écoliers font ça… Ne bouge pas… Je me souviens, j'avais monté une vraie petite entreprise comme ça, quand j'y étais… La tête bien droite… J'ai eu des ennuis, mais mon père a dit que j'avais ça dans le sang… Histoire de famille, on est tous plus ou moins dans la confection, même mon cousin qui fait des tapis… Ma grand-mère et sa sœur ont fondé cette boutique… Attention, je fais l'ourlet…"

Le babillage de la jeune femme ne cessa que lorsqu'elle ordonna à Malika de ne plus bouger _du tout. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la fillette et un instant, Malika eut peur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la magie directe, et c'était sur elle qu'on l'utilisait ! La vendeuse marmonna quelque chose et aussitôt, la robe se réajusta d'elle même._

"Parfait, tu peux la retirer !"

Quand elle sortit de la cabine, elle se dirigea vers la caisse, et Malika et son oncle la rejoignirent. 

"Mesure relevées, trois modèles plus chaussures, un manteau et deux foulards, livraison dans quarante-huit heures, quel nom, quelle adresse, autre chose ?" pépia-t-elle en notant très vite sur son carnet de vente les informations qu'elle dictait.

"Malika Nassim, 28 rue de la Petite Montée, à Tunis. Ce sera tout, Madame, merci." répliqua son oncle d'un air amusé.

A ce nom ou à cette voix, la jeune femme leva la tête, stupéfaite.

"Oh ! Professeur Nassim ! Je ne vous avait pas reconnue !!" balbutia t-elle, rosissant légèrement.

"Cela fait plus de dix ans, c'est vrai…"

"Oh, mais… Je ne vous aie absolument pas oublié… Je… C'est votre fille ?" demanda t-elle le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés sur Malika.

"Ma nièce."

"Oh… Et bien… ravie de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle… Heu…"

"Mes félicitations pour votre mariage, au fait. Je l'ai lu dans le journal."

La jeune femme devint encore plus rouge.

"Oh… Merci… Professeur…"

Hichem Nassim posa en évidence sur le comptoir une petite pile de pièce d'or.

"Bonne journée." salua-t-il et il entraîna Malika derrière lui, laissant la jeune femme éberluée, mais Malika l'entendit interpeller son mari et leurs clients :

"Par la barbe de Mathusalem, chéri, c'était Hichem Nassim et…"

Ils se retrouvèrent sur la place, toujours aussi pleine de monde. 

"Bien." commença son oncle. "J'avais prévu ces dépenses, pas besoin d'aller à la Banque. Tes tenues seront livrées chez toi. Maintenant, il faut nous occuper du reste. Tu as ta liste ?" demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Malika hocha la tête, fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit le parchemin. Tandis qu'il le lisait, elle l'observa. Son oncle semblait être connu… La vendeuse avait été une de ses élèves, donc?

"On va faire les boutiques d'abord, on verra les livres en dernier, c'est le plus lourd à transporter. " conclut son oncle après avoir visualisé la liste.

En sortant sur la place, Malika parvint à voir les enseignes des autres magasins: une autre échoppe d'apothicaire, un peu plus luxueuse, apparemment ; un magasin de bijoux, "_Les Fils de Lune" ; une boulangerie ou quelques enfant achetaient des glaces ; une animalerie, "__L'Arche de Noé", dans laquelle elle mourrait d'envie d'aller faire un tour ; un grand magasin de tapis et balais ; et un magasin général, "__Chez Banthar et Ben"._

Ce fut dans ce grand magasin qui regorgeait de produits les plus divers et s'étalait sur deux étages, que Malika et son oncle devaient se procurer une balance, des fioles et des bocaux, des encres, des plumes, des stylets, des craies, une ardoise et des rouleaux de parchemins, tout le matériel nécessaire à l'entrée dans une école de Magie. Ils ne restèrent qu'au rez-de-chaussée, au grand dépit de Malika, car c'était à l'étage que se trouvaient les vrais objets magiques, et pas seulement les fournitures classiques, tant que des parchemins et des stylets puissent être considérés comme des fournitures "classiques"…

Tandis qu'elle choisissait un lot de plumes dans un rayon du magasin, détaillant chaque étagère avec des yeux gourmands, elle heurta un garçon qui avançait dans le sens contraire. Elle fit tomber ses stylets et les plumes, et lui ses rouleaux de parchemins.

"Tu peux pas faire attention !" grogna le garçon d'une voix courroucée.

Si elle n'avait pas été dans un état second en découvrant ce nouveau monde, Malika lui aurait vertement rétorqué que lui non plus ne regardait pas où il allait. C'était un garçon d'environ son âge, aux cheveux ondulés et courts, au nez droit et aux sourcils épais qui lui donnaient un air ténébreux. Elle ramassa ses plumes en toute hâte, encore étourdie par tout ce qu'il avait à voir dans le magasin. En voyant son air perdu, le garçon, qui portait un pantalon bouffant et un long manteau brodé, eut une grimace interrogative.

"T'es jamais venue ici ou quoi ? D'où tu sort ?"

"Je suis venue acheter mes affaires scolaires." répliqua Malika qui n'aimait ce ton, qui lui rappelait trop celui de Kader.

"J'aurai pas deviné !", fit l'autre, sarcastique, toujours avec une moue méprisante. 

Malika le foudroya du regard.

"T'es de chez les Moldus, toi." affirma encore le garçon, en examinant son pantalon de toile léger et son tee-shirt de son air méprisant qui ne plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, à Malika.

"Et alors? Ca fait quoi ?" dit-elle effrontément en serrant ses plumes et ses stylets contre elle.

Il lui faisait vraiment penser à son frère, celui-là!

"Alors ceux qui viennent de chez les Moldus, ce ne sont pas de vrais sorciers.", trancha l'autre en la regardant comme si elle sortait du caniveau.

Malika était choquée par de tels propos. Qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à faire de venir de chez les Moldus ? Son oncle aussi venait de chez les Moldus !

"Malika ? Tu as tout trouvé ?"

Son oncle, justement, surgit derrière elle, les bras chargés.

Et le visage du garçon se décomposa. Malika aurait éclaté de rire si elle n'avait pas été si furieuse. Mais cela lui donna beaucoup d'allégresse, de voir ce gamin hautain se ratatiner comme un fruit sec.

"Pro… professeur…" balbutia-t-il.

"Ah… Bonjour, monsieur… Thanekhros, c'est ça ?"

"Oui. " souffla le garçon en tâchant de rester calme.

"Malika, et les parchemins, tu les as ?"

Malika repéra les rouleaux de parchemins un peu sur la droite, après les plumes et les stylets. Elle en saisit un lot et se retourna vers son oncle.

"C'est bon."

"Alors allons-y."

Malika suivit son oncle, qui fit un signe de tête au garçon, qui avait l'air à la fois gêné et stupéfait, tout en essayant de rester le plus hautain possible. Malika lui lança un regard méprisant, et suivit son oncle, le nez en l'air, tandis que le garçon les suivait des yeux, une grimace sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?", demanda brusquement son oncle quand ils sortirent du magasin.

Malika fut surprise. Son oncle ne s'était pas révélé très causant jusqu'à présent.

"Que ceux qui venaient de chez les Moldus n'avaient rien à faire chez les sorciers.", expliqua t-elle avec une note d'angoisse dans la voix.

"Il y en a qui pensent ça. N'y fait pas attention. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un sorcier est né de parents Moldus qu'il n'est pas un vrai sorcier. La preuve, regarde-moi." lui lança-t-il avec le premier vrai sourire qu'elle lui vit. "Allons, maintenant, le nécessaire à potions."

Ils retournèrent à la boutique de l'apothicaire qu'elle avait vu en entrant dans la Médina Magique. Ce faisant, elle vit le nom de la large rue par laquelle ils étaient arrivés : "_Route des caravanes". Elle se demanda comment des caravanes pouvaient bien passer ici. _

Après avoir acheté toute une série de bocaux et sachets de substances magiques "standard" comme disait son oncle, celui-ci l'emmena dans la boutique d'astronomie. Il y avait tant d'astrolabes, de globes célestes, de cartes de ciel et de télescopes que cela faisait tourner la tête de Malika. Au plafond, elle vit des globes lumineux qui bougeaient. En fait, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une représentation lumineuse du système solaire, qui flottait tout seul sous un plafond aux décors des constellations de l'antiquité grecque.

Son oncle lui acheta un télescope et un globe céleste.

Ensuite, ils entrèrent dans la boutique de chaudrons. Jamais Malika n'aurait imaginé qu'il y eut pu avoir tant de sortes de chaudrons : en fer, en étain, en argent, en or, des grands, des petits, des énormes, des miniatures, des pliables, certains avec des étiquettes particulière : "_touillage automatique_", "_sans feu_", "_contenance infinie_", "_option anti-débordement_" ou "_Nouveau ! Chaudrons-trotteurs !_". Ces derniers ne cessaient de gigoter, semblait-il pour trouver une position plus confortable à leur empilement les uns sur les autres. Divers ustensiles de cuisine étaient aussi proposés.

Malika eut bientôt entre les mains un chaudron de taille individuelle standard. Elle y fourra ses autres achats, et suivit son oncle qui se dirigeait de nouveau vers la place. Mais cette fois, il se rendit vers la rue qui donnait sur la droite de la place. Elle était plus étroite que celle d'où ils venaient, orientée au Sud, mais était également sinueuse, comme si l'architecte qui avait dessiné les rues de la ville était ivre quand il avait fait son travail. Les boutiques étaient un peu plus petites. Malika vit le nom de la rue sur un panneau : "_Rue des Sentinelles". Elle se demanda quelles pouvaient bien être ces sentinelles._

Une échoppe intitulée "_Barberousse, entretien d'objets magiques, spécialiste en réparation" laissa sortir un chaudron de métal qui courait aussi vite que lui permettait ses trois pieds. Malika sursauta de surprise, et se recroquevilla près de son oncle, qui posa sur son épaule une main rassurante. Le chaudron les dépassa, et un homme bedonnant surgit derrière lui en rouspétant, tandis qu'une femme, très soucieuse et très maquillée, portant une robe verte pleine de frou-frou et un grand voile transparent de la même couleur, s'exclamait à la porte du magasin : "Oh, je vous l'avait dit, je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivé là, je suis sûre que c'est la faute des enfants, un chaudron si pratique d'habitude !!!"_

Ils laissèrent l'homme et sa cliente courir après le chaudron récalcitrant.

"Ca devait arriver, avec ces nouveaux Chaudron-Trotteurs." soupira son oncle. "On veut faire n'importe quoi avec la Magie et on ne se rend pas compte qu'on risque de provoquer des complications… Enfin… Le Ministère aura bientôt ce nouveau problème à résoudre…"

Ils passèrent devant une vitrine qui présentait des épées brillantes, des poignards aux formes complexes, et des armes de toutes sortes et qui était en fait la devanture d'une "_Armurerie Magique de Carthage". Malika ne put s'empêcher de penser que les prix étaient prohibitifs, même ne connaissant pas la valeur de l'argent sorcier (des Mornilles, des Noises et des Gallions, comme elle avait vu son oncle payer). La rue comportait aussi une toute petite boutique avec une enseigne luisante "_Brickébrock___, conseils en démarches moldue", une sorte de bar discret d'où émanait une douce musique, un magasin de verreries absolument enchanteresses (Malika aurait bien voulut y entrer), et une boutique un peu moins attirante, "__Vaudou pour Marabouts". La porte de cette boutique s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une sorcière dodue, aux cheveux grisonnants serrés en chignon, les bras chargés de sacs qui s'arrêta en les voyant._

"Hichem !!! Que fais-tu donc là ? Je t'aurais cru en train de profiter d'un repos bien mérité… Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont envoyé t'occuper d'une nouvelle ?" s'exclama t-elle, scandalisée en remontant d'un froncement de nez ses lunettes ovales qui glissaient. "Tu en as assez fait il y a quelques jours ! Bonjour, Mademoiselle, je suis Faizia Chamaniak, votre futur professeur d'Incantations et Rituels." dit-elle à Malika d'un ton vif et autoritaire.

"Malika Nassim, professeur." se présenta celle-ci.

La femme la regarda d'un drôle d'air, et se tourna, choquée, vers son oncle.

"Hichem ? Tu as une fille ? Depuis quand ?"

"C'est ma nièce, Faizia." sourit l'oncle Hichem.

"Oh ! Je vois !" fit-elle d'un hochement de tête appréciateur.

"Que fais-tu avec tout ça ?"

"Ne m'en parle pas !!! Tu sais que nous avons un nouveau professeur de Vaudou ? Hé bien j'ai été chargé de m'occuper de faire le ménage dans les affaires de notre ancien collègue…"

"C'est à l'Intendance de faire cela !"

"Mais notre chère amie est aujourd'hui au Ministère pour la Commission Annuelle avec Ben Romdane et Batoul. J'espère qu'ils nous auront ces fonds pour rénover les bassins… Donc, c'est moi qui me suis occupée du ménage et de refaire les stocks. Heureusement que j'ai de la main d'œuvre…"

Elle fit un signe de tête à un jeune homme qui sortait de la boutique, les bras chargés de paquets. Il était de type européen, avait des cheveux mi-longs d'un roux sombre et brillant, et un demi bouc. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. La peau de son visage était d'un rouge vif et il pelait du nez, malgré le chapeau à larges bords, du style ancien colon, qu'il portait sur la tête. Il avait l'air morose, même sous ses lunettes de soleil.

"Thomas, comment allez-vous ? Vous n'avez toujours pas trouver de solution pour ces coups de soleil ?"

"Hélas, professeur Nassim…" fit-il avec un accent à couper au couteau. "Une minute de trop au soleil sans crème et voilà le résultat… Je crois être condamné à me faire griller à chaque fois que je mets le nez dehors… Au fait, mes félicitations. Vous avez fait les gros titres."

L'oncle Hichem eut un geste agacé.

"Rien que du battage médiatique. Nous étions cent-douze sur le coup. En Angola ou en Italie, ce sont M'Barak ou Allegra qui ont du se faire encenser…"

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tout le monde sait qui était le meneur de l'expédition." coupa la femme.

"Je m'en passerai bien !" répliqua Hichem, irrité.

La femme et le jeune homme eurent un air déconcerté. 

"Oh, _non_, tu te fais du mouron à cause de ce que Lothar et sa clique ont fait comme vagues ? Ils ressortent ces vieilles histoires et ces calomnies pour te discréditer, c'est tout !", s'emporta le professeur. "Personne ne s'en soucie, surtout pas nous à l'école… Enfin, la plupart d'entre nous…" fit-elle, gênée.

"Je crois que tu ne réalises pas vraiment…" soupira Hichem. Il s'arrêta et haussa les épaules. "Bien, nous allons vous laisser. Nous devons acheter une baguette."

Le cœur de Malika battit plus fort à ces mots. Une baguette magique… Ils s'éloignèrent, alors que le jeune homme à la tête d'écrevisse jetait un œil intéressé à Malika.

Ils arrivèrent devant une boutique sans vitrine. La devanture portait une grande inscription peinte : "_Belbourdon__, baguettes et bâtons magiques"_

La porte grinça quand ils entrèrent, et une clochette tinta. La boutique était encombrée de boites oblongues pour baguettes. Une banquette de vieux cuir semblait être là pour les clients, mais elle était recouverte de boîtes, elle aussi. Derrière un comptoir, une femme à l'allure mystérieuse leva les yeux d'un cahier de compte. Son visage ridé se tordit en un sourire. Ses yeux noirs, mi-clos, semblèrent briller.

"Mais qui vois-je…", murmura t-elle. "Maître Nassim, auriez-vous des réclamations à nous faire ? Chéri… Viens donc voir qui est là…", appela-t-elle en direction d'un couloir derrière elle.

Dans un bruit de fouillis, un vieil homme apparut. Il avait sur la tête un étonnant assortiment : une sorte de casque avec moult verres grossissants. Il tenait à la main une pièce de toile dans laquelle reposait une plume sombre. Il remua du menton en voyant Hichem.

"Tiens donc… Le héros national… Quelle bonne surprise… Désolé, je suis sur un gros travail… Ma fille et moi avons ramené il y a quinze jours des ventricules de cœur de dragon… et aussi des plumes de griffon… Toute une histoire pour ne pas se faire dépecer en les obtenant… De très beaux spécimens… Ce n'est plus de mon âge, mais elle est vraiment habile dans ce genre de choses… Quel bon vent vous amène ?", dit-il d'une voix rauque et affaiblie en s'approchant.

"Ma nièce, Malika." 

"Vous avez une nièce…" murmura le vieil homme de sa voix à peine audible, cassante et si peu agréable à entendre. "Etonnant… Je me demande…"

"Ca, c'est ma partie, mon cher.", intervint la vieille femme. "Viens ici, mon chou… Voyons donc…"

Elle quitta son comptoir et prit le menton de Malika dans ses mains. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Malika et celle-ci ne put réprimer un frisson, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que cette femme cherchait à lire en elle…

Au bout de quelques secondes, la vieille sourit et commença à mesurer Malika à l'aide d'un mètre ruban. Elle s'attacha surtout à la longueur de ses doigts, leurs écartements et la circonférence de ses poignets. Mais le mètre prit aussi sa taille, celle de son bassin, l'écartement de ses yeux… Tout seul, tandis que sa propriétaire tournait autour de Malika d'un air songeur. Son mari regardait la scène d'un air très intéressé. L'oncle Hichem avait réussit à asseoir une fesse sur la banquette surchargée.

"Bien, bien… essayons… Plume de phénix et acacia, 18,5 centimètres."

La vieille dame tendit à Malika une baguette torsadée comme une corne de licorne, sortie d'une boite poussiéreuse. Malika la prit respectueusement, et la fit tourner dans sa main, la contemplant d'un air ravi. Mais presque aussitôt, elle sentit sa médaille la gêner, la gratter sous son tee-shirt. Elle fit un geste pour la mettre par-dessus celui-ci, mais son oncle, qui la regardait avec une grande attention, intervint, arrêtant son geste :

"Malika !" la prévint-il. "Je crois que cette baguette ne convient pas."

La vieille dame avait déjà ouvert une autre boite et le regarda d'un air mécontent. 

"Maître Nassim, je connais mon métier, merci…" fit-elle d'un ton renfrogné. Elle retira prestement la baguette à Malika pour lui en fourrer une autre dans les mains, lisse et droite, tandis que le regard de son mari allait de l'un à l'autre avec une expression curieuse.

"Crin de licorne et baobab, très rigide, puissante, 29,75 centimètres… Allons, faites là bouger…"

Malika continua à agiter le poignet sur une impressionnante quantité de baguettes. L'une d'elle lui plut particulièrement, une drôle de baguette en bois de poirier étrangement biscornue (1), en zigzag, contenant une plume de griffon, mais "elle ne convenait pas", comme disait la vieille femme. Par contre, une autre, mince et longue en bois rouge, lui glissa des mains, et elle craignit de l'avoir abîmée en voyant Madame Belbourdon se précipiter pour la ramasser. Il y en eut beaucoup d'autre. A force, elle avait mal à la main. Sa médaille la démangeait vraiment, mais elle s'était habituée à ce frottement. Et puis soudain, elle sentit que le morceau de métal devenait doux et agréable comme du coton. Au même moment, la baguette qu'elle tenait en main lança des paillettes de lumières arc-en-ciel. Le vieil homme et sa femme eurent un regard de connivence satisfait.

"Bien, bien… Ce sera donc _cette baguette…" murmura la femme en se caressant le menton. Son mari eut un regard vers Hichem et ajouta de sa voix ténue :_

"Une famille surprenante, décidément…"

Madame Belbourdon retourna à son comptoir et déclara simplement ; 

"Ca fera huit Gallions d'or."

L'oncle de Malika paya, salua, puis sortit de la boutique, et Malika le suivit, en se rendant compte trop tard qu'elle n'avait pas écouté les caractéristiques de sa baguette. Elle avait simplement remarqué que c'était une baguette qui comportait des sortes de fines gravures, arabesques compliquées incrustées dans le bois.

Mais trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête, et elle ne savait laquelle poser. Qu'avait donc fait son oncle quelques jours avant et qui semblait impressionner tant de monde, au point de l'appeler "héros national" ? Qu'avait voulut dire le vieux fabricant de baguette par "famille surprenante" ? Pourquoi sa médaille l'avait-elle démangée ? Et pourquoi le vieux couple l'avait-il regardé d'un air si bizarre ?

"Et si nous allions manger un morceau avant de finir tes courses ?" proposa son oncle.

Encore perturbée, elle ne put que hocher la tête. Cet homme l'intimidait énormément, bien qu'elle ne soit pas du genre timide. Elle pensait qu'ils iraient au grand restaurant sur la place, "_Le Bien-Repus_", mais son oncle entra dans le petit bar qu'ils avaient croisé précédemment : "_Le Dragon rouge_". L'enseigne représentait un dragon rouge (qui ressemblait plutôt à un lézard sortant d'hibernation, malingre et décoloré) crachant des flammes (des vraies).

La douce musique qui émanait de l'endroit provenait d'instruments enchantés qui jouaient sur une petite scène : des tambourins, une grosse flûte indienne, une sorte de harpe et une série de clochettes. Une dizaines de tables collées les unes aux autres remplissait le petit espace. Un jeune couple bavardait tranquillement, les yeux dans les yeux, deux femmes en uniformes bordeaux et vert avalaient rapidement leurs assiettes, un vieux couple dégustait des gâteaux, et un homme à l'air austère fumait une longue pipe dans un coin sombre. Au bar, il y avait trois personnes en plus du tenancier.

Une femme, la tête recouverte d'un fichu brodé, vint les installer à une table et leur proposa le menu. Malika ne connaissait pas tous les plats proposés, et, prudemment, choisis une brick simple (elle fut très soupçonneuse quand aux bricks "spéciale gobelin" avec sang et tripes, et la "gigotante" et au menu "spécial flambée du dragon") avec du riz et de la salade, suivit d'une sorte de fromage blanc avec des morceaux de fruits. Son oncle commanda un plat de mouton et de légumes, qui bizarrement avaient été recouverts d'épices… bleues. Malika s'abstint de poser des questions, et mangea tranquillement son menu, regardant avec ébahissement les instruments qui jouaient tout seuls.

"C'est bon ?" demanda son oncle.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle allait se décider à lui poser des questions sur sa baguette quand une voix retentit :

"Professeur Nassim ? C'est vous ?"

La jeune fille et son compagnon avaient terminé leur repas et s'étaient levés pour partir. Tous deux vêtus en sorciers, il devaient avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Elle avait des cheveux avec des mèches teintes en rouges, coupés au carré, un grand sourire et de larges boucles d'oreilles en forme de disque. Son petit ami était grand, un peu fort, et portait un anneau doré à l'oreille gauche.

"Oh ! Mademoiselle Arbib… Bonjour Monsieur Belkhacem!" répondit l'oncle Hichem en se levant.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air ravis et un peu intimidés de le rencontrer ainsi.

"On voulait vous féliciter, vous savez… Cette expédition…" commença le jeune homme.

"Professeur Nassim !" s'exclama une des deux femmes en uniforme, au visage allongé et aux grandes dents, qui avait entendu les jeunes gens. "Ca alors, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer… Mes félicitations… Et vous savez, je ne crois absolument pas ce que certains racontent, vous savez, ces a-ffreuuuuuuses insinuations dans le dernier "_Echo Magique_", c'est vraiment bas… Non, bien sûr comment peut-on vous accuser de telles choses ? C'est indigne, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sa collègue semblait plus réservée, mais tellement impressionnée qu'elle faillit faire tomber ses lunettes biscornues. Les clients du bar aussi murmuraient et regardaient à présent avec intérêt l'oncle de Malika, qui paraissait fort gêné.

"Merci... Mais excusez-moi, nous devons terminer notre repas et retourner faire des courses…Merci….Au revoir, jeunes gens, à bientôt."

Le jeune couple s'éclipsa de bonne grâce, intrigué toutefois par la présence de Malika, mais la dame en uniforme dut se faire rabrouer par son amie pour cesser de regarder le fascinant spectacle d'Hichem Nassim terminant son repas.

"Tu es célèbre, oncle Nassim ?" demanda Malika, une fois sortis du petit établissement, leurs emplettes à la main. 

Elle avait entendu les clients se demander si elle était la fille du professeur Nassim.

"On peut dire ça." répondit-il d'un ton un peu exaspéré. "J'ai souvent aidé le Ministère dans des opérations difficiles, et cela se sait… Je suis aussi un combattant de haut niveau, et en tant que professeur de Défense Magique, je suis plutôt connu."

"Mais, de quoi ils parlent tous ? Tu as fait quelque chose de spécial il y a quelques jours ?"

"Oui, on peut dire ça. Mais je n'étais pas tout seul, c'était une opération internationale, quasiment. Bon, c'est vrai, j'étais chargé de la diriger, mais… Enfin, ce n'est pas important."

Pour Malika, c'était le contraire : son oncle était vraisemblablement quelqu'un d'important chez les sorciers. Elle comprenait maintenant la tête de ce garçon, Thanekhros… Et d'un autre côté, c'était quoi ces sordides accusations dont il était fait mention ? Son oncle devait être vraiment important, et donc ne pouvait échapper aux ragots…

Ils étaient de retour sur la grande place de la fontaine, et cette fois, ils allèrent directement à la librairie. 

Il y avait des livres jusqu'au plafond, et une petite queue derrière la caisse. Malika sortit sa liste de fourniture, et ils mirent plus d'une heure à réunir tous les ouvrages demandés et à payer leurs courses.

Enfin, ils sortirent de la librairie bondée. Son oncle avait de nouveau été reconnu dans la boutique et avait du discuter, très aimablement avec plusieurs personnes. Malika se tourna vers son oncle. Ils avaient finit les courses, mais elle aurait bien aimé faire du lèche-vitrines, surtout au magasins d'animaux et dans les boutiques de bijoux, et découvrir les deux autres rues qu'elle n'avait pas visité. Mais quand elle lui demanda l'autorisation, son oncle secoua la tête.

"Tu as vu tout ce que nous trimballons ? Ce sera pour une autre fois, ne t'en fais pas. Cela va déjà être assez difficile de rentrer chez toi avec tout ça. Au fait, je te ferai parvenir ma vieille malle, ce sera mieux que des valises pour le voyage."

Ils prirent donc le chemin du retour, dans la rue tordue des caravanes, et se retrouvèrent devant la porte qui menait à la "_Médina Moldue". L'oncle Hichem tapota trois fois la serrure, puis ouvrit la porte. Une fois qu'il l'eut refermée, elle sembla de nouveau n'être qu'un décor du mur, tandis que personne dans la foule autour d'eux ne semblait trouver leur arrivée bizarre._

Par contre, en attendant le bus et durant le trajet du retour, qui dura une bonne heure, de nouveau, certains passants regardaient avec un drôle d'air le chaudron rempli de livres que portait Malika.

Enfin il fallut monter la rue qui menait au restaurant des Nassim. La rue de la Petite Montée portait mal son nom : c'était une sacrée côte à monter, surtout quand on habitait vers le sommet de la colline, comme les Nassim. Il était près de cinq heures de l'après-midi quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la maison, où Titus les accueillit en remuant la queue.

Il fut bien le seul.

Les Nassim regardèrent avec consternation les bras chargés de leurs fille. Sa mère apporta très vite un carton où elle fourra le tout, avant de le ranger en haut d'une armoire. Elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à y toucher avant son départ.

Son oncle discuta un peu avec son père, mais elle n'entendit que quelques éclats de voix. Son oncle quitta la maison sans même lui dire personnellement au revoir ; ce fut son père qui l'en informa. Et Malika se retrouva désemparée. Pour un peu, la journée qu'elle venait de vivre aurait put ne pas exister.

_-Fin du quatrième chapitre-_

_Prochain chapitre : Les Flèches Rouges _

Après d'horribles vacances chez les grands-parents, le père de Malika l'emmène en voiture jusqu'au lieu de départ du trajet vers l'école en suivant d'étranges flèches rouges. C'est à dromadaire et en tapis magique qu'aura lieu le voyage d'une journée entière. Et c'est sur une étrange route de sable rouge, que se fera le voyage de centaines d'écoliers vers l'école du désert.

(1) : j'ai pensé à la baguette magique du film "Willow"

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'une brick : c'est une sorte de crêpe dure et salée dans laquelle on fait cuire de l'œuf assaisonnée de divers éléments : fromages, tomates, etc… Toutes les variations sont possibles. La pâte est croustillante, et c'est très bon.

**Explication des noms :**

M'Barak : Barak est le nom d'un des héros de la série de romans "_La Belgariade", un colosse barbu qui frappe jusqu'à ce que l'obstacle soit vaincu. J'imagine bien M'Barak en sorte de soldat africain extrêmement courageux, un peu kamikaze…_

Allegra : sonne italien, veut dire rapide, enlevé. J'imagine une femme vive, gracieuse et efficace portant ce nom.

Thomas : prononcer « Tomasse » en accentuant le o. Je ne sais pas si cette prononciation existe, mais Thomas est suédois, alors, il faut penser à son accent. Le prénom est celui d'un de mes petits cousins, mais aussi d'un copain. Il va devenir un personnage régulier de l'histoire.

Thanekhros: de Thanathos et Necros, deux mots qui se rapportent à la mort en grec et en latin (la Nécromancie est la branche de la magie qui permet de contrôler les cadavres, de créer des zombies, des liches et autres choses peu ragoûtante). "Thanos" était déjà pris par Arleston dans la BD "Lanfeust de Troy" et je ne veut pas de raccords, alors j'ai un peu traficoter...

Faiza Chamaniak** : Je suis contente de ce nom-là !! J'ai collé les mots "chaman" et "maniaque" ensemble, ce qui reflète son caractère et son domaine de compétence. Le prénom signifie "Celle qui Réussit".**

Nashida**Arbib : Nashida veut dire "étudiante". Vous saurez le prénom de son petit amiplus tard. **

Sonia Doigt-de-fée : pour une couturière, c'est un chouette nom, non ?^^

Belbourdon : j'avais même pas tilté l'analogie avec "Beaubâton"! Un bourdon est un gros bâton de mage dans le jargon du milieu (comme celui de Gandalf le Magicien), et bel, qui veut dire beau, donne une connotation noble.

**Note** : je tiens à hurler mon coup de cœur : **Robin4, la merveilleuse auteur (hélas anglophone) qui déchaîne les "foules" en ce moment. Et ô joie, ses fics sont traduites en français :**

_"Promesses tenues"_ : un Univers Alternatif où Sirius était le Gardien de Secret des Potter, et s'est sacrifié. Voldemort est donc toujours là, et la résistance est difficile dans ce monde très sombre.. Mais Harry entame tout de même sa première année, un Harry très différent puisqu'il a toujours ses parents.

40 chapitres, et une suite lancée depuis peu, tout aussi palpitante !!! Un hommage à l'amitié des Maraudeurs.

_"Je préfère la mort au deshonneur"_ : la 5e année d'Harry. Première fic de l'auteur sur Harry Potter, on sent déjà tout son talent ! Traduit par Izabel.

_"Grim Dawn"_ : Je m'en occupe de celle-là ! Le 3e volume revisité : et si, en fuyant les Dursley, Harry avait été attaqué par des Mangemorts et aurait été secouru par Sirius ? Les choses auraient alors prit un autre cours…

Et en prime, un one-shot sur les Fondateurs… Superbe ! Que je vais bientôt traduire ! Qu'attendez-vous pour lire ses fics ?

****

**Sinon, j'ai toujours besoin de noms pour peupler le Caravansérail !!! Aidez-moi !!! Que vous connaissiez l'arabe ou pas !**


	5. Rendez vous à l'Obélisque des Mirages

**Titre** : Le Caravansérail 

**Auteur** : Alana Chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Beta-readeuse** : Angharrad, que je remercie chaudement et milles fois

**Résumé général** : Malika Nassim, une fillette tunisienne de douze ans, apprend qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'on l'attend au Caravansérail, l'école de Magie, où son mystérieux oncle Hichem est professeur.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Malika est une fillette de onze ans et demi qui apprend qu'elle est une sorcière. Son oncle Hichem, professeur au Caravansérail, l'école de Magie du Maghreb, l'emmène faire ses achats de la rentrée. Elle découvre certains professeurs, certains élèves, et comprend que son oncle est un sorcier connu et respecté. Pourquoi tout le monde le considère t-il comme un héros ?

**Disclaimer** : Je signale aux lecteurs qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué, que cette fic est publiée dans la section "Harry Potter". Donc que rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling, et je ne suis pas en train de me faire des sous avec tout ça… Mais… Il n'y a aucun personnage de J.K. Rowling ici ? Ah ? Ben, c'est quand même à elle, je vous l'assure !^__^

**Note aux revieweurs** : merci beaucoup de votre soutien. Cette fic est celle qui me tient le plus à cœur. J'ai du mal en ce moment à m'y atteler à cause de la traduction de "Grim Dawn", que je fais au jour le jour (quoi que ça fait une semaine que Robin n'a pas uploadé… Je peux souffler !). Je vous remercie pour tous les noms arabes que l'on m'a transmis. Je cherche des significations, car je veux qu'il y ait des allusions sur leur caractère, comme chez J.K. Rowling. 

Je m'efforce de répondre personnellement aux reviews de chacun, par mail. Merci énormément à ceux qui m'ont donnée des noms arabes, je vais les utiliser, soyez-en sûrs !

Pour les questions : oui, on reverra Dumbledore, mais pas Harry, qui ne sera qu'évoqué. (c'est un héros mondial, quand même !) Les sorciers d'Afrique du Nord utilise principalement des tapis, et quasiment seuls les amateurs de Quidditch s'en servent. Et oui, il y aura du Quidditch.

Pour la baguette de Malika, il faudra attendre…

Et Sinon, sachez que le chap 6 est à moitié écrit, ainsi qu'un petit passages des chap 7 et 9, et le plus morceau du 8, ainsi que la moitié du dernier (14 sont prévus.) 

**Conseils** : Pour les moments de solitude de Malika, pendant les vacances chez ses grands-parents : "La décision de Mulan", piste 8 de la BO du film "Mulan" Pour l'arrivée au camp et le départ, "Titanic", le morceau de l'embarquement. 

**Présentation des personnages :**

**Malika**** Nassim : héroïne de notre histoire. Onze ans et demi, elle apprend qu'elle est sorcière. Volontaire, très excitée par ce qui lui arrive, elle souffre toutefois de l'attitude de sa famille face à la magie.**

**Hichem**** Nassim : Mystérieux oncle de Malika, prof de Magie. Séparé de sa famille depuis des années, c'est un héros semble t-il chez les sorciers, mais pourquoi est-il si coincé ?**

**Les parents de Malika** : Si le père semble regretter la mésentente survenue avec son frère, la mère reste très hostile à la magie, et reporte sur sa fille une partie de sa peur.

**Youssef** : 18 ans, grand frère de Malika. Le plus amical de tous dans la fratrie.

**Samira** : 16 ans, sœur de Malika, au caractère bien trempé.

**Kader** : 14 ans, frère de Malika, et son tortionnaire. Un vrai sale gosse, celui-là!

**Naïma** : 9 ans, sœur de Malika. La chouchoute de la famille, une peste en puissance ?

**Titus** : le vieux chien de la famille Nassim. Brave bête crasseuse qui roupille tout le temps.

**Chapitre cinq : Rendez-vous à l'Obélisque des Mirages**

Un sentiment dérangeant habitait Malika. Et habitait l'ensemble de la maison, semblait-il. On aurait dit que plus rien ne se passait comme avant, que quelque chose de bizarre empêchait chacun d'être naturel, que ce soit pour la moindre chose, les discussions, les regards, les démarches de chacun.

Ses frères et sœurs ne lui parlèrent pas de sa journée, ne lui posèrent aucune question. Mais elle voyait bien leurs regards curieux. Quand ils lui adressaient la parole, c'était avec réserve et neutralité. Naïma, surtout, semblait la considérer comme une bête curieuse. Les deux aînés étaient plutôt gênés. Samira était très perturbée ; la magie n'entrait vraiment pas dans sa conception du monde. Youssef avait l'air plus intrigué et plus intéressé, mais sa réserve naturelle ne le poussait pas vers sa sœur. Il ne posa même pas de questions sur son oncle ; il était pourtant le seul à ne pas l'avoir vu, sinon en coup de vent lorsque ce dernier avait ramené Malika. Il était du genre à tout garder pour lui, et puis à exploser. Cela arrivait le plus souvent avec son père, car celui-ci avait des vues bien arrêtées sur l'avenir de son fils, qui n'étaient pas partagée. Par ces crises de rage, il ressemblait un peu à Malika, mais elle était moins renfermée que son frère et donc d'humeur moins sombre et moins explosive. 

Quand à Kader, il avait une attitude encore plus méprisante qu'à l'ordinaire. Dès que nul ne pouvait l'entendre, il lançait des piques et des insinuations à sa sœur. Le pire, c'est que très vite Naïma essaya d'en profiter pour poser plein de questions puériles ("Tu vas avoir des verrues ? Tu vas manger des serpents ? Tu vas aller en enfer, après ? Tu peux changer les melons en chocolat ?"), et que quand Samira s'aperçut de ce manège, elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle semblait avoir choisi la politique de l'autruche, et Malika se doutait qu'il y avait dû y avoir une grande discussion familiale en son absence. Par contre, Kader s'efforça de rester très discret devant son frère.

Mais la mise à l'écart que continuait de mettre en œuvre sa famille lui rappelait que sa vie avait changée. Elle se raccrochait à cette idée : dans quelques semaines, elle partirait vers un endroit inconnu, où elle retrouverait son oncle. Elle avait très envie de mieux le connaître, même si il l'intimidait : elle trouvait Hichem fascinant. Il lui avait ouvert un nouveau monde.

Elle était à la fois excitée et terrifiée.

Les choses se compliquèrent quand ils se rendirent, très peu de temps après, en vacances chez leurs grands-parents. Samira et Youssef avaient leurs propres affaires : travail au restaurant, sorties avec leurs amis, expédition dans le Sud pour l'aîné. Kader aurait préféré rester sur Tunis, mais il ne voulait pas travailler au restaurant, et son père l'envoya sans ménagement avec ses petites sœurs après une querelle mémorable père-fils.

Le trajet en autocar fut éprouvant, même si Bizerte n'était pas très éloigné de Tunis. Mais la chaleur était étouffante. Après leur arrivée et les embrassades affectueuses de leur tante et des grands-parents, Naïma eut la merveilleuse idée de glapir que "Malika est une sorcière ! Elle va apprendre à faire des potions de bave de crapaud !"

La réaction des adultes ne fut pas des plus enthousiastes. 

La grand-mère posa une main sur son cœur. La tante eut un hoquet de surprise. Le grand-père dressa la tête et regarda ses petits-enfants, foudroyé. Puis, il leur siffla de se taire et les poussa sans ménagement dans la voiture, jetant des coups d'œils aux alentours, alarmé à l'idée que quelqu'un les ait entendu. Les deux femmes se regardaient, paniquées.

Une fois tout le monde engouffré dans l'automobile poussiéreuse, le grand-père dit durement, le regard terrible :

"Je vous interdit de parler de cette école de Magie. A personne. Même pas à vos cousins !"

Il lança à Malika un regard noir, le menton tremblant de colère. Puis, il mit en marche le moteur, coupant toute discussion. La tante fit taire Naïma qui commençait à protester, et le court trajet jusqu'à la maison fut désagréablement silencieux en plus d'être étouffant.

Les vacances furent affreuses pour Malika. Son grand-père la traitait comme une pestiférée. Son regard noir et malveillant la poussait à éviter autant que possible la présence du retraité, et elle s'arrangeait donc pour ne pas être dans la même pièce que lui. Lors des repas, il avait décidé de l'ignorer purement et simplement. Sa grand-mère et sa tante étaient également distantes, mais au moins, elles ne la fixaient pas avec ce regard furieux. Sa grand-mère avait surtout l'air triste. 

Un matin, deux jours après leur arrivée, elle la prit à partie dans la cuisine.

"Ma chérie, n'en veut pas trop à ton grand-père. Il déteste la magie. Il a détesté le fait que son fils soit… sorcier. Il juge cela honteux, contre-nature. Et puis, ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais bébé…"

Ses mains tremblaient en coupant les légumes. Le souvenir de cet événement lui donnait des sueurs froides.

"Il ne faut pas en parler. Ne fais pas de magie, ça vaut mieux. Après cette école, tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire de magie. Tu dois y aller, bien sûr… Mais la magie, c'est dangereux… C'est mal… Oh, j'aurai voulu ne pas revivre ça…"

"Je n'ai rien demandé, Mamie."

"Je sais ma puce, mais… Tout ça c'est à cause d'Hichem… Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais fait attention." soupira t-elle.

Malika ne put poser plus de questions, car les cousins venaient de débarquer dans la pièce.

Ceux-ci remarquèrent bien vite que quelque chose clochait avec Malika, et bien sûr, Naïma et Kader finirent par vendre la mèche, malgré les interdictions de la famille.

Nadia, quinze ans, Ahmed, onze ans et Walid, neuf ans, étaient arrivés juste après leurs cousins. 

Nadiafaisait triste mine, car à quinze ans, elle estimait qu'elle n'avait plus à aller en vacances chez ses grands-parents, mais plutôt avec ses copines. Point de vue que ses parents ne partageaient pas. Quand ils allaient en voyage, ils ne voulaient pas de soucis avec leurs enfants. L'absence, cette année-là, de Samira, la rendait encore plus boudeuse, car elle avait très peu de chances d'avoir autant de liberté qu'accompagnée par sa cousine ; les grands-parents étaient du genre vieux jeu, et ne la laisseraient pas sortir le soir, elle le savait.

Ahmed n'espérait qu'une chose, faire les quatre cents coup avec Kader, qui se flattait de l'admiration que lui portait son petit cousin. Quand à Walîd, c'était un petit garçon joyeux qui avait tendance à l'embonpoint, mais une frimousse adorable qui faisait fondre les cœurs.

Trois jours après l'arrivée des cousins, Malika jouait aux cartes avec ses cousins, tandis que Naïma "faisait équipe" avec Nadia** (en fait, elle posait les cartes que sa cousine lui indiquait).**

Kader, qui tournait en rond depuis un moment et qui, bien sûr, ne supportait pas d'être indifférents aux autres, plongés dans le jeu, s'approcha. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour que Nadia** lui hurle d'aller voir ailleurs et d'arrêter de dévoiler le jeu de chacun. Quand Malika seconda sa cousine, il eut une moue méprisante et lança :**

"De toute façon, tu ne peux que tricher, la sorcière, j'suis sûr que tu t'entraînes à faire des sales tours avec les cartes. Hein, que tu fais pas de la magie ?"

"Dégage, crétin !" jeta Nadia.

"Mais si, demande lui, c'est une sorcière, elle va dans une école de sorciers… Tu savais qu'elle allait en pensionnat ? Ben c'est une école de Magie… Pas vrai ?"

Malika était interdite. Il ne fallait rien dire !! Bon sang, pourvu que les cousins n'y croient pas… Mais Naïma fut aussitôt ravie de se rendre intéressante:

"Ouais !! Même que l'oncle Hichem aussi, et il va emmener Malika !! Papa nous l'a dit !!! Il est venu à la maison !"

La mention de l'oncle Hichem - le mystérieux oncle dont on ne parlait jamais - attisa la curiosité des cousins.

"T'es une sorcière ?" fit Walîd, les yeux ronds d'admiration.

"T'es bête, ça existe pas…" affirma son frère.

Malika, affolée, ne savait comment réparer la situation. Ils avaient fait une promesse, et voilà qu'à cause de son imbécile de frère… Nadia** avait l'air narquoise :**

"Arrêtez vos délires… Vous avez vu l'oncle Hichem ?" ajouta t-elle, plus intéressée.

"C'est un SOR-CIER !" jura Naïma avec un air solennel, roulant des yeux pour appuyer ses dires.

"Juré, c'est un sorcier, et Malika aussi… Hein, la petite sorcière ?" approuva Kader en bousculant sa sœur.

Elle explosa de rage et d'humiliation. Il était abominable ! Il avait promis à leur père, à leur grand-père ! Et surtout, la promesse à leur oncle, qui lui avait fait passer une si merveilleuse journée, était rompue !

"T'avais pas le droit !! T'avais promis de rien dire !!" hurla t-elle en se jetant sur lui pour le bourrer de coups de poings et de coups de pieds.

Si elle parvint à le faire tomber par terre, il se reprit vite et chercha à la coincer en lui hurlant de se taire, tordant ses poignets, lui tirant les cheveux et ignorant les récriminations de leur cousine.

"La ferme, la sorcière !"

Malika lui griffa le visage, frappa ses épaules et ses tibias, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Leur grand-mère, alerté par les cris, arriva en poussant de hauts cris, et ils durent se séparer.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?", cria la vieille femme. "Vous voulez vous entre-tuez ? Entre frères et sœurs ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous ne pensez pas à nous, qui sommes vieux et avons besoin de repos ? Regardez-vous un peu, on dirait des souillons !"

"Il a trahi sa promesse !" ragea Malika, au bord des larmes, qui s'éloignait de son frère avec répulsion.

Kader ne pouvait donc jamais être sérieux et honnête avec elle ? Si ça avait été pour un autre membre de la famille, elle était sûre qu'il aurait tenu sa langue… Enfin, presque sûre… Evidemment… Il ne pouvait donc pas être responsable ?

"C'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça parce qu'il dit que tu es une sorcière !" renifla Nadia.

Leur grand-mère se tourna brusquement vers Kader.

"Vous saviez qu'il ne fallait pas en parler !" s'exclama t-elle, peinée.

"Alors c'est vrai ?" redemanda Walîd, les yeux écarquillés.

Même Nadiaregardait sa grand-mère avec stupéfaction à présent.

"Hey ! Naïma aussi elle l'a dit !" se défendit Kader.

"Parce que t'as montré l'exemple !" cria Malika avec rage, remettant ses cheveux défaits en place.

C'est alors que, catastrophe, leur grand-père arriva.

"Que se passe t-il ?" gronda t-il de sa voix terrible. "Pas capable d'être sages en vacances ?"

" ls ont tout dit à leurs cousins…" murmura sa femme.

Les yeux du grand-père sortirent presque de leurs orbites et il se mis à tempêter comme jamais. Les six enfants se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes. Les colères du grand-père n'était pas un agréable moment à passer. Naïma et Walîd fondirent en larmes.

"COMMENT… FAIT LA PROMESSE… INCAPABLE… PUNITION… JAMAIS PLUS…. PETITS INGRATS… MALS ELEVES… PEUT PAS FAIRE CONFIANCE… CORRECTION… HONTE SUR TOUTE LA FAMILLE…"

Il sembla hurler pendant un quart d'heure au moins, et chacun des enfants reçu au moins une taloche, mais Malika reçut plus de gifles que les autres et Kader fut secoué comme un prunier.

Soudain, alors que tous les enfants, sauf Nadia, avaient les larmes aux yeux, un faucon entra par la fenêtre et se posa sur la table, interrompant les cris du grand-père. Il eut un sursaut en voyant l'oiseau, et recula vivement, tirant sa femme en arrière pour la protéger.

"Il a une lettre." murmura Malika.

Elle était terrifiée. Et si son oncle lui disait que tout était fini ? Si elle n'était plus admise à l'école parce que le secret n'avait pas été gardé ?

"Ouvre-là !" ordonna son grand-père avec brusquerie.

Mais quand Malika essaya de s'approcher de l'oiseau, il fit un écart et eut un petit cri de reproche. Il avança vers Kader et tendit la patte. Les cousins regardaient le faucon, éberlués.

"Kader !" ordonna sa grand-mère.

Mais il ne bougea pas. 

"Tu as peur ?" demanda Malika, avec sarcasme.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux et se décida à prendre le message. Aussitôt, le faucon repartit d'où il était venu. Sous le regard attentif de tous, Kader déroula la lettre, et l'ouvrit très lentement, jetant des regards furtifs à chacun. Il avait l'air plutôt inquiet. Il lu le message, et son visage prit une mine déboussolée.

"Alors ?" jeta le grand-père, qui essayait de ne pas trop trembler, de rage ou de peur, on ne savait trop.

Kader ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Son visage devint alarmé. Il remua la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Paniqué, il porta sa main à sa gorge. 

Peine perdue : aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres.

Kader était devenu muet.

Il fit de grands gestes frénétiques, essayant vainement de parler. Il tendit la lettre à ses grands-parents. Ceux-ci la lurent avec appréhension.

_Kader,_

_Compte tenu du non-respect de la promesse que je vous avais demandés de tenir envers ceux qui ne sont pas au courant de ma vrai nature et de celle de ta sœur, je me vois contraint de t'imposer ce sortilège de Mutisme, en espérant que tu apprennes à tenir ta langue. Si une telle "erreur" devait se reproduire, la prochaine personne qui s'y risquerait se verrait non seulement privé de parole, mais aussi de la capacité d'écrire ou de communiquer. Vous êtes prévenus. _

_Et, désormais, le pacte concerne également ceux qui ont appris la vérité._

_En espérant que cela serve de leçon. Je ne serais pas aussi gentil si je venais moi-même, croit-moi._

_L'Oncle Hichem_

_PS : le sort durera vingt-quatre heures. _

Quand la grand-mère en eut terminé, tous se regardèrent, abasourdis. Et puis, l'air désespéré, Kader se tourna rageusement vers sa sœur, et essaya de la frapper.

"Suffit !" tonna son grand-père. "Peut-être que ça t'apprendra à tenir ta langue, mon garçon !"

Les cousins et Naïma étaient bouche bée. Kader n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour s'épargner l'humiliation de devoir communiquer par écrit. 

Mais Malika fut également punie, et elle dut rester dans sa chambre, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé à son grand-père. Le vieil homme, très énervé, s'enferma dans sa propre chambre tout le reste de la journée.

Son épouse se chargea d'expliquer à leurs petits enfants tout ce qu'ils voulurent savoir.

Plus besoin d'insister sur l'obligation de garder le secret désormais. La leçon de Kader était suffisante.

La mésaventure du jeune garçon eut l'énorme avantage de presque l'effacer de la vie familiale durant vingt-quatre heures, et l'énorme désavantage de le rendre encore plus détestable envers Malika. Il ne fit plus aucune allusion à la magie, mais devint encore plus tyrannique avec sa sœur. Quand aux autres, l'exemple du cousin avait été tellement impressionnant, qu'ils cherchèrent à éviter Malika, même Nadiaet Walîd.

Malika avait donc choisi de rester seule le plus souvent possible. Elle passait de longues heures à se promener sur la plage, à escalader les rochers, en rêvant à sa fantastique journée à la Médina Magique, et à soupirer après ses affaires rangées dans l'armoire à la maison. Elle ne pouvait même pas en apprendre plus dans ses livres, leur accès lui était interdit ! Elle mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir ces livres à couverture de cuir, aux titres étranges et excitants.

Ce n'était pas seulement un caprice, mais un problème d'ordre scolaire, et même plus. Comment ferait-elle ? Elle arriverait à l'école plus ignorante qu'une... qu'une trolle ? (elle avait vu un dessin de troll chez _Banthar_ et Ben_. Il avait l'air particulièrement stupide.) Sans rien savoir sur rien, même comment simplement tenir une baguette magique. Ces livres auraient pu débroussailler le champ de sa connaissance magique, mais elle débarquerait à l'école de Magie - Le Caravansérail - comme une cruche. _

Oh, quelle angoisse ! De quoi aurait-elle l'air ? Se moquerait-on d'elle pour des choses qu'elle ignorait ? Y avait-il des tests au début des cours ? Dans ce cas, elle était sûre de rendre copie blanche, sauf si il s'agissait de raconter sa vie. Et encore, en quoi sa vie pouvait-elle être intéressante ? Et ce voyage ? Il s'agissait d'une caravane, disait la lettre… Une caravane de quoi ? De voitures, de dragons, de tapis volants ?

Jeter des cailloux dans l'eau sur le port était une occupation vraiment ennuyeuse. Normalement, elle devrait être avec ses cousins et frère et sœur, à nager, jouer au ballon, explorer les rochers avec eux, se raconter des histoires quand il faisait trop chaud pour sortir, empêcher Kader de détruire les châteaux de sable de sa sœur, faire les marchés avec sa tante et sa grand-mère, aller au cinéma avec sa cousine, écouter les récits de son grand-père, ou le regarder leur apprendre à jouer aux échecs, aider sa grand-mère à faire des pâtisseries… L'an passé encore, ces vacances chez les grands-parents avaient été si simples et si agréables !

Mais cette année, elle était seule. 

Les jours s'égrenèrent lentement. Malika essaya de combler son ennui en allant le plus souvent possible à la bibliothèque, où en refaisant les mêmes promenades, en grimpant sur les mêmes rochers…

Enfin, à la mi-août, sa tante l'informa très rapidement de se tenir prête pour prendre le car le 21 août pour Tunis. 

"Tu rentreras avant les autres pour ensuite…"

La tante s'interrompit, et la table du petit déjeuner devint silencieuse. On jetait des coups d'œil à Malika, et on entendait plus que les cuillères sur les bols et les bruits de mastication.

Ensuite… Ensuite elle partirait, elle le savait. La lettre qu'elle avait reçue parlait d'un rendez-vous à l'Obélisque des Mirages, et de flèches rouges. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait cet endroit, même en ayant essayé de le trouver sur une carte.

La dernière semaine de vacances fut interminable, mais le petit voyage en autocar jusqu'à Tunis encore plus !!!! Son frère vint la chercher et elle en fut heureuse. Il était hésitant et gêné, mais c'était celui qu'elle sentait le plus amical envers elle dans la famille. Sans oublier Titus, qui vint se frotter à ses jambes avec entrain.

La malle de son oncle l'attendait. En fait, ce n'était pas une vieille malle, mais une malle neuve, de belle couleur brune et aux renforcements de couleur bronze. Sans doute Hichem avait-il découvert que la précédente était hors d'usage.

La préparation de ladite malle fut un moment assez émouvant pour Malika, car sa famille sembla se rappeler qu'elle partait quand même pour des mois dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

"Il faut partir tôt, demain matin." expliqua son père.

"Où est le rendez-vous ?" demanda Youssef, qui apportait les cartons de fournitures magiques dans la chambre.

"A l'Obélisque des Mirages." répondit Malika, qui avait sa lettre posée sur son oreiller, le reste du lit étant envahi par toutes les affaires qu'elle et sa mère étaient en train de lister.

"Ca va faire de la place dans les placards." murmura Madame Nassim d'un air absent.

"Naïma sera contente." jeta Samira qui écoutait, installée dans la chambre d'à-côté.

"Et c'est où ?" relança Youssef en examinant un livre intitulé "_Manuel des Sortilèges, 1ère année_"

Malika fronça les sourcil, et saisit sa lettre. Elle lut à voix haute l'un des feuillets de la lettre :

"_Le départ de la Caravane aura lieu à l'Obélisque des Mirages, le rendez-vous est fixé à neuf heures, le 22 août. Les flèches rouges vous indiqueront votre trajet, prenez soin de prévoir une heure pour atteindre le point de rendez-vous_. Les Flèches Rouges ???" s'étonna t-elle en regardant son père avec une mimique d'incompréhension.

"Elles apparaîtront pour nous montrer le chemin dès que nous sortiront de la maison." dit tranquillement son père.

Sa femme s'arrêta un instant de fouiller dans le placard. Youssef releva la tête et Samira vint s'adosser à la porte. Comme tout le monde attendait qu'il s'explique, il continua tout aussi tranquillement, en enlevant les livres des mains de son fils pour les mettre dans la malle :

"J'ai accompagné Hichem trois fois à ce rendez-vous. Je sais comment ça se passe. Il y a toujours des flèches bizarres qui surgissent d'on ne sait où. Il faut les suivre pendant environ une heure, et on arrive à l'Obélisque des Mirages. C'est un simple bloc de pierre. Pour rentrer, il suffit de suivre les flèche en sens inverse, mais il ne faut pas modifier son chemin, où on se retrouve à l'autre bout du pays."

"Ca t'est… déjà arrivé ?" demanda Youssef, impressionné malgré lui.

Leur père marqua un temps d'arrêt. 

"Non. Je n'étais pas avec votre grand-père cette fois-là."

Il y un silence.

Malika aurait aimé mettre son uniforme immédiatement, mais sa mère s'y refusa.

"Et si on te voyait habillée avec demain matin ? Non, pas question. Tu ne le mettras pas ici."

Elle replia l'un des uniformes que Malika avait déployé pour montrer à son frère. Leur père rajouta, pour rassurer sa fille, qu'il y avait de quoi se changer à l'Obélisque des Mirages, et qu'il suffisait de laisser un uniforme en haut de la malle.

Par contre, il lui enjoignit de laisser baladeur et cassettes audio à la maison.

"Les appareils électriques ne marchent pas, là-bas."

Remplir la malle fut très facile. Il n'y eut presque pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour caser toutes les affaires de Malika, il y avait juste la place de tout mettre, et même quand on rajouta après coup les chaussures, les chaussons, puis la trousse de toilette et enfin Nini, la poupée de chiffon, il y avait toujours _juste la place_ pour ce qu'on avait oublié…

"Malle magique…" marmonna Monsieur Nassim. "Je parie que tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin en l'ouvrant, même si on l'avait rangé tout au fond."

Et il la referma d'un coup sec. Toutes les affaires de Malika étaient rentrées dedans.

Elle eut du mal à dormir cette nuit-là, et se réveilla bien avant l'heure prévue. Elle était très excitée par ce départ, mais aussi très nerveuse. Comment sa famille réagirait-elle ? A sept heures et demi, elle était entièrement prête, sa malle bouclée. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Youssef était debout, essayant de se réveiller avec un bon café. 

"Je viens avec vous, ce matin."

Malika adressa un sourire éclatant à son frère.

"Merci. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir."

"Tu pars pour des mois… C'est un peu normal. Et puis ça m'intéresse un peu."

Malika sourit. Youssef était du genre à tout minimiser en paroles, mais il ne trompait personne. 

Quand il fut temps de partir, Youssef et son père chargèrent la malle dans la voiture. Titus était là, devant la porte, et il gémissait doucement. La brave bête avait-elle comprit ce qui se passait ? Toujours est-il qu'il donna de vigoureux coups de langues à Malika avant qu'elle ne sorte. Samira était descendue, en robe de chambre, pour voir sa sœur partir. Elle l'enlaça, un peu gênée. Elle ne semblait toujours pas savoir quoi penser de la situation.

Mais c'était la réaction de sa mère qui angoissait le plus Malika. Quand sa mine renfrognée se détendit en un sourire triste et en de gros soupirs, elle fut brutalement rassurée : les embrassades de sa mère et les larmes qu'elle essuya de ses yeux lui prouvait que sa maman tenait à elle, même si elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière.

"Aller, va, et fais bien attention à toi." murmura t-elle avec une dernière accolade. Malika grimpa dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt, et resta à la fenêtre pour voir sa mère et sa sœur devenir toutes petites, puis disparaître en bas de la rue de la Petite Montée, quand la voiture prit un tournant.

"On va où, alors ?" demanda Youssef.

"On roule. On suivra les flèches quand elles apparaîtront."

Perplexe, Youssef se tourna vers sa sœur, mais elle n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaule. Comment voulait-il qu'elle en sache plus que lui ?

"Là !" s'exclama soudain leur père en désignant un trottoir dans une vaste rue des faubourgs de Tunis.

En effet une large flèche rouge était dessinée sur le sol, d'un rouge étonnant : pas un rouge poussiéreux et terne, mais un rouge vif, lumineux, dans une matière qui ne semblait pas être de la peinture. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée.

D'autres flèches semblables les guidèrent : sur le sol, sur les murs, sur des panneaux publicitaires (il était très amusant de voir l'éclatante publicité pour du dentifrice traversé par une flèche rouge). Ils quittèrent Tunis pour une grande route, puis une route poussiéreuse apparemment moins fréquentée. Les flèches apparaissaient toujours, sur des rochers ou au sol. Et puis la route devint sauvage, pleine de cailloux. Malika se demanda où ils pouvaient bien être. Youssef avait essayé de suivre avec la carte, mais ils n'avaient traversé aucune ville, aucun hameau, et n'avaient plus rencontré d'autres voitures où même de marcheurs depuis un bon moment.

"Mais on est où ?" murmura Youssef, cherchant désespérément un point de repère à l'horizon.

C'était peine perdue : il n'y avait que collines desséchées, herbes folles, cailloux, et beaucoup de poussière.

"Cherche pas. Ne cherche surtout pas à comprendre dans ces cas-là. Ca vaut mieux." dit son père d'une voix plate.

Il semblait devenir plus nerveux au fur et à mesure du voyage.

Youssef laissa retomber sa carte routière, et regarda devant lui, cherchant, comme Malika, à apercevoir le fameux Obélisque des Mirages.

La route caillouteuse, devenue une simple piste avec d'autres traces de pneus, continua encore un peu, et brusquement, derrière un renfoncement de terrain, apparut devant eux un attroupement. Malika et Youssef se dressèrent sur leurs sièges. 

Oui, il y avait une grande pierre qui se dressait vers le ciel, une pierre taillée en pointe. De nombreuses voitures étaient rassemblées en retrait de l'Obélisque, et des centaines de personnes allaient et venaient. Il y avait aussi des tapis magiques à profusion qui flottaient dans les airs - avec ou sans sorciers dessus. En se rapprochant, ils distinguèrent un peu mieux tout ces gens, habillées en         Moldus autant qu'en sorciers, ainsi que des inscriptions et des pictogrammes sur l'Obélisque. Au delà de la rangée de voitures, devant l'Obélisque, se tenait une grande tente de toile rouge, et derrière, des dizaines de dromadaires qui attendaient sagement, attachés à des piquets de bois, grignotant les maigres touffes d'herbe jaune qu'ils trouvaient. 

C'était époustouflant. Malika en était bouche bée. 

Quand Malika descendit de la voiture, tandis que son père et son frère déchargeaient sa malle, elle vit arriver un tapis avec une famille dessus. Les parents firent descendre leurs enfants, déjà en uniforme, puis se dirigèrent vers la tente, le tapis les suivant docilement avec les malles. Les Nassim les suivirent des yeux tandis qu'ils passaient devant eux. Le frère de Malika était hébété devant ce spectacle. On aurait dit que les yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. Leur père, lui, avait plutôt l'air méfiant. D'un geste brusque, il intima à ses enfants de le suivre, et leurs recommanda de rester vigilants.

Imitant la foule, les Nassim firent la queue devant la grande tente. Sous un auvent, une jeune fille assise derrière une petite table croulant sous les parchemins remplissait des formulaires. Des élèves sortaient de la tente en uniforme, papotant joyeusement. Plus loin, des élèves plus âgés et des parents aidaient à installer les malles et les sacs sur les dromadaires. Malika reconnu le jeune homme qu'elle avait croisée avec son oncle au restaurant, mais sa petite amie n'était pas là. Il ajustait les sangles d'un dromadaire qui semblait tout à fait indifférent à ce remue-ménage. 

En patientant derrière les familles déjà arrivées, Malika repéra quelques regards vers sa famille, et d'autres également moldues d'après leur vêture. Certains sorciers les regardaient un peu étonnés, d'autres avec mépris. Cela ne semblait pas gêné la famille juste devant eux, visiblement moldue et positivement ravie de se retrouver là. La mère et la sœur aînée faisaient mille et une recommandations à la plus jeune, une jeune fille d'environ quatorze ans, tandis que le père faisait rapidement coché le nom de « Harissa, Amina » par la jeune fille aux parchemins. Puis, l'adolescente arracha presque son uniforme des bras de sa mère et se précipita dans la grande tente, tandis que son père traînait la malle vers les dromadaires.

C'était au tour de Malika.

"Bonjour, quel nom, quelle année, je vous prie ?" demanda la jeune fille.

Elle avait les cheveux frisés pas très longs, qui formaient comme une crinière sur sa tête, et des tas de colliers de perles et de pendentifs autour du cou.

"Première année, Malika Nassim." répondit son père.

La jeune fille eut un arrêt. Elle leva les yeux et fixa Malika une seconde, puis son père, qui tendait la lettre du Caravansérail. Elle lut celle-ci attentivement, et eut un sourire un peu crispé.

"Ah… Tu sais comment les choses se passent ?" demanda t-elle à Malika, semblant s'attendre à ce qu'elle réponde par l'affirmative.

Malika secoua la tête. La fille eut l'air surprise.

"Oh… Hé bien il faut que tu ailles revêtir ton uniforme, dans la tente, la partie droite est pour les filles. On t'expliquera comment le mettre. Tu resteras dans la tente avec les autres premières années, on va vous expliquer les règles de base pour le voyage. Ton père pourra emmener tes affaires au dépôt, là-bas, et on se chargera de les installer pour le voyage. C'est bon ?"

Malika hocha la tête. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, pour sortir l'uniforme de Malika de la malle. Heureusement il était sur le dessus, avec la baguette, il n'y eut pas besoin de beaucoup fouiller. Les sorciers derrière eux les regardaient avec curiosité, mais Malika n'eut pas le temps d'y faire attention ; son père la poussa vers la tente, les bras chargés, alors que lui et Youssef emmenaient la malle vers les dromadaires. 

"Aller, va, ma fille !" souffla t-il, comme s'il voulait en finir au plus vite de ce moment pénible.

Malika vit un grand jeune homme habillé en véritable touareg s'approcher pour les aider, puis elle dut se tourner pour regarder où elle mettait les pieds et son père et son frère sortirent de son champ de vision. 

Elle entra dans la grande tente rouge en même temps qu'un garçon plus âgé qui fila vers le côté gauche. Elle alla donc du côté droit, souleva la toile qui servait de porte et manqua de se faire renverser par deux filles à peine plus âgées qu'elle qui gloussaient. Elles lancèrent un " Désolé " et coururent au dehors. Malika pénétra dans le vaste espace de la tente. 

Il y avait des dizaines de filles de onze à dix-huit ans en train de se changer, de se coiffer et surtout de parler. Un joyeux brouhaha emplissait la tente. Les jeunes filles posaient leurs vêtements à même le sol, sur les confortables tapis.

"Bonjour." dit une voix près de l'oreille de Malika. "Tu es nouvelle ?"

Elle se retourna. C'était une jeune fille noire, très belle et souriante. Ses longs cheveux étaient nattés en une myriade de petites tresses, terminées par des perles de couleurs qui cliquetaient à chaque mouvement. Elle portait une longue robe de toile à double épaisseur de couleur bleue foncée, un turban de même couleur autour des épaules, et une large ceinture en cuir tressée. Son sourire accentuait ses hautes pommettes et lui donnait un air tellement joyeux qu'elle parut immédiatement sympathique à Malika.

"Oui." répondit Malika.

"Moi aussi ! Ca tombe bien, non ? Viens, avance, il faut te mettre en uniforme."

"Heu… Tu n'es pas un peu âgée pour être nouvelle ?" demanda Malika tandis qu'elle s'avançait avec la fille, qui avait posé la main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

La jeune fille eut un rire clair.

"Oh, mais moi je ne suis pas élève. Je suis étudiante. Je m'appelle Rokhaya. Hé, Karine, encore une première année !"

D'une nuée d'élèves bruyantes, surgit une jeune fille assez petite, aux traits asiatiques. Elle portait quand à elle une robe du même genre que Rokhaya, dans des tons rose pâle, une robe de traversée du désert, un peu comme celle des Touaregs.

"Salut. Dépêche-toi de te mettre en uniforme, ça prend toujours plus de temps la première fois. Non, les filles, arrêtez avec ça !" ordonna t-elle à un groupe de filles qui se battaient pour rire avec leurs foulards et se roulaient par terre.

"Viens, tu vas voir, c'est pas si dur." dit Rokhaya. "Tu peux garder tes vêtements Moldus en dessous, ils ne sont pas trop chauds."

Malika ne portait en effet qu'un tee-shirt et un pantalon flottant très léger. Rokhaya commença par étendre les affaires de Malika au sol, grondant des adolescentes négligentes qui marchèrent dessus. 

"Dehors ! Allez plutôt donner un coup de main ! Toi, là, va plutôt aider celles-ci à mettre leurs foulards !"

Il y avait deux ou trois autres filles qui ne portaient pas l'uniforme qui aidaient les plus jeunes à se vêtir, parfois aidée par des élèves plus âgées.

Malika commença par enfiler sa robe, puis le manteau, qu'elle ajusta avec sa ceinture à lacets Rokhaya lui montra comment ne pas trop serrer pour garder une bonne liberté de mouvements, mais aussi comment l'ajuster pour qu'il conserve sa fonction protectrice, et comment ranger sa baguette dans le pli de toile prévu à cet effet. Ensuite, elle lui expliqua comment resserrer les manches avec les cordons en cas de tempête de sable.

"Quand on en a partout dans les vêtements, c'est insupportable. Mais tu en auras quand même après ce voyage, de toute façon !"

Ensuite, elle enfila les lourdes chaussettes bien ajustées, qu'elle remonta et noua jusqu'aux genoux, avant d'enfiler les grosses sandales extrêmement résistantes. Enfin, elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avec les conseils de Rokhaya pour enrouler le lourd foulard sur sa tête. Il fallait bien placer le tissu pour protéger son cou, sa nuque et son visage s'il en était besoin. Et surtout, avoir le coup de main pour le faire tenir solidement n'était pas si simple ! Au final, son visage était entièrement protégé, et on en voyait plus que ses yeux qui dépassaient de la protection de tissu.

Enfin, Rokhaya eut un hochement de tête appréciateur, et lui enjoignit gentiment de s'installer dans le fond de la tente avec les autres premières années. Malika dégagea le bas de son visage, en imitation des autres filles, et s'assit, à côté de deux fillettes qui parlaient avec animation entre elles, et qui ne lui prêtèrent pas attention. D'autres filles entraient, se changeaient puis ressortaient. Rokhaya et ses compagnes tentaient d'organiser la bousculade, mais quand une fille hurla en se retrouvant avec des taches rouges sur sa robe ET sa peau, elles devinrent furieuses.

"Ca suffit !" beugla une européenne au visage rond et à l'accent ronronnant. "La Magie est interdite ici, vous le savez ! La prochaine fois, c'est un blâme !"

Mais personne ne savait qui avait lancé le sort et la victime ne voulut pas dénoncer celle qui avait fait le coup, à moins qu'elle ne le sache pas. Rokhaya la débarrassa de ses tâches d'un coup de baguette, et Malika entendit Karine murmurer :

"Combien tu paries qu'elle se venge durant le voyage ?"

Rokhaya et une autre fille, aux cheveux en chignon et portant des lunettes, hochèrent la tête, pas très enthousiastes.

Enfin, le flot des élèves se tarit, et ne resta dans la tente que les filles de première année et les étudiantes. Les quatre filles qui n'étaient pas en uniforme furent rejointes par la jeune femme de l'entrée, les bras pleins de parchemins, suivit par une foule de garçons de l'âge de Malika, tous vêtus de l'uniforme, turban bien en place sur la tête.

"Bon, on va pouvoir y aller." déclara la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire. "Les garçons, asseyez-vous avec les filles, allez, allez, vite !"

Les élèves s'assirent avec empressement, les jeunes femmes se tenant debout devant eux.

"Bien, je suis Hâdiya Monhdoû, et je suis étudiante au Caravansérail. Les étudiants sont chargés de veiller au respect du règlement, à la discipline des élèves, des activités extrascolaires et de l'aide aux devoirs. Surtout, nous sommes responsables de vous durant ce voyage. Voici quelques-unes de mes homologues, Maria Fianchetto, Roxanne Rami, Karine Tran Koi et Rokhaya Awélé, qui effectue sa première année d'étude ici, comme vous." 

Elle désigna successivement l'européenne, la fille au chignon, l'asiatique et Rokhaya.

"Voici les règles du voyage : ne sortez jamais de la route. JAMAIS. De toute façon, pour ce premier voyage, vous serez sous surveillance des étudiants, à qui vous devez obéir. Vous alternerez la marche et le transport à dos de dromadaire."

"Et sur tapis volant ?" demanda avidement un garçon.

"Non, les tapis sont plutôt réservés au bagages." répondit Hâdiya en roulant des yeux, et Roxanne et Karine eurent une petite moue. "Il n'y en a que quelques-uns pour le contrôle de la caravane, on ne veut pas que les élèves se lancent dans des courses idiotes et s'écartent de la route. Vous apprendrez à voler sur un tapis à l'école."

Il y eut des murmures déçus.

"Les dromadaires sont calmes et dociles, ne cherchez pas à les contrôler, ils savent très bien où ils vont. Donc, laissez-les en paix et tout ira bien. Ensuite, nous allons vous distribuer des gourdes. Gardez-les toujours avec vous. Ce sera votre gourde personnelle, elle fera toute votre scolarité. Elles ont été enchantées par les cinquièmes années pour rester toujours pleines et toujours fraîches."

Malika écarquilla les yeux. Ca, c'était pratique !

"Enfin," termina la jeune fille de son ton de commandement, "sachez que le voyage durera toute la journée. Au soleil couchant seulement nous atteindrons l'école. Vous laisserez les autres élèves se rendre dans la Coupole, vous vous regrouperez avec les autres nouveaux, et attendrez qu'on vous dise d'y aller à votre tour, afin d'effectuer la Répartition des nouveaux élèves."

"Les autres nouveaux ?" fit une fille aux cheveux blonds foncés, étonnée.

Malika entendit une des filles à côté d'elle murmurer à l'autre, avec mépris : "Moldue !"

"Oui, il y a d'autres Caravanes qui vont au Caravansérail. C'est un grand établissement. Vous verrez bien. Bon, s'il n'y a pas de questions, on va y aller, ou on sera en retard !! Tous à la Caravane !"

Les enfants se levèrent, et en sortant de la tente, prirent chacun une gourde en peau que leur tendaient les étudiantes. Dehors, les parents et les familles s'étaient reculés derrière les piquets des dromadaires. Les élèves plus âgés finissaient d'aider les étudiants à fixer leurs malles, certains étaient déjà juchés sur leurs montures. Plusieurs dromadaires en tête de convoi étaient semble t-il réservés aux premières années. Les étudiants et certains élèves commencèrent à aider les première années à se hisser sur les dromadaires, par deux ou trois. Malika se retrouva assise derrière Rokhaya, qui s'était elle aussi équipée pour le voyage ; on ne distinguaient plus ses tresses, entièrement cachées sous son grand foulard. A côté, sur un dromadaire, un garçon faisait grise mine d'être derrière deux petites filles.

La jeune fille du nom de Hâdiya montait une chamelle à la robe très claire. Elle était visiblement la meneuse de la Caravane. Elle regardait fréquemment un petit cadran solaire qu'elle portait en pendentif. Elle attendit qu'un étudiant, rouleaux de parchemins sous le bras, se glisse vers elle sur son tapis magique pour échanger quelques mots. Malika trouvait la mouvance du jeune homme fantastique. Comment faisait-il pour diriger le tapis ? Comment volait-il ? Elle ne put s'interroger davantage. Hâdiya porta une sorte de cor ou de trompette à ses lèvres, et de courtes notes résonnèrent. Aussitôt, les dromadaires commencèrent à se lever, engagés par les cris des élèves. Environ la moitié des voyageurs montait, le reste était à pied. Les murmures en provenance des familles se firent plus enthousiastes. De gros tapis volants pleins de malles et de sacs côtoyaient les dromadaires. Quand tous les animaux furent debout, le garçon au tapis volant et la jeune asiatique, qui volait elle aussi sur un tapis, firent plusieurs fois le long de la caravane, les étudiants vérifiant les derniers détails.

Enfin, quand tout sembla en ordre, Malika regarda Hâdiya revenir tout en tête de la longue ligne des dromadaires, et, portant de nouveau le cor à ses lèvres, elle souffla de nouveau dedans. Cette fois, ce furent trois notes longues et plaintives qui en sortirent. 

Malika s'aperçut que tout était devenu silencieux.

Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien, et elle échangea des regards inquiets avec les trois cavalier du dromadaire d'à-côté.

Et puis… Il y eut quelque chose… Elle le devina tout d'abord… Puis le sentit… Sa médaille, sous la toile de ses vêtements, vibra contre sa peau… Puis elle l'entendit : le vent, un vent étrange se levait, avançait vers la caravane… Il venait… de l'horizon désertique… Il devint plus fort, et Malika put voir la poussière et le sable tourbillonner, grandir... Une fille près d'elle hoqueta de peur.

"Du calme." dit doucement Rokhaya. " Tout va bien, la Route Rouge a été appelée. Elle arrive."

_La Route Rouge_ ? 

Le sable et la poussière portés par le vent se coloraient de rouge, en effet ; mais il n'envahissait pas tout l'horizon. Il n'en était pas moins impressionnant… Devenu tourbillon, tel une tornade, le vent se rapprocha ; tout le monde se protégea le visage pour ne pas recevoir des grains de sable dans les yeux ou la bouche. Cela piquait la peau, et un instant, Malika craignit d'être engloutie par cette étrange tempête. 

Et puis, comme une vague, le vent vint s'écraser au pied de la chamelle d'Hâdiya, diminua, s'apaisa, et retombant comme un soufflet, dévoila une large route de sable rouge, qui tranchait sur le sol beige terne, et qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon…

Il y eut un court silence, et Hâdiya fit de nouveau retentir des notes brèves et sourdes de sa trompe. Puis, son visage fier et déterminé tourné vers la caravane, elle hurla de toute sa voix :

"Caravane de la Route Rouge ! Pour le Caravansérail, en avant !"

Et en même temps que les dromadaires s'ébranlèrent, explosa une vague de cris, d'applaudissements et de hurlements, venant autant des élèves que de leurs familles restées en arrière. Tout le monde agitait les mains, les femmes poussaient des "lélés" qui faisaient comme une rivière de chant sur le passage de la compagnie. Commet les familles faisaient-elles pour reconnaître leurs enfants ? Tous les membres de la caravane étaient voilés, enveloppé dans leur uniforme… Malika ne remarqua même pas que la grande tente avait disparue. Elle chercha son père et son frère des yeux. Où étaient-ils ? Déjà partis ? Pourraient-ils la distinguer ? Elle fouilla la foule du regard ; des enfants avaient grimpés sur des voitures pour mieux saluer, certains sorciers avaient prit de l'altitude sur leurs tapis pour mieux voir la caravane. 

Et puis, Malika les vit, en retrait. Son frère faisait un geste de la main, sans savoir s'il l'avait repéré ou agitait le bras dans 'espoir d'être vu. Elle y répondit frénétiquement, mais ne put être certaine qu'il l'avait vu, car elle était déjà derrière d'autres dromadaires, et de toute façon, elle n'était qu'une silhouette parmi d'autres. Son cœur se serra. Elle partait vers l'inconnu.

Un à un, les lourds animaux posèrent leurs sabots sur le sable rouge, et la Caravane s'étira sur la route. Les cris s'apaisèrent, et Malika se retrouva doucement porté par le balancement tranquille de sa monture, protégée du terrible soleil par son ample foulard.

Le grand voyage commençait. 

Elle partait.

_- Fin du chapitre cinq -_

_Prochain chapitre : La Caravane de la Route Rouge _

Grâce à Rokhaya, Malika en apprend un peu plus sur le système du Caravansérail. Elle commence à lier connaissance avec d'autres élèves de première année, notamment Laïla, dont le frère est en cinquième année. Elle retrouve le désagréable gamin du magasin magique, mais aussi le jeune homme du restaurant. Quand on apprend qui elle est, tout le monde s'intéresse à elle. Mais certains insinuent que son oncle a été mêlé à des histoires louches…


	6. La Caravane de la Route Rouge

Titre : Le Caravansérail 

**Auteur** : Alana Chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Résumé général** : Malika Nassim, une fillette tunisienne de douze ans, apprend qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'on l'attend au Caravansérail, l'école de Magie, où son mystérieux oncle Hichem est professeur.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Malika est une fillette de onze ans et demi qui apprend qu'elle est une sorcière. Son oncle Hichem, professeur au Caravansérail, l'école de Magie du Maghreb, l'aide à faire ses achats de la rentrée. Puis, son père l'emmène à l'Obélisque des Mirages, où une caravane de dromadaires et de tapis volants attend les élèves. De jeunes étudiants encadrent le tout. Une route de sable rouge apparaît pour mener la caravane à l'école.

**Disclaimer** : Les sorciers et la magie sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling… Enfin, p'têt que non… Ca serait drôlement fortiche d'avoir créé la magie, et puis ça serait d'abord du vol, les hommes de l'antiquité l'avaient déjà inventé.

Mais bon, cet univers magique-là en particulier lui est totalement emprunté !!

**Beta-reading **: Angharrad, qu'on applaudit bien fort, parce qu'avec tous ses projets, c'est pas facile !! Merci !!****

**Note **: ici commence à apparaître le petit monde du Caravansérail. Dans les deux chapitres suivants, tous les protagonistes seront réunis. J'ai énormément de mal à mettre en place la répartition, je le dis tout de suite… C'est pour ça que je l'ai reléguée au prochain chapitre, qui sera donc (beaucoup) plus lent à arriver. Par contre, le chapitre 8 est bien avancé, donc il sera posté assez vite après le 7 !! Ca vous console ? (J'espère…)

Par contre, j'ai une petite galerie de personnages assez sympa, qui doit encore s'étoffer, mais là, c'est pas mal, je crois. N'hésitez pas à critiquer ou à me filer des tuyaux sur le Maghreb et la culture arabe, je veux que ça fasse « vrai » !!!

Par contre, pour la chanson du Caravansérail… Toutes mes excuses, je ne suis pas poète et je sais que ce n'est pas terrible.

J'ai changé le nom du jeune homme que Malika a rencontré au restaurant, c'est un détail… J'ai aussi rajouté les noms de famille des étudiantes, mais je donne leur explication à la fin de ce chapitre. 

Au début, j'utilisais ce chapitre pour expliquer l'élémentalisme, mais j'ai fait machine arrière sur ce concept, alors je l'ai supprimé. De plus, ça en laisse pour la suite et permet de garder un voile de mystère sur cette discipline.

*****GRANDE NOUVELLE  !!!!!*****

Reveanne m'a fait un fanart !!! Elle m'a fait un fanart !!! Un dessin d'une fic à moi !! J'en suis gaga !! C'est le summum pour un auteur de fic, à mon avis !!! En plus, son dessin, est fantastique !! C'est El Nazed le Fourbe, qui apparaîtra dans le chapitre sept, mais si vous voulez en savoir plus sur lui, allez dans mon profil pour lire ma fic "Sorcier International", il y a deux articles sur ce sorcier… "particulier".... 

En plus, sur le dessin de Reveanne, il a la classe ! Il est mystérieux, sombre, l'air un peu méprisant et arrogant… Elle a aussi fait un SD, là, il a l'air plus crétin… Son dessin est vraiment ravissant, les traits sont simples, élégants, et pourtant c'est bien le nez pointu, la barbichette, et elle lui a fait un super turban-coiffe !!! J'adore ce dessin !!

*****MERCI REVEANNE !!*****

(Je clame ma joie et mon bonheur, là…)

**Conseils musique :**

Le voyage : rien d'autre que "Lawrence d'Arabie" !!! Qu'y a t-il de mieux, vraiment ? Avec les petits écarts légers pour les facéties des élèves, et les longs morceaux où résonnent les cuivres pour la longue marche.

Second départ de la caravane, après la halte : "Dinosaure", de Disney, piste 9, 'Across the Desert'

Vue du Caravansérail : "Gladiator" : _Splendeur of Rome_

**Présentation des personnages :**

**Malika Nassim : **héroïne de notre histoire. Onze ans et demi, elle apprend qu'elle est une sorcière. Volontaire, très excitée par ce qui lui arrive, elle souffre toutefois de l'attitude de sa famille.

**Hichem Nassim** : Mystérieux oncle de Malika, prof de Magie. Séparé de sa famille depuis des années, c'est un héros, semble t-il, chez les sorciers, mais pourquoi est-il si coincé ?

**Les parents de Malika** : Si le père semble regretter la mésentente survenue avec son frère, la mère reste très hostile à la magie, et reporte sur sa fille une partie de sa peur.

**Youssef** : 18 ans, grand frère de Malika. Le plus amical de tous dans la fratrie.

**Samira** : 16 ans, sœur de Malika, au caractère bien trempé.

**Kader** : 14 ans, frère de Malika, et son tortionnaire. Un vrai sale gosse, celui-là!

**Naïma** : 9 ans, sœur de Malika. La chouchoute de la famille, une peste en puissance ?

**Titus** : le vieux chien de la famille Nassim. Brave bête crasseuse qui roupille tout le temps.

**Rokhaya** : jeune étudiante du Caravansérail, africaine, très belle, elle aide Malika.

**Hâdiya** **Mondhoû : étudiante, dirige la Caravane.**

**Roxanne, Karine et Maria** : d'autres étudiantes qui assurent la sécurité du voyage.

**Chapitre six : La Caravane de la Route Rouge**

Le soleil dardait ses rayons brûlants. Il n'y avait plus un souffle de vent. Le paysage de pauvres petites collines asséchées et caillouteuses se fit plus aride, et les traces d'herbe disparurent tandis que la Route Rouge serpentait jusqu'à l'horizon. Il n'y avait ni ville, ni village, ni construction ou même simple présence humaine, où que l'on regardait aux quatre coins de l'horizon. Seule la caravane semblait vivante, elle seule semblait exister dans le vaste paysage. Le ciel d'un bleu pur voyait agoniser quelques petits nuages qui s'étiolaient rapidement. Les dromadaires de la caravane avançaient nonchalamment de leur pas assuré, et Malika entendait, à l'arrière, les échos des conversations animées des élèves.

Par contre, en tête de la caravane, les nouveaux se faisaient plutôt discrets. Ils avaient tous tordu le cou pour voir l'Obélisque des Mirages et leurs familles s'éloigner d'eux. 

C'était étrange, d'ailleurs, la rapidité avec laquelle ils étaient devenus de simples points à l'horizon. Malika était sûre que les dromadaires ne marchaient pas si vite que ça…

C'était sans doute la Route Rouge. C'était une route magique, évidemment !

Maintenant, les premières années, bercés par le rythme de leurs montures, comprenaient qu'un voyage à dos de dromadaire n'était pas si excitant que cela. Qu'y avait-il à faire d'autre que de regarder droit devant soi ?

Malika soupira.

"Tu penses à ta famille ? Elle te manque déjà? " demanda Rokhaya en se tournant à demi vers elle.

"Non, non." assura nerveusement Malika.

Elle prenait soin de ne pas trop serrer ou de ne pas trop s'accrocher à la jeune fille pour ne pas la gêner.

"Ne t'en fais pas. D'ici moins une heure et demi, on changera les cavaliers et vous pourrez vous dégourdir les jambes."

"Et on va marcher longtemps ?" s'inquiéta une fille sur le dromadaire à leur gauche.

"Un peu. Vous n'en mourrez pas !!" fit Rokhaya en roulant des yeux mais en gardant le sourire. 

"Ca va être long ?" demanda un garçon sur un autre animal, derrière eux cette fois.

Rokhaya se tourna et parla d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue de tous les petits cavaliers autour d'elle.

"Toute la journée. Nous n'arriverons qu'à la nuit tombante à l'école."

"Et pour manger ?" s'inquiéta une fille un peu dodue à leur gauche.

"A la mi-journée, nous atteindrons une oasis. Nous mangerons là-bas. Tout a été préparé."

Cela sembla rassurer les enfants ; un garçon s'exclama même avec un grand soulagement qu'il avait prévu un casse-croûte, mais qu'il était resté dans sa malle, et qu'il ne savait plus où elle était. Cela fit rire les autres.

"De toute façon, c'est super bon, ce qu'on mange au Caravansérail, m'a dit mon frère." clama une fillette sur un dromadaire à l'arrière.

"Il a quel âge ?" demanda Malika en tournant la tête vers elle.

"Il est en cinquième année, et il fait des courses et du Quidditch !" répondit l'autre fièrement.

"Oh ! Aussi du Quidditch ?" s'enthousiasma un garçon sur le dromadaire d'à-côté.

"C'est quoi le Quidditch ? " demanda le garçon qui avait prévu un en-cas, évitant à Malika de poser la question.

"C'est un sport. Sur des balais volants." expliqua Rokhaya à la cantonade.

"Pas sur des tapis ?" s'étonna t-il.

"Nan, c'est un sport européen, alors c'est sur des balais. Mais c'est génial ! Sur les tapis, on fait des courses !" répondit la sœur du sportif.

A ce moment, un jeune homme sur un tapis volant passa devant eux.

"Tout va bien ?" questionna t-il.

Rokhaya fit un signe affirmatif, et il se porta plus à l'avant, ou deux de ses collègues jouaient le même rôle que Rokhaya. 

"Woaw ! Nous aussi on volera sur des tapis et des balais ?" demanda une fillette blonde, celle que Malika avait vu sous la tente.

"Bien sûr. Ca fait partie des cours, mais il paraît que le professeur n'est pas un fervent amateur de Quidditch et qu'il n'aime pas les balais volants."

"Mais il y a du Quidditch, maintenant, au Caravansérail !!" s'agita le garçon sur le dromadaire de droite. "Mon cousin m'a dit que le Directeur était d'accord, qu'il y a eut un tournoi l'année dernière !!"

"Eh ! Fais attention, tu nous bouscules !" grogna une des deux filles qui partageaient son dromadaire.

"Oui, il y a du Quidditch et un tournoi." assura Rokhaya. "Ce sont les étudiant qui en sont responsables et l'organisent. Comme on vient de pays où il y a déjà du Quidditch depuis longtemps, c'est plus simple. C'est Wolfgang Skat, l'un des garçons de la Caravane d'Algérie, qui supervise ça."

"Toi, tu en fais du Quidditch, Rokhaya ?" demanda Malika.

"J'en ai fait. J'étais pas mauvaise, mon équipe a gagné deux fois de suite dans mon école. J'étais Gardienne."

Malika eut la nette impression que la jeune femme venait de monter très haut dans l'estime des plusieurs élèves autour d'eux, à en juger par les regards admiratifs qu'ils lui lançaient.

Une fille but à sa gourde, et évidemment, cela donna soif à beaucoup d'autres. Les gourdes inépuisables devinrent le grand intérêt de tous. Le garçon sur le dromadaire à droite fit couler l'eau de sa gourde par terre. Cela ne s'arrêtait pas. Il aurait pu la laisser rependre de l'eau pendant tout le voyage. Malika et les autres étaient impressionnés.

Derrière elle, la fille qui avait un frère dans l'équipe de Quidditch s'amusait à envoyer des jets d'eau autour d'elle.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : on se mit à l'imiter, et en quelques secondes, les enfants se mirent à s'arroser les uns les autres en riant. Malika fut aspergée de droite et de gauche, mais elle parvint à toucher plusieurs fois ses adversaires.

"Stop !! Ca suffit !!!" cria Rokhaya. "Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? Vous allez faire paniquer les dromadaires, et si ils s'écartent de la Route Rouge, vous serez perdus dans le désert, et il n'y aura que peu de chance qu'on vous retrouve !"

Les jets d'eau cessèrent aussitôt.

"Pardon…" fit Malika, et les autres l'imitèrent, honteux et inquiets.

"Comment on peut se perdre ? Il suffit de revenir sur la Route !" demanda la fille qui avait lancé le jeu.

"Comment t'appelle-tu ?" demanda Rokhaya.

"Laïla. Laïla Sûricate. Mes parents sont Moldus." ajouta t-elle, comme pour s'excuser.

"Hé bien, écoute, Laïla. Comme vous avez pu le voir, nous sommes déjà en plein désert. La Route est magique. Si tu la quittes, elle s'éloignera très vite de toi, et elle disparaîtra. Tu te retrouverais au milieu de nul part, et tu imagines ce que tu pourrais bien faire, toute seule dans le désert, sous cette chaleur ? Il n'y aurait personne pour te secourir. Il ne faut jamais quitter la Route Rouge." expliqua t-elle gentiment.

C'est alors que Malika entendit, venant de l'arrière de la caravane, une sorte de chant.

"Oh. C'est parti !" soupira le garçon au tapis qui revenait dans leur direction.

Curieux, les premières années tordaient le cou pour entendre les voix venant de l'arrière :

_… va la Route Rouge ?_

_Au Caravansérail !!_

_Où file et vogue la Caravane ?_

_Au Caravansérail !!_

_Où vont les dromadaires de l'Obélisque des Mirages ?_

_Au Caravansérail !!_

_Où se cachent les esprits des éléments?_

_Au Caravansérail !!_

_Au Caravansérail !!_

_Au Caravansérail,  pour mettre le désert sans dessus dessous !!!_

_Qu'est-ce qui traverse le Sahara comme un bateau des sables ?_

_Le Caravansérail !!_

_Qu'est-ce qui est plus vieux que le temps ?_

_Le Caravansérail !!_

_Qu'est ce qui est plus grand que les montagnes ?_

_Le Caravansérail !!_

_Qu'est-ce qui sera notre maison?_

_Le Caravansérail !!_

_Le Caravansérail !!_

_Le Caravansérail,  pour mettre le désert sens dessus dessous !!!_

_Où allons-nous, futurs mages et sorcières?_

_Au Caravansérail !!_

_Quel est le plus grand, le plus sacré des secrets du désert ?_

_Le Caravansérail !!_

_Il est de pierre, il est de temps, il est de sable et vent,_

_Le Caravansérail !!_

_Et nous y serons chez nous pour longtemps,_

_Au Caravansérail !!_

_Au Caravansérail !!_

_Au Caravansérail, on y va pour faire les fous !!!_

La chanson était dynamique, rythmée et joyeuse. Elle donnait de l'entrain. Malika avait envie de se joindre aux élèves; mais elle ne connaissait pas les paroles.

Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de problématique dans cette chanson, mais les élèves ne s'en tinrent pas là : ils chantèrent d'autres chansons, telles que celles qu'on chante dans les colonies de vacances, qui se moquaient des cours et des professeurs. Elle ne retint pas grand-chose, si ce n'est "_qu'en Invocation, le prof est plus méchant qu'un dragon" et que "_le prof d'Astro est sourd comme un pot_". Ensuite, il y eut une chanson absolument ridicule sur un étudiant "_qui aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui_" et de la liste impressionnante de misères qui lui arrivaient à l'école (du fait des élèves, bien sûr)._

La chanson du Caravansérail fut chantée plusieurs fois. Il y eut aussi quelques chansons Moldues que la plupart connaissaient. Enfin, les voix se fatiguèrent, et le calme revint à peu près.

Un peu devant Malika et Rokhaya, certains première année étaient en grande conversation avec une autre étudiante, celle qui s'appelait Roxanne. Mais Malika ne pouvait entendre tout ce qui se disait. La Route Rouge avançait à présent dans un vrai désert, plat, poussiéreux et caillouteux.

Les enfants retournèrent à la contemplation du paysage. Les chants s'étaient tus. Désormais, ils marchaient en plein désert. Au loin, derrière eux, on distinguait des montagnes qui diminuaient peu à peu. Le ciel était d'un bleu pâle, sans nuage, et la Route Rouge tranchait sur l'immensité du sable pâle et brillant. On sentait maintenant la chaleur et la lumière douloureuse du soleil. Malika se désaltéra pour la quatrième fois au moins. 

On entendit alors des cris et des rires, mais aussi des jurons.

"Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Chaque année c'est pareil !! Descendez !! Non, stop !!! Vous serez consignés !!"

Des étudiants criaient. Des élèves s'amusaient à sauter sur les tapis remplis de bagages, entamant une course poursuite et plusieurs étaient tombées par terre. Avec des jurons, deux étudiants et la jeune fille nommée Maria utilisèrent leur baguettes pour les remettre sur les tapis.

Les élèves riaient et se dispersaient entre les dromadaires, qui les évitaient avec flegme. Bien évidemment, il fut impossible de repérer les énergumènes qui avaient fait ce petit coup d'éclat. Apparemment, c'était une habitude, et les jeunes gardiens de la caravane s'attendaient à des récidives avec résignation.

Au bout d'un moment, les élèves furent invités à descendre de leurs montures et à laisser la place à d'autres. Grâce à des sorts de Lévitation, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire asseoir les bêtes, mais il y eu quelques ratés, comme une fille qui fut carrément catapultée par dessus le dromadaire qu'elle visait, faisant tomber sa copine au passage.

Malika regarda la scène d'un air intrigué. En fait, Rokhaya et Karine, la jeune fille asiatique, mais qui parlait parfaitement le français, avaient repéré la fille qui avait été recouverte de tâches rouges en train de jouer avec sa baguette.

Elle avait réussit son coup puisque ses deux "ennemies" s'étaient lamentablement vautrées devant tout le monde.

"Tu as de la chance qu'on ne soit pas à l'école, tu aurais reçu une punition. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des choses plus intelligentes qu'une vengeance idiote ?" la sermonna Karine.

"Elles m'ont humilié !"

"Et toi, tu es aussi stupides qu'elles !" soupira la jeune asiatique. "Tu ferais mieux d'aller en queue de cortège, je ne veux plus de problèmes !"

Karine se tourna ensuite vers Rokhaya :

"Tu verras, c'est souvent comme ça. C'est absolument crevant !! Dans mon école, on ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de choses !!"

"Vous ne faisiez jamais de farces, ou de coups en douce ?" s'étonna l'Africaine.

Karine eut un instant d'hésitation, puis sourit gauchement :

"Disons qu'on savait garder l'apparence de petits sorciers modèles !"

Il y eut encore plusieurs éclats de petits malins qui jouaient à sauter sur les tapis porte-bagages. Durant le trajet, Malika se retrouva à marcher à côté de quelques autres premières années, alors que certains étaient allés rejoindre leurs frères, sœurs, cousins ou amis le long de la procession. Un grand étudiant à lunettes, aux cheveux mi-longs attachés en une queue de cheval marchait à leur hauteur, ainsi que Rokhaya, un peu en avant. Malika se retrouva à côté de Laïla, reconnaissable par ses yeux pétillants et sa voix un peu criarde quand elle riait. Sa chevelure était cachée par son foulard, mais  une mèche de cheveux noirs aux reflets roux, ondulés, dépassait de son front.

"Salut. Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Malika se présenta.

"Tu es de famille sorcière ?" questionna Laïla.

"Mes parents sont Moldus, mais mon oncle est sorcier."

"Moi c'est pareil, mes parents sont Moldus, mais mon frère est sorcier. Il s'appelle Tabet. Il doit être avec ses copains."

Elle fit une grimace en se tournant à demi vers l'arrière de la caravane avec un geste du menton.

"Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne l'embêter durant le voyage. Il est sympa, mais un peu lourd. Il fait du Quidditch, tu sais !!" reprit-elle ave plus d'enthousiasme.

Malika sourit. Elle aussi parlerait sans doute de Youssef de cette façon énergique, pensa t-elle. Mais pas de Kader, se rembrunit-elle aussitôt.

"Tu as de la chance, mes frères et sœurs ne sont pas sorciers."

"Oh ? Je pensais que dans une famille, même Moldue, quand il y avait un enfant qui était sorcier c'était pareil pour les autres…"

"Pas chez moi." soupira Malika. "Mes frères et mes sœurs l'ont plutôt mal pris."

"Ils devaient être jaloux" décréta Laïla. "Moi aussi je l'étais un peu quand on a appris pour Tab." avoua t-elle. "Mais maintenant, c'est mon tour !" 

Elle poussa un cri de joie en faisant un petit bond, et Malika ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Laïla et Malika se racontèrent d'où elles venaient chacune, et ce quelles faisaient à l'école Moldue, et combien c'était bizarre de quitter tous les gens qu'elles y avaient connu … Laïla se lança ensuite sur tout un tas d'explication sur le Quidditch que Malika ne suivit absolument pas, mais Laïla elle-même ne semblait pas très sûre de certains détails.

Puis, la conversation dériva sur l'étudiant qui marchait un peu derrière elles, à présent, répondant aux questions angoissées d'autres nouveaux élèves.

"Il a un accent, il doit être allemand, ou danois, ou russe, ou je-ne-sais-quoi…" suggéra Laïla.

"On a qu'à demander à Rokhaya." proposa Malika.

Elles accélérèrent le pas pour venir se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

"Rokhaya ?" demanda Malika.

"Oui ?"

"Il vient d'où, le garçon, derrière ? Il a un drôle d'accent."

"Stanislas ? Il est ukrainien, m'a dit Hâdiya. Il est en dernière année d'études, normalement."

"Que venez-vous étudier au Caravansérail, si vous avez déjà fini vos études de magie ?" s'interrogea Malika.

La jeune africaine sourit.

"L'élémentalisme."

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Laïla avec empressement, d'autres enfants autour d'elles devenant soudain très attentifs, et se rapprochant un peu de la jeune fille.

"Et bien, c'est une magie particulière et difficile à maîtriser. Elle est surtout dangereuse, c'est pour cela que son enseignement est réglementé."

"Et ça consiste en quoi ?" demanda Malika.

Rokhaya fit une pause avant de répondre.

"Il s'agit de maîtriser les puissances élémentaires de la matière, de la magie à l'état brut. Par ce biais, les élémentalistes sont capables d'entrer en relation avec les Djinns."

"Les Djinns ?" s'exclama un garçon.

"Les génies, si tu préfères. Il sont nombreux et variés ; certains sont très dangereux, d'autres  protecteurs, mais ils ont tous l'esprit tordus et ont très indépendants. Vous les étudierez quand vous serez plus grands. Le directeur du Caravansérail est le Maître des Elémentalistes du monde."

"Il doit être très fort !" souffla un garçon.

"Oui. C'est un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde."

Les enfants furent impressionnés.

"Il y a beaucoup d'élémentalistes au Caravansérail ?"

Malika avait mille et une questions à poser.

"Bien sûr !" répondit Rokhaya avec un petit rire. "Presque tous les professeurs sont des élémentalistes. Le contrôle de la formation est très strict, car c'est dangereux. Il n'y a qu'au Caravansérail qu'on a le droit d'enseigner cet art, et il faut passer une série d'examens pour être admis comme étudiant."

"C'était dur ?"

"Oui, mais ça en vaut la peine. Les étudiants comme moi et les autres sont chargés de s'occuper des élèves entre les cours et des activités. Nous nous occupons de la discipline, quoi."

"Vous êtes des surveillants." conclut Laïla.

"Exactement."

"Et vous donnez des punitions  " risqua t-elle.

Rokhaya la regarda, amusée.

"Quand il le faut !" rétorqua t-elle.

"J'aimerai bien devenir élémentaliste !" s'exclama un garçon.

"C'est très dur. Contentez-vous d'apprendre la magie, ce sera déjà bien assez !" rit Rokhaya d'une voix claire.

De nouveau, ils se turent. Malika commençait à fatiguer. Il faisait chaud, si chaud… Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de discuter, bien qu'elle eut encore tant de questions… Laïla et les autres élèves non plus ne parlaient plus. Marcher dans le sable rouge était fatiguant. Elle sentait ses chevilles devenir lourdes et tirées. Elle s'abreuva plusieurs fois à sa gourde, et enroulait son foulard sur son visage de telle façon qu'il ne lui restait qu'une fente pour regarder où elle allait. Mais au moins, elle avait un peu moins chaud sur le visage de cette façon, et la luminosité la gênait un peu moins. 

Mais elle avait chaud ; elle sentait la sueur couler sur son visage et dans son dos. A son côté, Laïla avançait un peu courbée, comme si le poids de la chaleur du désert se faisait sentir sur ses épaules. L'air était sec, le ciel bleu et dur, le soleil encore plus dur. Malika cessa bientôt d'essayer de s'essuyer le visage, car elle défaisait son foulard et son visage se retrouvait à découvert, exposé aux rayons brûlants, ce qui lui donnait encore plus chaud. En définitive, mieux valait supporter la sueur et boire autant qu'elle le souhaitait grâce à la gourde inépuisable.

Sa médaille, par contre, restait étrangement fraîche contre peau. En regardant la Route Rouge se détacher sur le sol pâle, écoutant le souffle et les pas des dromadaires à côté, elle laissa son esprit dérivé vers son oncle et tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pourquoi fallait-il cacher sa blessure à d'autres sorciers ?

Trois barrissements de la trompe d'Hâdiya la tirèrent de sa rêverie.

"On arrive à l'Oasis !" clama Rokhaya, en se portant en avant d'un pas vif.

Des "Ahh !" et des exclamations de joies retentirent sur la Route Rouge. 

Effectivement, quelques minutes après, Malika et Laïla virent le reflet du soleil sur de l'eau, entouré par de nombreux palmiers et buissons. En s'approchant, les élèves découvrirent que des tentes semblables à celle de l'Obélisque des Mirages avaient été dressées.

Il y eut un peu de cohue tandis que les élèves se précipitaient, qui pour se vautrer sous les vastes tentes agrémentées de tapis moelleux, qui pour se rafraîchir les pieds dans l'eau, qui pour aller aux tentes réservées aux besoins pressants…

Malika et Laïla retirèrent prestement leurs chaussures, remontèrent leurs robes et allèrent patauger au bord de l'eau avec d'autres élèves. Beaucoup en profitèrent pour s'arroser la nuque et les cheveux. Une séance d'arrosage débuta, mais fut immédiatement interrompue par les étudiants qui houspillaient tout le monde, en réclamant de l'aide pour installer les dromadaires, et pour chasser les petits malins qui recommençaient à faire les clowns sur les tapis volants. Hâdiya, Roxanne et un grand étudiant noir à lunettes s'étaient rendus dans une tente dont les draps étaient baissés.

Malika et Laïla se débrouillèrent pour rejoindre Rokhaya, mais un garçon qui avait suivit la conversation qu'elles avaient eut avec la jeune fille les interpella :

"Elle a dit qu'il fallait aller s'asseoir, ils vont nous apporter à manger."

Ils rejoignirent donc tout le groupe de premières années, et trouvèrent de la place en s'asseyant en cercle avec d'autres.

Par petits groupes, ils avaient commencé à bavarder, libérant leur visage de leurs foulards pour être plus à l'aise à l'ombre des tentes. Malika put découvrir le nez retroussé de Laïla, son grand sourire aux dents un peu en avant, et ses cheveux ondulés aux reflets roux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, tenus en arrière par des barrettes.

"J'ai hâte qu'on soit arrivé." se plaignit un garçon malingre. "Il fait tellement chaud… Et puis c'est pas amusant…"

"On aura chaud tout le temps, de toute façon." répondit une fille dodue coiffée avec des couettes.

Rokhaya et un étudiant au teint mat arrivèrent, portant de larges paniers, qu'ils déposèrent au centre de chaque cercle d'élèves, et tout le monde se rua dessus.

Ils eurent droit à de délicieuses galettes de pain hazim (pain sans levain), dans lesquelles ils découvraient divers assaisonnements de viandes et de légumes cuits. Ensuite, il y eut toute une série de fruits secs ou juteux. Enfin, tout le monde eut droit à du thé brûlant dans de drôles de petites tasses d'un vert étincelant. (On boit toujours du thé brûlant dans le désert, pour mettre son corps à une température proche de celle de l'air afin de  ne pas trop transpirer et de se déshydrater.)

A la fin de leur repas, Laïla prit le bras de Malika et l'entraîna avec elle, laissant les autres terminer leur repas.

"Viens, on va voir mon frère !"

Elles se frayèrent un chemin entre les cercles d'élèves qui mangeaient et bavardaient, et Laïla eut soudain un cri de victoire.

"Là-bas !" s'exclama t-elle en désignant un cercle d'élève sous une autre tente.

Un garçon de taille moyenne, ayant les mêmes cheveux ondulés que sa sœur, était entouré de deux garçons et trois filles. Malika remarqua en s'approchant que les garçons et l'une des filles arboraient des symboles et des couleurs différentes sur leurs foulards et leur ceintures que Tabet et les autres. Celles de Laïla et d'elle-même étaient d'un beige terne et maussade

"Tab ? Tu as les biscuits ?" demanda Laïla.

Le jeune garçon tendit un sachet à sa sœur. 

"Ch't'en ait gardé." postillonna t-il, la bouche pleine.

Elle regarda dedans.

"Quoi, c'est tout ce qu'il reste ?" pesta t-elle, le front plissé.

"On a partagé."

"Attends" rit une fille au visage pointu, coiffée avec négligence d'une queue de cheval. "On a tous des trucs, servez-vous !" proposa t-elle en tendant un linge rempli de petits cubes verdâtres enfarinés.

"Les loukoums, c'est ma mère qui les a fait !" ajouta un ami de Tabet.

Les fillettes se servirent en remerciant tandis que Tabet faisait les présentations.

"Je vous présente ma petite sœur Laïla, la folle furieuse."

"Toi-même ! Bonjour, voilà Malika, elle est nouvelle comme moi !"

On la salua.

"Tab est membre de l'équipe de Quidditch, pas vrai, Tab ?" s'exclama Laïla.

"Ouais !" répondit un garçon à la place de l'intéressé. "Nous aussi on fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ! On attendait ça depuis longtemps !!! Ca fait que deux ans qu'on a une vraie compétition. Avant, on ne faisait que des match pour rire."

"C'est à cause du prof de Vol. Il trouve que c'est un sport dissident, que cela provoque un esprit d'hostilité." soupira une fille.

"Et c'est quoi comme jeu ?" demanda Malika. "Laïla a essayé de m'expliquer, mais…"

"…mais t'as rien pigé !!" coupa Tabet. "Pas étonnant, elle n'y connaît rien. (Laïla eut une exclamation courroucée, mais son frère l'ignora.) Bon alors, écoute, le Quidditch, c'est le plus beau sport du monde…"

Dix minutes plus tard, Malika était complètement perdue dans les explications de Tabet et de ses amis, qui se coupaient la parole et parlaient en même temps. Laïla avait un petit air goguenard. Malika commença à se demander si elle comprendrait un jour ce drôle de jeu.

C'est alors qu'une voix grave retentit dans son dos. 

"Hé ! C'est bien toi qui étais avec le professeur Nassim ? Salut, vous autres !"

Malika se retourna. Un jeune homme de dernière année s'était approché de leur cercle. Elle le reconnu : c'était le jeune homme du restaurant. Il avait un sourire affable. Laïla et les autres s'étaient interrompus, intéressés, et Tabet et ses camarades répondirent au salut.

"Oui…" répondit Malika. "Il m'a emmené faire mes courses scolaires."

"C'est vraiment étonnant." s'étonna le septième année. "Je ne savais pas qu'il s'occupait aussi des première années de famille Moldue. Tu as eu de la chance ! Quel honneur !"

"C'est mon oncle." expliqua Malika.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait autour d'elle. Le jeune homme avait écarquillé les yeux et ceux des amis de Tabet se braquèrent sur elle. Malika se sentit un peu gênée d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention.

"Ton oncle est prof ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !" s'étonna Laïla. 

"Tu es la nièce de Nassim ? _Hichem Nassim_ ?" s'étrangla un ami de Tabet. Il dut tousser car il avait avalé de travers, et la fille à côté de lui se fit un plaisir de lui taper dans le dos, un peu par réprimande, aussi.

"Je ne savait pas qu'il avait une nièce!" s'exclama une autre camarade de Tabet avec des yeux en boules de loto. "C'est dingue !!"

"Non, tu sais, " fit Tabet avec un air moqueur. "Ca arrive à beaucoup de gens qui ont des frère et sœurs ! Mais alors… Ta famille est sorcière ?" demanda t-il, un peu confus.

"Non. Ce sont tous des Moldus, sauf mon oncle."

Le garçon de septième année la regarda avec attention.

"Dingue." soufflèrent certains.

"J'aurai jamais imaginé que Nassim avait de la famille, holala !" lâcha une fille.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon oncle ?" demanda Malika.

Les élèves se regardèrent, avec un regard éloquent.

"Ben… Il est professeur de Défense Magique avancée… On l'a pour la première fois cette année…"

"Moi je le connais." intervint le septième année. "Au fait, je m'appelle Hakim Deloued. Ton oncle ne donne des cours qu'à partir de la cinquième année."

"C'est un sacré type," assura Tabet. "Vachement connu dans le monde Magique, pas vrai ? Mais personne ne sait vraiment grand-chose sur lui… C'est un peu une légende vivante…"

Hakim approuva :

"Oh, oui, tout le monde connaît ses exploits… Tu n'es pas au courant ? Au début de l'été, il a dirigé une opération internationale en Afrique… Il y avait un couple de Nundus qui semait la terreur. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il y en avait deux, mais ils ont réussi, grâce au professeur Nassim ! C'était dans tous les journaux!"

"Un Nundu ? C'est quoi ?" demanda Malika.

"Le plus dangereux de tous les animaux Magiques. Un guépard géant." répondit Tabet avec passion. "Même plus dangereux qu'un dragon."

"Ah, non, un dragon c'est autre chose !" rétorqua Laïla.

"Un dragon ne répand pas de terribles épidémies que même les Moldus ne savent pas expliquer." estima Hakim d'une voix calme et autoritaire. Il se retourna vers Malika. "Tu sais, cette maladie bizarre et terrible qui apparaît parfois on ne sait comment… Ebola… C'est un des poisons que les Nundus soufflent. Des fois ce sont des épidémies de choléra, ou d'autres horribles maladies… Ca dévaste des villages entiers… Et les Nundus sont féroces… Il faut une centaine de sorciers pour en venir à bout, car ils sont protégés contre la magie ! Et bien le professeur Nassim a mené une équipe, ou plutôt une armée, contre deux de ces monstres il y a quelques temps. On en a beaucoup parlé."

"Oh." fit simplement Malika en repensant à la seule journée qu'elle avait passée avec son oncle.

Plusieurs autres élèves de l'âge d'Hakim s'étaient approchés et écoutaient respectueusement, contemplant Malika avec intérêt.

"Et c'est pas tout !!" s'emporta Tabet. "Il a affronté des mages noirs, il a fait la guerre, il a combattu des dragons, il a aussi défait un repaire de Nécromanciens !!"

"…et il a vaincu des génies malfaisant, et des démons !!" ajouta une fille avec excitation. "Et puis il est si mystérieux, si ténébreux, si charismatique…"

"…et il n'y a sans doute que la moitié de vrai dans tout ça !" sourit Hakim. "Mais ça suffit largement pour en faire un grand homme, élémentaliste et héritier spirituel de notre cher directeur... Je me demande ce que tu vas donner, toi !" termina t-il en souriant à Malika.

"Il est comment, Nassim, en vrai ?" demanda un garçon.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit Malika avec honnêteté. "Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant qu'il vienne pour m'expliquer que j'étais une sorcière."

"Ah bon ?" s'étonna Laïla. "Moi, Tabet m'a déjà raconté plein de trucs, avant même que je sache que j'en étais une aussi !"

"Tu ne le connaissais pas du tout ?" s'étonna Hakim. "J'aurais pensé qu'il avait quand même une vie privée…" marmonna t-il, songeur.

A ce moment, la trompe d'Hâdiya sonna de nouveau. Il était visiblement temps de repartir. 

"Dépêchons !" ordonna Hakim d'une voix forte en se levant, invitant les autres à l'imiter. "Il faut y aller ! A plus tard, les nouvelles !"

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide avec quelques-uns de ses camarades.

"Pff… " marmonna un ami de Tabet. "Combien tu paries que l'année prochaine il sera là pour nous mener à la baguette ! Et dire que c'est un vrai toutou avec sa copine…"

Il y eut des ricanements parmi les élèves, mais Malika et Laïla se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres première années. 

Cette fois, chacun choisit son mode de déplacement. Malika et Laïla, reposée par la halte, préférèrent marcher, afin de discuter plus facilement.

"Tu m'avais pas dit que ton oncle était sorcier."

"J'y ai pas pensé. Tu sais, il est vraiment bizarre. Je ne croyais pas vraiment que j'étais une sorcière, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'emmène à la Médina Magique."

"Oh !! Moi j'y étais déjà allé avec mon frère !!! On y est allé ensemble, et j'ai acheté ma baguette magique !!! Regarde !! If, plume de phénix, 19,75 centimètres ! Et toi ?" demanda Laïla avec extase et fierté en brandissant sa baguette.

Malika sorti la sienne.

"En fait, je ne sais pas… J'ai pas écouté la vendeuse !!" avoua piteusement Malika.

"Oh ! Quel dommage !! Elle est un peu plus grande que la mienne." estima t-elle en les comparant. " Tu as essayé de faire de la magie ? " ajouta t-elle, les yeux brillants.

"Non, mes parents me l'ont confisqué et m'ont interdit d'y toucher. " répondit Malika avec une moue de déception.

"C'est pas de chance." fit Laïla. "Remarque, moi non plus mes parents ne voulaient pas… Mais Tabet m'a montré comment faire les mouvements correctement avec les cuillères en bois de la cuisine, et après…"

Malika la regarda, amusée.

"Tu t'y es essayée toute seule ?" demanda t-elle, sur le ton de la confidence.

Laïla se pencha vers elle, un sourire un peu contrit sur le visage.

"Oui !!! Dans ma chambre !! J'ai renversé tous mes placards et  mes draps sont devenus bleus rayés jaune, une horreur alors que ma chambre est en rose !"

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

"Je me suis fait disputée - encore -, et Tab n'a pas pu réparer les dégâts, parce que la magie est normalement interdite en dehors de l'école."

Elles parlèrent avec animation pendant un moment, racontant toutes les choses bizarres qu'elles faisaient étant plus jeunes avant de se découvrir sorcières, puis de tout ce qu'elles avaient vu à la Médina Magique.

Autour d'elles, d'autres nouveaux essayaient de faire connaissance, et des élèves de troisième et quatrième année marchaient en petits groupes. 

Soudain, une voix retentit derrière les deux fillettes. 

"Hé !! C'est toi la nièce de Nassim ?"

Elles se retournèrent, et plusieurs élèves autour d'elles les regardèrent, même des garçons de sixième année sur les dromadaires à quelques mètres d'elles. 

Malika reconnut tout de suite le garçon qui avait parlé. C'était celui qu'elle avait croisé chez _Banthar et Ben_, qui lui avait parut si méprisant. Il était flanqué d'un garçon et d'une fille à ses côté : un grand garçon dégingandé, à l'air ahuri même sans ses horribles lunettes qui lui descendaient sur le nez ; et une fille de première année, filiforme, qu'on devinait la sœur du précédent même sans ses lunettes, semblables en tout point à celles de son frère. Les deux garçons avaient les mêmes motifs et les mêmes couleurs sur leurs foulards et leurs manches, remarqua Malika.

"Oui ? Pourquoi ?" demanda t-elle, méfiante, sans cesser de marcher.

"Je voulais savoir… J'y croyais pas vraiment… Moi c'est Thanekhros. Husâm Thanekhros."

"Oui… C'est ce que j'avais entendu, quand on s'est croisé au magasin." répondit Malika avec distance.

Le garçon eut un sourire de commisération.

"Eux ce sont les Khalifon, Gamal, de troisième année et Ghizlène, en première année, comme toi."

"Salut." marmonna la fille.

"Salut…" fit Malika, un peu désarçonnée. "Voici Laïla Sûricate, elle est nouvelle elle aussi."

Gamal Khalifon eut un froncement de sourcil.

"Sûricate? Ne me dis pas que t'es la sœur de Tabet Sûricate, ce cinglé qui ne jure que par le Quidditch ?" fit-il d'une voix plate et nasillarde.

"Si. Ca te pose un problème ?" gronda Laïla.

"Bon sang, je savais pas que ce taré avait une sœur !! Encore une qui ne devrait pas être ici !"

"Pourquoi ? " répliqua vertement Malika en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Thanekhros. "Toi aussi tu crois en ces stupidités comme quoi les enfants de Moldus n'ont pas à aller au Caravansérail ?"

Le garçon eut l'air choqué que la fillette ose ainsi hausser la voix. Sa sœur la regarda avec de gros yeux.

"C'est ça." fit-il, un peu désarçonné, mais gardant toujours une voix et un regard terne, tandis que Thanekhros et sa sœur le regardaient, un peu sidérés qu'il se soit abaissé à confirmer indirectement qu'il venait de dire des âneries. 

"Alors Monsieur Stupide, on rira bien quand tu recevras les cours de son oncle, qui est lui aussi enfant de Moldu !" railla Laïla avec un geste d'épaule suffisant.

Le garçon ouvrit et ferma la bouche, enfin conscient qu'il venait de se montrer idiot. Mais Thanekhros parla d'une voix dure.

"Il ne restera peut-être pas assez longtemps pour nous donner des cours, son oncle. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'est là que parce que c'est le chouchou du directeur, et que c'est un criminel qui a toujours réussit à échapper au Ministère !"

Malika s'arrêta, stupéfaite, et planta ses yeux brûlants dans ceux du garçon. Des murmures se firent entendre autours d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" bégaya t-elle de colère, tandis que Laïla poussait un cri d'indignation.

"Ce que tout le monde sait." renifla l'autre. Puis il ajouta narquois. "Alors, toujours aussi fière de son tonton ? Avec une famille pareille, on aurait jamais du t'accepter ici ! Pareil pour l'autre, quand on voit son frangin !"

"Retire ça !" hurla Malika en cessant de marcher et en levant à demi les poings.

Mais aussitôt, un étudiant se porta vers eux, attiré par les éclats de voix. C'était le garçon qui était sur un tapis précédemment.

"Qu'y a t-il ? Pas de querelles, ici !! Par la barbe de Mathusalem, on n'est même pas encore arrivés ! Des nouveaux ? Ca suffit, fichez le camp !"

"Il a insulté mon oncle !" s'indigna Malika.

"Et j'en ai rien à faire." répondit froidement le garçon. "T'as de la chance qu'on ne soit pas encore à l'école. Thanekhros, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis." fit-il d'un ton neutre vers les trois autres.

Thanekhros eut un sourire complice. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Malika et ses poings toujours menaçants.

"Et elle ne sait même pas sortir sa baguette. Tu ferais mieux de retourner chez les Moldus !" ricana t-il en avançant assez loin dans la caravane.

"La ferme !" hurlèrent Malika et Laïla.

Aussitôt, l'étudiant s'assombrit.

"Encore ? Je vous préviens, on ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement au Caravansérail. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous faire remarquer davantage durant le voyage, vous deux !" gronda t-il.

Malika eut une exclamation d'indignation tandis qu'il leur tournait le dos. Il avait pourtant laissé ce Thanekhros les railler sans intervenir !! 

"Quelle enflure !" marmonna Laïla à son côté, et elle fut bien d'accord.

"Je te parie que lui aussi pense qu'on a pas à être ici à cause de nos origines… pff…" continua sa camarade.

Mais Laïla cessa bientôt de maugréer, car de nouveau, elles sentaient les kilomètres parcourus dans leurs jambes, et le soleil de plomb sur leurs têtes.

Il y eut un autre changement de cavalier, et cette fois, on ordonna aux premières années de monter en selle. Malika et Laïla s'empressèrent de partager le même dromadaire. Il y eut encore des chansons, et quelques anciens élèves apprirent les paroles de la chanson du Caravansérail aux nouveaux.

L'après-midi s'étirait lentement, et Malika surprit Laïla à s'avachir sur son dos, endormie par le balancement de leur monture. Elle n'était pas loin d'en faire pareil. A l'arrière de la Caravane, on entendit pendant un moment des tambourins et des flûtes. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les discussions se turent complètement.

Malika ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Cependant, après des heures de voyage, et remarqua que le soleil était très bas… Très bas à l'horizon. Etrangement, les murmures reprirent dans la Caravane. Le ciel commença légèrement à s'assombrir.

Il y eut soudain un cri de joie. Une fille sur un dromadaire pointait l'horizon du doigt. Les élèves se mirent à parler avec excitation. Le cœur de Malika fit un bond, et elle sentit Laïla s'éveiller dans son dos.

"L'école ? On arrive ?" demanda t-elle.

Le deux fillettes fouillèrent frénétiquement l'horizon du regard, tandis que tous les élèves à pied se portaient du côté droit de la Caravane. Un barrissement de trompe retentit. Au loin. Mais ce n'était pas celui d'Hâdiya, il venait de très loin. Et celui d'Hâdiya lui répondit.

Au détour d'un accident de terrain, Malika et Laïla aperçurent enfin ce qui avait tant remué la Caravane : une autre Caravane, sur une autre Route Rouge qui convergeait vers la leur. Il y eut des cris, des sifflements et de hourras des deux colonnes de dromadaires. Peu à peu, les deux Caravanes se rapprochaient pour marcher presque en parallèle.  Malika entendit alors la chanson du Caravansérail retentir. Le refrain était entonné en cœur par les deux groupes, mais les paroles étaient décalées, créant un puissant canon.

Malika distinguait à présent les montures et les figures des autres voyageurs, qui comportaient aussi des tapis remplis de bagages et des étudiants zigzaguant pour surveiller le convoi.

Laïla et elle s'étaient jointe au chœur des élèves, mais soudain, il lui semblait que le bruit avait augmenté.

"Voilà les autres !" hurla un garçon, et Malika crut reconnaître la voix de Tabet.

"Regarde," souffla Laïla à son oreille, "il y a encore une Caravane !"

En effet, en se dressant, Malika put distinguer, au-delà de la deuxième, une troisième Caravane qui se rapprochait. Elle comprit que c'était les Caravanes d'Algérie et du Maroc qui les rejoignaient.  Le soleil avait presque atteint la ligne de l'horizon à présent, et de bleu, le ciel était devenu indigo à l'Est mais jaune et orangé à l'Ouest.

Eloignées de quelques kilomètres les unes des autres, les trois Caravanes arrivaient parfaitement à se faire entendre les unes des autres dans l'immensité du désert qu'elles occupaient à elles seules.

Soudain trois trompes se mirent à sonner, sur un rythme que Malika n'avait encore pas entendu. Aussitôt des cris de joies retentirent des trois Caravanes, et les élèves à pied pressèrent le pas.

Malika tordit le coup pour regarder en avant.

Et c'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Entre deux collines de sable, petite tâche brune qui se rapprochait et qui grandissait rapidement, il apparut devant ses yeux.

Le Caravansérail.

_- Fin du chapitre six -_

_Prochain chapitre : El Nazed et le Coffripon _

Arrivée au Caravansérail, premières impressions sur l'école, et répartition pour Malika et Laïla !!! Dans leur dortoir, elle se feront une amie de Meriem, qui vient d'une très grande famille de sorcier : elle a une dizaine de cousins au Caravansérail ! Un autre rencontre sera moins agréable : une horrible gamine, digne de Thanekhros… Mais surtout, Malika rencontrera l'inénarrable El Nazed le Fourbe, ainsi que l'étonnant Coffripon…

**Note** : j'ai commencé une aquarelle de la Route Rouge, mais… J'ai découvert que peindre un désert était horriblement difficile ! Je ne sais pas si je finirai cette peinture un jour !!!

Explication des noms **: **

**Laïla et Tabet Sûricate** : Laïla et Tabet sont les prénoms de deux amis. Sûricate est en fait "suricate" avec un accent. Les suricates sont des petits rongeurs d'Afrique australe.

**Khalifon** : câlifon, soit "petit calife". Gamal signifie "Chameau" et **Ghizlène, "gazelle" (j'ai choisi ce prénom parmi d'autre signifiant aussi _gazelle, parce qu'il ne se terminait pas par le son "__a", celui-là !). Ils portent des noms d'animaux du désert, alors que leur nom de famille fait penser à une certaine élite sociale, je souhaitais un décalage._****  
Husâm : "Epée". Thanekhros porte un prénom qui peut être noble, mais aussi sinistre…******

**Hakim Deloued** : "de l'oued" : un _oued_ est un petit cour d'eau du désert, qui disparaît sous trop forte chaleur. Hakim = sage, philosophe.

**Wolfgang Skat :** le skat est un jeu de carte très populaire en Allemagne. Je vais essayer de prendre des noms de jeux de société pour les étudiant hors Moyen-Orient… Ce sera rigolo… Wolfgang est allemand. J'aime le prénom, celui de Mozart !

**Rokhaya Awélé** : voilà un autre exemple… L'awélé est un jeu africain bien connu, qui se joue avec des cailloux et une planchette en bois avec deux fois six alvéoles. Sur mon téléphone portable, ça s'appelle "_bantumi_"… Vous voyez de quoi je parle ?****

**Stanislas** **Zeitnot: ukrainien._ Zeitnot_ : terme d'échecs : quand on n'a plus de temps pour préparer ses coups, et que l'on doit jouer sans réfléchir. Stanislas Mehrar est un acteur français que j'aime bien.**

**Maria Fianchetto **: Maria sonne italien._ Fianchetto _est un terme  du jeu d'échec, qui désigne le déplacement du fou sur l'une des deux grandes diagonales

**Roxanne**** Rami :_ Rami_ : jeu d'origine inconnue**

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Reveanne**, tout d'abord, à qui je fais pleins de bisous… Pour m'avoir laisser des commentaires à chaque chapitre ! Et bien sûr pour ses merveilleux dessins !

**Aria Lupin** : ton compliment m'a ait rougir, il est très joli !!! Et c'est pas grave si tu ne l'avais encore lu… Voilà qui est réparé !

**Rha**** Silvia** : j'ai besoin de nom avec signification !!! Pour ensuite faire des jeux de mots… Ca va pas être simple…

**Miya**** Black** : « comme d'habitude » … N'en rajoute pas, je trouve que le chapitre un n'est pas si bien que ça… Merci quand même !! Quel enthousiasme !

**Lunenoire** : merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé ! Mais il va falloir attendre pour tout ça… Oui, c'est la partie difficile à écrire, il faut vraiment que je fasse des recherches…

**Aiko** : Malheureusement, répondre à ces questions gâcherait tout !! Enfin, ce sont exactement les questions auxquelles je ne peut pas encore répondre (par choix, ne t'en fais pas…) Désolée, garde patience !!!

Merci à vous tous de m'avoir laissé un petit mot, ça fait vachement plaisir… Je cherche en ce moment des noms de jeux étrangers, genre jeux traditionnels, de tous pays !!


	7. Le Miroir d'Âmes

**Auteur** : Alana Chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com) 

**Titre** : Le Caravansérail

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Le voyage jusqu'à l'école se fait en caravane. Malika rencontre l'étudiante Rokhaya qui explique aux nouveaux le fonctionnement de l'école. Elle devient amie avec Laïla, de famille Moldue comme elle, mais dont le frère est en 5e année. Elle se heurte aux médisances de Thanekhros, un sale type de 2e année. La Caravane arrive au Caravansérail, avec deux autres Caravanes, et les nouveaux s'apprêtent à entrer dans la gigantesque école de pierre.

**Disclaimer** : Le concept du Caravansérail et de l'école de magie doit absolument tout à J.K. Rowling, qui a droit à toute ma gratitude pour avoir conçu un monde aussi génial. Moi, je n'ai droit qu'à _votre_ gratitude, rien d'autre, pour le lui avoir emprunté !

**Beta-readeuse** : Angharrad, qui sert aussi de juge en matière des noms des _madrasas_ ! Je lui soumet une liste, elle pointe les meilleurs, et on recommence, jusqu'à en avoir 5 qui conviennent !

**Note** : ici encore, vous trouverez des similitudes avec le premier tome de HP. C'est entièrement volontaire, mais j'espère que ça reste quand même original.

A l'origine ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long, mais je l'ai coupé en deux.

Je tiens à remercier vivement les gens qui ont posté des reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur !

.

.

.

**ATTENTION : je détourne ici des termes arabes de leur contexte. Je tiens à être très précise sur le sujet. J'ai beaucoup hésité, mais je trouve que cela sonne bien.**

**En tant qu'ex-étudiante en Histoire, j'ai un petit bagage en histoire de l'Orient Islamique, et j'ai parfaitement conscience que les mots utilisés ne correspondent pas à ce qu'ils décrivent. Voici ce que dit l'Encyclopédie Larousse :**

**Caravansérail : n. m. (du persan _karwan_, caravane, et _saray_, palais)**

**1- ****En Orient, abri pour les voyageurs, hôtellerie où s'arrêtent les caravanes.**

**2- ****_Litt_****. Endroit fréquenté par un grand nombre d'étrangers **

**Le Caravansérail était à l'origine un lieu de rencontre qui est ensuite devenu un caravansérail, puis une école de magie, et il a gardé ce nom.**

**Madrasa**** : n. f. inv. (ar. madrasa)**

**1- ****Etablissement islamique d'enseignement sunnite ("orthodoxe", "traditionaliste")**

**2- ****Tout monument musulman destiné aux sciences, tel qu'hôpital, observatoire, bien que ceux-ci possèdent leur noms propres. (Au Maghreb, on dit medersa, dans le monde turc, _medrese_)**

**Il ne s'agit donc pas du synonyme de "maison", même si c'est l'équivalent poudlardien de mon histoire, attention !**

.

.

.

*** ANNONCE !!***

Reveanne a réitéré !!! Elle m'a fait un nouveau fanart !!!! 

Et quel fanart !! Hichem et Malika, devant le désert et quelques dromadaires de la Route Rouge au loin… Un dessin de présentation, de première page !! ET EN PLUS EN COULEURS !!! Une superbe aquarelle !

Je vous raconte pas comment j'avais le cœur qui battait en le recevant !!!! 

Encore milles merci reveanne, c'est superbe cadeau !!! ^__^

Je gribouille pour essayer de lui rendre la pareille (un dessin de Ham Stram Gram) mais c'est pas facile…

.

.

.

.

**Conseils musique :**

Vue du Caravansérail : "Gladiator" : _Splendeur of Rome_

Entrée dans l'enceinte du Caravansérail : thème principal de _Stargate_. Je crois que c'est un très bon thème pour l'atmosphère générale du Caravansérail.

Pour l'entrée dans les couloirs et l'amphithéâtre : "Atlantide" : _the__ city of Atlantis_, piste 10, à partir de 0min50s

.

.

.

.

**_Présentation des personnages :_**

**Malika**** Nassim : **héroïne de notre histoire. Onze ans et demi, elle apprend qu'elle est une sorcière. Volontaire, très excitée par ce qui lui arrive, elle souffre toutefois de l'attitude de sa famille.

**Hichem**** Nassim** : Mystérieux oncle de Malika, prof de Magie. Séparé de sa famille depuis des années, c'est un héros, semble t-il, chez les sorciers, mais pourquoi est-il si coincé ?

**Rokhaya**** Awél** : jeune étudiante du Caravansérail, africaine, elle aide Malika.

**Laïla**** Sûricate **:fille de Moldus,amie de Malika dès le voyage, elle est délurée et n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. 

**Tabet**** Sûricate** : son frère, 5e année, fait du Quidditch.

**Hûsam**** Thanekhros** : 2e année, très méprisant, il aime enfoncer les enfants de Moldus.

**Gamal**et** Ghizlène Kâlifon** : frère et sœur, 3e et 1ère année. Comparses de Thanekhros, ternes et pas très futés apparemment…

**Stanislas Zeitnot** : ukrainien, un étudiant de la Caravane de Tunisie.

.

.

.

***

.

.

.

**Chapitre sept : Le Miroir d'Âmes**

.

.

.

Surgissant du sable tel une île émergeant de l'océan, sombre, massif, imposant, le Caravansérail se détachait parfaitement sur le ciel qui avait pris des couleurs merveilleuses de pourpre, d'or, de mauve et d'orange.

C'était une sorte de petite montagne perdue dans le désert, et son apparition était tellement incongrue dans ce décor, que Malika pensa aussitôt au fameux rocher rouge sacré des aborigènes australiens, qu'elle avait vu à la télévision.

Entre chien et loup, la fantastique forteresse de pierre se dessina plus en détail : plus haute et imposante à l'Est, avec deux sommets jumeaux, c'était une enceinte en forme de U déformé au nord-ouest, comme si elle recueillait avec précaution les plantations de l'oasis qui se creusait près du renforcement Est et dont on apercevait le sommet des arbres.

Les routes de sable rouge fusionnaient à l'entrée du Caravansérail, et une série de rochers balisait une sorte de chemin de bienvenue. Le sable y perdait progressivement sa couleur vermillon en cet endroit.

En s'approchant du Caravansérail, Malika eut le souffle coupé par sa démesure. Les hauts murs de pierres l'écrasaient. Mais bien vite, elle remarqua les fenêtres taillées ça et là dans la roche.

La Caravane de Tunisie fut la première à entrer dans l'enceinte du Caravansérail, et Malika et Laïla ne purent s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation. L'enceinte était plus vaste que douze terrains de football.

La partie Est semblait un peu sauvage ; de grands enclos attendaient les dromadaires près du petit lac où abondaient palmiers, arbustes et plantes diverses. De grandes ouvertures un peu grossières, laissaient entrevoir de larges salles creusées à même la roche. Un jardin potager était protégé par de fines palissades de bois.

A l'ouest, une grande esplanade était en partie agrémentée de tentes ou de simples toiles attachées en hauts de grands poteaux. Puis, en surélévations, s'étalaient plusieurs terrasses dallées, bordées de fontaines, d'arbustes, avec de nombreux escaliers. On y accédait par de nombreuses portes en formes d'arches sculptées avec majesté, et de nombreuses fenêtres accompagnées de portiques travaillés de la même façon, tout en arabesques, laissaient voir des galeries qui menaient à l'intérieur du palais de pierre. 

Trois arches, gigantesques, tout au fond des terrasses, constituaient de toute évidence la porte principale.

En levant les yeux, Malika put voir des terrasses surélevés, protégées par des balcons, et de nombreuses fenêtres, plus travaillées sur la partie Ouest que sur la partie Est.

Partout, des torches éclairaient les allées et les fenêtres. La nuit tombait très rapidement, le ciel devint bleu, parsemé d'étoiles, et la lune encore aux trois quart pleine éclairait vivement le décor.

Les dromadaires vinrent se ranger de façon imperturbable devant les enclos qui les attendaient, et les étudiants se mirent à vociférer : "Les premières années ne bougent pas !! Restez sur vos montures !!", tandis que les autres élèves s'en allaient d'un pas tranquille vers les terrasses pour gagner la porte aux trois arches. Les deux autres Caravanes les suivaient de près, et bientôt, Malika fut entourée de trois fois plus de dromadaires qu'à son départ. La foule des élèves était assez impressionnante. On se bousculait pour retrouver ses camarades d'une autre caravane, afin d'entrer avec eux dans l'école, et cela faisait une joyeuse cohue. Tout le monde s'appelait et criait avec joie.

Pendant ce temps, les dromadaires décidèrent d'un même mouvement de s'asseoir. Malika et Laïla manquèrent d'être éjectées de leur monture. Les étudiant passaient et repassaient, stressés, pour répéter à leurs protégés de ne pas bouger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le flot des élèves disparut à travers les grandes portes. Les étudiants pressèrent alors les premières années de descendre de leurs montures et de les suivre. Malika et Laïla se retrouvèrent mêlées aux autres premières années, perdant de vue ceux qu'elles avaient eut le temps de repérer durant le voyage parmi ceux des deux autres Caravanes. Mais elles s'arrangèrent pour rester l'une à côté de l'autre. Frissonnants, inquiets, rendus nerveux par le crépuscule et la fraîcheur du soir, les enfants s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'esplanade et montèrent précautionneusement les marches taillées, de terrasse en terrasse, observant le splendide décor avec des yeux ronds. La plupart dégageaient leur foulard de leur visage tout en marchant, certains libéraient même leurs cheveux intégralement. Malika se contenta de le reculer un peu sur sa tête, pour dégager son champs de vision. Encadrés par les étudiants, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'arche triple, qui précédait de gigantesques portes de bois grandes ouvertes, donnant sur un couloir sombre.

Une femme émergea de l'ombre. Elle était de taille moyenne, un foulard serré masquant entièrement sa chevelure, ce qui renforçait, avec son visage étroit et saillant, son air sévère.

Elle toisa les élèves qui la dévisageaient avec une crainte respectueuse, tandis que les étudiant les dépassaient et s'engouffraient dans le couloir, les abandonnant aux mains de la sorcière.

"Bonjour à vous tous." commença t-elle d'une voix claire mais tranchante. "Je suis le professeur Usulizz, vice-directrice de cet établissement. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Caravansérail, l'Ecole de Magie du Désert. Vous allez rejoindre vos condisciples dans le grand amphithéâtre, et vous serez chacun réparti dans l'une des cinq _madrasas_ qui constituent l'école. Veuillez me suivre dans le plus grand calme, je vous prie."

La sorcière sévère leur tourna le dos, et le groupe de première année la suivit dans un vaste couloir taillé dans la roche de telle façon que l'on n'aurait jamais cru que ce n'était pas une construction. Les murs étaient lisses, rectangulaires, couverts de bas-reliefs, de sculptures mais aussi de tapisseries dont les personnages _bougeaient_. Le couloir menait à une gigantesque antichambre de forme ronde. A gauche et à droite, un grand couloir, semblable à celui qu'ils avaient emprunté, s'étendait dans les profondeurs du palais de pierre. En face d'eux, une porte en forme d'arche, était flanquée de deux escaliers jumeaux en demi-cercle qui permettaient d'accéder à un étage supérieur, gardé par des rambardes à colonnades. On apercevait un deuxième, puis un troisième étage à balconnière ; le sommet se constituait d'un dôme aussi richement sculpté que le couloir et les portes qu'ils avaient empruntés. Par contre, en plus des tapisseries, il y avait aussi quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs. Qui bougeaient eux aussi. A gauche et à droite des escaliers, on distinguait deux autres portes semblables à celle du centre, mais le guide des enfants se posta résolument devant celle-ci.

Malika et Laïla étaient bouches bées. De temps en temps, Malika entendait Laïla pousser de petites exclamations de ravissement.

Quand ils furent tous dans l'antichambre, le professeur Usulizz poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans un couloir sombre, faisant signe aux élèves de la suivre.****

Les enfants avancèrent dans un silence craintif derrière la vice-directrice, débouchant dans une vaste salle circulaire qui était en fait… un gigantesque amphithéâtre. Les premières années avancèrent dans la fosse. Un bruit de foule résonnait dans leur dos : tous les autres élèves étaient installés sur de hauts gradins. Les rangs du devant étaient vides, attendant les nouvelles recrues. Même empli de tant d'élèves, il y avait encore de la place dans les gradins. Les anciens élèves étaient répartis en cinq groupes, les cinq _madrasas_ mentionnées, en fonctions des couleurs qui rehaussaient leur uniforme ocre, séparés par des escaliers qui permettaient d'atteindre les places. Les élèves bavardaient en scrutant les nouveaux, ce qui était très gênant pour les malheureux premières années. Malika se sentait toute intimidée. 

Levant les yeux, Malika put juger des dimensions impressionnantes de la salle. Les murs, dégrossis ici et là, s'ornaient de colonnes, de dessins de feuilles, d'arabesques entrelacées, de figures géométriques, mais uniquement à certains endroits ; on voyait encore que la pièce était à l'origine une caverne. Certaines stalagmites étaient présentes dans les gradins et sur le pourtour de la scène, et on distinguait des stalactites au plafond, mais comme sur les murs et au sol, elles étaient entourées de motifs sculptés et peints. L'ensemble dégageait une étonnante sensation à la fois primitive et élégante. 

Des torches accrochées aux murs éclairaient l'amphithéâtre, mais elles n'étaient pas seules : des dizaines de torches flottaient en l'air, et en levant le regard, ou pouvait voir que le plafond de la salle était en fait une coupole richement ornée qui était évidée en son centre : un disque de ciel nocturne surplombait les élèves.

Sur la vaste scène, une longue table était disposée, derrière laquelle était assise l'équipe professorale au grand complet (hormis pour le professeur Usulizz, mais il restait un siège vide à droite de la chaise centrale.)

Aussitôt, Malika chercha des yeux son oncle.

Il était là, à la gauche de la chaise centrale.

Le professeur Usulizz monta sur la scène par l'un des deux petits escaliers qui reliaient la fosse à la scène. Elle tendit sa baguette magique vers le sol, juste devant la fosse. Une fente s'ouvrit alors sur la surface de la scène, qui, le remarqua Malika, était faite d'une étrange pierre lisse et grise. Un socle circulaire s'éleva de l'ouverture, guère plus haut d'une trentaine de centimètres ; quelque chose était fixé à sa surface. La vice-directrice leva la main et les élèves de première année fixèrent leur attention sur elle. Elle s'avança à coté du promontoire, fit face aux élèves (tournant le dos bien évidemment à la table derrière elle) et sortit de sous son bras un rouleau de parchemin.

"A l'appel de votre nom, vous viendrez vous placer sur le Miroir d'Âmes. Vous serez alors répartis dans votre _madrasa_ d'après les couleurs qu'il choisira." déclara t-elle sobrement.

Et sans plus attendre, elle déroula le parchemin et commença l'appel :

"Ababoua, Ali!"

Des murmures se firent entendre sur les deux gradins de gauche (face à la scène). Un garçon se fraya un chemin parmi les première années, dépassa la première ligne, monta sur la scène et s'avança d'un pas confiant vers le petit support, qui devait faire un peu plus d'un mètre de diamètre. Le cercle fixé à la pierre était effectivement un miroir, ce que Malika n'avait pas remarqué au premier regard. Dès que Ali fut monté dessus, le Miroir se mit à briller intensément, l'entourant d'une nuée de lumière blanche du plus bel effet. La lumière vacilla, s'intensifia, puis diminua de nouveau, comme des palpitations cardiaques. Puis, d'un seul coup, il y eut comme un souffle de lumière et de paillettes bleues et cuivrées qui recouvrirent le garçon. Un instant après, son turban était devenu couleur rouille avec un liseré bleu, et sa ceinture et les broderies de ses manches et de l'ourlet de sa robe, étaient devenus un entrelacs de ces deux couleurs.

"Charmarîn!" cria le professeur Usulizz, tandis que des applaudissements s'élevaient du deuxième groupe à gauche dans les gradins. Le garçon, Ali, descendit de la scène, bouscula un peu les autres premières années, qui le regardait avec envie pour être déjà réparti, et alla s'asseoir devant les élèves de sa _madrasa_, sur l'un des premiers rangs vides qui l'attendait. Le premier gradin en bas était exclusivement rempli par des jeunes gens de tous types qui ne portaient pas l'uniforme, mais des tenues qui leur étaient propres : les étudiants. Ceux qui étaient proches du nouveau le saluèrent avec des sourires encourageants.

La cérémonie se poursuivit.

"Arbib, Meriem!"

Encore une fois, des paillettes cuivre et bleues furent projetées par le Miroir d'Âmes. Mais la fillette reçue un foulard bleu aux broderies couleurs cuivre, à l'inverse du garçon précédent.

"Charmarîn!" annonça encore la vice-directrice.

Meriem eut un sourire satisfait et courut rejoindre ses camarades, dont elle connaissait visiblement certains membres d'après l'accueil bruyant qu'ils lui réservèrent, malgré le froncement de sourcil de la vice-directrice. La fillette s'assit devant ses aînées, sur un gradin inoccupé, et fit des signes aux élèves d'une autre _madrasa_ qui lui répondirent. Malika n'eut pas le temps de regarder, car "Asterini, Quintus!" était convoqué.

Un garçon assez sûr de lui monta très vite pour se placer sur le Miroir, qui envoya alors des lumières noires et dorées, lui donnant un foulard presque noir, et une ceinture et des motifs noirs et or sur ses vêtements. Le premier groupe à droite se mit à applaudir, et le garçon s'y dirigea aussitôt.

"Manticoran!" déclama le professeur Usulizz.

"Tabet me dit que ce sont de vraies peaux de vaches, là-bas. Y'en a pas mal qui tournent mal chez eux. Regarde, il y a ce crétin… Thanekhros, parmi eux !" chuchota Laïla à l'oreille de sa camarade.

Malika eut une impression désagréable en entendant cela. Elle n'aimerait pas être avec Thanekhros.

Un autre problème lui trottait dans la tête. Depuis tout à l'heure, sa médaille s'était rappelée à elle. Au moment où le miroir s'était mis à luire, elle l'avait sentit frotté contre sa poitrine. Mais déjà, un petit garçon à la peau très foncée s'avançait à l'appel de son nom, Backara, Azhar. Il était clair qu'il était intimidé, et il se raidit quand les lumières commencèrent. Il reçut les couleurs rouge et ivoire de la deuxième table à droite de la porte, la _madrasa_ Sandrelûn, et s'y dirigea avec un profond soupir de soulagement, son foulard rouge flottant derrière lui.

La fillette suivante, Bafukuh, Zâfira, fut envoyée également à Manticoran. Mais son foulard était devenu d'un jaune pâle avec des motifs noirs, à l'inverse du garçon précédent. Puis, Belkacem, Shabnam, se vit octroyer le vert et le bronze de Mirajaâd, et elle traversa le cordon des premières années pour monter rejoindre le groupe du milieu. Son foulard était d'un beau vert pâle, et ses décorations de bronze.

Le deuxième groupe à droite, Ambrilys eut son premier élève de l'année : Ben Amleth, Zaïm, qui reçut du rose et de l'argent, ce qui lui donnait un foulard gris et des liserés couleur chair. 

Berylis, Rebecca, alla à Sandrelûn, et cette fois, le foulard fut d'un blanc ivoire aux motifs rouges. 

Un garçon envoyé à Mirajaâd eut un foulard jaune foncé et des motifs verts. Manticoran et Sandrelûn eurent encore de nouveaux membres, avant qu'une fille n'arrive à Ambrilys, recevant un foulard rose pâle aux motifs argentés.

Ensuite, de nouveau, Blabhyll, Aawiya, une fillette à la peau noire, fut envoyée à Charmarîn.

La répartition se poursuivit, et la vice-directrice ne prit plus la peine d'annoncer le nom du groupe. Les élèves recevaient les couleurs de leur groupe, les garçons et les filles ayant systématiquement des couleurs inversés. Cela rendait la foule des élèves étrangement colorée. Malika se laissa donc aller à examiner la table des professeur, et à porter son regard sur la personne qu'elle attendait le plus de voir : son oncle.

Hichem Nasim ne la regardait pas. Il parlait tranquillement avec le personnage de la chaise centrale, plus haute et plus imposante que les autres. Sans doute le directeur. Malika fut surprise par sa première vision du grand Mohamed Ibn Romdane 

C'était un vieil homme de petite taille. Même assis à côté de son oncle, sur sa chaise de toute évidence surélevée, il faisait au moins une tête de moins que Hichem. Il portait une coiffe digne d'un sultan, et une robe de sorcier de couleur grise décorée de broderies dorées représentant des soleils. Sur son nez pointu, une paire de lunettes menaçait de tomber tandis que de sa barbe grise clairsemée, une pipe lançait des ronds de fumée arc-en-ciel.

Malika s'attarda sur cette figure étonnante, alors que Charmarîn accueillait un garçon au visage rond. Puis, son regard se posa sur les autres professeurs à la table. Elle reconnut Faiza Chamaniak qui parlait avec animation à une femme vêtue d'un sari indien, lançant de temps à autre un regard sur la répartition. 

"Charmiye, Ghusou!"

Ambrilys.

A gauche de son oncle, il y avait une vieille dame dodue qui suivait avec intérêt les évènements. Elle portait une succession de robes rousses superposées qui lui donnait l'air emplumé d'une poule.

"El Mbrati, Hilal!"

Sandrelûn.

A côté d'elle, un grand homme noir en robe noire aux reflets verts, les sourcils froncés et portant un petit képi fixait chacun des nouveaux élèves, comme pour commencer à mémoriser leurs noms. Il avait l'air sinistre. 

"Hadjâni, Djamel!" 

Mirajaâd.

De l'autre côté, Malika vit un beau vieillard imberbe qui poursuivait une conversation avec une grande dame noire qui dévoilait des cheveux bouclés sous sa coiffe, et un homme à la courte barbe brune qui portait un chèche arabe.

Ghizlène Kâlifon fût envoyée à Manticoran, avec son frère et Thanekros.

"J'espère que je ne serais pas avec eux." murmura Laïla. "Tu crois qu'on sera ensemble ?"

"J'espère..."

Le cœur de Malika se serra d'inquiétude en regardant Ladajyo, Châdiya s'avancer sur le Miroir. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'elles soient séparées. L'une d'elle irait-elle dans la _madrasa_ de Tabet ? Et est-ce Malika serait bien envoyé quelque part ? Il le fallait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les élèves étaient répartis, non ? s'angoissa t-elle en voyant Charmarîn accueillir Liwan, Najjar.

Dans quelle _madrasa_ avait été son oncle, d'ailleurs ? s'interrogea t-elle intérieurement.

"Mosesli, Tarek!" appella encore la vice-directrice.

Paniquée, Malika comprit que cela allait être son tour. Son esprit ne remarqua pas que le garçon allait prendre place à Mirajaâd. Cela allait être à son tour de s'avancer sur le Miroir, et l

"Nassim, Malika" fit le professeur Usulizz d'une voix un peu bizarre. 

Il y eut des murmures parmi les élèves au moment où Malika s'avançait. Au moment de poser le pied sur le Miroir, elle eut le réflexe de lever les yeux, et croisa le regard de son oncle. Son timide sourire mourut sur ses lèvres ; la mine de son oncle était presque lugubre. Le Miroir s'illumina… et elle sentit sa médaille vibrer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Miroir s'éteignit et se ralluma… une fois… sa médaille vibrait comme un diapason et cela en était désagréable… deux fois… Elle regarda son cou en sentant l'objet la gêné en pulsant ainsi contre sa peau… Elle se retint d'y porter la main… Et puis, le Miroir perdit tout éclat.

Le cœur de Malika eut un battement d'horreur alors que les élèves murmuraient plus fort entre eux, très étonnés. La surface du miroir était devenue terne, la reflétant à peine.

Elle leva la tête, incrédule, et posa un regard suppliant vers son oncle.

.

.

.

- _Fin du septième chapitre -_

.

.

.

_Prochain chapitre : El Nazed et le Coffrippon_

Finalement, la répartition se poursuit et Malika fait la connaissance de ses condisciples. Mais elle rencontre aussi Najîba Hôdesan, de Manticoran, une fille aussi désagréable que Thanekhros… Et puis c'est la découverte des deux hôtes les plus étranges du Caravansérail : El Nazed le Fourbe, personnage de tapisserie de son état, et l'étonnant Coffrippon…

.

.

.

.

_Explication des noms :_

**Les groupes :**

J'espère faire quelque chose de différent des fondateurs. En effet, les noms des maisons ne sont pas les noms des Fondateurs, mais de cinq grands personnages qui ont contribué à transformer le Caravansérail en école. Mais ma grande peur est d'avoir généré des noms faisant trop "Pokémon", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Vous saurez tout ça au prochain chapitre, durant le cour d'Histoire et Théorie de la Magie.

**Charmarîn** : (bleu et cuivre) C'est le premier nom qui m'a parut satisfaisant, que j'ai tout de suite trouvé chouette en l'imaginant. Il s'agit des mots "charme" et "marin" (ou "marine") fusionnés. Mais je l'aime aussi parce qu'il est phonétiquement proche du mot "chamarr". 

**Mirajaâd** : (vert et bronze) Deuxième trouvaille qui m'a plus (Angharrad moins, mais bon…) J'ai associé les mots "mirage" et "jade", donc la couleur verte est allée à cette maison. Et du bronze avec pour ne pas copier l'argent de Serpentard ! (_NDAngharrad__ : bah moi c'est le bronze surtout qui me pose problème du fait qu'il y a déjà le bleu et cuivre ^^ mais bon finalement j'aime bien dans le contexte)_

**Manticoran** : (noir et or) Ici, c'est évidemment pour copier Serpentard, qui est dérivé du mot serpent. La Manticore est un animal magique très dangereux, lisez "Les Animaux Fantastiques" pour en savoir plus. J'ai donc un peu (très peu) modifié le nom pour en faire la madrasa des adversaires de Malika. Au début, j'hésitait avec la Chimère, mais ce mot est aussi synonyme de pensées idéaliste, de rêve, alors j'ai opté pour la Manticore, dont le nom sonne plus dur. 

**Sandrelûn** : (rouge et blanc ivoire) j'ai associé les mots cendre et lune, mais avec la forme de l'écrit, ça peut aussi être le sang… des cendres de lune, c'est joli, non ? ou du sang de lune… C'est pour cela que les couleurs sont blanc (la lune) et rouge très foncé (le sang).

**Ambrilys**: (rose et gris-argent) j'ai eut du mal à trouver le dernier !! C'est aussi un jeu de rôle dérivé d'ambre sur le net, mais je m'en suis souvenue qu'après. 

**Les élèves :**

****

Charmarîn  :

**Meriem**** Arbib** : le nom de famille est celui 'une amie d'enfance, le prénom d'une thésarde rencontrée à la fac. Une fille qui m'a laissé de très bon souvenir durant un voyage en Tunisie, où elle servait de guide. Le troisième personnage important de l'histoire! Le quatrième ? (Ben oui, dans HP c'est un trio de héros, moi je fais un quatuor !) Un de ceux qui suivent, mais on saura ça plus tard…

**Aawiya**** Blabhyll** : (_nom donné gracieusement par loo !!! )_ alors Aawiya est un prénom africain et qui signifie "conteur" ; et puis pour le nom c'est une contraction de "blablabla" et de "babiller" : et voila ce que ça donne.

**Ali** **Ababoua**: un clin d'œil au film "Aladin", c'est le nom que prend Aladin en se faisant passer pour un prince.

Najjar **Lîwan** : un îwan est une structure architecturale de décoration des mosquées. Le prénom veut dire "Charpentier"

**Fadel** **Ibn Saba** : le prénom est celui d'un copain de fac. Ca veut dire "supérieur", "excellent". Le nom est en rapport avec le royaume de Saba et sa fameuse reine.

Manticoran :

**Ghizlène**** Kâlifon** : voir chapitre précédent.

Zâfira **Bafukuh** : Le prénom signifie "Victorieuse". Le bafuku était une célèbre milice japonaise du 19e siècle, qui a disparu à la chute des shoguns. De véritables maîtres du sabre, des samouraïs à présent légendaire en faisaient partie. Je la voie comme une fille parlant peu et agissant promptement, avec une tête lugubre à la Bellatrix Lestrange…

**Quintus** **Asterini**: j'ai voulu faire romain, pour changer…

Mirajaâd :

Shabnam **Belkacem** : le prénom veut dire "Gouttes de Rosée", le nom est celui d'un ancienne collègue de travail.

**Djamel Hadjâni** : (_nom offert par Ron Rawenclaw!)_ : hommage à Djamel Debbouzze. Quant au nom de famille, c'est une référence à Pierre Desproges, pour lequel, dans l'une de ses nombreuses "allocutions" à la radio, la seule actrice arabe qu'on connaisse en France est Isabelle Hâdjani!! 

**Tarek Mosesli** : alors, le nom de famille, c'est l'astroport de Mos Esli, dans Starwars, sur la planète Tatouine ; le prénom,Tarek, veut dire voyageur conquérant : et il n'y a que ça à Mos Esli, dans les films…

Sandrelûn :

Azhar Backara: le prénom signifie "le Plus Brillant", et le nom vient des célèbres cristalleries de Baccarat… Un garçon éblouissant ?

**Rebecca Berylis** : le nom vient de la pierre béryl ; le prénom est tiré de la Bible, je le trouve très joli à entendre. 

**Hilal El Mbrati **: Hilal = croissant de lune. Le nom est celui d'un collègue de travail.

Ambrilys :

Zaïm **Ben Amleth**: J'ai toujours aimé Shakespeare, alors voilà un nom dérivé d'Hamlet… Et comme Hamlet était prince, le prénom signifie "Chef, prince" 

Ghusoun **Charmiye** : le prénom signifie "Branches". Pour le nom, j'ai pensé à Charmille…

**Ladajyo**, Châdiya : le nom, c'est le mot _adagio_, déformé. Le prénom signifie "Qui Chante Bien", "chanteuse".

.

.

.

.

**Réponses aux reviews avec El Nazed le Fourbe **(personnage à apparaître prochainement… pour ceux qui le réclament, le voici en avant-première… Qu'aie-je fais là… -__- ) **:**

_El Nazed_ (_tout fier_) : ha, ha ! Enfin un grand rôle pour moi !! Alors que je n'apparais même pas dans ce chapitre, c'est une honte !!!!

_Alana_ (_narquoise_) : en effet, répondre au courrier, c'est encore mieux que d'être maître du monde, hein ?

_El Nazed_ : oui, tout à fait, tout à f… (_soupçonneux_) je n'apprécie pas cet humour persifleur et malhonnête !

_Alana_ : C'est que c'est tellement facile avec toi…

_El Nazed_ (_rouge d'indignation_) : Comment ? Comment.

_Alana_ (_lui fourrant un paquet de feuilles dans les mains_) : Bon, t'es là pour du boulot ! Au travail ! T'as déjà de la chance d'intervenir alors que la plupart des lecteurs ne te connaissent pas !

_El Nazed_ : Très bien très bien… alors, je vais commencer par la grande **Reveanne**, parce qu'elle au moins elle me respecte et elle m'adore… Une femme qui dessine mon portait ne peut avoir qu'un goût des plus exquis.. Ah douce Reveanne... Sache que l'auteur était excitée comme une puce avec ton deuxième dessin bien que comme il ne me représente pas, je le range un cran au-dessous du précédent, mon auguste personne est assurément le plus beau sujet de peinture qui puisse exister…

_Alana_ (_sourcils foncés_) : Non mais t'a finit de te lancer des fleurs ????? è__

_El Nazed_ (_vaguement inquiet_) : oui  Elle trépignait des pieds toute seule en salle d'informatique en voyant Hichem et Malika en couleur Au fait, moi aussi je mérite un portrait en couleurs et plus grand aussi. En pieds avec 1000 esclaves à mes pieds et sur format A2 ce serait parf…

_Alana_ (_grinçant des dents_) : si tu continues, j'appelle le Coffrippon, et à _moi_, il m'obéit… Tu sais ce qu'il t'a fait la dernière fois… 

_El Nazed_ (_fait comme si de rien n'était mais change de sujet_) : oui, alors suite à ta review, l'auteur a rajouté le meuble à thé dans le Foyer de Charmarîn, et elle fera une plus grande place à ce sujet.

Tu as eu raison d'être méchante avec elle (encore que je ne trouve pas ça très suffisant…)

_Alana_ : EL NAZED !!!

_El Nazed_ : Hem… le sujet du Quidditch sera développé, assurément ! moi même j'ai été un grand joueur de mon temps…

_Alana_ : Menteur, y'avais pas encore de Quidditch au Moyen-Orient à ton époque ! Tu ne savais même pas tenir sur un balai ! !

_El Nazed_ (_fier_): Mais sur un tapis j'étais une vraie vedette, je gagnais toute les courses, alors un minable balai…

_Alana_ : N'importe quoi. Continue à déblatérer tes fantasmes, et tu vas te recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête (un troll sympa me l'a prêté)… Tu t'es planté dans le décor à chaque fois que tu as participé à une course de tapis !!

_El Nazed_ (_pédant_) : Pfff !! Calomnie !! Tu ne sais rien de ma mirifique personne...

_Alana_ (_implacable_): Si. Je t'ai créé, tu te rappelles?

_El Nazed_ : … 

_Alana_ : … ^__^

_El Nazed_ : … Merde. L

_Alana_ : Hé oui. Au boulot, maintenant.

_El Nazed_ : **Lunenoire** n'aime pas Thanekhros, et elle a raison, (des petits morveux comme ça qui ne respecte rien, surtout pas moi, grr !!) mais sache, ma chère, que l'auteur a plus vicieux encore dans son sac : la petite pimbêche qui arrive dans le prochain chapitre…

**Aria Lupin** fait un là un très joli compliment… Tu voudrais pas faire un poème en mon honneur ? (_Alana__ lève sa massue et il continue précipitamment_) L'auteur te remercie très chaleureusement pour tout le dur travail qu'elle a accompli et qu'elle espère qui vous plait beaucoup.

(_Alana__ baisse sa massue, mais continue de fixer El Nazed d'un regard noir_)

_El Nazed_ (_un peu en sueur_) : hem… Il fait un peu chaud, non ?… Ah, **kapuis** !!!! Une personne de qualité, ça se voit à sa review ! Suivant votre pression assidue, chers fans de moi, l'auteur à rajouté une séquence avec moi dans le chapitre d'après le prochain (le 9, quoi) !!! Je savais que j'étais merveilleux, j'ai déjà des fans !! Alors qu'on m'a pas encore vu ! Je suis exceptionnel ! L'auteur promet que si vous continuez à me réclamer, je reviendrai à chaque chapitre !!! Et je vous ferai les réponses aux reviews, hein?? Hein??

_Alana_ (_blasée_) : On verra…

_El Nazed_ : Alors, merci kapuis, Alana est très touchée de t'avoir autant touché !!!

_Alana_ (_marmonne_) : Et en plus quel piètre orateur… Comment ais-je pu inventer un naze pareil ?

_El Nazed_ :** Tsukiyo Yanagisawa** a laissé une review pour chaque chapitre qu'elle a lu, les uns à la suite des autres !! C'est un beau cadeau, dis-donc !!! L'auteur n'a pas vraiment confiance en son talent (ça se comprend…), mais…

_Alana_ (_furax_) : t'as dit kekchose ??

_El Nazed_  (_s'écartant d'elle en fixant craintivement la massue_) : Non, non, maîtresse… Heu, l'auteur espère que la chanson n'est pas trop stupide… Elle n'a aucune idée de musique dessus, non plus.

Pour les cours, ils sont pas trop différents à la base qu'à Poudlard, cette petite école paumée en Ecosse… Moi j'ai été au Caravansérail et j'y suis encore, je peux vous dire combien c'est mieux… Par exemple, la Métamorphose n'existe pas durant les premières années, mais les bases se trouvent en Sortilèges ceux-ci, rajoutés aux Rituels et Incantations, sont l'équivalent des Enchantements à Poudlard.

Par contre, en 5e année, les Matières se spécialisent et diffèrent plus de ce qu'il y a à Poudlard.

A quoi ressemble l'école ? L'auteur a regardé beaucoup d'images du désert pour s'inspirer. L'école est un gros caillou, parfois aménagé comme un palais, parfois laissé comme une caverne…

Pour les noms, elle se casse vraiment la tête (il le faut puisqu'il y a si peu de choses dedans)…

SBAM!!! (_la__ grosse massue s'écrase sur la tête d'El Nazed_)

_Alana_ (_sourire sadique_): J't'avais prévenu !

_El Nazed_ : Aiiiiiieeuhh… C'est… C'est à cause de ces maudits noms que l'auteur est à la bourre pour ce chapitre… Elle espère de tout son cœur repentant et généreux que **loo** est contente… Elle qui lui a envoyé tant de mails enthousiastes et plein d'idées…Oh, ma tête… Mon pauvre turban tout déformé… Hem… Une fan acharnée, celle-là, on peut le dire… Une de ses suggestions a même été utilisée (ainsi qu'une de **Ron**** Ravenclear**)… L'auteur espère que tu seras contente!!! Aiiiie, aie…

_Alana_ : Bon, arrête de geindre, tu t'en es bien tiré, tu vois ? Quand tu veux….

_El Nazed_ (_boudeur_) : Mais ils m'aiment  tous, moi, les revieweurs, c'est moi qui devrais être le héros…

_Alana_ (_sans réplique_) : Ils aiment que tu te prennes des coups de massues sur la tête.

_El Nazed_ : … Merde.

_Alana_ : Exactement.

.

.

.

***

.

.

.

**Note 1** : Merci, merci pour vos reviews, on ne le répète jamais assez, mais ça fait du _bien_ de vous lire !!!!

Je ne peux donner de date pour la suite, car même si le chapitre 9 est bien écrit, l'écriture de celui-ci a amené beaucoup de changements, et encore, je ne suis pas décidée pour la suite ; j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux, donc le 8 sera là la semaine prochaine. Il faut aussi que je reprenne beaucoup de choses… par exemple, je n'a pas encore décidé des symboles des _madrasas_. Trouver des noms a été cauchemardesque…

Et remerciez Angharrad, parce que son soutien est vraiment chaleureux ! En plus avec tout le boulot qu'elle a sur TWWO (où cette fic est également postée)… C'est admirable !

**Note 2** : Y'a pas que Poudlard dans la vie !!! Si vous voulez découvrir d'autres écoles de magie, je vous conseille les fics de **Reveanne**, _Le mystère de la source _et _Ham Stram Gram_, qui construisent respectivement un Beauxbâton et un Durmstrang d'une grande crédibilité, avec mille et une idées passionnantes !!! 

**Note 3 **: mes écrits (pour ceux que ça intéresse): 

- Je continue la traduction de _Draco__ Sinister_ avec la DT-Team, mais j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance (j'ai le premier bout du chap 7 à faire, mais les autres membres planchent encore sur le 5 et le 6, j'ai le temps de m'y mettre…)

- J'ai autrement entreprit de traduire un très beau slash sur Sirius et Rémus, _Rainy__ Night_.  Malheureusement, je ne pourrai, par demande de l'auteur, poster cette fic ici. Elle se trouve donc sur le site TWWO et le lien est dans mon profil.

- J'ai un autre slash en cours, _Getting__ Outed_, de **mysid**, une fille qui écrit avec un souffle et une délicatesse rares… C'est une scène qui pourrait se placer dans le tome 4 : Draco fait des révélations sur Sirius qu'Harry aurait préféré ne pas savoir… A venir, donc. J'avais commencé à traduire _Scenes__ of another life_, mais l'auteur a refusé que je traduise, alors… dommage !

- Par contre, je trouve que je laisse un peu traîner la suite de _Promesses Erronées_, le chapitre 4 est parut, et j'ai pas fini de traduire le 3 !!!

- Enfin, pour _les enfants de la licorne_… Joker. Je sais comment ça se termine, mais là, je bloque. Si je n'y arrive pas du tout, dans quelques mois je me résoudrais à l'abandonner et à poster en vrac tout ce que j'ai écrit dessus. Mais j'espère ne pas en arriver là !

A la prochaine !!

alana chantelune

.

.

_El Nazed_ : Et moi alors, dans tout ça…. Non, pas la massue, pas la massue… AAaarrgh…

_(Il disparaît au fin fond de cette page. OUF!)_


	8. El Nazed et le Coffripon

**Auteur** : Alana Chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com) 

**Titre** : Le Caravansérail

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Malika arrive au Caravansérail après une journée de voyage à dos de dromadaire. Elle s'est fait une amie de Laïla, de famille Moldue tout comme elle, et a rencontré une sympathique étudiante, Rokhaya. Etre la nièce du Professeur Nassim fait beaucoup parler les autres élèves, mais certains vont même jusqu'à médire de lui. Au moment de la répartition, dans un grand amphithéâtre, les élèves sont répartis en cinq _madrasas_. Mais quand vient le tour de Malika, le Miroir d'Âmes qui donne les couleurs des _madrasas_ aux enfants s'éteint brusquement !!!

**Disclaimer** : Tout est JK Rowling, même si Harry Potter n'apparaît pas ici…

**Beta-readeuse** : Angharrad, toujours partante et qui me soutient !! Ca fait du bien !!

**Conseils musique :**

Déambulation dans les couloirs : le thème très beau qu'on entend dans _Sleepy__ Hollow_. ou alors celui de _Batman returns_. La musique de Danny Elfman est enchanteresse !

El Nazed le Fourbe : _Indiana Jones et la dernière croisade_, quand ils sont dans le dirigeable, recherchés, et qu'Indy jette l'officier nazi par la fenêtre en disant aux autres voyageurs : "Pas de ticket!" 

Le Foyer : _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone_, piste 8, _Christmas at Hogwart_

.

**Dessins** : pour admirer ceux de reveanne sur El Nazed ainsi que le portrait d'Hichem et Malika, allez sur son site (aussi disponible en lien sur sa page ff.net) : 

En plus elle en a fait des nouveaux !!! Oui !!!!! Je sais que je l'embarrasse de parler d'elle comme ça, mais elle a fait un dessin d'El Nazed en plein délire avec des esclaves qui le servent, un autre tiré de la couverture d'El Nazed à Bagdad, où il est poursuivi par des objets pointus, et enfin, un mignon dessin de Malika et Rokhaya. Si tu veux, reveanne, je te nomme Groupie n°1 d'El Nazed… Et je promets de ne plus trop me servir de la massue sur lui… Ca fera un heureux, je vous le dis…^__^

Profitez-en donc aussi pour regarder ses autres dessins sur "_Hidden__ Beneath_" (je l'ai enfin lu !) et les fics de Fred et George… et lire ses fics ! (C'est bon, reveanne, passe-moi les 60 euros… ben oui, la pub c'est pas gratuit ! lol )

Et en plus, la Fantastique, Formidable, Merveilleuse et Inépuisable Reveanne m'a écrit une Bulle !!!! Oui, comme pour la fic de Fred et George !!! C'est une bulle sur El Nazed !!!! (Encore lui, oui !) Je la posterai, c'est sûr, après le chapitre 9 !!! Je suis sûre que vous vous marrerez autant que moi ! *saute de joie*

.

**Note** : après quelques critiques, j'ai un peu corrigé le chapitre précédent, et je commence à me poser des questions. J'aimerai que vous y répondiez rapidement :

- Le nom de la _madrasa_ de Charmarîn fait-il vraiment trop Pokémon ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne regarde plus Pokémon (ça va faire trois ans que je ne regarde plus rien vu que j'ai plus de télé…L). Je vais criser si j'apprend qu'il y en a un qui porte ce nom, argh… Dois-je le changer ?

- Est-ce que je continue à mettre le descriptif des personnages avant le texte, où ça vous barbe ? Peut-être trouvez-vous ça insultant parce que quand même, vous avez lu le le reste, et vous pensez que j'imagine que vous avez une mémoire en passoire… En fait, c'est juste que j'utilise des noms bizarres et que je poste lentement, alors je pensais qu'un récapitulatif pouvait être bénéfique…

Répondez vite, j'en tiendrai compte pour le prochain chapitre !

**Note bis** : s'il y a des points partout dans le chapitre précédent, c'est parce que ff.net ne veut plus afficher mes sauts de lignes vides !!! Grrr !! Alors je suis obligée de mettre des points pour aérer le texte.

.

.

**_Présentation des personnages :_**

**Malika**** Nassim : **héroïne de notre histoire. Onze ans et demi, elle apprend qu'elle est une sorcière. Volontaire, très excitée par ce qui lui arrive, elle souffre toutefois de l'attitude de sa famille.

**Hichem**** Nassim** : Mystérieux oncle de Malika, prof de Magie. Séparé de sa famille depuis des années, c'est un héros, semble t-il, chez les sorciers, mais pourquoi est-il si coincé ?

**Rokhaya**** Awél** : jeune étudiante du Caravansérail, africaine, elle aide Malika.

**Laïla**** Sûricate **:fille de Moldus,amie de Malika dès le voyage, elle est délurée et n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Son frère, Tabet, est en 5e année et fait du Quidditch.

**Hûsam**** Thanekhros** : 2e année, très méprisant, il aime enfoncer les enfants de Moldus.

**Gamal**et** Ghizlène Kâlifon** : frère et sœur, 3e et 1ère année. Comparses de Thanekhros, ternes et pas très futés apparemment…

.

.

.

***

.

.

.

**Chapitre huit : El Nazed et le Coffrippon**

.

.

Malika se sentit atrocement perdue. Pas de couleurs, pas de _madrasa_ pour elle !!! Alors pourquoi avait-elle eut une baguette ? Elle était sorcière ou pas ?

C'est avec cette question muette qu'elle fixa son oncle dans les yeux, tandis que les murmures d'étonnement faisaient un bruit insupportable autour d'elle. 

Il était crispé, les yeux légèrement agrandis, emplis d'anxiété. Maika sut à cet instant qu'il avait redouté ce qui venait d'arriver, que son visage lugubre n'était que l'appréhension de cet instant. Un moment, Malika eut l'impression qu'il allait se lever, mais au moment ou il faisait mine d'ouvrir la bouche, une vague de lumière explosa à la figure de Malika…

Des paillettes bleues et rouges cuivrées jaillirent du Miroir d'Âmes qui venait de se rallumer. La stupeur fit place au soulagement chez Malika, et elle leva des yeux soulagés vers la table des professeurs. Son oncle se détendit, et eut juste une ébauche de sourire. 

Et puis ses yeux redevinrent neutres..

Les Charmarîn se mirent à applaudir bruyamment. Malika respira encore un grand coup, calmant ses battements de cœur, et se pressa vers eux. 

Dans les gradins, elle s'assit non loin de Rokhaya, remarquant soudain que la plupart des élèves la regardaient en murmurant entre eux.

"Bienvenue, Malika !" annonça joyeusement Rokhaya en se tournant vers elle. "Ca va ?"

Malika ne put que hocher la tête, et jeta un œil autour d'elle. Elle regarda devant elle, et reconnut que l'un des autres étudiants devant les élèves de sa _madrasa_ était le jeune homme rencontré à la Médina Magique, Thomas. Il avait retiré sa coiffe, mais même de dos, il paraissait encore plus rouge que le jour où elle l'avait vu. Quand il se retourna inopinément pour regarder les élèves, elle remarqua que la peau de son visage était presque brûlée sur ses joues, et il était recouvert d'une substance visqueuse et blanchâtre. Il avait l'air assez morose.

Pythy, Ahlam fut envoyée à Sandrelûn. La file des élèves diminuait.

Malika se concentra sur Laïla. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elles pourraient être ensemble, et elle croisa les doigts en attendant que sa camarade soit appelée. 

La répartition se poursuivit. Enfin, ce fut au tour de Laïla de poser le pied sur le Miroir.

Malika se mordit la lèvre d'angoisse. Et puis, ce fut le miracle : Laïla reçut le foulard bleu aux liserés de cuivre de Charmarîn.

Elle se précipita vers sa _madrasa_, et se glissa à côté de Malika.

"C'est génial ! On est ensemble !! Hey !! Tabet !! Je suis là !!!" piailla t-elle en direction du haut des gradins.

Malika n'avait même pas remarqué que Tabet Sûricate faisait parti de la même _madrasa_ qu'elles. Pourtant, elle aurait du se souvenir des couleurs de son foulard et des manches de sa robe!

"J'avais pas remarqué!" railla le cinquième année, mais le ton était affectueux, et plusieurs élèves rirent.

Tamagna, Faroudjia arriva à Charmarîn et courut avec un cri de joie s'asseoir à côté d'Aawiya Blabhyll, juste derrière Thomas, qui dut les réprimer pour faire taire leurs gloussements d'excitation.

La Répartition semblait s'éterniser à présent. Malika était tout à fait soulagée, mais cela devait être difficile pour les derniers à passer. On parlait beaucoup à présent, certains se plaignant ouvertement de leurs estomacs vides.

Enfin Zifnab, Zâhid fut envoyé à Ambrilys, et la vice-directrice alla prendre place à la droite du directeur, après un coup de baguette magique qui fit redescendre le socle du miroir dans les entrailles de la scène.

Le directeur, le petit homme au centre de la grande table des enseignants, se leva alors. Il s'adressa à la foule des élèves d'une voix un peu rauque et pompeuse.

"Mes chers enfants, bienvenue en cette nouvelle année au Caravansérail ! Je suis très heureux d'accueillir vos nouveaux condisciples. Comme chaque année, les étudiants sont là pour vous guider et vous leur devez respect et obéissance."

Il y avait de légers sous-entendus dans sa voix.

"Cette année, nous accueillons donc Rokhaya Awélé, Hafîza Grenath, Liao Jong-Mah, Sirâj Ibn Brez**, **Tariq Kahdor et Nathaniel Sephiroth." déclara le directeur en désignant les six étudiants qui se levèrent chacun de leur banc et se tournèrent face aux élèves pour être bien vu de tout le monde. Il y eut des applaudissements.

"Je dois aussi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Vaudou, Mademoiselle Aiguila Woult."

Une femme se leva à la table des professeurs et salua. Les élèves applaudirent poliment.

"Les premières années doivent savoir que cet amphithéâtre est notre lieu de réunion privilégié. Chaque matin de la semaine, à huit heures, ainsi que le samedi à dix-huit heures trente, vous devez être ici avant de vous rendre à vos cours. Seuls les élèves étant en retenue, ou immobilisés à l'Infirmerie, ou ayant une autre justification légitime en sont excusés. Les consignes et remarques de la journée sont données durant cette réunion, et nous en profitons pour entonner joyeusement la devise, puis l'hymne de notre école!" continua t-il avec une allégresse qui avait l'air un peu sarcastique.

Beaucoup d'élèves cachèrent leurs sourires.

"Allons donc, mes chers enfants, que nos jeunes recrues commencent à les apprendre! Debout!"

Les élèves, les étudiants et les professeurs se levèrent d'un même mouvement et le Directeur se dressa du mieux qu'il put en tendant sa baguette magique en l'air (mais cela n'empêcha pas chacun de constater qu'il était le plus petit membre du corps enseignant!). Des rubans de lumière dorée en jaillirent, écrivant en grosses lettres des paroles que les élèves entonnèrent avec sérieux :

_Accueilli en ce lieu sacré,_

_Je prête le serment des sorciers _

_Je m'engage à travailler,_

_A respecter mes aînés,_

_A obéir aux lois de la communauté,_

_A honorer celles de l'hospitalité._

_Toujours en tant que magicien,_

_Je serai digne de la baguette que je tiens_.

Puis les professeurs se rassirent, et les paroles d'une chanson s'inscrivirent, aussitôt entonnées avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme par les élèves. Malika eut du mal à suivre au début :

_Depuis la nuit des temps_

_Il nous protège des vents, _

_Nous grandissons en ses murailles,_

_Notre école du Caravansérail !_

_Des noms glorieux construisent notre voie,_

_Emblèmes de nos cinq madrasas :_

_De Sandrelûn nous avons la soif des secrets,_

_Le goût du savoir et de la vérité ;_

_De Mirajaâd, nous avons l'habilet_

_Et l'astuce qui sied face à l'adversité ;_

_De Manticoran nous avons le souffle guerrier,_

_Toujours prêt à défendre notre communauté ;_

_De Charmarîn nous avons la volonté,_

_De ne jamais se laisser abattre par l'adversité ;_

_Et d'Ambrilys nous avons l'équité,_

_Le sens de la justice et l'intégrité._

_Comme les cinq doigts de la main, _

_La voix claire et la baguette prête,_

_Marchons, marchons sur leur chemin,_

_Et chantons, chantons à tue-tête,_

_Sur les traces de ces glorieux sorciers,_

_Afin de faire leur fierté !_

La chanson s'acheva dans un chorus joyeux, qui résonna dans l'amphithéâtre. Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Bon, et ben maintenant qu'on en a finit avec les formalités, à table !"

Sur cette déclaration très terre-à-terre, où le ton un peu cérémonieux avait totalement disparu et s'était transformé en langage presque vulgaire, le directeur se détourna brutalement et quitta la scène par le fond. Les professeurs ne s'en formalisèrent pas et le suivirent.

Aussitôt, la foule des élèves se leva des gradins en parlant à qui mieux-mieux. Ils criaient et se bousculaient, sortant de l'amphithéâtre par des ouvertures à mi-hauteur ou par celles qui menaient à la fosse. Les premières années se levèrent, interdits, faisant un vague mouvement pour les suivre. 

Heureusement, les étudiants étaient là pour les guider : 

"Par ici !" déclara une étudiante plus que rondouillarde. "Nous allons au réfectoire. Suivez-nous."

Et les premières années suivirent le flot des élèves affamés. Le réfectoire n'était pas loin de l'amphithéâtre : en quelques minutes, les étudiants conduisirent les nouveaux des cinq _madrasas_ dans une vaste salle où des dizaines de longues tables basses étaient déjà remplies d'élèves. 

Il n'y avait pas de cloisonnement des élèves comme dans l'amphithéâtre, mais on remarquait toute de même que de nombreux adolescents préféraient rester avec ceux de leur_ madrasa_.

Les murs du réfectoire s'ornaient de mosaïques aux motifs de fleurs ou géométriques. Sur une estrade trônait la table des professeurs, comme dans l'amphithéâtre.

Timidement, les première année gagnèrent les tables vides (bien évidemment devant la table des professeurs). Un siège en bout de chaque table était réservé à un étudiant aussi, quand Malika vit Rokhaya s'asseoir à une table vide, elle indiqua à Laïla d'un coup de menton de s'y installer.

Elles se retrouvèrent assises avec de nombreuses filles de leur _madrasa_, quelques garçons, et aussi quelques élèves d'Ambrilys.

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers la table des professeurs. Visiblement le Directeur attendait que tout le monde soit assis. Quelques premières années tournaient encore à la recherche de place entre les tables.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, le Directeur se leva et frappa dans ses mains. Aussitôt, les tables qui ne comportaient que des couverts vides se remplirent de plats et de mets les plus divers.

Malika en était bouche bée. Les élèves et les étudiants commencèrent à se servir, et les premières années les imitèrent avec un léger temps d'hésitation.

Pendant un temps, tout le monde était tellement affamé qu'il n'y eut que le bruit de mastication  et de tintement des couverts qui emplissait  le réfectoire.

Au bout d'un moment, un peu lancés par Rokhaya, les élèves commencèrent à discuter entre eux.

"Faroudjia et moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on est petite, on habite le même village en Algérie." expliqua Aawiya, qui avait de bonnes joues rondes et des cheveux crépus qu'elle avait tiré en une dizaine de petits palmiers sur son crâne, son foulard enroulé sur ses épaules.

"C'est vraiment _trop_ qu'on soit dans la même _madrasa_! Trop chouette!!! Mais on l'espérait vraiment, et puis, ça ne me surprend pas, on a toujours été ensemble !" s'extasia Faroudjia.

Elle avait gardé son foulard sur la tête, mais ses tresses s'en échappaient. Elle avait de grandes dents que son sourire permanent laissait constamment dépasser.

"Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille." expliquait Ferran Hazim un garçon à droite de Rokhaya. "Mon père est pâtissier, il était complètement ahuri quand j'ai reçu ma lettre ! Et toi ?" demanda t-il à un garçon à côté de lui qui mangeait le nez dans son assiette.

"Heu… Je m'appelle Fadel Ibn Saba. Je suis iranien, mais je vis ici, chez mon oncle. Je suis de famille sorcière, complètement !"

"Moi c'est ma mère qui est Moldue." déclara ZaïmBen Amleth, un garçon d'Ambrilys. "Quand mon père le lui a appris le jour de leur mariage, ses parents à elle ont voulu rompre tout engagement parce qu'ils le croyaient fou. Mais quand il a commencé à se servir de sa baguette magique, ma grand-mère s'est tout bonnement évanouie !"

La table éclata de rire.

Laïla racontait avec animation comment son frère et elle avaient appris leur appartenance au monde de la sorcellerie.

Et puis, ce fut le tour de Malika.

"Je viens de famille Moldue, et aucun de mes frères et sœurs ne sont sorciers, mais…"

"Son oncle est sorcier ! Il est ici, c'est le professeur Nassim!" coupa Laïla, les yeux brillants.

Il y eut quelques cris d'étonnement étouffés. Certains élèves, ceux de famille sorcière, la regardaient les yeux ronds, et même Rokhaya avait un regard étrangement appuyé.

"Je me posais la question depuis que j'ai entendu ton nom de famille." dit-elle doucement.

Mais les autres ne furent pas aussi discrets.

"C'est ton oncle ?" tonna Faroudjia.

"Ca alors!", s'exclama un garçon avec des cheveux roux.

"Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a son oncle?" fit Ferran complètement paumé à son voisin de table.

"Tu as de la chance! Tu dois savoir plein de chose en Défense Magique !" fit une fille d'Ambrilys avec admiration.

"C'est clair que t'es avantagée…" renchérit un autre garçon.

"Mais pas du tout ! " s'emporta Malika avec une voix un peu désespérée. "Je ne savais même pas qu'il était professeur de Défense Magique, je ne savais pas qu'il était sorcier, je ne l'avais même jamais vu avant le mois dernier !"

Il y eut un petit silence autour de la table, et Malika se rendit compte avec effarement que sa voix avait un peu portée.

La table derrière, remplie de troisième années, la regardait, et même deux ou trois professeurs avaient tourné la tête vers eux.

"Je veux dire, je suis exactement comme vous autres." reprit-elle en se concentrant sur son assiette.

"Bien évidemment." sourit Rokhaya. "Une des cousines de ma mère était infirmière de mon école, et elle ne m'a jamais fourni de mots d'excuse pour sécher les cours, hélas. En plus, mes parents recevaient des rapports particuliers de sa part…"

Les élèves gloussèrent.

"Moi, j'ai plein de frères, de sœurs et de cousins ici." déclara Meriem Arbib. "Ils sont quasiment tous à Charmarîn ou à Sandrelûn."

Elle essaya de les repérer et de les citer tous, mais dans cette foule, c'était difficile.

Ils en étaient au dessert, à présent, et certains anciens se levaient déjà de table pour se rendre à leurs dortoirs. Malika se sentait épuisée. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à s'avachir dans un lit douillet. Ses camarades étaient plus silencieux également. Certains même dodelinaient de la tête.

Au bout d'un moment, la salle ne fut plus qu'à moitié pleine, et le Directeur frappa de nouveau dans ses mains :

"Allons, il est temps d'aller au lit ! Même si il n'y a pas classe demain, Dimanche, vous aurez à faire pour présenter l'école à nos nouvelles recrues! Allez !"

Dans un raclement de chaises, les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent le réfectoire en bavardant.

"Les premières années doivent se regrouper par _madrasa_ et attendre que les étudiants chargés de celle-ci les emmènent aux dortoirs." déclara finalement le Directeur aux nouveaux un peu perdus.

Les premières années se levèrent et se regroupèrent, tandis que les étudiants avaient semble t-il plein de choses à organiser, car ils s'étaient regroupés à une table dans le fond et parlaient avec animation.

Malika et ses condisciples se retrouvèrent donc debout à attendre le bon vouloir de ces messieurs-dames pour enfin aller au lit.

Soudain, une fille de Manticoran s'approcha du groupe de Malika. Elle était suivie de Ghizlène Kâlifon et d'une fillette solide, aux paupières et aux joues tombantes, les cheveux entièrement dissimulés par le foulard de Manticoran.

La première fille se planta devant Malika. Elle avait le nez fin, la bouche en forme de cœurs, des sourcils élégants ; ses cheveux d'un noir de jais soigneusement coiffés dépassaient en mèches brillantes et ondulées de son foulard. Elle aurait pu être très belle si elle ne levait pas si haut le menton et si elle ne tordait pas sa bouche en pointe de façon supérieure.

"Salut." fit-elle en dévisageant Malika. "Il paraît que tu es la nièce du professeur Nassim?"

Malika hocha la tête, méfiante, en jetant un œil à la table des professeurs. Mais ceux-ci avaient quasiment tous déserté le réfectoire ; seule la petite dame aux robes rousses et Faiza Chamaniak discutaient à l'autre bout de la grande table.

"Je m'appelle NajîbaHôdesan." reprit l'autre avec arrogance. "Elle, c'est Zâfira Bafukuh, et voici Ghizlène Kâlifon." reprit-elle en désignant ses deux suivantes.

"Oui, on s'est déjà rencontrées." répondit Malika avec une pointe de ressentiment.

Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré l'attitude de Thanekhros à son égard.

Najîba eut une petite moue contrariée mais se reprit vite.

"Dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans la même _madrasa_, on aurait pu mieux se connaître. Mai j'ai beaucoup d'amis ici, si tu as besoin de quelques chose, n'hésite pas à demander." déclara t-elle d'un voix haute.

Malika la regarda, sidérée. Elle avait l'impression que cette fille lui faisait la charité ! 

"Je croyais que les étudiants étaient là pour ça." rétorqua posément Malika sous les yeux des autres premières années, qui écoutaient avec attention. "Tu viens d'arriver, comme moi, je doute que tu en saches beaucoup plus que nous."

Najîba eut une moue dédaigneuse et ses yeux brillèrent de colère.

"Mon arrière-arrière-grand mère était Directrice du Caravansérail, si tu veux savoir. Il faut que tu saches qu'il y a des gens qui valent mieux que d'autres ici. Apparemment, je ne vois personne de qualité autour de toi!"

Laïla laissa échapper une exclamation scandalisée, mais d'autres élèves de Charmarîn et d'Ambrilys reniflèrent avec mépris à ces paroles. Malika décida qu'elle aimait cette fille encore moins que Thanékhros.

"Si arrogance et vantardise sont des qualités, en effet, je ne m'en entoure pas, moi." répliqua Malika.

Cette fois, la fille eut un rictus de haine. Son amie Zâfira Bafukuh intervint avec fiel :

"Mon cousin nous avait prévenues. Elle va se prendre pour la reine à cause de son oncle!"

"Tu as raison… Regardez-moi cette mijaurée!"

Malika fut outrée, mais ce fut Laïla qui bondit à la rescousse de sa nouvelle amie. Elle fit un pas en avant si vivement que les deux autres reculèrent, Ghizlène Kâlifon restant toujours en arrière.

"Celle qui se vante de sa famille et de ses relations, ce n'est pas Malika, que je sache! Remet les choses à leurs places, avant de raconter n'importe quoi sur une personne que tu ne connais même pas!" claqua Laïla.

La querelle ne put dégénérer, car les étudiants, attirés par le bruit ou ayant enfin finit leurs délibérations, s'approchèrent.

"Bon! Tout le monde en groupe!" brailla un grand garçon noir et mince à lunettes. "Vous vous remettez par groupes. Six étudiants sont affectés plus particulièrement à une madrasa, alors suivez bien vos guides !" Il consulta un parchemin. "Charmarîn , vous allez avec Rokhaya Awélé, Thomas Mayefer, Ismen Canasta, Hakim Tillibari, RâwiyaSadouri et Stanislas Zeitnot."

Les étudiants concernés levèrent la main, et Malika remarqua qu'ils avaient un badge aux couleurs de sa _madrasa_.

"Tu as bien fait de tenir tête à celle-là." souffla Meriem Arbib à Malika. "Mais fait attention. Sa famille est puissante."

"Tu la connais ?" demanda Laïla.

La fillette fit une grimace.

"De réputation ; certains de mes oncles et tantes ont à faire avec ses parents au Ministère. Et tout le monde sait que les Hôdesan sont puissants et sans scrupules. Et puis, elle a été odieuse pendant le voyage. J'étais avec elle dans la caravane du Maroc." confia Meriem.

Laîla et Malika hochèrent la tête.

Les élèves étaient sur le point de quitter le réfectoire, quand une fille poussa un cri terrifié.

Une forme translucide venait de surgir d'un mur.

Elle flottait en l'air, à quelques centimètres du sol, son voile et sa large ceinture de toile flottant derrière elle. Elle portait un pantalon un peu bouffant et deux fins cimeterres.

On aurait tout dit d'une reine guerrière des contes pré-islamiques, seulement… On voyait à travers elle.

C'était un fantôme.

Malika et d'autres élèves eurent un mouvement de recul. 

Les étudiants aussi s'arrêtèrent.

Mais ce n'étaient pas d'effroi ; l'expression du visage de la femme fantôme les avait visiblement interpellé. Elle avait l'air tendue et inquiète, et on voyait bien qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune, des rides marquant son front et ses joues.

"Dame Aux Epées?" s'étonna Ismen Canasta, une des étudiantes en tête du groupe de Charmarîn .

Les autres étudiants avaient suspendu l'appel des madrasas restantes pour voir ce qui se passait, et tout le monde tendait le cou pour entendre.

"Je suis désolée, je viens vous prévenir, il est encore devenu fou… il a agressé des élèves de troisième année qui ont dut grimper sur des corniches!"

"Il ? Vous ne voulez pas dire… ?" questionna Thomas.

"Et il se dirige par ici !!" continua la dame fantôme d'une voix plaintive en hôchant la tête.

"Vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?" rugirent les étudiants.

"Alerte !" fit Thomas. "Le Coffripon se ramène ! Tout le monde reste tranquille, ne faites pas de mouvements brusques et _surtout_ ne dites rien qui pourrait le vexer!"

Les étudiants rassemblèrent leurs élèves avec précipitation, dont la plupart étaient intrigués.  
"Le quoi?" s'étonna Malika.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre, car la chose apparut en coup de vent, en bondissant contre les tables vides du réfectoire.

Il sauta dessus, renversa les chaises, piétina les couverts, bouscula les tables… et se tourna vers le petit groupe des étudiants et des premières années.

C'était une malle.

Ou un coffre.

En bois.

Sculpté, l'air plutôt ancien.

Ce qui n'en faisait pas un coffre ordinaire, c'était qu'il avait des douzaines de pieds, que ces pieds étaient en formes de serres de rapace, et surtout que ces pieds étaient _vivants_.

L'autre chose qui en faisait un coffre étrange, c'était… qu'il semblait bien avoir des dents…  
Quand il souleva son couvercle, il le fit en le courbant, comme un sourire, et l'on put voir des formes de dents, ce qui lui donnait l'expression de _sourire_ avec sadisme. Il ne lui manquait plus que des mains pour se les frotter.

Il avança, cahin-caha, l'air menaçant.

"Oh, non, Coffripon, ce sont les nouveaux, tu ne vas pas les embêter pour leur arrivée?" fit d'un air chagrin Hâkim Tillibari, un grand étudiant malingre au visage lugubre sous ses lunettes.

Le Coffripon claqua du couvercle avec véhémence, s'approchant par petits bonds comme un chien qui aboie. Il fit le tour des élèves de Charmarîn, menaçant, et ils ne pipèrent mot. Puis il se dirigea vers les autres, toujours l'air agressif. Malika et Laïla virent nettement que Najîba Hôdesan s'efforçait de se reculer le plus possible et de placer d'autres élèves devant elle. Elle poussa même Ghizlène Kâlifon en avant.

Il s'approcha tout près d'une fillette qui glapit de peur quand il fit mine de la mordre.

"Ca suffit, Coffripon!" s'exaspéra une étudiante maghrébine qui avait les cheveux noués en un chignon serré. "Ils sont épuisés et nous aussi, si le Directeur ou le Professeur Nassim apprennent que tu joues à les intimider dès le soir de leur arrivée, ça ne va pas leur plaire!"

Aussitôt le Coffripon se mit à trépigner de rage et vint sauter avec fureur devant la jeune fille, poussant de vrais grognements.

"Ah, non! Tu veux aussi que l'Infirmière apprenne que tu agresses des gens qui rentrent juste de voyage et qui ne t'ont rien fait?" s'écria t-elle quand il commença à tirer et déchirer le bas de sa robe.

Le Coffripon cessa son manège. Il eut un reniflement (c'était étonnant de voir un coffre de bois renifler), se dressa sur ses pattes (et il était impossible de décrire son attitude comme autre chose que dédaigneuse), claqua une fois du couvercle vers la jeune fille, puis vers les élèves, avant de tourner le dos et de s'en aller par une autre entrée avec… mépris (si, si). Les élèves poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Les étudiants aussi, et ils félicitèrent celle qui avait tenu tête à la "chose". Malika regretta qu'elle ne fut pas chargée de sa _madrasa_, mais la jeune fille avait un badge aux couleurs de Mirajaâd. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un coffre en bois vivant !! Elle se demanda quelles autres surprises l'attendaient dans l'école…

Enfin, ils purent quitter le réfectoire et se mettre en quête de leur dortoir. Malika n'aspirait qu'à un bon lit….

Les élèves de première année suivirent donc les étudiants responsables de leur madrasa. 

Les nouveaux Charmarîn  tournèrent à gauche en sortant du réfectoire. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, montèrent quatre escaliers, descendirent un tunnel en pente, franchirent plusieurs portes dont une cachée derrière une tapisserie, quand soudain, une voix retentit :

"Hé bien, jeunes gens, où donc vous rendez-vous ainsi ?"

La voix venait du mur de droite. A la stupéfaction de Malika, c'était un petit personnage d'une grande tapisserie qui avait parlé. Plusieurs élèves s'agglutinèrent autour de lui, les yeux ronds. Le petit personnage enroula sa barbichette autour de ses doigts, visiblement ravi d'être au centre de l'attention.

"Vous parlez ?" s'exclama un garçon.

"Evidemment !! Je me présente, jeunes agneaux égarés sur le chemin de la connaissance : je suis le Grand El Nazed, éminent, glorieux et puissant résident du Caravansérail. N'hésitez pas à vous incliner, si le directeur dirige les vivants de cette école, je suis le véritable et immuable maître de ces murs !!!"

Malika vit Meriem Arbib qui mordait son sac pour ne pas rire, et Fadel Ibn Saba qui avait les sourcils haussés, une expression amusée sur le visage. Le bonhomme était si obséquieux !

"Vous êtes depuis longtemps ici ?" demanda un garçon.

"Très, c'est pourquoi je connais tous les détails du palais et que je le dirige à la perfection. Soyez déférents à mon égard et je vous en récompenserai !"

D'autres élèves essayaient de cacher leur fou-rire. Les étudiants levaient les yeux au ciel. Mais El Nazed continuait de pavaner, certains élèves le contemplant avec ébahissement.

"N'oubliez pas qu'à chaque fois que vous passerez devant moi, vous devez vous incliner et me saluer, qu'à chacune de mes questions il doit y avoir réponse respectueuse et que tout dans cette école doit m'être rapporté ; je fus un illustre personnage du monde Magique de mon temps, et même du monde Moldu ; sorciers et Moldus, paysans et sultans s'inclinaient devant moi !! Oui, mes chers enfants, je vous le dis, je mérite bien mon titre de Seigneur !! Vous n'oublierez pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Malika avait un sourire amusé, qu'il était drôle !!! Elle ne croyait à aucun mot qu'il disait. Mais d'autres élèves étaient à présent morts de rire et ne le cachaient plus.

"Comment donc, impertinents mécréants ? Vous vous gaussez du grand El Nazed ? Sachez que je puis faire de cette école un véritable enfer pour vous !!!"

"Comme dans vos dernières aventures, "Maître" El Nazed ?" coupa Hakim avec exaspération. "Il est sorti le mois dernier!"

Et il tira de sa robe un album de bande dessinée souple dont la couverture bougeait. C'était le même petit homme que sur la tapisserie, qui courait en rond en essayant d'échapper à divers ustensiles coupants qui lui volaient après. Il passait sans cesse d'un bord  l'autre de la couverture, en faisant mille mimiques toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres. Cela faisait bizarre de voir ce grand échalas terne d'Hakim avec un ouvrage comique planqué sous ses robes.

La réaction du El Nazed de la tapisserie valut son pesant d'or. Son visage se défit en quelques secondes. Puis sa bouche trembla exagérément, alors qu'il cherchait à répliquer. Enfin, le rouge lui monta à la figure, et il se mit à trépigner.

"Rhhaaa !!! Insolents ! Comment osez-vous brandir devant le Grand El Nazed ces torchons remplis d'inanités et de mensonges !! Encore un !!! Jamais donc on ne cessera de rouler dans la fange le nom glorieux d'El Nazed le Grand, moi, qui suis destiné à gouverner le monde !! A genoux, non, à plat ventre, misérables pourceaux, et suppliez si vous voulez ma mansuétude !!! Infamie, je vous ordonne de faire pénitence !!"

Il gesticulait comme un fou et sautait sur place, trépignait de rage. C'était hilarant, son turban tomba même sur ses yeux et il se cogna à une colonne du décor de la tapisserie, ce qui fit rire davantage les élèves.

"El Nazed !"

"Ce sacré Nazie !"

"J'avais hâte de le voir !!"

"Il est encore plus drôle !!"

"Quel bouffon !"

L'album passa de main en main, et Malika et d'autres enfants de Moldus purent lire le titre : "_El Nazed à Bagdad_"

"Mais c'est qui, ce type ?" demanda Malika à Meriem, qui avait les joues rosies par le rire.

"El Nazed le Fourbe, le sorcier le plus calamiteux de l'Histoire !!! C'est lui qui a créé le Coffripon !! Il y a des livres sur lui, je te les prêterai, c'est tellement drôle !! Et des BD aussi. Au fait," fit-elle en se tournant vers l'étudiant qui récupérait sa bande dessinée, "tu pourras me la prêter ? Je ne l'ai pas encore lue."

"Pas de problèmes!" fit Hâkim avec un haussement d'épaules.

A ce moment, les étudiants vinrent les inciter à continuer leur route vers les dortoirs. Ils avaient suivi l'échange avec un grand amusement.

"Comment osez-vous ! Comment osez-vous ! A terre, rampez, sombres larves !" continuait de pérorer El Nazed.

Stanislas Zeitnot soupira, et pointa sa baguette sur la tapisserie. El Nazed cessa aussitôt de hurla et se mit à bafouiller :

"Non, pitié, je ferai toute ce que vous voulez, vous ne pouvez pas…"

"_Aquis_ !"

La tapisserie fut arrosée et El Nazed se retrouva trempé de la tête au pied.

"Bravo !!" cria Laïla. "Maintenant, il a vraiment tout de la poule _mouillée_ !!"

Et tout le monde éclata de rire, tandis que El Nazed quittait sa tapisserie en hurlant que cela ne se passerait pas comme ça et que le Directeur allait aussitôt régler leur compte à ces impudents, car le Directeur était à ses ordres, et il lui obéissait, le Directeur, parce qu'il était El Nazed le Grand…

Le reste de son délire se perdit dans les couloirs, couvert par l'hilarité générale.

Les étudiants purent enfin traîner les enfants jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Il y eut encore deux escaliers, trois couloirs illuminés par des torches (dont un qui donnait sur l'extérieur, par de minces fenêtres, et l'on pouvait voir les étoiles briller avec éclat), et ils arrivèrent devant un mur de pierre rougeâtre couvert de tapisseries qui agrémentaient les bas-reliefs sculptés. Il y avait aussi des statues de sorciers et de sorcières. Les étudiants désignèrent un renard sculpté en gargouille au dessus d'une porte de bois.

"Hé! Regardez qui nous arrive!" fit le renard en ouvrant ses yeux de pierre. 

Il tendit le cou pour examiner les enfants.

"Belle fournée, cette année, on dirait? Alors, y'en a t-il que je peux reconnaître? Toi, là, tu ne serait pas une Arbib? Ou une Méchidi, si je ne m'abuse?" demanda le renard à Meriem, qui répondit avec un hochement de tête vigoureux.

"Ah! Je le savais! Je suis très physionomiste, on me le dit souvent!"

"Ouvre, Vermillon, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont fatigués?" s'impatienta Stanislas Zeitnot.

"Oh, pardon." répliqua la gargouille, un peu vexée, et la porte s'ouvrit. "Tous les mêmes!" soupira t-il. "Manger, boire, dormir, le reste ne compte pas sauf pour encore aller au lit avec un invité et…" continua t-il tandis que les élèves entraient.

"Vermillon!" s'écria Thomas.

"Paaardon." pouffa le renard, nullement contrit.

La porte se referma. 

Ils étaient à présent dans une grande salle agréable, aux murs peints aux couleurs de Charmarîn. Les tapisseries, les tapis, les coussins et les fauteuils étaient également dans ces couleurs. Plusieurs tableaux étaient disposés dans la pièce. Un grand meuble de bois était appuyé contre un mur trois grosses théières étaient posées en évidence sur le présentoir, et à travers les vitrines, on distinguait nombre de tasses, et de boites de thé.

La lumière passait  par de hautes fenêtres qui donnaient elles aussi sur le désert nocturne. Un grand feu de cheminée brûlait devant eux.

"Vous êtes dans le Foyer de Charmarîn." déclara Stanislas Zeitnot.

Il semblait être le plus âgé des étudiants, et donc le responsable. "C'est ici votre lieu de vie. Les dortoirs se trouvent en haut, par ces deux couloirs." fit-il en désignant deux portes. Nous avons nos propres chambres au bout de ces mêmes couloirs. La porte là -bas (et il désigna une petite porte bleue dans l'angle à l'extrémité de la pièce), donne sur notre bureau. Il est strictement interdit d'y entrer sans notre permission. Normalement, il y a toujours l'un de nous que vous pouvez venir consulter en frappant à la porte. Demain, c'est la journée de présentation, vous vous lèverez plus tard que les jours normaux, même si vous devez être tous à dix heures et demi dans l'amphithéâtre. Bon, je vois que vous êtes épuisés, allez donc vous coucher. Demain, on vous lève à neuf heure et quart, d'accord ?"

Le soupir qu'il poussa montra que les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir sommeil.

"Ah, au fait… pour notre gardien, Vermillon, il est très gentil. Un peu taquin, et il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, il sait tout ce qui se passe dans l'école. C'est un esprit vif qui aime la conversation et les devinettes. Un conseil, prenez le temps de lui dire quelques mots de temps à autre, pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Heureusement, il n'a pas le caractère du Coffrippon…"

Sur cette légère menace, les filles se dirigèrent par la porte de gauche, les garçons par celle de droite. Malika eut le temps d'entendre Hâkim et Stanislas hurler dans leur couloir que ce n'était pas l'heure de faire des blagues idiotes ainsi que quelques rires bruyants, puis le son fut étouffé comme elle avançait dans une sorte d'antichambre biscornue. Ici aussi, on trouvait des fauteuils, des tapisseries et de petites tables.

"Voici l'Antichambre des filles." indiqua Rawiya Sadouri.

Les étudiantes s'avancèrent vers l'extrémité gauche d'une élongation de la pièce, et ouvrirent une porte portant en arabe la mention "Première Année".

Les filles entrèrent dans un long dortoir rectangulaire, avec des lits alignés des deux côtés. Une chaise et un petit bureau, surmonté d'un globe de verre fixé au mur, côtoyaient chaque lit. Des niches superposées étaient creusées à même la roche à gauche de chaque lit, et se fermaient par un rideau. Un système de rideau permettait également de masquer chaque lit et son bureau au regard des autres. 

Ca faisait quand même un peu caserne.

Le sol était recouvert de tapis aux couleurs de la section, et les murs de tapisseries. Elles représentaient des scènes animalières et florales. On remarquait tout de même que la pièce était taillée dans la roche. Des fenêtres avaient été aménagées sur le côté droit de la pièce. A l'extrémité de la longue salle, un feu ronflait dans une grosse cheminée. Ici, les tapis étaient plus épais. 

RâwiyaSadouri, qui était visiblement la seconde de Stanislas, expliqua le fonctionnement des lits, et en attribua un à chacune, les malles ayant déjà été déposées aux pieds des lits. Malika se retrouva du côté des fenêtres, entre Laïla et Meriem, qui était la plus proche de la cheminée.

Une petite porte à la gauche du feu menait vers une petite salle de bain, où l'on trouvait quatre WC turcs, quatre douches rudimentaires, et six lavabos.

"Il y a bien sûr un véritable hammam, et nous vous le montrerons demain, lors de la visite guidée." commenta Râwiya. "Pour ce soir, vous vous contenterez de vous laver ici. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer dans les autres dortoirs, sauf si vous y êtes invitées par les autres filles. Bien sûr, garçons et filles n'ont pas le droit de se mêler, hormis dans le foyer. On viendra vous chercher vers neuf heure et quart si vous n'êtes pas réveillées! Tout le règlement vous sera expliqué demain. Nous vous servirons de guide les premiers jours, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Sur ce, les trois étudiantes laissèrent les premières années découvrir leur nouvel environnement. Les deux filles qui semblaient bien se connaître, Aawiya Blabhyll et Faroudjia Tamagna négocièrent avec une autre pour prendre des lits mitoyens, et dans un joyeux brouhaha, elles commencèrent à déballer leurs affaires. Malika mourrait d'envie d'aller se doucher.

Elle prit donc uniquement son nécessaire de toilette, et laissa sa malle remplie pour aller se laver avant de devoir faire la queue. 

Quand elle ressortie, Laïla, qui attendait son tour, prit sa place. Malika rangea ses affaires dans son 'armoire', et posa ses livres en rang sur son bureau. A côté d'elle, Meriem, déjà douchée, caressait une boule de poils. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un animal ?" demanda Malika.

"C'est mon rat."

Malika s'approcha du lit. C'était un beau rat noir avec des taches blanches, un pelage soyeux et brillant, et de petits yeux noirs luisants. Meriem fit signe à Malika de le prendre dans ses mains.

"Il s'appelle Luron. Il est très affectueux, et très intelligent. Il me bat toujours aux dames. Par contre, aux échecs, il n'a toujours pas pigé le truc. Il se trompe toujours en déplaçant les cavaliers."

Elle le tendit à Malika, qui avait les yeux ronds d'apprendre qu'un rat savait jouer aux dames. Luron renifla les doigts de Malika et les chatouilla de sa truffe humide. Elle éclata de rire.

"Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se fasse attraper par les faucons, les chiens et les chats de l'école?"

"C'est un Cabotin. Un rat magique. Il sait compter, danser, et quand il est en danger, il envoie des décharges de magie. Il me l'a fait quelques fois quand il était plus jeune et que je lui avais fait peur. On se retrouve tout engourdi, et lui, il a le temps de se sauver !" sourit Meriem.

Au fur et à mesure, les autres filles sortaient de la salle de bain. Laïla eut un soupir attendri en découvrant Luron dans les bras de Meriem et Malika.

"Tabet s'est offert un faucon l'an dernier. Une femelle qu'il a appelé Celeris. Mais elle me déteste, elle n'arrête pas d'essayer de me donner des coups de bec !"

L'ensemble des filles se mit d'accord pour se coucher, elles étaient épuisées. Il y eut quelques grognements, parce que Faroudjia et Aawiya pouffaient encore comme des folles.

"Quand on saura des sorts de silence, vous pourrez papoter comme vous voulez," s'emporta une fille, soutenue par Meriem et Malika. "Mais on veut dormir, maintenant !"

"On les apprends quand, ces sorts ? " souffla Laïla à Meriem. 

"Quatrième ou cinquième année, pas avant !" répondit-elle avec un immense bâillement. 

Chacune tira alors les rideaux et se pelotonna dans son lit. 

Dans le silence du dortoir, les yeux mi-clos, emportée par le sommeil, Malika contempla sa baguette, posée sur son bureau, les tranches de ses livres biens rangés elle écouta vaguement les souffles de ses camarades, leur mouvements dans leurs draps, qui lui parvenaient de façon étouffée. Et puis, sa main se posa sur sa poitrine et entra en contact avec sa médaille. Elle se demanda alors ce qui s'était passé avec la Miroir d'Âmes, mais elle était déjà à demi assoupie, et elle oublia complètement la question en s'endormant.

Elle rêva.

Elle était sur un tapis volant dans le désert, et à côté d'elle, il y avait Thanekhros qui lui répétait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire au Caravansérail. Mais Thanekhros devint Kader, puis la vice-directrice, puis son oncle Hichem avec son air sévère. Elle voulait partir, s'éloigner de cette voix méchante, mais le tapis était devenu brillant, avec une surface réfléchissante, et des volutes de magies s'en échappaient. Sa cicatrice la brûlait, ainsi que sa médaille, mais elle ne pouvait l'enlever. La magie était très différente de celle du Miroir, elle volait comme de l'électricité et la clouait au sol. Et sa médaille se consuma, et sa cicatrice lui faisait si mal… Elle entendit un cri de rage horrible avant que sa cicatrice ne la déchire entièrement…

Malika se réveilla en sursaut. Tout était calme dans le dortoir. Engourdie, elle referma les yeux, se rendormit aussitôt et oublia complètement le rêve.

.

.

.

_- Fin du huitième chapitre –_

.

.

.

.

Prochain chapitre : Les Maîtres du Caravansérail 

Malika apprend à se repérer dans le palais de pierre, et suit ses premiers cours. Si certains professeurs sont compétents, comme le professeur Chamaniak, d'autres laissent à désirer, comme le pauvre professeur de potion… un cousin de Meriem ! Par contre certains sont franchement terrifiants, telle la professeur d'Histoire et Théorie de la Magie !!

.

.

_Explication des noms :_

.

Charmarîn :

**Faroudjia**** Tamagna** : Faroudjia signifie "qui dissipe les soucis", et avec son caractère, c'est chose aisée ! Son nom est celui d'un oued (=cours d'eau) de la Numidie Romaine (Algérie actuelle)

**Ferran**** Hazim** :le prénom veut dire "Boulanger", et pour le nom, vous connaissez le pain hazim, le pain sans levain ? Normal, il est fils de pâtissier !

Manticoran : 

**Najîba** **Hôdesan** : Najîba signifie "de noble extraction". Et le nom, il faut lire "Haut de Sang", de sang haut, quoi… Tout ce qui faut pour se sentir supérieure ! C'est la version 'malefoyienne' de notre histoire, bien plus que Thanekhros.

Sandrelûn : 

**Ahlam**** Pythy** : le prénom veut dire rêveuse, le nom est une déformation du mot Pythie, l'oracle de Delphes chez les Grecs.

Ambrilys :

**Zahîd** **Zifnab** : son prénom signifie "Sobre", "Ascétique". Son nom est celui d'un sorcier dans les romans "_Les portes de la mort_", de Weiss et Hickman. J'aime bien ses initiales : Z. Z. … double Zorro…

Les étudiants :

On verra surtout ceux de Charmarîn ici, puis quelques autres qui se feront remarquer… 

**Râwiya** **Sadouri** : le prénom signifie "Celle qui Transmet", le nom est celui d'un lieu où se trouvait un fort sous l'empire romain.

**Hâkim**** Tillibari** : le nom est aussi celui d'un ancien fort romain (vive ma Maîtrise d'Histoire romaine !). Le prénom signifie "sage, philosophe".

**Thomas Maiyfer **: Thomas est le nom de mon cousin, et d'un ami. Maiyefer est la déformation du nom d'un de mes voisins, et puis on entend "maille" et "fer" dedans, ça fait penser à une armure… Thomas serait-il un chevalier ? En tout cas c'est un brave type… Il est en 2e année.

**Rokhaya**** Awél** : voir chap. précédent. La plus jeune des étudiants de Charmarîn.

**Stanislas Zeitnot** : voir chap. précédent. C'est le plus âgé et le responsable des étudiants de Charmarîn. A la fin de l'année, il aura finit sa formation.

**Ismen**** Canasta** : brésilienne. Canasta : jeu de carte sud-américain.

Les autres étudiants: 

**Liao** **Jong-Mah**(Mirajâad) : chinoise, le mah-jong est un célèbre jeu chinois !__

**Sirâj**** Ibn Brez** (Manticoran) : le prénom signifie "Lampe", "Lumière" ; le nom est la déformation du mot "braise", je voulait un nom en rapport avec le feu. C'est lui qui a soutenu Thanekhros dans le chapitre précédent, il sort de sa dernière année au Caravansérail et connaît donc la plupart des élèves.

**Nathaniel**** Sephiroth** (Ambrilys) : israélien, le prénom est celui d'un ange, je crois, dans l'Ancien Testament. Le nom est celui d'une catégorie d'ange.

**Hafîza**** Grenath** (Sandrelûn) : le prénom signifie "Protectrice". Le grenat est une pierre fine.

**Tariq**** Kahdor **(Mirajaâd) : indien. Le prénom est celui d'une étoile.

Autres personnages :

**Aiguila**** Woult** : la prof de Vaudou ; Malika ne l'aura pas comme prof, car ses cours ne sont qu'optionnels, à partir de la 3e année. Le prénom vient du mot aiguille, vous savez, pour les poupée-fétiches que l'on utilise pour les malédictions. Le nom est le mot voult déformé : un sortilège, quoi (mot que j'ai découvert dans une fic de reveanne)

**Vermillon** : rapport avec la couleur rouge

**Luron** : j'ai pensé à l'expression "joyeux luron" ; au début je voulais un Boursouf, mais j'ai trouvé qu'un rat était plus commun, et puis j'aime bien ces animaux-là, il faut les réhabiliter, parce qu'après Croutârd, ils n'ont plus la côte ! C'est pour ça que Luron a plein de qualités ! Vive les rats ! C'est intelligent et affectueux, ces petites bestioles !

**La Dame Aux Epées** : c'est une allusion au jeu de tarot, ainsi qu'à la Dame Grise de Poudlard. Faut que je lui trouve un vrai nom, mais on verra quand il y aura quelques autres fantômes en plus.

**El Nazed le Fourbe** : vous voulez en savoir plus sur lui ? Vous voulez rigoler un bon coup ? Aller lire les trois articles que je lui ai consacré dans un de mes autres fics, _Sorcier International_.

**Le Coffripon** : il s'agit d'un vulgaire copiage du célèbre Bagage, qui apparaît dans _les Annales du Disque-monde_, de Terry Pratchett. C'est un coffre en bois vivant, doté d'un sale caractère. La seule différence, c'est que le Coffripon est une création accidentelle d'El Naze le Fourbe, alors que le Bagage est un meuble en bois de poirier savant.

.

.

.

**CONCOURS !!!!!!!**

**Attention, celui ou celle qui découvre d'où vient Vermillon, le renard-sculpture gardien du Foyer de Charmarîn, recevra le prochain extrait des bévues d'El Nazed en avant-première ! Trouvez où j'ai déjà parlé de lui !!!!**

.

.

**Réponses aux reviews **(sans El Nazed aujourd'hui… Il revient au prochain coup… Il est fatiguant, vous savez…) :****

**Butterquifly**: je suis très émue de voir que mon histoire t'ai touchée à ce point… pour les critères de sélection, c'est encore un peu confus pour moi, je ne suis pas trop sûre de tout pour l'instant, donc je laisse ça comme surprise… J'ai donné quelques éléments de réponse dans la chanson, mais je ne trouve pas ça terrible… J'aimerai beaucoup lire une fic sur Beauxbâtons, préviens-moi surtout quand tu la posteras !!!

**Lunenoire** : oui, c'est un peu ça, mais tu comprendras à la fin… Merci !

**Loo-Felagund** : hé bien, quel enthousiasme !! J'ai honte d'avoir tant tardé, mais c'est dur de cravacher l'imagination… Ca vient ou ça vient pas… tu as bien compris le personne d'El Nazed, j'espère tenir la longueur avec lui… Il a une grande qualit : il ne perd jamais espoir et n'a honte de rien… Il est donc épuisant !

Mais si, Hichem est sympa !! Très sympa !!! Juste horriblement coincé… Tonton Nana, c'est pas mal pour lui…^^ mais j'ai l'impression d'en faire une caricature, j'ai peur d'en faire un exemple de personnage dur mais torturé…. Espérons que je vais réussir à le complexifier…

Je suis d'accord, le chapitre manque de souffle j'espère que les suivants y pallieront, mais j'ai la mauvaise tendance à m'embarrasser de descriptions de la vie quotidienne… 

Pour les _madrasas_, je sais, je sais, je vais y revenir… La chanson apporte des réponses. Mais je ne crois pas que je vais beaucoup en dévoiler. Manticoran n'est pas un autre Serpentard, attention, des sorciers tournent mal aussi à Mirajâad et à Sandrelûn… Mais à Manticoran, ils affichent clairement leurs positions… Il y a aussi quelques bons éléments dans cette _madrasa_…

Le chap ? Oui, c'est fait exprès… Mais c'est l'idée d'Angharrad (et hop… Comment se débarrasser des responsabilités…)

Thanekhros, oui, c'est un genre de Malefoy-Black, mais je vois pas trop la différence entre les 2… la méchante de l'histoire arrive ici…

**Ranae** : merci !! J'en bave pour les noms, c'est donc un plaisir de voir qu'ils sont appréciés.

**Angharrad** : ma beta attitrée… Merci quand même pour cette review sympa comme tout !!! Pour les réponses aux review, j'ai fait un essai avec l'autre Fourbe, mais ça ne sera ps tout le temps le cas… Il est coincé dans une fresque de banquet romain pour l'instant. Mais ça ne prendra pas longtemps avant qu'il se fasse expulser, je le connais… 

Les enfants de la licorne… Heu… Encore joker ?

**Fenice** : Chouette ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Les uniformes ?? Heu, il faut que le tissu soit assez lourd pour garder la fraîcheur. Ils ne sont pas si encombrants….^^;

**Reveanne** : j'ai bien lue ta review, et je vais en tenir compte. Les critiques, c'est comme les médicaments : pas souvent agréable, mais indispensable à la bonne continuité des choses ! ^^

.

.

**Note** : le chapitre 9 est fini, oui !!! Il arrivera donc dans 15 jours… Par contre, je cale un peu pour la suite… certains profs me posent des problèmes. Et puis, pour les chapitres d'après… Le Grand Marché et les courses sont censés être un grand moment, mais moi, ça me rebute de l'écrire pour l'instant… En plus, j'hésite sur la question des vacances, (Malika retourne chez elle ou pas ? Je ne sais même pas quand est exactement sa date d'anniversaire !) et surtout, comment les élèves s'adressent-ils aux professeurs ??? Vouvoiement ou tutoiement ?

Sachez, pour vous rassurez, que j'ai terminé la fin. Le dernier chapitre est quasiment écrit en entier.

Et désolée pour la chanson pourrie sur l'école que j'ai livré. Je sais que c'est pas terrible, mais je ne suis pas trop sûre des véritables raisons de la Répartition. J'ai décidé qui étaient les personnages dont les _madrasas_ portes les noms (d'illustres sorciers qui ont chacun posé une pierre dans la création du Caravansérail, mais tous à des époques différentes), mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

.

Merci à tous 

Alana

Le 2/04/04


	9. Les Maîtres du Caravansérail

****

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Malika fait la connaissance, lors du voyage vers l'école, de Laïla et son frère Tabet et de Rokhaya, une étudiante. A l'école, elles sont aidées par Meriem, dans la même _madrasa_ qu'elles, qui devient leur amie. Mais tout le monde a une attitude étrange avec Malika parce qu'elle est la nièce d'un professeur, et les trois gamines se brouillent avec des filles d'une autre _madrasa _: Najîba, Zâfira et Ghizlène. 

****

Disclaimer : L'univers magique tel qu'il est conçu ici appartient à J.K. Rowling. Certaines créatures et créations, et quelques personnages sont à elle. Tout le reste est à moi, et je n'en tire aucun autre profit que vos commentaires et mon plaisir.

****

Note : reveanne, encore… Elle a fait un adorable dessin de Malika et Laïla confrontées à Najibâ, Zâfira et Ghizlène !! J'adore comment elle a rendu les uniformes, même si je voyais les robes un peu plus longues… Les couleurs, les poses, c'est trop mimi !!! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

Courez voir son site, ses dessins sur Hamtaro le hamster à Poudlard sont trop mimis et hilarants !!

Sinon, il va encore y avoir du retard pour le prochain chapitre… J'ai du mal avec Batoul Usulizz, et j'ai pas encore parlé des cousins de Meriem… Ha, ceux-là… Ma version des jumeaux Weasleys, en plus inconscients, en fait… Meriem et surtout Rachida ne valent pas mieux d'ailleurs… Et puis, me direz-vous, et le mystère ? Il vient quand ? 

Il vient, il vient… 

****

Note bis : je crois que je vais appliquer les codes arabes au Caravansérail : il n'y a pas de vouvoiement en arabe, donc prof et élèves se tutoieront… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

****

Conseils musique :

__

Pour les cours et leur descriptif : Shakespeare in love

__

El Nazed : Je lui aie trouvé un thème personnalisé !!! Vous voyez la série télé japonaise _Escaflowne_ ? et bien, c'est le morceau de musique un peu arabisant et rythmé qu'on entend quand Dryden le marchand part dans ses délires, ou quand Van affronte llen dans les Guymelef pour la première fois, avec les soldts qui font des paris. C'est entrainant, et ça correspond au ton pompeux d'El Nazed.

__

Visite du Caravansérail : j'imagine une version plus douce du thème principal de _Stargate_.

__

Les bains : une musique dynamique du _Monde de Nemo_, au début, avec les scènes de la vie sous-marine, je pense que ça conviendrait. Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion.

__

Sur le conseil de reveanne, la présentation des personnages est ici annulée.

***

****

Chapitre neuf : Les Maîtres du Caravansérail

Le lendemain, quand Malika s'éveilla, elle fut un peu désorientée. Dans la pénombre, elle vit des raies de lumière chaude. Elle se redressa un peu : elle n'était pas dans son lit. Elle était ailleurs que chez elle. Et puis, en deux secondes, tous lui revint : le voyage, le Caravansérail, son lit, le bureau et la chaise tout près. Mais quelle heure était-il donc ? 

Elle s'assit dans son lit, encore à moitié assoupie. Que faire, alors ? Elle décida de regarder par la fenêtre pour se donner une idée. Elle se leva et tira le grand rideau de son lit. 

Une lumière tamisée traversait les rideaux des fenêtres. Malika bailla. Son regard alla se poser au-dessus de la cheminée, où le feu était mort. 

Il était huit heures moins le quart.

Elle avait tout son temps avant neuf heures et quart !! Bien décidée à se remettre au lit et à en profiter (elle sentait encore les kilomètres parcourus dans le sable dans tous ses muscles !), elle se retourna vers son lit quand quelque chose de velu lui frôla la jambe. Elle eut un sursaut et contint un cri d'effroi, mais elle eut un soupir amusé en voyant ce dont il s'agissait.

Apparemment, Luron avait eut envie de faire une petite promenade ! Il se dressa sur ses pattes et lui lança un petit couinement interrogateur.

Malika l'attrapa prestement et il se mit à ronronner.

"Tu t'es perdu, Luron ?" chuchota t-elle. "Le lit de Meriem n'est qu'à deux pas. Mais on va attendre qu'elle se réveille, d'accord ? Tu vas rester avec moi, en attendant. Mais pas de bruit, hein ? Je n'ai pas de dames, par contre."

Elle s'assit sur son lit avec le rat, qui semblait très content d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Malika joua un moment avec l'animal, s'amusant à le laisser rouler sur ses bras, le rattrapant, le faisant glisser sur les draps. De toute évidence, il aimait bien ça, car il revenait toujours vers elle pour glisser de nouveau, et ronronnait de contentement.

Au bout d'un moment, Malika laissa le rat rouler sur le lit, et elle prit son livre "_Astronomie et Astrologie, l'étude des étoiles_" pour se distraire. Luron vint pour regarder attentivement les pages, et elle se demanda un instant s'il savait lire ou ne faisait que regarder les images, ou encore essayait de faire son intéressant. Elle n'avait pas encore lu la partie sur les phénomènes stellaires particuliers, et ce ne fut qu'à la fin du chapitre sur les comètes qu'elle se décida à sortir de son coin, quand elle commença à entendre des voix dans le dortoir..

Plusieurs filles s'étaient levées, et certaines bavardaient très doucement dans la salle de bain ou devant le feu. Malika s'habilla et rendit son rat à Meriem, qui était assise sur son lit, bavardant avec deux filles assises sur le tapis près du feu. Elles s'appelaient Nilopher Kun Gout et Sarah Heinmann. La première était une fille ronde, la coupe au carré, avec un air un peu asiatique, et elle portait des lunettes rondes. La seconde avait des cheveux assez clairs et un nez busqué.

Malika suivit leur conversation sur leurs familles. En fait, Meriem parlait surtout de la sienne. Outre sa sœur et son frère aîné, elle avait à l'école trois cousins, sans compter ceux qui avaient quitté l'école et ceux qui n'y étaient pas encore.

Laïla finit par les rejoindre, la tête endormie, baillant largement.

"S'lut… Ca va ? Il est quelle heure ?"

"Bientôt l'heure. On s'est déjà habillé… Tu devrais te dépêcher." répondit Malika. 

Quelques-unes des premières années s'étaient déjà rendues dans l'Antichambre des filles, et à neuf heure et quart, elles étaient toutes prêtes. Des filles plus âgées les saluaient dans l'antichambre quand elles passaient.

"Salut Meriem !" fit une fille de cinquième année entourée d'une demi-douzaine de camarades.

"Rachida ! Les filles, voilà ma sœur, Rachida !"

Rachida Arbib ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur cadette ; elles avaient les mêmes joues rondes et le même nez grec ; toutes deux avaient les cheveux soigneusement tirés en arrière. Mais Rachida portait des lunettes, et Meriem n'était pas aussi mince que sa sœur.

"On vous laisse." dirent les filles de cinquième année quand Rokaya et Rawiya se présentèrent. "A plus tard!"

Descendues dans le Foyer, les filles rejoignirent les garçons de Charmarîn. Tout n'allait pas pour le mieux : Ismen Canasta et Thomas Mayefer faisaient une leçon de morale à des garçons de deuxième année qui avaient eut la mauvaise idée d'ensorceler les toilettes des première année et les avaient inondées. Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à stopper les robinets, et les plus jeunes avait découvert un début d'inondation dans leur dortoir au réveil.

Tandis qu'Ismen poussait de grands cris, Thomas se contenta de déclarer d'un ton nonchalant :

"Belle preuve de talent pour une rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Les rires des première année et des autres élèves présents dans le Foyer laissèrent les quatre garçons bien dépités.

Vers neuf heures et demi passées, les étudiants descendirent donc avec leurs protégés et prirent soin de leur donner des repères pour se rendre au réfectoire.

"Attention, ne prenez pas ce boyaux." disait Rawiya. "Il n'a jamais la même longueur, et peut se révéler être un raccourci, ou une galerie d'un kilomètre."

"Par-là, c'est la bibliothèque." indiquait Thomas de sa voix tranquille en désignant un escalier. "Vous pouvez en retrouver le chemin en suivant les petites chouettes gravées, leur bec indique la direction. La chouette était le symbole de la sagesse dans la Grèce Antique." 

Sur les tapisseries, les fresques, les tableaux ou les bas-reliefs, les personnages les saluaient.

Les élèves de première année se retrouvèrent dans le réfectoire, à moitié plein. Les tables étaient recouvertes de pains chauds et croustillants, de fruits, de lait et de thé chaud, et de tout ce que l'on attend d'un petit déjeuner. Ils bavardèrent joyeusement, se demandant ce qui les attendait pour le reste de la journée, et ce qu'on allait bien leur dire de nouveau dans l'amphithéâtre.

Enfin, à dix heure et quart, les étudiants les pressèrent de terminer, et les conduisirent de nouveau au grand amphithéâtre. En chemin, ils croisèrent le fantôme d'un vieil homme à bésicles qui les salua d'une voix enrouée. Mais le souvenir de la Dame Aux Epées, la veille, leur ôta tout sentiment de stupéfaction.

Par réflexe, les premières années reprirent la disposition de la veille, par _madrasa_, même si leurs aînés étaient absents. Les étudiants s'assirent comme la veille au premier rang.

La vice-directrice apparut sur scène, suivie de quelques étudiants dont Ismen Canasta, les bras chargés de documents.

Les première année firent silence à leur arrivée.

"Bien." commença sans préambule le professeur Usulizz, et elle fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique une table où poser les papiers et une chaise pour elle même. "Nous allons commencer par distribuer les emplois du temps et le règlement."

Aussitôt, un étudiant de chaque _madrasa_ prit une pile de document et alla les distribuer aux élèves concernés.

"Comme l'école dispose d'une salle faisant office de planétarium, il n'y a qu'une soirée par mois, pour chaque classe, consacrée à l'étude du ciel pratique. Les dates, sauf modification exceptionnelle, sont toutes déterminées à l'avance. Ces séances se déroulent sur la Terrasse Céleste, n'oubliez pas d'apprendre le chemin avant votre séance."

Malika eut vite en main son emploi du temps et son exemplaire du règlement. Elle examina rapidement ses horaires. Hum, elle commençait assez tôt tous les matins… Mais elle avait de longues plages libres soit le midi, soit le soir…

"C'est quoi les Cavernes Arboricoles ?" souffla Laïla.

"Oh, non, on a Défense Magique avec les Manticoran… Enchantement avec les Ambrilys, bon… Potions avec les Sandrelûn… Faune et Flore Magique avec les Mirajaâd… On est tout seuls en Rituels et Incantations ?" marmonnait Meriem.

"ET VOUS ETES PRIEZ D'ECOUTER CE QUE JE DIS !"

Au rugissement de l'enseignante, tous les élèves levèrent le nez de leur emploi du temps.

"Comme vous le remarquerez, vous êtes associés à une autre _madrasa_ pour quatre matières principales, et seuls pour une cinquième. Les matières annexes, tels les cours de Vol et l'Etude des Astres sont enseignées uniquement par _madrasa_, où avec l'ensemble des élèves de l'année en ce qui concerne l'Histoire et Théorie de la Magie, dans cet amphithéâtre. Les fournitures et les livres nécessaires à chaque cours sont indiqués, vous n'avez donc aucune excuse pour les oublier."

Le professeur Usulizz fit une pose.

"Certaines matières ne vous seront accessibles qu'à partir de la troisième ou de la cinquième année. D'autres sont des options à choisir en troisième année. Pour cela, vous pourrez demander conseils aux étudiants et aux élèves plus âgés pour les choisir. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper pour le moment.

"Chaque cours comporte deux notes, une acquise d'après vos résultats de l'année, l'autre sur un examen final. A la fin de votre quatrième année, puis de votre septième année, vous passerez deux grands examens, qui seront tous deux déterminant pour votre futur. "

"En ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur, à présent : vous devez savoir qu'il est interdit de se déplacer dans l'enceinte du Caravansérail après 22 heures, hormis pour les élèves ayant cours pratique d'Etude des Astres, qui ne doivent bien sûr que retourner à leur dortoirs. Vous n'avez en outre pas l'autorisation de pénétrer dans le Foyer d'une autre _madrasa_ que la votre, les gardiens y veillent."

Malika supposa que chaque Foyer avait son gardien, comme Vermillon était celui de Charmarîn. Mais elle se demanda si il était très fiable, car le renard rouge n'avait pas l'air très redoutable…

"Dans chaque Foyer, une liste des objets interdits et des règles de l'école est fixé, comme vous en avez reçu un exemplaire. L'utilisation de la baguette magique est interdite dans les couloirs, ainsi que celle de tapis et balais en dehors des heures de cours, des activités ou des temps libres encadrés par les étudiants."

Il y eut un léger marmonnement de mauvaise humeur, mais l'enseignante ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

"Il existe un tableau d'honneur dans cette école. Chaque fois que vos efforts le mériteront, vous recevrez une étoile, qui sera porté à l'actif de votre _madrasa_. Par contre, vous recevrez aussi des blâmes pour tout manquement à la discipline. Ces résultats sont rendus publics chaque samedi, ainsi que les noms des élèves ayant reçu un blâme."

Il y eut une vague de malaise. Les paroles de la vice-directrice étaient très claires cela signifiait exposer les torts de la personne à toute l'école. C'était une grande humiliation, pour l'élève et pour sa _madrasa_.

Le reste de la matinée passa très vite. Le professeur Usulizz résuma le règlement intérieur, puis les étudiants leur firent une visite guidée de l'école. 

Visite qui se poursuivit l'après-midi ; de plus, chaque club ou activité avait monté un stand d'accueil dans les salles d'un grand couloir. Hormis le Quidditch, les clubs étaient obligatoirement ouverts à tous les élèves. Les anciens élèves et les étudiants étaient là pour présenter leurs activités et attirer les nouveaux. Certains, comme les trois garçons du club de photo, étaient carrément inquiétants dans leur enthousiasme.

"Aller, inscris-toi, tu verras, c'est génial, on fait des trucs super… On participe au journal de l'école, mais on fait aussi des trucs plus expérimentaux… Avec les potions, on obtient des spectrographies étonnantes…" répétait un cinquième année de Mirajaâd aux yeux globuleux, tirant les premières années par la manche, ce qui ne leur donnait qu'une envie : s'enfuir.

Certains professeurs se joignaient parfois aux stands pour discuter avec les élèves ; les filles se pressaient en masse aux différents cours de danse, les garçons d'origine Moldue se rejoignaient aux clubs de foot. Malika prit soin d'ignorer Najîba Hôdesan et sa bande. Etonnamment, les équipes de Quidditch des cinq _madrasas_, réunies dans une même salle en compagnie de quatre étudiants, restaient lugubres et silencieuses. C'était pourtant là que la plupart des élèves se pressaient.

Tandis qu'elle écoutait une étudiante filiforme expliquer les règles du Quidditch, Malika entendit Thomas Mayefer interroger un grand et solide étudiant aux cheveux châtains en bataille :

"T'as fait comment, Wolfgang ?"

"Sortilège de Silence et confiscation des baguettes." répondit l'autre en relevant fièrement ses lunettes métalliques sur son nez.

Thomas rigola doucement.

Malika sortait de la pièce, les bras chargés de prospectus divers qu'elle avait accumulé à chaque stand, quand elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, et elle se retourna brusquement.

A l'embranchement d'un couloir, derrière de nombreux et bruyants élèves, un grand homme la fixait intensément. C'était un des professeurs, l'africain à la robe sombre. Il avait un air sinistre, mais dès qu'elle se retourna, il la quitta des yeux et disparut dans le couloir. 

Malika eut une sensation désagréable, mais essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était que de la curiosité de la part de cet enseignant.

Elle finit par rejoindre Meriem et Laïla qu'elle avait un moment perdu de vue. Au bout d'un moment, elles rejoignirent un groupe de garçons de leur _madrasa_ qui entourait Hakim Tilibari. Celui-ci les ramena au Foyer de Charmarîn, et ils furent vite rejoints par les autres premières années, ramenés par petits groupes par les autres étudiants.

"Bon." Déclara Rawiyâ dans le vacarme du Foyer. "Et si on vous montrait les thermes ?"

Les élèves levèrent le nez de toutes les feuilles qu'ils avaient posé sur les tables et les tapis, indiquant avec excitation aux autres où ils voulaient s'inscrire.

"Ca vous dit un vrai bain ? Aller, la visite guidée n'est pas finie !"

Dans un fatras de feuilles et de conversations, les premières années se rendirent dans leur dortoir chercher leur affaires.

Les filles de première année de Charmarîn suivirent les étudiantes avec leurs nécessaires de toilette. Elles descendirent plusieurs escaliers pour se retrouver au niveau du sol, et avancèrent dans les couloirs de la partie la plus importante du Caravansérail. Les murs étaient lisses et les portes formaient des arches élégantes. Elles atteignirent un couloir sombre où se détachaient deux lourdes portes, indiquant l'entrée des bains. Les étudiantes désignèrent celle des filles et entrèrent. 

A l'intérieur, une vaste antichambre était couverte de mosaïques bleues, vertes et blanches. Le règlement était écrit en mosaïque noires sur le mur, en dessous d'une horloge, elle aussi de mosaïque, qui fonctionnait vraiment : les carreaux changeaient de couleur pour faire avancer les aiguilles ! Quelques bancs étaient disposés là, pour permettre d'attendre ses amies retardataires.

Les filles suivirent les étudiantes et gagnèrent une pièce chaude et ornée de la même façon que l'antichambre, où plusieurs filles de quatrième année se dévêtaient. D'innombrables petits casiers couvraient les murs : ils servaient à ranger chaussures et robes.

Avec animation, les filles se mirent en sous-vêtements, leurs affaires à la main, et passèrent dans les salles de douches, puis dans les bains proprement dits.

Tout était décoré de mosaïques représentant des scènes marines, des poissons, des algues, des dauphins, des tortues, et même des sirènes, qui bien évidemment bougeaient quand il leur en prenait l'envie. Des globes lumineux éclairaient les pièces, envahies d'une légère vapeur d'eau. Il y avait plusieurs bassins, pas assez grands pour être qualifiés de piscines, mais assez pour barboter à son aise. Dans le grand bassin central en forme de fleur, une fontaine de dauphins de bronze lançait des cascades d'eau sur plusieurs baigneuses, des filles de quatrième et septième année. On ne pouvait savoir de quelle _madrasa_ elles appartenaient : au hammam, on laissait tout signe distinctif à l'extérieur.

"Les arches fermées par des rideaux de cordelettes mènent aux saunas, à la chambre froide, à des douches à savons, ainsi qu'aux toilettes. Vous avez toute la place pour installer vos serviettes et vos affaires sur les bancs sur les côtés." expliqua Râwiya**.** "Ici, c'est un lieu de détente, il est interdit d'y amener ses querelles. C'est une règle très importante : on n'a pas le droit aux disputes, ici."

Malika et les autres passèrent une bonne heure à se prélasser elles furent vite rejointes par les filles de première année de Mirajaâd et de Sandrelûn ce n'est qu'au moment où elles pliaient bagages qu'elles virent arriver les filles de Manticoran, Najîba et sa bande en tête, droite et arrogante.

Heureusement, la présence des étudiantes empêcha toute autre démonstration d'hostilité que des regards noirs entre les deux trios de filles, et Najîba dut suivre les étudiantes chargées de son groupe avec un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

Les filles de première année de Charmarîn quittèrent toutes ensembles le hammam. Elles étaient onze au total. En s'aidant les unes les autres, elles retrouvèrent le chemin de leurs locaux.

Sur une fresque, elles entendirent de drôles de bruits. Ca ressemblait à des paroles suivies de longs gémissements.

En s'approchant un peu plus près, elles découvrirent une représentation d'une oasis, avec ses petits palmiers, ses herbes hautes, son étendue d'eau, quelques rochers. Mais les animaux censés s'y abreuver et se nourrir des fruits qui poussaient là étaient tous regroupés sur les bords de la fresque, l'air craintif, voire en colère.

Assis à une petite table, les pieds barbotant dans l'eau, au milieu de la tapisserie, El Nazed le Fourbe était occupé à écrire. Il levait la tête et déclamait des mots incompréhensibles car étirés de façon excentrique :

"Ooooooooooooh GGGraaaaaAAAAaaaannnd MaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîTTTRReuuuuuuuuuuuh IncoooOOMensuuurAA-Haaaaaaaaableeeeeuh, El Na-Aa-Aa-Aa-Azed, tu es le pluuuuuuuuuus NoooOOOooooooBBBBBleeeeeu-heeeuh…, non, la rythmique n'est pas bonne ici…"

Posées sur la table, il y avait ses chaussures : des babouches richement ornées, avec des petits disques dorés accrochés tout autour, qui devaient tinter allègrement quand il marchait ; le plus ridicule, c'était toutefois l'extrémité des babouches, qui faisaient une spirale digne des pires caricatures de babouches! Elles devaient également sacrément remuer quand il marchait. Il ne manquait plus qu'un grelot au bout pour en faire des pantoufles d'elfes du Père Noël que l'on représentait dans les livres Moldus. 

Le petit sorcier s'aperçut qu'on le regardait avec des yeux rond et des bouches rieuses.

"Hé bien, jeunes impertinents, on ne se découvre pas devant les gens ? On ne salut pas ? On ne s'incline pas devant ses illustres aînés ?" ronchonna t-il d'un air vexé et supérieur.

"Pardon, Maître El Nazed," fit Faroudjia avec une expression retenue, "nous nous demandions quels étaient ces bruits. Que faîtes-vous donc ici-bas ?"

Laïla se cachait derrière Malika pour étouffer son rire dans son sac qu'elle en venait à mordre.

Mais El Nazed, aux paroles un rien respectueuses de Faroudjia, s'était levé, gonflé d'importance.

"Ah, je savais que mon génie poétique et épistolaire toucherait les cœurs !! Ma magnifique voix vous a guidés jusqu'ici, touchés par les Dons Divins que la Nature m'a octroyé !! Sachez, jeune gazelle, que je suis ici à composer une ode à ma gloire, pour remplacer certains de vos refrains niaiseux qu'il vous arrive de débiter dans les couloirs. Oh, vous les avez appris de vos aînés, vous n'êtes pas fautifs, mais il suffit de changer ces paroles, et voilà !!!"

Les filles contenaient difficilement leurs rires.

"On dirait que vos vers ne plaisent pas à tout le monde !" pouffa Meriem.

El Nazed eut un regard dédaigneux vers les animaux : antilopes, gnous, dromadaires, chacals, aigles et fennecs le regardaient d'un air fâché, mais n'osaient avancer.

"Voyons, comment ces créatures inférieures pourraient-elles seulement effleurer la subtilité de la création humaine !! Ils sont déjà chanceux de pouvoir admirer un génie tel que moi au travail !! Ils devraient se prosterner à mes pieds au lieu de me grogner dessus. GlOOOOOoooooOOOIre au GééééEEEEEEENiiiiiheuh d'El NaaaaZèhèdeuh, carrrrrrrR il est MaaaaGNiiifiiiHiqueuh !…"

Les animaux prirent une mine angoissée. De toute évidence, les déclamations étaient une vraie calamité à leurs oreilles, et les élèves n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'échantillonnage de ses prouesses d'orateur pour les comprendre. Une telle poésie était une torture pour les oreilles, mais en plus déclamée avec une voix si criarde…

A présent, les jeunes filles riaient en se cachant la bouche. 

Mais survint un petit singe dans la fresque : il bondit en haut d'un palmier et commença à pousser des cris en pointant El Nazed du doigt.

"Ah ! Impudent ! Comment oses-tu m'interrompre !"

El Nazed lança un caillou en direction du singe. Mais la pierre ne fit que la moitié du chemin prévu et tomba lamentablement dans l'eau de l'oasis.

Le singe continuait à s'agiter et à montrer du doigt. Il semblait appeler ou attendre quelqu'un.

C'était le cas.

Un gros rhinocéros surgit d'un coin de la fresque.

El Nazed devint blanc. 

Les élèves retinrent leur souffle. 

Le rhinocéros gratta le sable. 

El Nazed lâcha sa plume et son parchemin.

Le rhinocéros baissa la tête, cornes en avant, pointées sur El Nazed.

Celui-ci poussa un petit cri et saisit ses babouches, comme si c'était un talisman et les serra contre lui, comme un nounours. Il tremblait tellement que les colifichets de ses chaussures faisaient un petit tintement.

Le rhinocéros chargea !

Les filles poussèrent un cri !

El Nazed tenta désespérément de se cacher derrière sa petite table, ou de s'en faire un bouclier.

Le rhinocéros la percuta et la brisa sous le choc, et le pauvre El Nazed fut envoyé valdinguer de l'autre côté de la fresque. Le petit singe applaudit en ricanant. Le sorcier avait l'air très secoué, mais le plus drôle fut quand il reçut la bouteille d'encre sur la tête. Il poussa alors un cri de rage et de désespoir et s'enfuit de la fresque sans demander son reste ni son parchemin, serrant toujours ses horribles chaussures contre lui.

Les gamines pleuraient de rire. Les animaux de la tapisserie, de leur côté, faisaient la fête au rhinocéros et au petit singe, qui paradaient devant l'oasis.

Ce fut d'un cœur léger que Malika et ses camarades rentrèrent pour raconter les déboires d'El Nazed le Fourbe à leurs camarades masculins et au reste de leurs condisciples de Charmarîn. Ce fut un joyeux sujet de conversation au réfectoire !

C'est donc de très bonne humeur que Malika se sentit prête à affronter les prochaines semaines de cours.

Malika apprit bientôt à se repérer dans le vaste palais de pierre, et très vite, comme ses camarades, elle intégra les habitudes du lieu : revêtir l'uniforme le matin, arranger son foulard selon l'humeur du jour ou selon le temps qu'ils passeraient au soleil, en hidjab, attaché en turban, ou recouvrant entièrement le cou et les bras ; prendre sa place au réfectoire au petit déjeuner ; se ruer aux bains dès la fin des cours ; aller vagabonder autour du Caravansérail, au milieu des plantations, pour jouer avec les chiens, ou s'affronter à escalader certains rochers ; se rendre en cours sans se perdre dans les multiples salles de classe…

Dans les couloirs, elle s'était vite fait repérer, et dès le premier jour, de nombreux élèves vinrent avidement lui demander confirmation de sa parenté avec le professeur de Défense Magique Avancée. 

"Hey !" l'interpellèrent trois filles de cinquième année alors que Malika attendait devant une salle de cours. "C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Tu es la nièce d'Hichem Nassim?"

Malika poussa un soupir.

"Oui."

"Oooh…" firent les filles en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

"Vous l'avez vue, vous êtes contente ? Vous pouvez la laisser, maintenant !" décréta Laïla.

Malika et Meriem lui jetèrent un regard, mi-amusée, mi-réprobatrices. Les cinquièmes années eurent une moue méprisante.

"On ne t'as pas sonné, gamine !"

Heureusement, la porte de la sale de classe s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, et le professeur El Galad, chargé de l'Etude des Astres, apparut :

"Entrez, les enfants ! Hé bien, Mesdemoiselles, vous allez être en retard, pourquoi vous attarder ici ?" dit-il d'une voix douce à l'adresse des trois filles.

Elles maronnèrent des excuses et se pressèrent de filer. Les premières années de Charmarîn entrèrent dans la salle de cours. 

C'était une vaste pièce au plafond en coupole, d'une matière grise un peu brillante. Entièrement hermétique, la salle n'avait que deux portes et n'était éclairée que par des globes lumineux qui flottaient en l'air ou étaient posés sur les nombreuses étagères qui se disputaient la place sur les murs avec des dizaines de cartes du ciel, de calendriers compliqués et de tables de calcul. De nombreux autres objets étaient rangés : des boussoles, des astrolabes, des télescopes, des compas et toutes sortes d'objets fascinants… Le cour promettait d'être l'un des plus magiques !

Mais les élèves découvrirent que l'Etude des Astres ne consistait pas seulement à regarder les étoiles et apprendre le nom des constellations ; il s'agissait également de connaître les influences de chaque étoile, de chaque planète selon leur place dans le ciel, et celle-ci se modifiait durant l'année. Très vite, l'enseignement devint aussi contraignant qu'un autre. 

La majeure partie de ce cours avait lieu dans cette classe, surnommée la Coupole, le mardi après-midi et le jeudi matin. Le cours nocturne n'était pas prévu avant la fin du mois. Malika n'aurait jamais pensé associer l'Astronomie et l'Astrologie aux mathématiques, mais les élèves devaient apprendre le maniement d'astrolabes et de grilles de calculs compliquées pour prévoir le temps. Il n'y avait pas d'étude du ciel diurne pratique, seulement de la théorie (il est difficile d'avoir de grandes variétés de l'état du ciel et des nuages dans le désert). En fait, le cours rassemblait énormément de notions les plus diverses.

Meriem, par son côté commère, s'intéressait plus à toutes les histoires relatives aux légendes et aux nom des étoiles ; Malika se débrouillait mieux avec les calculs. Laïla, elle, ne trouvait au ciel qu'une utilité décorative.

"Vivement qu'on ait de vrais cours avec de la vraie magie !" marmonna t-elle.

Le professeur El Galad était un vieil homme qui aurait tout à fait eut sa place dans un conte de Mille et une Nuits : il avait les cheveux blancs, un visage sans barbe mais avec peu de rides et encore beau malgré son grand âge ; de petits yeux perçants, un sourire léger, et une voix douce et profonde. Posé, tranquille, il contait plutôt qu'il ne récitait ses cours, et il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à l'écouter et à le regarder s'égarer dans de grandes envolées lyriques. Par contre, le vieillard passionné de calculs astronomiques perdait l'ouïe, et il était parfois difficile de lui poser des questions. De même, certains élèves préféraient discuter que d'écouter le cours, au grand déplaisir de ceux qui le suivait avec attention.

En fin de compte, le sobriquet de "Vieux Mystique" entendu dans les couloirs lui allait comme un gant.

Trois fois par semaine, ils étudiaient les plantes et les animaux magiques avec le professeur Tyjde Roso, dans les jardins de l'école ou dans les Cavernes Arboricoles, de grandes salles emplies de végétations, où il faisait frais et où l'on pouvait reconstituer magiquement des conditions de vie moins difficiles et plus variées que le désert. C'était une indienne d'âge mûr, d'une grande distinction, toujours vêtue de saris magnifiques et de bijoux étincelants lors des repas, mais parfaitement à l'aise dans ses tenues de travail ternes et sales. Elle ne craignait ni la terre, ni les poils des animaux. Elle était aussi autoritaire avec les élèves qu'avec les bêtes, et était très précautionneuse, parfois carrément maniaque. 

Malika retrouva le professeur de Rituels et Incantation, Faiza Chamaniak qu'elle avait croisé à la Médina Magique, dès le lundi matin. Deux fois par semaine, les élèves devaient apprendre par cœur les gestes et surtout les paroles précises pour effectuer un rituel. Parfois, Malika pensait que ce cours aurait du être un cours de chant ou de danse, ou même de calligraphie ou de culture générale. C'était un enseignement plaisant, mais monotone au début, car le professeur était extrêmement rigoureux et exigeait la perfection chez ses élèves. Laïla n'aimait pas beaucoup les séances d'Incantations, car elle chantait faux, et cela s'entendait. Le professeur le lui reprochait souvent en haussant les épaules par dépit. Elle faisait des remontrances à tout le monde, et seul son humour permettait aux élèves de supporter sa recherche de l'excellence.

Les Charmarîn étant seuls durant ce cour, elle pouvait s'occuper d'eux avec plus d'attention. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux élèves pour constater que c'était un bon professeur ; exigeante, rigoureuse, elle était aussi juste et amicale. Elle était exactement le genre de professeur qui pousse ses élèves à faire de leur mieux. La nature de l'enseignement avait de quoi surprendre à première vue :

"Un Rituel ne s'emploie pas dans chaque Sortilège. Il y en a des plus ou moins longs, de plus ou moins importants. Le Rituel de Pluie est sûrement le plus difficiles ; il faut une semaine pour correctement le préparer, et nécessite vingt-quatre sorciers pour être efficace au maximum. Mais ce sont les Rituels d'Invocation et de Protection qui sont les plus courants. Vous apprendrez l'Invocation en cinquième année, quand vous aurez parfaitement assimilé les bases de ce cour. L'Invocation peut en effet être très dangereuse."

Ce qui surprit le plus les élèves, ce fut la perspective s'apprendre des Rituels de Cuisine ou de Jardinage… Ils apprenaient donc par cœur des gestes et des paroles simples pour protéger tiroirs ou journaux intimes, des formules de bénédictions et de protection pour les animaux et les enfants, puis des Rituels plus importants de protection magique. La théorie prenait une grande place dans ce cours, et chaque rituel avait une histoire longue comme le bras à connaître sur le bout des doigts pour être en mesure d'en apprécier tous les variantes et les subtilités. 

Cela nécessitait parfois l'usage de la baguette magique, mais pas toujours. Le véritable enseignement au maniement de la baguette magique avait lieu avec le professeur Fènomaine, une vieille sorcière aux cheveux courts, vive et enjouée, au débit de parole très rapide. Elle allait tellement vite qu'elle oubliait parfois de prendre sa baguette, justement. Elle houspillait les élèves trop lents à son goût, mais en contrepartie inondait chaque petite avancée par des déluges de félicitations ; ce qui était aussi exaspérant que les remontrances, en fin de compte.

Meriem s'était jointe au duo de Malika et Laïla dès le deuxième jour, le plus naturellement du monde. Parmi les autres filles de sa classe, c'était avec elles que Malika avait tissé le plus rapidement des liens. Bien sûr, elle apprenait à connaître les autres, mais la vivacité de Laïla et la bonne humeur de Meriem collaient parfaitement avec son caractère optimiste et fonceur. Laïla donnait toutes les informations qu'elle avait glané auprès de son frère, et Meriem apportait toutes les précisions possibles sur le monde de la Magie.

Malika attendait avec impatience le cour de Potion, une matière qui lui inspirait des remèdes miracles ou autres fioles aux contenus époustouflants. Il était donné par le professeur Arbib, un sorcier qui avait environ la trentaine, portant une moustache qui ne cachait pas une allure un peu juvénile.

"Il fait partie de ta famille ?" demandèrent Malika et Laïla à Meriem en s'installant sur les bancs de la salle de cours.

"C'est mon cousin. Il n'est en poste que depuis trois ans. On passe le temps à lui faire des blagues… Il est rigolo!"

Pourtant, Malika ne trouva pas le professeur rigolo. Il avait perpétuellement l'air de mauvaise humeur et menaça dès le début du cours de donner de sévères punitions à ceux qui troubleraient son enseignement.

Quand il fit l'appel, le premier nom fut celui de Meriem. Il pinça des lèvres en le prononçant

"Ar…bib, Meriem…"

"Oui, Nadjib…"

"PROFESSEUR ARBIB !!!!" tonna le professeur en s'étranglant à moitié de rage.

Meriem, qui avait gaffé sans le vouloir, mit la main devant sa bouche.

"Pardon, Nadji… heu, professeur Arbib."

"Je ne tolèrerai aucun débordement, c'est clair, Arbib ?"

"Oui, Na… professeur Arbib."

Dans la classe, certains pouffaient, et Malika se tordait les lèvres pour résister. Laïla, elle, s'était caché derrière son chaudron pour rire à son aise. Le professeur eut un regard inquiet sur sa classe et continua d'une voix énervée à faire l'appel. Enfin, il se racla la gorge et vint se planter debout devant son bureau, les bras croisés, pour se donner de l'importance.

"L'art des Potions est un des plus élémentaires de la sorcellerie. Il vous faudra rigueur et patience, méthode et discipline pour cette matière. Aussi, j'attends de vous des élèves calmes et obéissants. Je ne veux pas d'accidents malheureux dans cette classe par la bêtise ou l'inattention de l'un d'entre vous !" déclama t-il avec véhémence.

Malika et Laïla étaient un peu surprises par tant de force dans le discours. Sans doute voulait-il effacer le petit accrochage avec sa cousine. Mais il était vrai que certains chuchotaient déjà dans le fond de la classe, et Meriem avait du mal à cacher son sourire.

"C'EST COMPRIS ?" rugit l'enseignant.

Les deux filles et les trois garçons qui papotaient dans leur coin sursautèrent, et baissèrent la tête en murmurant "Oui, Professeur."

Le professeur Arbib regarda la classe d'un regard qu'il voulait menaçant mais qui était plutôt inquiet.

Il se lança dans la description un peu nerveuse d'une Potion de Gonflement, et les élèves mirent la main à la tâche. Sans aucune raison, le chaudron d'un garçon de Sandrelûn se mit à bouillir trop fort. Avant que le professeur ait put faire quelque chose, de puissantes explosions envoyèrent la substance voler dans tous les coins, et si les élèves réussirent à se protéger avec leurs foulards ou sous les tables, le pauvre professeur en reçut un jet en plein visage.

Immédiatement, il se mit à gonfler de partout, et sa tête ressembla à un horrible mélange entre un ballon et une patate. Et c'est en trébuchant sous les rires des élèves qu'il parvint à regagner son bureau et à s'asperger d'antidote.

Le devoir sur les règles de sécurité en matière de Potions qu'il donna aux élèves ne suffit pas à les chagriner après cet épisode. Ils retirent une chose, toutefois : en Potions, mieux valait se draper intégralement dans son foulard. Ca donnait une tête de médecin Moldu craignant une contamination quelconque, mais au moins, on était protégé.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie fut par contre un réel traumatisme.

Le mardi matin, l'ensemble des élèves de première année s'était réuni dans le grand amphithéâtre, où ils avaient passé la Cérémonie de Répartition. Les bancs des gradins étaient à présent devancés par de minces tables de bois. Un grand tableau noir s'étirait sur la scène mais il n'y avait pas de chaire pour le professeur, ni chaise ni table.

Le grand amphithéâtre était à peine rempli en comparaison de la foule d'étudiants qui y avait siégé quelques jours avant. Mais quand tous les élèves de première année furent entrés, cela constituait tout de même une foule bruyante. 

C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient tous ensemble, et chacun essayait de reconnaître les élèves qu'ils avaient vu précédemment. Malika, Laïla et Meriem s'assirent à peu près au milieu des gradins, à côté d'autres filles de leur classe et de garçons du cours de potions. Malika remarqua que le timide Fadel s'était assis au deuxième rang, sur le côté. Personne n'avait pris place au premier rang, juste sous le nez du professeur.

"On a trois fois Histoire et Théorie de la Magie par semaine." grimaça Laïla en consultant leur emploi du temps. "Heureusement que ces cours s'amenuisent en troisième année."

"Qui est le prof ?" demanda Malika.

"Il paraît qu'elle est horrible." souffla Laila, un peu inquiète.

"Quoi, vous ne savez pas qui est la vieille Lillith ?" s'étonna Meriem, qui avait un regard apeuré.

"Non. Mon frère ne m'a pas dit… Pourquoi ?"

"Mais enfin !! C'est une..."

La voix épouvantée de Meriem fut coupée par un cri horrible qui résonna dans l'amphithéâtre. Les élèves se turent brusquement, tournant la tête pour en trouver l'origine. Le cri se répéta alors, un cri rauque et aigu, comme celui d'un terrible rapace avide de sang. Il venait d'au-dessus de leurs têtes, et les élèves levèrent les yeux.

Une énorme forme sembla tomber à travers le puit du plafond. Elle surgit de la Coupole, s'agrippa un instant à une stalactite, reprit son élan, et tomba dans un bruissement de plume sur un amas de roc en haut des gradins. 

La créature était de taille humaine, mais n'était certainement pas humaine. Elle était vêtue d'une grossière robe de toile brun foncé. Deux grandes ailes d'un gris sombre se détachaient derrière son dos. Le duvet continuait sur ses épaules et une partie de son cou. Ses bras squelettiques étaient terminés par des mains griffues. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures, car ses jambes couvertes de plumes se terminaient par de puissantes serres aux griffes noires et acérées comme des couteaux. Son visage hideux était celui d'une vieille femme déformée, à la bouche tordue et au nez crochu comme un bec d'oiseau. Ses cheveux filasse dégoulinaient sur son visage, masquant à peine ses horribles yeux jaunes. Elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un feulement en englobant la salle de son regard, découvrant ses crocs aiguisés.

"…harpie." gargouilla Meriem qui tremblait, et Malika et Laïla n'en menaient pas large non plus.

Devant l'apparition de ce monstre, des élèves hurlèrent et certains firent mine de s'enfuir

"SIIIIIIIILENCEEEEEEEE, JEUNES AVORTONS !!!!!" rugit la harpie d'une voix stridente.

Les élèves s'immobilisèrent, tétanisés, le regard fixé sur la créature. 

"Chacun à sa place, et en silence, ici, la dissipation n'est pas tolérée! !" gronda t-elle d'une voix crissante.

Les élèves, blêmes, commençaient à comprendre que c'était _ça_, leur professeur d'Histoire et Théorie de la Magie. Ils se rassirent timidement, et le professeur descendit d'une démarche chaloupée les marches vers la fosse, jetant des regards féroces aux enfants, qui ne pipaient mots. Elle se mouvait difficilement, un peu comme un canard. Les élèves se resserraient sur les bancs lorsqu'elle passait à proximité d'eux. De temps en temps, elle poussait de petits feulements menaçants, scrutant les élèves comme un troupeau de moutons sur lesquels elle brûlait de fondre pour prendre son repas.

Elle atteignit le dernier gradin. D'un bond, elle sauta, se propulsa en l'air, plana un instant en ouvrant ses aigles, et se retrouva sur la scène. Elle se tourna vers ses élèves.

"Je suis le professeur Lillith. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarquer où ne comprendrait pas ce qu'ils voient, je suis une harpie. J'enseigne dans cette école depuis bien avant la naissance de vos grand-parents. J'ai vu défilé plus d'élèves qu'aucun autre enseignant, donc n'essayez pas de me faire perdre on temps ou de me mener en bateau. J'exige le plus grand sérieux dans ce cours. Je vous conseille fortement, petits bébés, de ne jamais me faire perdre patience, car mes instincts étant ce qu'ils sont, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver en train de dévorer les entrailles de l'un de vous. Cela ferait désordre…" ricana t-elle avec un sourire torve, et elle fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit serpent qui gigotait. Elle le mordit goulûment et le déchira en deux. Il y eut des cris de répulsion tandis qu'elle mastiquait la chair de l'animal, contemplant avec satisfaction les élèves terrifiés. Puis elle enfourna le reste du serpent et l'avala d'un coup.

"Bien sûr je n'ai encore jamais dévoré personne en 147 ans d'enseignement, alors vous ne devriez pas avoir de souci. Bien sûr, avant d'être professeur, c'était autre chose..." dit-elle avec un sourire narquois (qui fut plutôt une grimace, la rendant encore plus affreuse si c'était possible). "Restez tranquille, suivez le cours et nous devrions suffisamment nous entendre pour des humains et une harpie."

Avec un hurlement de rapace, elle s'élança en l'air et plan jusqu'à une grosse stalagmite vers la gauche de la salle où elle se percha.

"Sortez tous vos livres. Ce premier cours sera consacré à l'Histoire de l'Institution où vous étudiez. Puis nous étudierons cette année les grandes figures de l'Histoire Magique, et ce dès vendredi prochain. Le cour du mercredi sera quand à lui exclusivement basé sur la Théorie de la Magie, vous saurez donc quel livre amener pour chaque cours."

Elle fronça ses yeux vitreux tandis que les élèves ouvraient précipitamment leur sac. Elle poussa de nouveau son horrible cri rauque et s'envola pour atterrir juste derrière Malika et ses amies, ses serres féroces plantées sur la table devant deux garçons qui s'étaient mis à parler et qui sursautèrent à son arrivée. Elle se pencha vers eux et découvrit les crocs. Les deux garçons en étaient paralysés de peur. Malika les reconnu comme étant du groupe de Manticoran, et plus particulièrement deux qui traînaient avec Najîba Hôdesan. Les griffes du professeur avaient déchiré les parchemins des garçons et l'un d'eux avait même une légère estafilade à l'avant-bras.

"Ne jamais me manquer de respect de cette façon, jeunes vermisseaux. Est-ce clair ?"

Terrifiés, ils ne purent que hocher la tête, incapables de détourner le regard de ces horribles yeux jaunes. 

Lillith eut un sourire cruel, puis s'envola de nouveau, retournant à sa chaire, et commença à dicter son cours. Sa voix rauque n'était pas très agréable, mais elle rendait son cours dynamique et finalement assez intéressant. La désagréable manie qu'elle avait de bondir d'un emplacement à l'autre, se focalisant parfois sur un petit groupe d'élève, était par contre très perturbant. Les élèves soumis à son regard, terrifiés, s'efforçaient de prendre leurs notes le plus parfaitement possible mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler, rendant leurs copies des plus malaisées à relire. 

Le cours eut pour sujet l'évolution progressive du Caravansérail, de plaque tournante du commerce sorcier dans l'antiquité, en zone d'échange de pratiques magiques au Moyen-Age, puis en véritable institution scolaire au quinzième siècle. Il ne fut pas très marquant pour les élèves, car ceux-ci étaient trop terrifiés par la présence du professeur. Les jours suivants, les élèves durent apprendre une longue liste de sorciers et sorcières célèbres qui avaient marqué l'histoire, en confondant El Nazed le Fourbe et Ben Nazeth l'Enlumineur. Le cour du mercredi était quand à lui encore plus intéressant et plus périlleux ; en effet, en Théorie de la Magie, Lillith passait plus de temps à poser des questions aux élèves. Qu'on y réponde ou pas, cela flanquait la frousse d'avoir les terribles yeux jaunes rivés sur soi. Le professeur essayait de faire sortir du crâne des élèves tous leurs préjugés sur la Magie, expliquant les caractéristiques de la baguette magique ou l'absence de Magie chez les Moldus. Fréquemment, elle avalait tout crue des morceaux de viande faisandée qu'elle gardait dans ses poches, ou pire, des rats ou des serpents qu'elle avait capturé juste avant le début du cour. Malika comprenait pourquoi on ne la voyait quasiment pas au moment des repas, et comme disait Meriem, c'était tant mieux.

"Ca te couperait l'appétit, sinon. Tu l'imagines dépecer un lapin encore vivant à la table des profs avec ton assiette fumante devant toi ? Béééééé…"

La terreur constante du cours d'Histoire de la Magie en faisait donc le moins aimé de tous, mais Malika découvrit le jeudi suivant que le cours de Défense Magique, un de ceux qu'elle attendait le plus impatiemment, serait pour elle le pire de tous.

Il ne fallut qu'un seul cours pour comprendre que Batoul Usulizz, leur professeur de Défense Magique, mais aussi leur vice-directrice, avait une sérieuse dent contre elle.

Ou plutôt contre son onle...

__

- Fin du chapitre neuf -

__

Prochain chapitre : Conflit nocturne 

La découverte des cours et des professeurs se poursuit. Malika se révèle étonnamment douée en Vol sur Tapis et en escalade. En défendant Fadel, un garçon de leur classe, Malika, Meriem et Laïla s'attirent de nouveau les foudres de Thanekhros… 

__

Explication des noms :

****

Thaquib El Galad : Un clin d'œil à l'œuvre de Tolkien. En effet, le dernier grand roi des elfes s'appelle Gil Galad (on le voit brièvement dans le 1er film du _Seigneur des Anneaux_, derrière Galadriel qui regarde son anneau dans un des premiers plans, puis massacrant des orcs avec Elrond et Elendil, dans la bataille contre Sauron. Ce n'est pas montré dans le film, mais il se fait tuer par Sauron lors de ce combat.)

Gil Galad est son nom _sindarin_ (langue elfique la plus commune), alors qu'il appartient au peuple des Noldors et s'appelle en fait Ereinon. Gil Galad signifie "_Etoile rayonnante_". Par contre, "étoile" se dit en langue _noldo_ (la langue elfique plus noble et moins connue) : "el" (comme dans le nom d'Elrond, qui veut dire "_voûte étoilée_")

J'ai donc remplacé la traduction _sindarine_ du mot "étoile" par la traduction _noldo_. 

Ce nom va très bien au prof d'Etude des Astres, car il a, comme les elfes, la tête dans les étoiles… Je voulais en faire un personnage un peu "elfique", sage et évaporé... 

Malika ne le sait pas, mais il a du sang de Vélane. Son prénom, _Thaqib_ veut dire "Etoile Filante".

****

Batoul Usulizz : Batoulsignifie"Vierge Ascétique", ce qui indique son caractère dur et décidé. Son nom de famille se décompose comme suit : "_Usul_" = "le pilier" dans le livre de Science-Fiction "Dune" (c'est le surnom du héros) et "_izz_" = "puissance". Je voulais marquer le pouvoir du personnage, tant par sa force de caractère que par sa position dans l'école.

****

Faiza Chamaniak : voir chapitre 4

****

Nadjib Arbib : le prénom signifie "studieux". Je l'imagine comme une version de Percy moins ambitieux, plus empoté, et plus explosif. Le drame de sa vie est d'avoir à enseigner à ses cousins (après avoir eut pour élèves ses plus jeunes frère et sœurs).

****

Fènomaine : alors elle, elle est française. Le nom, c'est évidemment le mot "phénomène" déformé !

****

Tyjde Rozo : suffit de lire, c'est une tige de roseau !

****

Lillith : selon les écritures anciennes, ce serait la première femme d'Adam, avant Eve, qui serait devenue la première démone. Un personnage assez sinistre, quoi. Ca colle avec la prof, je la voit comme une pure terreur dans l'école, qui a parfois du mal à ne pas se jeter sur un petit première année pour le bouffer…^^

****

Ben Nazeth l'Enlumineur : c'est un ancêtre de Yasmina Ben Nazeth, la co-directrice de l'Institut de Jérusalem (qui apparaît dans le premier chapitre). Je souhaitais lui donner une ascendance noble, pour ne pas la confondre avec El Nazed ! Quand au terme d'enlumineur, j'ai juste pensé aux moines du Moyen-Âge. Pas de rapport, mais je trouve ça mignon.

****

Sarah Heinmann: le prénom est celui d'une amie. Le nom est allemand, je l'ai piqué au manga _Monster_, un petit chef d'œuvre. J'imagine Sarah ayant des ancêtres juifs-allemands ; c'est pour ça qu'elle a des cheveux qui tirent vers le blond.

****

Nilopher Kun Gout : le prénom signifie en arabe "Lotus Bleu", le nom se lit "qu'une goutte". Elle est thaïlandaise par son père (sorcière des deux côtés). Le nom me fait penser aux gouttes de pluie sur les fleurs de lotus….

****

Réponses aux reviews :

Ben, y'en a pas eut beaucoup pour ce chapitre, je suis un peu déçue…

Je remercie donc **reveanne**, qui a reçut le titre fort envié ( ? Titre _envié_ ?? Z'êtes sûrs ?) de groupie n°1 d'El Nazed le Fourbe. _(El Nazed va être insupportable quand il saura ça…)_

Je remercie aussi la **psychopouët**, elle m'a fait plein de reviews, elle a eut du cran de s'avaler tout ça d'un coup ! ^^

Merci à **fenice**, si tu savais comme je me casse la tête et commment j'angoisse, j'ai l'impression d'en dire trop et pas assez à la fois.

Un coucou à **Lunenoire** !

Hello **Alixe**, j'espère que cette histoire te plait toujours !!

Et revoilà **Loo-Felagund** (au fait, Finrod est un de mes personnages préférés du Silmarillion !!^^), merci de cette longue review ! Le Coffripon est tout bêtement un objet vivant. Un coffre en bois animé par la magie, quoi ! Un garçon rejoindra le petit club de Malika… j'espère qu'il ne souffrira pas trop ! J'avoue que pour les _madrasas_, y'a du laisser-aller… Je n'ai pas trop envie de me casser la tête, en fait… Vive le mystère, la meilleure des excuses !

Et j'avais oublié **Tsukino** la dernière fois, merci de ton message ! 

****

Mirabelle P : chouette, une nouvelle lectrice !!!!^^ Qui promet des dessins, en plus !! (_YYIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, alana tombe de sa chaise_). Mais c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à caractériser Malika… Aller, j'ai encore plusieurs chapitre pour en faire une personnalité bien trempée ! Et t'en fait pas, t'en trouvera des défauts, c'est bien normal…

****

Le concours : ben, personne n'a trouvé… Et El Nazed a fait sa deuxième apparition ici, alors que je n'ai pas encore rédigé la suivante. Bon, voilà : Dans ma fic "_Sorcier International_", un des articles est consacré à El Nazed en tant que personnage de la littérature. L'auteur des _Aventures d'El Nazed le Fourbe_, Youssef Haleur, a écrit d'autres livres, dont… _Les contes du renard rouge_. C'est vrai, c'est mince, mais j'ai imaginé que Haleur était aussi à Charmarîn dans sa jeunesse et qu'il a compilé toutes les histoires de Vermillon…

D'autre part, le Caravansérail sera encore à l'honneur dans un article de "_Sorcier International_", on parlera des Directeurs, et le père de Najîba fera une apparition…

Je prépare aussi deux articles sur les Cracmols…


	10. Escarmouches

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Malika est une fillette de onze ans et demi apprend qu'elle est une sorcière. Elle entre au Caravansérail, l'école de Magie du Désert. Elle devient amie avec Laïla, puis Meriem, qui sont dans sa _madrasa_, Charmarîn, et avec Rokhaya, une étudiante. Les cours commencent et Malika découvre que sa filiation avec son mystérieux oncle Hichem lui attire pas mal de curiosité.

**Disclaimer **: cette fic est un énorme pompage de la génialissime histoire de JK Rowling, _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ !! Tous les événements sont calqués sur ce roman ! Je n'ai donc aucun droit à gagner des sous dessus !

**Conseils musique **: ça devient dur de trouver l'inspiration...

Je n'ai pas réussit à trouver le CD du film Hidalgo, et pourtant j'avais aimé la musique, elle aurait très bien convenu.

Le mieux serait de conserver le CD du premier film d'HP, avec la musique des cours à Poudlard...

Pour la course, la deuxième partie de la piste 2 du CD de _La planète au trésor_.

**Notes** : pas d'apparition d'El Nazed ce coup-ci, mais il reviendra au prochain chapitre, juré !

**Beta** : Angharrad, comme d'hab ! mais là, j'ai aussi utilisé mon correcteur word...

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre dix : Escarmouches**

Batoul Usulizz avait l'air d'être constamment étirée. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon très serré ; le foulard qu'elle portait était tiré en arrière ; la peau de son visage en lame de couteau semblait également tiré ; ses lèvres étaient toujours pincées ; elle était chaque jour tirée à quatre épingles, quoique vêtue sans ostentation, et son corps tout entier, même, était constamment étiré, tenu bien droit comme par des fils invisibles.

Il n'y avait nulle douceur chez elle, ni dans son langage corporel, ni dans son langage tout court. Elle semblait toujours contenir ses nerfs et dévoilait rarement ses sentiments.

L'émotion qu'elle laissa pourtant percer en ce premier cours de Défense laissa une boule dans la gorge de Malika.

C'était le milieu d'après-midi. En attendant le début du cours, les élèves de première année de Charmarîn parlaient avec animation du cours de Vol, qui ne devait débuter que dans deux semaines, pour cause de remise en état des tapis magiques de l'école.

"Mais si, ils sont tous pourris." Assurait Meriem. "Mon cousin Momo dit que les étudiants sont furieux de devoir encore s'en occuper parce qu'ils ont retardé leurs propres cours pour ça."

"Il y a forcement quelques bons tapis dans le tas." Affirmait un garçon, Samir El Azuli.

Le cours de Vol était particulièrement attendu par les première année. Ils avaient vu quelques élèves faire quelques courses pour s'amuser, et le frère et les cousins de Meriem avaient même tenté un dangereux numéro de pyramide sur tapis, qui leur avait valu une soirée de retenue.

"Ca fait des années qu'ils disent qu'ils vont racheter des tapis, mais..." commença Meriem avec un haussement d'épaule.

"Il suffit de pouvoir avoir son propre tapis." Fit une voix dédaigneuse derrière eux.

C'était Najîba Hôdesan. Les Manticorans de première année venaient de les rejoindre.

"Je me demande comment tu vas t'en tirer pour ce cours, Nassim." Fit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. "Ce sera lamentable que tu déçoives ton oncle dans une matière qu'il enseigne lui-même..."

"D'un autre côté, pas la peine de se demander comment elle fait si elle a de bons résultats... Pistonnée !" Renchérit Zâfira Bafuku.

Les Manticorans ricanèrent.

"Oh ! Comme c'est facile ! Quoi qu'elle fasse, tu pourras médire d'elle !" Fulmina Laïla. "Mais Miss-Qui-A-Une-Directrice-Du-Caravansérail-Dans-Ses-Ancêtres, je pourrais dire la même chose de toi dans toutes les matières !"

Malika intervient.

"Laisse, Laïla. J'ai bien compris qu'elle dira de toute façon du mal de moi, elle se moque de la vérité. Mais je te préviens," elle fit un pas en avant vers Hôdesan, "ne t'avises pas de dire du mal de mon oncle, il n'a rien voir avec ma scolarité !"

La fille ouvrit de grands yeux faussement effrayés.

"Vraiment ? Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. C'est lui qui t'a fait entrer ici, après tout ! Si ça se trouve, tu n'avais même pas le talent pour être admise, mais il t'a pistonnée ! Ca doit être pour ça que le Miroir d'Âmes a eu des ratés avec toi."

Il y eut des murmures dans les deux rangs. Malika se sentit mortifiée.

"Mon oncle ne ferait jamais de choses comme ça !" s'indigna t-elle.

Elle commençait à s'énerver et à crier.

"Franchement, qui s'est flatté d'avoir de puissants ancêtres et une noble famille le premier jour ? Toi, pas moi ! Mon oncle est quelqu'un de digne et de respectable, et je crois que tout le monde le sait pertinemment !"

"En tout cas tout le monde le saura en vous entendant," Trancha une voix froide.

Les élèves détournèrent les yeux de la dispute, pour se tourner vers la porte de la salle de classe.

Le professeur Usulizz les toisait, bras croisés.

"Si Mademoiselle Nassim a finit de vanter les mérites de sa famille, nous pourrions peut-être commencer le cours." Déclara-t-elle avec un petit haussement de sourcil.

Malika jeta un œil à Hôdesan, qui eut un rictus de satisfaction. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Qu'est-ce que l'enseignante allait penser d'elle ?

"C'est elle qui a commencé !" S'écria Laïla en désignant la Manticoran.

"Silence ! Je ne tolérerai pas de tels enfantillages !" S'exclama le professeur d'un air outré.

Laïla se mordit la lèvre et Malika garda les yeux baissés. Le professeur Usulizz scanna du regard ses élèves un instant, puis se détourna et disparut dans la classe. En silence, les deux groupes la suivirent.

L'altercation devant la porte devait avoir échauffé les esprits, car les Manticorans s'installèrent à droite et les Charmarîns à gauche, sans qu'il y ait de mélange dans les rangs.

Le professeur Usulizz commença par présenter sa matière. La Défense Magique était sans doute la matière la plus passionnante, puisqu'elle mêlait l'ensemble des autres matières à des fins pratiques. Toutefois, les élèves furent déçus d'apprendre que les premiers cours seraient essentiellement théoriques, puisqu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas suffisamment leur baguette.

"Cette première année sera consacrée à vous présenter les différentes créatures ou situations dangereuses les plus communes, et les réactions élémentaires à connaître."

Un garçon de Manticoran leva la main.

"On n'utilisera pas de sortilèges ?"

"Si, bien sûr, dans six à huit semaines, vous commencerez la pratique."

"Apprendra-t-on le duel ?" Demanda avidement un garçon de Charmarîn assez rondouillard.

"Pas avant la cinquième année, même si je vous enseigne tous les Sortilèges nécessaires à la Défense contre une attaque magique. Le combat pour le plaisir n'est pas de mon ressort." Dit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Malika leva brièvement les yeux, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas là quelque chose... Mais une fille de Charmarîn avec un léger zézaiement intervint à son tour :

"En tant que travaux pratiques, aurons-nous affaire à des animaux véritables comme en Faune et Flore Magiques ? Parce que ze suis allergique aux poils et aux plumes, et je dois prendre des potions avant..."

"Puisque vous me le signalez, j'en tiendrai compte dans ces cas-là." Répliqua le professeur, agacée. "La présence de Créatures Magiques est bien évidemment contrôlée."

A l'idée d'affronter en direct des Créatures Magiques, Malika leva la main, avide de savoir.

"Quelle sorte de Créatures Magiques apprendrons-nous à combattre ? Travaillerons-nous avec des Dragons ou des Nundus, au moins dans les classes supérieures ?"

Batoul Usulizz tiqua, et la fixa avec mépris. Malika, surprise par cette attitude brusque, baissa légèrement la main, ne sachant où elle avait fauté.

"J'aurai du m'attendre à telles questions de votre part, Nassim. Déjà fébrile d'imiter les exploits de votre cher oncle, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes qu'en première année, et avec un peu de jugeote vous devineriez que seuls des sorciers confirmés peuvent se permettre d'affronter de telles créatures. Un bon conseil, cessez de vous portez ainsi en avant en rappelant votre filiation, cela ne peut que vous desservir."

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle de classe. Le ton sec et méprisant avait refroidit tout le monde, même si Najîba Hôdesan et ses amies échangèrent des sourires convenus. Malika, sous le choc, ne put que fixer son professeur avec désarroi. Batoul Usulizz eut un rictus méprisant, et se détourna pour reprendre ses explications au sujet du programme scolaire. Malika baissa les yeux et adopta dès lors un comportement discret, mais aux aguets.

Désormais, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait être vigilante en cours de Défense Magique. Car les mines satisfaites des Manticorans disaient très clairement qu'ils profiteraient de ce cours pour continuer à déverser leur fiel sur elle.

Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un montrer si ouvertement de l'aversion pour une enfant. Rageuse, elle se contenta de copier en silence le cours et s'abstint de lever la main pour répondre à toute question. Inutile de se faire encore remarquer, se disait-elle. Mais cette attitude eut l'effet inverse de celui escompté.

Pour évaluer l'avancée des lectures de ses nouveaux élèves, Batoul Usulizz faisait un panorama des divers types de créatures magiques qu'ils auraient à étudier, et posait fréquemment des questions à l'ensemble de la classe.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers Malika et lança d'une voix dédaigneuse :

"Et bien, Nassim, me ferez-vous croire subitement que vous êtes devenue modeste ou n'avez-vous simplement pas jugé digne de vous d'ouvrir un de vos livres ? Je vous parle des morts-vivants, Nassim. Allons, quels sont les grands types de créatures mort-vivantes ?"

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main.

"Heu... Les zombies... et les vampires ?" Répondit Malika, incertaine.

"Et bien sûr, on oublie les goules, qui sont trop souvent considérées comme des animaux de compagnie par les sorciers de bas-étage." Railla la vice-directrice, et quelques élèves rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules. "Mais dites-moi, Nassim, savez-vous seulement ce qu'est une Liche ?"

Malika leva des yeux interloqués. Elle n'avait pas lu dans le détail tous ses livres, et justement elle avait soigneusement laissé de côté le chapitre sur les créatures mortes-vivantes dans son livre de Défense, un peu dégoûtée par les illustrations.

Trois élèves avaient la main levée, dont Najîba Hôdesan, avec un petit air supérieur, mais l'enseignante ne leur accorda pas un regard.

"Non, Professeur."

"Pathétique. Bien essayons une question d'un niveau plus facile, Nassim. Quel est le sortilège le plus élémentaire pour se débarrasser d'un mort-vivant ou tout du moins le neutraliser ?"

Malika secoua la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

"Essayons encore," soupira Usulizz avec exaspération. "Comment désigne-t-on les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Cette fois, les mains se levèrent avec plus d'hésitation. Najîba Hôdesan se dressa de toute sa hauteur, l'air important. Malika n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il était question. Elle secoua la tête.

"Et bien, à l'évidence, la filiation ne fait pas tout. Il vous faudra au moins ouvrir vos livres pour savoir ce que recouvrent les mots "Créatures des Ténèbres" et "Magie Noire". Sinon, à quoi bon ce cours de Défense ?"

"A l'évidence, d'autres élèves s'y connaissent fort bien en "Créatures des ténèbres" et "Magie noire", répliqua Malika, en jetant un regard à Najîba Hôdesan, dont le sourire suffisant se flétrit instantanément. "Vous devriez demander à Hôdesan."

Il y eut des murmures et quelques ricanements. Najîba Hôdesan baissa la main et toisa Malika avec un regard flamboyant de colère. Mais le professeur Usulizz n'apprécia pas du tout.

"Silence ! Prenez garde Nassim, je ne tolère absolument pas ce genre d'insolence ! Pour ce premier cours je passerai l'éponge, mais la prochaine fois que vous vous montrerez si arrogante, ce sera un blâme. Est-ce clair ?" Siffla-t-elle.

Malika hocha la tête, et tenta de maîtriser sa voix.

"Oui, professeur."

"En ce qui concerne les questions auxquelles vous n'avez pas su répondre, sachez qu'une Liche est un sorcier transformé en mort-vivant, une créature extrêmement rare et puissante, totalement corrompue, qui se repaît de chair humaine avec une prédilection pour les sorciers. Le sortilège de base pour gêner ou neutraliser un mort-vivant est le Sortilège de Rayonnement, une des variantes du sortilège _Lumos_ que vous devez apprendre dès cette semaine."

Elle fit une pause, et détourna enfin son regard méprisant de Malika.

"Enfin, sachez que les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont appelés des Mangemorts. Pour cela, relisez votre livre d'Histoire de la Magie, tout simplement. C'est tout de même un comble de ne pas savoir ça." Soupira-t-elle comme pour elle-même, avec rancœur.

Malika se contint. Elle débarquait dans le monde de la magie, elle ne savait même pas que ça existait, les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ! Elle espérait ne pas étudier ces créatures-là tout de suite, et se renseigner avant le cours qui y serait consacré.

C'est d'humeur assez morose qu'elle quitta la salle de Défense, regrettant d'avoir ce cours deux fois par semaine.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Quelle peau de vache ! Mais quelle peau de vache !!" S'égosilla Laïla au réfectoire.

"Elle était sûrement à Manticoran à son époque." Soupira Meriem.

Malika ne répondit rien, le regard dans le vague, faisant tourner sa cuillère dans son ragoût.

"Malika, arrête de broyer du noir. Moi non plus j'aurai pas su répondre à ces questions." La consola Laïla.

"Oui, pour une première année, on est pas censé tout savoir par cœur." Approuva une autre fille, Sarah Heinmann.

"Moi, je dirais qu'elle t'en veut personnellement." Lança Samir, la bouche pleine, la désignant avec son couteau, attirant les regards des autres élèves de leur classe assis à la même table.

Malika releva les yeux à cette remarque et hocha la tête.

"Mon oncle." Murmura-t-elle.

"Hein ?" Fit Meriem.

"Quand j'ai parlé des Nundus, elle a dut croire que je faisais référence à ce que mon oncle à fait en Afrique, vous savez ?"

"Ouais," coupa un garçon nommé Ali Ababoua en se penchant par-dessus l'assiette de Laïla sans qu'on lui ait demandé, "c'était un sacré truc, il y a tout un reportage sur l'expédition dans "MaGéo" ce mois-ci, le professeur Nassim y est..."

"Et la prof serait jalouse ?" Postillonna Samir El Azuli d'un peu plus loin.

"Beurk !" Firent Meriem et Sarah.

Malika haussa les épaules.

"Elle a du croire que je me vantais."

"Et elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer du tout ton oncle." Trancha Laïla en fronçant les sourcils. "Si ça se trouve, ils sont en compétition pour prendre la succession du directeur..."

"Ou alors ils étaient fiancés dans le temps et puis ils se sont disputés et maintenant ils se vouent une haine éternelle !" S'emporta Faroudja Tamagna en pouffant.

"Arrête !" S'horrifia son amie Aawiya Blabyll. "Elle est trop vieille pour lui ! Elle au moins... Dix ans de plus ?"

Faroudjia enchaîna sur son délire: "Si, une terrible histoire du genre "Amour, Gloire et Magie" !" Gloussa t-elle et Aawiya la suivit.

"Tu suis ce feuilleton débile ?" S'exclama Nilopher Kun Gout sous les ricanements des garçons.

"La télé existe chez les sorciers ?" Leur demanda Feran Hâzim, surpris.

Malika laissa la conversation dévier totalement.

Mais plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle était sûre que ce qui clochait entre elle et Batoul Usulizz venait de son oncle.

ooooooooooooooooooo

A sa grande surprise, Malika s'aperçut que sa famille que lui manquait pas beaucoup, tant elle avait de choses à penser. La vie à Tunis lui semblait fade et insipide comparée au quotidien du Caravansérail. Dès la fin de la première semaine, toutefois elle écrivit une longue lettre pour sa famille, essayant de décrire le plus possible tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Une réponse aimable lui parvint très vite par retour de faucon, et chaque membre de la famille avait mit un petit mot, même Kader (mais elle soupçonnait qu'il ne l'avait fait que contraint par son père).

Elle avait définitivement adopté Laïla et Meriem comme amies et s'entendait plutôt bien avec les autres filles et garçons de son groupe. Si Meriem lui lançait de drôles de regards admiratifs à chaque fois qu'on parlait de son oncle, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, Laïla semblait s'en ficher éperdument. D'un autre côté, Meriem en savait déjà énormément sur l'école et était d'un précieux secours.

En effet, son frère Memed et sa sœur Rachida étaient respectivement en quatrième et cinquième année à Charmarîn. Leur cousin Momo Mechidi était également en cinquième année à Charmarîn, et tous trois étaient réputés pour être des trouble-fête. Le petit frère de Momo, Radouane Mechidi, était en troisième année à Sandrelûn.

Enfin, leur cousine à tous, Nashida Arbib, sœur de leur souffre-douleur et professeur de Potions préféré, était également à Sandrelûn, en dernière année.

"C'est la sœur de Najib. J'ai toujours voulu voir comment il faisait pour donner un cours à sa classe." Disait rêveusement Meriem.

Elles étaient toutes trois assises à l'extrémité des fontaines de l'esplanade du Caravansérail, un coin assez éloigné des autres vasques d'eaux que les autres élèves envahissaient ; un arbuste qui grimpait à flan de la roche offrait même un semblant d'ombre.

Elles attendaient paisiblement leur premier cours de Vol. Laïla et Meriem avaient suffisamment rabattu les oreilles de Malika avec le Quidditch et les courses de tapis pour qu'elles soient les premières à guetter la venue du professeur dans la vaste enceinte du Caravansérail. Très vite, elles furent rejointes par les autres élèves de leur classe, mais le professeur arriva un peu en retard. Il était suivi de quatre étudiants : Thomas Mayefer, qui portait un très grand chapeau de paille de type asiatique, d'énormes lunettes de soleil ET un foulard, espérant peut-être échapper à son surnom de Tomate pour une après-midi (les première année avaient vite appris à appeler le jeune Suédois par ce surnom à cause de ses cheveux roux, et de ses fréquents coups de soleil qui lui laissaient la peau rouge brique) ; Hâdiya, la meneuse de la Caravane de Tunisie, qui était affectée à Sandrelûn ; un autre garçon de Manticoran à la mâchoire proéminente que Malika ne connaissait pas, Hâroun Bouregras ; et enfin Imtithal Mhossad, l'étudiante de Mirajâad qui avait tenu tête au Coffripon.

Tous quatre portaient des piles de tapis râpés et poussiéreux, et semblaient ne pas apprécier l'effort physique que cela demandait, d'autant plus que le professeur n'avait que son propre tapis à la main.

Le professeur Boughon était un homme maussade, assez maigre, au crâne dégarni et qui portait une épaisse moustache.

"Tous en rang, s'il vous plaît !" Clama-t-il à l'adresse des élèves qui s'exécutèrent avec empressement. "Voici votre première leçon de Vol. J'exige la plus grande obéissance durant ce cours, car une erreur peut être vraiment dangereuse ! J'espère que vous avez tous une petite idée de ce qu'il resterait de vous après une chute de vingt mètres de haut, surtout si vous tombez sur des rochers tels qu'il y a derrière vous."

Il fit un geste éloquent de la main en désignant les rocs escarpés et saillants du Caravansérail.

"De la bouillie pour dragons." Souffla Aawiya, ce qui fit pouffer son amie Faroudja et quelques autres.

Le professeur claqua des doigts et les quatre étudiants s'approchèrent pour poser un tapis devant chaque élève. Ils étaient petits, mais assez grand pour que l'on s'y asseye en tailleur.

Boughon posa son propre tapis sur le sol. Il avait de belles couleurs rouges, noires et dorées qui contrastaient avec celles, ternes et délavées, des tapis de ses élèves.

"Bien. Pour commencer, tendez la main comme ceci, et invitez votre tapis en lui disant : "_Debout_ !"

Le tapis de l'enseignant sembla soudain s'animer, et il se mit à flotter à une dizaine de centimètres du sol, à la hauteur d'une chaise. Des murmures parcourent les élèves, très excités.

"A vous, maintenant."

Les élèves s'empressèrent de l'imiter. Levant la main au-dessus de son tapis, Malika ordonna d'une voix ferme : "Debout !", et un frisson parcouru son tapis avant qu'il ne bondisse du sol et se présente, tout vibrant, à flotter devant elle. Peu d'élèves parvinrent du premier coup au même résultat. Meriem grogna en tapant du pied à son tapis qui s'élevait avec une lenteur d'escargot. Les étudiants passaient dans les rangs pour montrer le mouvement du poignet à effectuer, et surtout à parler d'une voix autoritaire, sinon, les tapis ne faisaient que remuer, que relever paresseusement un côté ou même ne pas bouger du tout.

Quand enfin chaque élève eut un tapis flottant devant lui, le professeur reprit la parole.

"Pour commencer, vous allez vous asseoir tous en tailleur sur votre tapis, dans le sens de la longueur, comme ceci ! Attention, on grimpe toujours sur son tapis par la gauche. Vous relevez vos robes comme ceci pour ne pas vous asseoir dessus, et vous les arrangez comme cela afin de garder votre liberté de mouvement. Ensuite vous redescendez de la même manière pour ne pas vous prendre les pieds dedans. Avec la pratique, cela doit devenir un mouvement naturel et surtout digne. Attention, pas de mouvements brusques ou vous risquez de faire démarrer votre tapis. Allez."

D'un même mouvement, les élèves tentèrent de s'asseoir avec dignité sur leurs tapis volants. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air. Si Malika trouva immédiatement son équilibre, elle dut tirer sur ses robes pour ne pas s'étrangler en s'asseyant dessus et en tendant l'étoffe. Certains perdirent l'équilibre, et Laïla, qui _sauta_ sur son tapis, le fit s'écrouler par terre, et elle se fit réprimander sévèrement par Imtithal Mhossad. Meriem, par contre, sembla savoir s'asseoir avec grâce et facilité.

Ils descendirent ensuite tous de leur tapis, et ce fut là que les problèmes plus sérieux commencèrent : plusieurs élèves trébuchèrent dans leurs robes, et un garçon tomba par terre de telle façon que son tapis se mit en mouvement. Tomate dut courir à l'autre bout de l'enceinte pour le récupérer. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas envolé plus haut que ses trente centimètres.

Ils répétèrent ces mouvements de base au moins une dizaine de fois, et Malika commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol. S'asseoir et se relever, quel merveilleux cours ! Les étudiants faisaient grise mine, et Tomate laissa même échapper un bâillement. Mais le professeur était intraitable, et ce n'est qu'après un quart d'heure d'exercice aussi passionnant, qu'il consentit à passer à autre chose.

L'excitation des élèves fut de courte durée : passer les premiers instants de nouveauté, tourner en rond à trente centimètres du sol n'était pas très excitant...

"On doit avoir l'air de débiles, vu des fenêtres." Maugréa un élève, et Malika ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

Elle réussissait parfaitement à arrêter et à faire démarrer son tapis quand le professeur l'ordonnait, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, et la file bien ordonnée des élèves se transforma vite en embouteillage indescriptible. Quand certains ne démarraient pas à temps, les autres leur rentraient dedans, et quand certains n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter au bon moment, ils bousculaient tout le monde.

Deux tapis durent être changés, parce que Fadel Ibn Saba n'arrivait pas à faire tourner le sien et se retrouvait sans arrêt face à un mur, et celui de Faroudjia s'écrasait lamentablement par terre toutes les deux minutes, comme un pauvre animal à bout de forces.

"On se croirait à la maternelle !" S'exaspéra Malika devant un tel foutoir.

Finalement, le professeur fit des groupes et Malika se retrouva parmi ceux qui se débrouillaient le mieux, avec Imtithal Mhossad.

"On va prendre un peu d'altitude." Décréta-t-elle. "Vous me suivez, doucement."

Ce fut fantastique. A trois mètres du sol, ils traversèrent tout le Caravansérail. Imtithal se retournait fréquemment pour les regarder la suivre, et elle enchaîna les virages, les descentes et les montées à une allure relativement tranquille. Les élèves la suivaient avec un ensemble parfait.

"Très bien," approuva la jeune fille, une fois regroupés autour d'elle en demi-cercle, "on va aller un peu plus vite, maintenant. Tâchez de continuer à maîtriser votre tapis de la même manière.."

Cela devint vraiment agréable. Leur foulard volant au vent, les élèves pouvaient enfin pleinement apprécier leur cours.

Deux autres groupes, avec Tomate et Hâdiya, évoluaient de leur côté, mais le professeur Boughon et Hâroun semblaient avoir de grosses difficultés avec leurs propres groupes.

Imtithal venait de redescendre à terre pour proposer aux élèves de s'essayer à la manœuvre debout :

"Ca demande plus d'équilibre. On reste près du sol, cette fois. Vous faites le tour de l'enceinte, à la file indienne. Je reste ici pour vous observer."

Elle était plutôt du genre laconique, mais ses yeux vifs ne manquaient rien. Malika la classa dans la catégorie des gens responsables mais un peu distants, comme Tomate.

Tomate qui s'était également arrêté avec son groupe, parce qu'il avait perdu son chapeau en route.

C'est alors que se déroula l'incident. Rester debout sur un tapis était en effet une situation bien moins stable qu'accroupie. Alors qu'ils étaient de l'autre côté de l'enceinte, très éloignés d'Imtithal et des autres groupes, Makârim Mûno, la fille qui s'était plainte d'allergie, se mit à éternuer. Au troisième éternuement, elle tomba à plat ventre sur son tapis, qui fut prit d'une brusque embardée. Il bouscula le garçon de devant, Fadel Ibn Saba, et monta en flèche, manquant de peu la tête de Malika.

Makârim Mûno hurla et éternua en même temps, à plat ventre sur son tapis qui s'élevait à des mètres du sol.

Ce fut instinctif. Malika tomba à genoux sur son tapis, agrippa les côtés, et dans un geste brusque, le dirigea vers le haut. Elle accéléra brutalement, et en quelques secondes, avait atteint le niveau de sa camarade en péril, qui montait en chandelle, et s'était mise à glisser de son tapis. Les yeux écarquillés de frayeurs, elle enserrait les franges de son tapis.

Malika, d'un mouvement général du corps, se porta juste derrière elle, au moment précis où elle lâchait tout sous le coup d'un nouvel éternuement.

Malika la réceptionna dans ses bras. Elle ne tenait plus l'avant de son tapis que de la main gauche, et, déséquilibrée, elle partit en descente en vrille vers la gauche. Mais elle parvint à redresser son tapis, et en moins d'une minute, elle avait ramené sa camarade à terre. Le tapis de celle-ci avait disparut.

Tout le groupe se rua vers elles. Les élèves poussaient des cris de joie et d'admiration. Les étudiants avaient le visage plissé d'inquiétude.

Quant au professeur, il était furieux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Comment avez-vous pu faire une telle idiotie ?" Tonna t-il en foudroyant Malika et la rescapée. "Vous êtes suicidaire ?" Cracha t-il à la pauvre Makârim qui avait les yeux pleins de larmes, et pas seulement à cause de sa peur. "Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de jouer les héroïnes ?" Gronda t-il à l'adresse de Malika.

"Je... J'ai pas réfléchit..." Balbutia t-elle, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

"Elle a eut une réaction épatante." Intervint doucement Tomate. "Elle a put la rattraper quand elle tombait. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Sauf le rétablissement." Fit-il avec un petit mouvement de tête appréciateur à l'adresse de Malika.

"Ca ne serait pas arrivé si ces gamins avaient été suffisamment encadrés !" Hurla le professeur. "Vous, vous allez avoir des ennuis !" Menaça t-il Imtithal.

La jeune fille le regarda calmement. "Apparemment, il y a eut un problème particulier que je n'avais pas pris en compte."

"Oui, laisser des débutants évoluer librement !"

"Ils ont tous montré qu'ils se débrouillaient très bien !" Contra la jeune fille d'une voix morose.

De fait, hormis Malika, tous savaient déjà se servir d'un tapis dans ce groupe.

"C'est mon allergie, " gémit la victime, qui avait les yeux et le nez rouges et qui ne cessait d'éternuer. "Il doit y avoir des trucs sur le tapis."

Le professeur mit fin précipitamment au cours, envoyant la malade à l'infirmerie, et promettant un rapport à Imtithal. Alors que les élèves roulaient leurs tapis, Hâdiya et Tomate discutèrent à l'écart avec le professeur. Celui-ci jeta un regard à Malika, sembla ruminer, puis se tourna franchement vers elle.

"Nassim !" Beugla t-il "Samedi, le premier du mois prochain, je vous veux aux courses !"

oooooooooooooooooooo

Imtithal Mhossad ne fut pas inquiétée outre mesure. Tomate l'assura personnellement aux premières années le jour suivant.

Par contre, l'acceptation de Malika aux courses fut accompagnée par de véritables cris d'envie.

"Ils t'ont demandé de participer aux courses !!! Tu as trop de chance !! D'habitude, on ne commence qu'à partie de la troisième année ou de la seconde si on est doué ! Il y a un tas de figures à apprendre !" S'égosilla Meriem.

Laïla était également envieuse.

"Et dire que c'était la première fois que tu montais sur un tapis..."

Malika, elle se demandait exactement en quoi consistaient les courses.

"Tous les samedi, le professeur Boughon fait disputer des courses par âge, par niveau, par maison, ça dépend." Lui expliqua Rokhaya à sa demande. "C'est un peu dangereux, alors il est le seul à évaluer quels élèves peuvent s'y risquer. Tous les élèves n'y participent pas ; certains s'en lassent, et n'y vont que de temps en temps. C'est très populaire chez les élèves."

Malika n'était pas si enchantée que ça : devoir disputer une course sur tapis volant, plus jeune que la plupart, alors qu'elle n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune expérience ? Ca promettait...

Makârim Mûno remercia plusieurs fois Malika avec effusion. Heureusement, elle n'était pas du genre pot-de-colle, et cette aventure ne servit qu'à faire bavarder le dortoir des premières années jusqu'à une heure avancée ce soir-là.

Par contre, elle eut l'immense surprise d'apprendre que son acte lui avait par-dessus le marché fait gagner sa première étoile. Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet de voir son nom inscrit au tableau d'honneur, à coté de deux autres noms.

"Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, si tôt dans l'année." La félicita Tomate ce jour-là.

Bien évidemment, elle dût supporter les commérages de la bande de Najîba Hôdesan, qui faisait courir le bruit que "c'était à cause de son oncle", mais la plupart des élèves avaient appris l'histoire auprès des étudiants, et l'avis de ceux-ci étaient toujours respecté, si bien que cela ne dura guère. Mais elle s'aperçut vite que quantité d'élèves de tous âges connaissaient son nom dans les couloirs et n'hésitaient pas à la saluer, alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à connaître ceux Charmarîn.

-------------

La deuxième semaine de cours, les activités extra-scolaires débutèrent, et les panneaux d'affichages furent couverts d'annonces. Tabet et ses camarades avaient collé une grande affiche de réclame pour le Quiddich qui prenait la moitié de la place prévue pour les annonces non-officielles, et débordait sur la partie réservée aux messages de l'administration. Les étudiants se chargèrent vite de lui donner une taille réglementaire.

Peine perdue, puisque dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, un mouvement de baguette venu d'un coin du Foyer l'agrandissait de nouveau.

Meriem avait depuis longtemps décidé de participer aux cours de danse, donnés par des étudiantes. Laïla avait décrété qu'elle se présenterait chaque année aux cours et aux sélections de Quidditch pour intégrer l'équipe, et poussa Malika à l'accompagner. Leur première prestation sur balai fut fort honorable, mais très insuffisante pour espérer entrer dans l'équipe. Il y avait nombre d'autres clubs, comme celui de Sortilèges, celui de Calligraphie, celui de Littérature, une chorale, et même un club de football, qui avaient tous pour obligation d'être ouverts à tous les élèves... Malika ne savait trop que choisir, et préféra attendre un peu, pour voir ce que les fameuses courses donneraient.

Malika vit peu son oncle durant ces premières semaines. Il y avait tant à apprendre, tant de personnes à connaître professeurs, étudiants, élèves, tableaux ou fantômes (sans parler des êtres non-humains comme le professeur Lillith, et l'aide-bibliothécaire, une sorte de lutin aux oreilles pointues qui disparaissait plus vite que son ombre dans les rayonnages et qu'elle n'avait encore vu que fugacement), tant de choses à voir, qu'au début elle n'y pensa pas. Et puis, au bout de quelques jours, elle se sentit déçue de le voir si peu, de le connaître si peu. Elle ne savait même pas ce que contenaient ses cours, juste, d'après Rachida, Tabet et leurs camarades, que c'était des cours de Défense Magique de haut niveau, de combat, même.

Quand elle le vit pour la première fois, en dehors de ses apparitions au réfectoire et à l'amphithéâtre, elle fut donc prise au dépourvu.

Ce fut avec une immense fierté qu'à la fin du premier cours nocturne d'Etude des Astres, Malika, Laïla et Meriem paradaient dans les couloirs comme leurs camarades, s'amusant à se faire des signes dans la pénombre des couloirs que les grandes torches n'éclairaient plus assez. Elles avaient appris le sortilège Lumos deux jours avant et se faisaient une joie de l'utiliser. Elles riaient aux éclats

Dans un couloir, elles rencontrèrent Hichem Nassim et trois étudiants, Rokhaya, Imtithal Mhossad et Wolfgang Skat, le responsable du Quidditch, qui discutaient à voix basse.

"... et c'est uniquement dans un esprit de compétition qu'il faut appréhender les génies ou l'on risque de baisser sa garde et de les offenser." Disait Hichem.

Elles ralentirent, intimidées, et Malika sentit son cœur battre un peu fort.

Son oncle baissa les yeux sur elles, et ses étudiants interrompirent leur conciliabule.

"Bonsoir. Faites attention, certaines tapisseries sont des couche-tôt et se sont plaintes du bruit de vos condisciples."

"Désolée, professeur." Sourit Meriem, très intimidée.

"Evidemment," poursuivit-il, "quand c'est El Nazed le Fourbe qui vient trois fois de suite réciter les même jérémiades, on n'a pas trop envie d'y faire attention."

Les trois étudiants rirent doucement, mais les trois élèves osèrent juste sourire.

"Je vois que l'on se familiarise vite avec la Magie et l'école, Malika." Continua t-il à l'adresse de sa nièce.

"Tout se passe bien, mon oncle." Assura Malika avec gaucherie.

Le professeur Usulizz et ses cours où elle était si sèche et si désagréable lui revinrent en mémoire, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser.

"Malika a été conviée à participer aux courses." Intervint Imtithal. "Elle a brillamment secouru une de ses camarades en cours de Vol."

Malika se sentit rougir.

"J'ai entendu cela." Fit pensivement Hichem.

Il y eut un bref silence où il garda ses yeux insondables posés sur elle. Puis il répondit enfin :

"Et bien, bonsoir. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, toutes les trois."

Malika, Laïla et Meriem hochèrent la tête, se fendirent d'un "bonsoir", auquel Rokhaya répondit "A demain" en souriant, et elle continuèrent leur chemin. Malika tourna un instant la tête.

"...mais la doctrine de Sélena la Sagace rejoint ce point de vue dans une certaine mesure..." Argumentait Wolfgang Skat.

Son oncle ne tourna pas la tête vers elle. Il continua à marcher lentement, plongé dans sa discussion avec ses étudiants, et Malika se sentit un peu jalouse.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques jours après, le samedi matin des fameuses courses, un gros vautour apporta un volumineux paquet à Malika.

Quand elle le déballa sous les empressements de Meriem et Laïla, elle poussa un cri de surprise.

C'était un tapis, neuf et solide, aux couleurs éclatantes.

"C'est un Courreciel ! Le dernier modèle, un Dzêta !" S'exclama Meriem. "Qui te l'a envoyé ?"

"Je ne sais pas... Il n'y pas de lettre." Murmura Malika tout à son ravissement.

Le Courreciel fut l'unique sujet de discussion de leur classe ce matin-là, et le tapis passa entre les mains de tous les élèves et les étudiants de Charmarîn. Rokhaya eut un sourire appréciateur et un hochement de tête satisfait.

Malika comprit d'où venait le cadeau plus tard ce jour-là, quand elle se rendit avec d'autres élèves aux premières courses de l'année.

A cinq heures de l'après-midi, il y avait du monde pour ces premières courses de l'année. Les plus jeunes venaient pour la plupart en spectateurs.

Les élèves concourraient par année dans les premières courses, qui se situaient dans l'enceinte du Caravansérail. Les terrasses étaient surmontées de toiles pour offrir un peu d'ombre et étaient remplies par les élèves. Meriem et Laïla s'étaient quant à elles agglutinées avec Rokhaya et quelques garçons de leur classe derrière les cordes qui délimitaient le parcours en cercle de la course.

"On sera en parfaite position pour t'encourager !" Avait assuré Laïla.

Malika sourit faiblement en voyant ses deux amies lui faire de grands signes. Pour l'instant, elle se tenait derrière les cordes avec les autres candidats et quelques étudiants, son tapis sous le bras. Elle serra une nouvelle fois son foulard sur sa tête, vérifia qu'aucune mèche de cheveux ne dépassait pour la gêner. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire pendant un long moment, de toute façon. Elle était avec les élèves de troisième et deuxième année, et ils ne se lanceraient que les derniers dans leurs courses.

"Soit pas trop nerveuse !" La rassura mollement Thomas, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, presque entièrement recouvert d'une grande djellaba blanche.

Elle essaya de sourire et eut un petit soupir nerveux.

La voix décuplée magiquement, Hâdiya Mondhou énonçait les règles de sécurité à l'égard des concurrents (ne pas agresser l'adversaire, ne pas utiliser la baguette, ne pas s'élever délibérément plus haut que les longues cannes qui délimitaient le parcours, respecter le parcours...) et à l'égard des spectateurs (obéir aux étudiants postés aux autour du parcours, ne pas faire obstruction à la course, ne rien jeter sur les concurrents, ne pas utiliser de baguette...).

Le professeur Boughon, quant à lui, désignait rapidement les premiers participants, une vingtaine d'élèves de sixième et septième année. Ils devaient faire trois fois le tour du parcours.

Tous sur la ligne de départ, en position agenouillée ou accroupie et les bras tendus vers l'avant du tapis, ils attendaient le signal. Lorsque la baguette du professeur fit exploser une gerbe d'étincelles, ils fusèrent au-delà de la ligne de départ en soulevant des gerbes de sable derrière eux, et les spectateurs hurlèrent leurs encouragements.

Malika suivit les trois tours avec excitation. Un élève fit même une tentative très risquée au deuxième tour, passant en dessous d'un autre dans un virage. Ce fut finalement une fille de sixième année de Manticoran qui l'emporta.

Puis, le professeur appela de sa voix bourrue les cinquième année.

"Il y a si peu d'élèves de dernières années qui participent ?" S'étonna Malika.

"Ils n'y a que les acharnés ou ceux qui manquent d'exercices. La plupart négligent les courses de début de trimestre, elles sont de peu d'intérêt. Dans le courant de l'année, les parcours se diversifient ; à l'extérieur du Caravansérail, c'est quand même plus excitant. En début d'année, on fait de la place aux nouveaux avec des parcours faciles dans l'enceinte. Le mois prochain, il y aura des séances consacrées aux relais, aussi."

Les cinquièmes, et quatrièmes années se partagèrent quatre courses. Puis, pour les troisièmes années, il y en eut pas moins de six. Après une heure et demi d'attente, Malika fit partie du dernier groupe de deuxième et troisième année. Elle se sentant transpirer malgré le Sortilège de Fraîcheur que lui avait appliqué Thomas.

Elle trottina à côté des autres élèves excités comme des puces pour se placer sur la ligne de départ. Elle posa son tapis, le déroula et le fit s'élever d'un "Debout un peu tremblant. Mais le Courreciel Dzêta flotta avec la même élégance que la première fois. Malika s'installa en position agenouillée, agrippant les bords du tapis, presque à quatre pattes, un peu comme sur une moto, songea-t-elle.

Hâdiya Mondhou passa devant les concurrents en recommandant pour la trente-sixième fois de la journée d'attendre le signal. Et puis, elle cria : "Prêt ?" et Malika se tendit. Surtout, partir le plus vite possible sur le bord extérieur, pour ne pas être prise dans la cohue du départ. Elle avait vu les problèmes qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la première partie de la course.

Elle entendit le signal aigu du départ et aussitôt insuffla à son Courreciel Dzêta de s'élancer...

Quasiment en même temps que les autres élèves.

Elle se retrouva filant contre le vent, bousculant ses adversaires de gauche et de droite, avant de les dépasser d'une demi-longueur...

Et alors, comme prévu, elle se retrouva à essayer d'éviter ceux qui se déportaient sur le côté intérieur. Ils allaient vite, si vite...

Le coude du virage approchait. Malika dépassa une fille sur un tapi marron d'un coup de rein, et prit juste un peu d'altitude pour pouvoir dépasser un garçon sur sa droite... Accélérer, mais pas trop dans le deuxième coude du virage... Et mettre les gaz une fois dans la ligne droite, se rétablir et partir à la poursuite de la demi-douzaine de tapis devant elle.

Concentrée comme jamais, elle entendait à peine les spectateurs s'égosiller (mais moins que pour les premières courses, tout de même, la lassitude gagnait). Au deuxième virage, un garçon la percuta et ils perdirent tous deux de la vitesse. Elle fut dépassée par la fille au tapi marron qui l'avait remontée, mais elle la dépassa de nouveau à l'extérieur de la ligne droite, ainsi que deux autres concurrents.

Elle adorait aller si vite, le tapis lui répondait immédiatement. La sensation grisante de vitesse, du vent sur le visage, des légers frémissements de son tapis, était tout bonnement enivrante.

Au deuxième tour, elle avait encore rattrapé quatre élèves, et dépassa le dernier au début du troisième, pour finir largement en tête sous les acclamations de la foule.

Laïla et Meriem, trépignant de joie, lui sautèrent au cou.

"Tu as été fantastique ! Tu les as tous battus !! Et ils ont un ou deux ans de plus que toi !"

Malika, rose de plaisir, accueillit les félicitations de l'ensemble de ses camarades en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Tandis que les garçons de sa classe la pressaient de questions, les étudiants dispersaient les derniers élèves. Un peu plus loin, Malika remarqua Najîba Hôdesan et ses amies, ainsi que Thanekhros et quelques élèves de deuxième ou troisième année qui discutaient entre eux en la fixant avec le plus grand mépris.

Affichant alors immédiatement un sourire radieux sur son visage, entourée d'une vingtaine de première année surexcités, Malika leur passa devant en les ignorant superbement. Laïla les avait remarqués, elle aussi, et elle ne se priva pas de clamer le plus fort possible que Malika "était exceptionnelle", que "bientôt elle gagnerait toutes les courses, même contre les dernières années", et que "son Courreciel Dzêta était fait pour elle, c'est vrai, quoi, les tapis de haute classe sont faits pour des gens de haute classe !"

Malika n'entendit plus les papotages de ses amis. Sur une terrasse, à plusieurs mètres de hauteurs, quelques élèves et professeurs avaient de toute évidence suivi les courses.

Elle aurait reconnu sa silhouette altière n'importe où.

Son oncle avait dû croiser son regard, car il eut un petit signe de tête encourageant, et quitta la terrasse avec un collègue (de part la corpulence, ce devait être Faiza Chamaniak)

Malika serra alors très fort son tapis qu'elle portait enroulé sur l'épaule, encore plus heureuse que d'avoir gagné la course.

Maintenant elle savait d'où venait ce superbe cadeau.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Les élèves de première année de Charmarîn semblèrent porter l'exploit de Malika sur leurs épaules, les jours suivants, en particulier Laïla et les garçons. Laïla racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que son frère Tabet avait décidé de voir ce que valait Malika sur un balai dès le prochain entraînement de Quidditch (ce qui était vrai) ; Meriem assurait par l'intermédiaire de ses cousins que toutes les _madrasas_ avaient été épatées (ce qui n'était pas complètement vrai ; certains élèves, comme les premières années de Manticoran, trouvaient amoral qu'on a fait une telle fleur à quelqu'un) ; et Samir El Azuli disait qu'on pariait à dix contre un sur elle à la prochaine course (ce qui était faux ; il essayait juste de monter un système de pari, mais se fit prendre en trois jours par Tomate et Karine Tran Koi, qui lui infligèrent un sermon comme quoi les paris étaient interdits aux mineurs, ainsi qu'une retenue à laver les tapis de l'école, sans magie.)

Ce nouvel éclat gonfla l'enthousiasme de ses condisciples, mais Malika vit bien aux regards venimeux de Najîba Hôdesan qu'ils en aigrissaient aussi quelques-uns. Les cours de Défenses semblaient empirer. Malika se devait d'apprendre par cœur les cours pour ne pas être prise en défaut par Batoul Usulizz qui essayait sans cesse de démontrer son ignorance, et pourtant elle ne récoltait que des notes très justes à ses devoirs. Ses copies n'étaient "jamais assez structurés" selon l'enseignante.

En dépit de ces désagréments, Malika se plaisait de plus en plus au Caravansérail. Elle déclina les offres de l'équipe de Quidditch, et suivit assidûment les courses de tapis, même celles auxquelles elle ne participait pas. Les cours lui avaient semblé ardus au début, mais une fois assimilées les bases de la magie, tout semblait devenir de plus en plus passionnant.

Un soir, avant le dîner, Malika, Meriem et Laïla revenaient de la bibliothèque où elles avaient fait des recherches pour leur devoir de Potions. Elles avaient encore un peu de mal à se repérer dans certains couloirs. Certains avaient la fâcheuse manie de changer de place, et on parlait même d'une Galerie Serpentine qui apparaissait n'importe où et n'importe quand, et qu'on pouvait traverser pendant des jours et des jours ou qui vous amenait à l'autre bout du palais en dix pas.

Parlant de choses et d'autres, elles entendirent soudain des rires méprisants, au coin d'une galerie.

Intriguée, Malika leva la main pour indiquer à ses amies que quelque chose se passait. Elles tendirent le cou vers un petit groupe.

Elles reconnurent Najîba Hôdesan et Zâfira Bafuku, auprès de Thanekhros et d'un autre garçon de deuxième année aux larges épaules. Ils se moquaient de Fadel Ibn Saba, plaqué contre le mur.

"Faut apprendre la politesse, mon gars. Vous vous prenez vraiment pour des Seigneurs, ces temps-ci, les Charmarîns." Disait Thanekhros.

"Montre-lui quelle est sa place, cousin !" S'exclama Zâfira Bafuku avec délectation.

Thanekhros agita sa baguette devant le nez de Fadel, qui ne disait rien et avait un drôle d'air, angoissé et résigné à la fois. Malika ne voulut pas savoir ce qui se passait. Quatre contre un, la scène la révoltait.

"Laissez-le !" Clama t-elle en s'avançant.

Le groupe se retourna. Malika remarqua alors que l'autre garçon était un membre de Mirajâad, et non de Manticoran comme elle s'y serait attendue.

"Un problème, les gamines ?" Demanda Najîba Hôdesan, goguenard.

"Ouais." Fit Laïla, particulièrement hargneuse. "Toi et ta bande de sales rats !"

"Comme c'est courageux de s'en prendre à un pauvre petit première année, seul en plus..." Renchérit Malika. "Il vous fait si peur que vous vous mettez à quatre pour l'agresser ?"

Fadel se redressa timidement, tandis que les autres plissaient les yeux vers les filles. Thanekhros fit un pas en avant, les mains sur les hanches

"Les Sang-de-Bourbes sont bien effrontées, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"On ne peut plus d'accord, cousin." Sourit Zâfira Bafuku en se portant à sa gauche, bras croisés, tandis que Najîba Hôdesan faisait de même à sa droite.

"Vous devriez faire attention et ne pas essayer de parader au-dessus de votre condition !" Ajouta t-elle.

Le visage de Laïla se plissa de colère

"Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec à te pavaner comme ça, pauvre tâche ? Remballe tes grands airs fifille à papa ! On pas de leçon à recevoir de minables comme vous qui se croient tout permis alors qu'ils n'ont jamais rien fait par eux-mêmes !" Hurla t-elle.

Les yeux de Najîba flamboyèrent et elle mit la main sur sa baguette, mais Malika brandit immédiatement la sienne. Les trois autres dégainèrent aussi leur baguette.

"Moi aussi je peux jouer les intimidatrices ! T'as rien à répondre, alors hop, tu te rues sur ta baguette ?" railla-t-elle avec aplomb, et, elle devait bien se l'avouer, la plus totale inconscience. Ils étaient quatre, dont deux plus âgés et pas commodes. Mais elle se sentait tellement en confiance : au pire, son oncle serait là...

"Heu... Ca suffit..." Fit craintivement Fadel. "Arrêtez s'il vous plaît."

"Tiens, le moustique s'y met ! T'as peur, avoue !" Ricana Thanekhros en se retournant vers lui, et le pauvre garçon se recroquevilla contre le mur.

Meriem décida d'intervenir. Elle n'en menait pas large, mais ne pouvait laisser tomber ses amies.

"Vous devriez vous calmer, et tout ira bien. Rangez vos baguettes, et laissez-le tranquille ou vous aurez des ennuis."

"Oh, la petite Arbib s'y met ! Qui tu vas appeler ? Ton cousin et ses chaudrons ? Tes frères ? Tes cousins, tes cousines ! Tous des cul-terreux !" Continua Thanekhros.

"N'insulte pas mon clan, tu le regretterais !" Répondit Meriem.

Mais les autres se mirent à rire.

"Qui a besoin des autres, hein ? Alors, Nassim, tu vas aller pleurer près de ton oncle ? Le grand professeur ? Et toi, tu vas aller chercher ton grand frère ?" Fit Najîba en se tournant vers Laïla qui avait également sortit sa baguette.

"Pitoyable, comment de minables première année qui ne savent rien faire d'une baguette, dont deux Sang-de-Bourbes, en plus, croient se mesurer à des Sang-Purs ?" Renchérit Thanekhros.

"Tu nous embêtes." Dit Meriem, dont la voix sonnait un peu suppliante. "A cause de vous, on perd du temps pour faire nos devoirs."

"Pff, vous ne serez jamais capable d'user correctement de la Magie." Jeta Zâfira.

"Vraiment ? Moi je crois que vous devriez débarrasser le plancher, on a la pratique de Sortilèges à travailler." S'exclama Malika, les yeux brillants.

Un énorme sourire vint aux lèvres de Laïla, et Meriem et Fadel la regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Meriem se mordit la lèvre, paniquée, mais posa tout de même la main sur sa baguette. Leurs adversaires rirent d'eux.

"Vous feriez mieux de ficher le camp, les gamines, ou vous le regretteriez." Dit le garçon de Mirajâad d'un ton faussement paternaliste.

"C'est vous qui partez ! Bandes de tyrans !" Cria Laïla.

Alors Thanekhros en eut assez. Il leva sa baguette, et...

"_Aqua_ !!!" Hurla Malika, immédiatement suivit de Laïla.

Deux énormes jets d'eau surgirent de leurs baguettes, frappant leurs adversaires de plein fouet. Meriem lança le sort à temps pour empêcher l'autre garçon de lancer un contre-sort. Cherchant à se protéger du flot liquide avec leurs mains, les quatre tourmenteurs reculaient en jurant et en criant grâce. Thanekhros avait fait tomber sa baguette, emportée par l'eau à quelques mètres. Son comparse craqua le premier et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Malika sentit son jet d'eau diminuer.

"_Aqua Maxima_ !"

Le débit redevint plus fort que celui d'une lance à incendie. Les Manticorans avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle. Thanekhros s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, en essayant de récupérer sa baguette magique, avant de s'éloigner tant bien que mal.

"Vous le regretterez !" Jura Najîba Hôdesan, le visage cramoisi de fureur. Elle s'éloigna, trempée comme une soupe, Zâfira Bafuku, dans son sillage, leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux mouillés leur donnant l'air de mendiantes.

"C'est ça !" Cria Laïla. "Quand tu ne sentiras plus le chien mouillé !"

Et les trois filles éclatèrent de rire. Laïla poussa des hurlements de victoire et tapa dans les mains de ses amies. Puis, Meriem se tourna vers Fadel.

"Ca va ?"

Il hocha la tête

"Merci."

"De rien." Répondit Malika.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient, ces imbéciles ?" Demanda Laïla avec autorité.

"Juste m'embêter. Je passais dans le couloir, et..."

Il haussa les épaules.

"C'est pas grave." Marmonna-t-il, et il se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires.

Les filles se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, étonnée.

"Pas grave ?" S'indigna Malika. "Mais tu ne peux pas te laisser faire comme ça ! Ils n'ont pas le droit !"

"Oui, viens, on va en parler à un prof." Proposa Meriem.

"Non, non, pas besoin de faire de vagues comme ça !" Assura le garçon, tandis qu'elle lui tendait un de ses livres.

"Moi, je dis que tu dois pas te laisser faire." Déclara Laïla. "Faut leur montrer à ces poseurs qui se prennent pour des rois !! Surtout à cette greluche de Najîba Hôdesan..." Fit-elle avec énergie, serrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette.

"Non, je ne veux pas de problèmes... Laissez tomber, vous êtes gentilles, mais..."

Il s'interrompit et baissa les yeux.

Elles le regardèrent un moment, ne sachant que dire. Il tenait à la main ses livres mouillés par leurs sortilèges, et Malika eut des remords.

"Désolée pour les affaires." Dit-elle.

"Pas grave. Je me débrouillerais. Bon... Faut mieux que j'y aille... Salut... Et merci."

Il courba la tête et se détourna.

Rapidement, il disparut dans le couloir.

"Hé ben, pas très causant, ce type." Fit Laïla.

"Il est timide." Rétorqua platement Meriem.

"Ouais, mais quand même."

"On l'a aidé, c'est ça qui compte. J'espère qu'ils lui ficheront la paix. Je suis contente de nous. Maintenant, il va falloir améliorer le contrôle de nos sorts." Dit Malika en faisant tournoyer sa baguette dans ses doigts.

Elles passèrent donc une partie de leur temps libre à arroser plantes et rochers dans ce coin du Caravansérail qu'elles aimaient bien, un petit terre-plein au-dessus du jardin potager, exerçant ainsi leur contrôle sur le sortilège aquatique.

ooooooooooooooooooo

_Prochain chapitre : _

_Wouah.... On arrive au brouillon, là...pas d'idées assez structurées. Ca doit aller jusqu'à Noël, et on doit entendre parler d'Harry et de Poudlard, c'est tout ce qui est prévu. Malika rentre un temps chez elle pour les vacances, et ça lui serait profitable pour réfléchir, car elle va faire une grosse boulette avec ses amies..._

ooooooooooooooooooo

_Explication des noms :_

**Courreciel** : Hommage à Luke Skywalker (sky ciel, walker marcheur, coureur) et à la saga de Starwars que j'aime tant... (la première). Le Dzêta, c'est parce que j'ai fait du grec.

**Imtithal Mhossad** : le prénom signifie "Obéissance". Le nom est bien sûr inspiré du Mossad, les services secret israéliens, mais aussi du mot « maussade », car elle n'est pas de nature très joyeuse.

**Samir El Azuli** : Le nom vient de la pierre fine le lapis lazuli, et le prénom signifie "joyeux".

**Hâroun Bouregras** : moui, le nom est un peu débile, hein...

**Boughon** : un professeur pas commode, bougon comme son nom l'indique.

**Makârim Mûno** : Le prénom signifie "au Caractère Honorable", c'est une fille simple et aimable. Le nom est un jeu de mot débile de ma part : Makar**im Mûno** : immuno, du mot immunitaire : le système immunitaire de Makârim est pas terrible puis qu'elle a toutes sortes d'allergies... Ca, c'est parce que j'ai fait une Terminale S...

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bonus : la famille Arbib** : cinq frères et sœurs, et ne parlons pas des cousins je vous prie...

Arbib (frère aîné): Najib est le frère aîné de sa fratrie, Nashida (7e année, Sandrelûn, qu'on a vu à la Médina magique avec son petit ami) la plus jeune. Ils ont 4 frères et sœurs en vie, dont deux déjà mariés, et une autre est Cracmol ; mais il y avait aussi un frère et une sœur à présent décédés (oui, ils étaient 8 enfants...).

Sœur aînée : une tante célibataire (plein de maris, pas d'enfants, une actrice un peu folle...)

Arbib (frère cadet) : Rachida est l'aînée, en 5e année. Memed est en 4e année, Meriem a l'âge de Malika et ils ont une petite sœur. Quatre enfants !

Mechidi (sœur cadette) : installés en Algérie et non au Maroc, la fille aînée est partie vivre en Inde. Mohamed, dit Momo est en 5e année, c'est le grand complice de son cousin Memed. Radouane est en 3e année. Ils ont aussi deux petits frères jumeaux, Illiès et Medhi, qui n'ont que dix ans pour l'instant, et une petite sœur de sept ans. Six enfants !

La benjamine : mariée en France, elle a trois enfants, dont l'une a le même âge que Rachida et Fleur Delacour, et sera sélectionnée au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Trois enfants...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Hinkyponk** : cool, j'ai une nouvelle lectrice !! mais je crains que la suite n'arrive que dans longtemps... Je suis très prise par mon boulot, et je n'ai pas de tranquillité d'esprit et de pleine disposition de mon matériel informatique puisque je vis chez mes parents... Quand j'aurai finit mon rapport, en novembre, je me remettrai à écrire, juré. Je prendrai juste le temps de peaufiner une petite traduction.

**Mahel** : hé bien, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que Malika est appréciée !! J'essaye de ne pas trop lui donner de caractère au début, je veux qu'elle s'affirme peu à peu. Hichem ? Pfff, même moi je sais pas tout de qu'il cache. Je lui connais au moins trois gros secrets plus ou moins confidentiels. Tant mieux alors s'il reste à l'écart, mais dans un ou deux chapitres, on va le voir en colère... Hé, hé...

Merci pour mon imagination !!! Le Miroir d'Âmes a plusieurs fonctions, mais je n'en montre qu'une seule dans cette histoire. Il ne fonctionne pas avec le courant électrique, mais avec de la magie... Il a eut une petite perturbation, mais rien de grave... Vous verrez...

**Vert** : Rose**** Je vais donc remercier fenice pour une nouvelle lectrice !! Je les consigne dans un petit carnet, mes reviewers, je caresse leur reviews quand je me sens seule, ha, ha, gaga... heu... reprenons contenance... en fait je découvre que j'ai eut de très belles reviews pour ce chapitre... pour les mystères, je vais devoir éclaircir ça pour ne pas démériter, car j'avoue me complaire dans du brumeux même si je sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière...

Oui, le groupe d'étudiants français est un gros clin d'œil à mon voyage en Turquie... Pour les CD, j'ai un super plan : depuis 6 ans, je me fournis uniquement dans les magasins d'ocaz, chez Gilbert à Paris en particulier. Ca permet de soulager le porte-monnaie.

Tu me rassure pour Hichem, mais je me rends compte qu'il y a plein de choses que je ne pourrai pas amener. Sa relation tendue avec Batoul Usulizz, par exemple, elle ne sera pas expliquée, et sa rivalité avec ... non plus. (Non mais ! Je vais pas tout dire, quand même !!)

**M4r13** : à quoi correspond ton pseudo, dis ? Il m'intrigue... Voilà la suite, mais arme-toi de patience pour les prochains chapitres... Je suis penchée sur le 12 et le 13 plutôt que le 11, ça va me jouer des tours... (genre, tout reprendre parce que ça ne colle plus...) Hichem va commencer à se dévoiler dans un ou deux chapitres, promis. Et dans le dernier, il s'ouvrira enfin (en partie, parce que Monsieur a cultivé une psychologie d'huître, alors il se referme vite...)

Le Miroir d'Âmes ? dernier chapitre.

**Reveanne** : bonifier ? J'en ai pas l'impression, il me semble plutôt que ça devient plus fouilli... Merci pour ces encouragements enthousiaste !! Et pour ces remarques !

El Galad, Galaad ? Ha, oui !! Pas mal !! C'est pas mal aussi pour lui, la pureté et tout... enfin... Dans sa jeunesse, ce brave professeur d'Etude des astres a été un sacré bourreau des cœurs...

Pour tes remarques : les personnages ont onze à douze ans, je les considère comme sortant de l'enfance. et comme j'aime pas le mot "pré-ado" et que je veux faire la distinction avec les élèves plus âgés, j'utilise ce terme. Si j'écris une suite, je changeai le terme.

"Carrément" et "long comme un bras" sont typiquement français ? J'apprends quelque chose... J'aurai voulu, au contraire, mettre des expressions typiquement tunisiennes, marocaine ou algérienne, mais je n'ai pas cette culture... Je ferai attention la prochaine fois...

Les boyaux : le Caravansérail est creusé à même un roc géant ; certains couloirs sont parfaitement aménagés, certains ont de magnifiques portiques ou fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur, d'autres on de faux murs pour pallier à divers problèmes de structure ou d'humidité, certains sont entièrement sculptés... et d'autres ne sont guère plus que des tunnels, ça dépens de la zone de laquelle on se trouve. Surtout dans le cœur du massif principal et dans les zones souterraines... mais chut ! On en verra plus dans quelques chapitres.

Les sous-vêtements dans les bains... moui, là j'avoue avoir tord. En fait, dans mon souvenir, on prend toujours une serviette au hammam, pour s'asseoir, se sêcher ou proteger ses checeux. On ne rentre pas tout nu dans les bains... Je pense serieusement à corriger ce vilain défaut. Merci reveanne !

Continue tes critiques, tu n'es pas méchante : tu es _bonnifiante_. Il est toujours nécessaire de mettre la barre plus haut !

**Alixe** : Haaaaaaaaaaahahahaha !!! j'ai bien rigolé ! Hagrid et Lillith, woaw, le couple auquel j'avais pas pensé !!!! Merci de ta review.

**Fenice** : celle qui m'amène des lecteurs... Je commence à partager le grand plaisir de JK Rowlings : inventer des personnages avec des noms marants !!! mais pourquoi pas des articles sur les Cracmols ? Ces pauvres Cracmols, lie de la société magique, il faut bien défendre leurs couleurs !! Tous pour l'Association pour la Considération des Cracmols !! L'ACC !! En collaboration avec l'association "Cracmol, reveillez-vous !" ! Soutenu par Hermione Granger et la SALE !! Prochain invité de notre réunion mensuelle : Argus Rusard, le choix d'une vie ardue...

**Loo-Felagund** : whaaaa, ça fait vraiment du bien de voir que sa fic est apprécier comme ça !! Sans rire, vos reviews sont formidablement requinquantes ! Hé non, pour les delais, je fai pas exprès... Je suis encore dans une periode defrène-inspiration et de frène-impulsion... En clair, je me casse la tête sur des trux personnels... Mais l'automne, généralement, j'écris plus... Quand j'aurai finit mon rapport... Quand j'aurai un CDI... Croison les doigts...

**Lunenoire** : voilà la confrontation, mai il y en aura une autre bien plus cinglante... Et puis on découvrira pire que cette prof, hé, hé...

**Mirabelle P.** : C'est marrant pou les prénoms, je sais qu'il y existe aussi le prénom de Miriem, aussi !

Beaubâtons, je rêve de faire un projet dessus... Un projet multiple, si je finis le Caravansérail, je m'y atèle !

Tu as fait des DESSINS !!! Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaa !!! nyeux pleins d'amour Ca c'est une belle nouvelle !! oui, je suis d'accord, reveanne a un trait adorable, et j'aime beaucoup ses uniformes ! j'aime plutôt les mangas, je me demande à quel point ton dessin fait "manga"... si un jour je peux les voir... pleine d'espoir ... ca serait chouette ! j'espère ne pas tourner trop en rond, comme tu dis. Maintenant que le décors est bien planté, ça va aller plus vite, un chapitre jusqu'à la nouvelle année, un autre jusqu'au troisième trimestre (avec Le Grand Marché, j'ai trop hâte d'écrire ce passage !!), un autre pour l'acélération des muystère, LE chapitre d'action et enfin le final... Ca fait 5 chapitres... mouais... C'est un bon projet... Démène-toi alana, ça fait plus d'un an que tu as commencé cette fic !!!


End file.
